


Chaos Ensues

by Katpierce03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Kinky, Love, Orgy, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Smut, St Mungo's Hospital, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Threesome - F/M/M, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 105,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katpierce03/pseuds/Katpierce03
Summary: Entering your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry should have been nothing more than preparing for your O.W.L.S. If you knew anything about the Weasley twins, you knew your year would be anything but quiet. Throw in Quidditch, a Tri-Wizard tournament, a ball, and the return of The Dark Lord, how will you handle what life throws at you? You won't be alone though. With the golden trio always there to lift your spirits, and the twins incessant pranks, you feel you can get through anything. But what happens when a prospect, or two, completely upend your life? Will you take a walk on the wild side with the twins, or will the hardships and sorrows of the year succumb you to darkness?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 152
Kudos: 224





	1. Chaos Ensues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Chaos Ensues, a Fred and George Weasley fanfiction. This Harry Potter AU will hold similar events to the books/movies, but for maturity/content sake, Hogwarts years will be from the ages of 18-25. In this series, the main character is you! You're a fifth year Hufflepuff, good friends with the golden Trio (who are a year below you), and the apple of the twins' eyes. Many adventures, joy, love, tears, and chaos will follow for the next few years, and I hope you enjoy the ride. 
> 
> This fic IS 18+, as there will be smutty/sensual scenes. This is your first and only warning. Much love, and please enjoy. :)

It was a quarter past midnight, and you sat on the Weasley's couch, curled up by the fire with your favorite book. Molly and Arthur went to bed hours ago, as did Ginny. Ron and the twins retired to their rooms not long ago, but knowing them, they were likely still awake.

You were thankful that the Weasley's let you spend this summer with them. Your parents had spent the last 3 months in St. Mungo's hospital after receiving some nasty injuries chasing down rumors about The Dark Lord returning soon. 

Your parents were aurors. It was a risky job, but you admired them for it. Still, your heart ached knowing they were always within dangers' clutches. 

Off in the kitchen, you heard the rising whistle of the tea kettle you put on not long ago.

Not wanting to disturb the whole house, you quickly scuttled over and took the kettle off the stove. You poured the boiling water into your tea cup and left it there to steep.

When you turned around, your heart nearly jumped out of your chest.

"Christ almighty. Arseholes, the both of you."

Standing there was Fred and George. The two twins of the Weasley household. They were a year older than you and in Gryffindor house, like every single one of their siblings.

You hadn't heard them come downstairs or approach you in the kitchen. The pair of them had on their classic devilish grins. They were always brewing something in their mind.

You shifted awkwardly to your other foot. The silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" you asked.

You were quite good friends with Ron and Ginny, but you never quite had the pleasure of getting to know Fred or George. All you knew was that they were the school's pranksters, always attached at the hip, and bloody good Quidditch beaters.

The closest you had ever really been to them was bumping around together on the Quidditch pitch.

"We heard the tea kettle go off," noted Fred.

"Didn't realize you were still up," added George.

You tucked a small piece of hair behind your ear. You weren't sure where they were going with this.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you. I'm just a bit of a night owl. And it's kind of hard to sleep when I'm so excited about tomorrow."

Tomorrow you, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Arthur, Ginny, and the twins, would be going to the Quidditch world cup. You had dreamt of this opportunity since you were a child.

"We were still up," they both said in unison.

"Oh, okay," you said. You weren't sure how to answer that.

Fred and George exchanged looks. You swore they were speaking telepathically. 

"Right, so we have this spot," started Fred.

"It's not too far from here," continued George.

"Bout half a kilo we reckon."

"We like to sneak out and hang out there sometimes."

Puzzled, you squinted your eyes. You didn't possibly think that the Weasley twins were asking you to sneak out and come to their "secret spot". Even though you were good friends with Ron and Ginny, and you played countless Quidditch matches against Gryffindor, you never felt seen by either of them.

Still stewing in your silence, Fred decided to fill in the blanks.

"We're asking you to come with us."

"Only if you'd like," explained George.

Truthfully, sneaking away with the twins ignited this level of mischief in you that you'd never known. You were keen to accept their offer, but you didn't want them to know just how eager you were.

"I just made tea," you pouted.

As you did so, you noticed that both of their eyes instantly darted down to your lips. You told yourself that you were thinking too much into it.

"That's alright," said George. "It's going to be a little chilly out anyways."

You inhaled deeply as if in thought, but your answer was already yes.

"Fine. Let me grab my coat."

"Yes!" they whisper-shouted together.

"I'm going to put on some regular clothes too," you added as you headed up to Ginny's room.

Quietly, you opened the door and realized Ginny was still awake.

"Finally off to bed?" she asked.

"Oh, no actually. I was just going to change clothes real quick."

Confusion and curiosity melded together on her face.

"Why? You're already in your pajamas, and it's almost half twelve."

You didn't want her to get the wrong idea, but you also knew you couldn't lie to her.

"Fred and George, they asked me to come check out this spot. I said I would. It's not a big thing. I'm sure we'll be back in an hour. Besides. It'll be nice to get some fresh air."

Ginny scrutinized your face for a moment, and she seemed to tell that you were honest.

"Alright then, just be careful, yeah?"

"It's Fred and George. They're not exactly scary."

"That's what makes them so terrifying," giggled Ginny.

You had to cover your mouth to stifle your laughter. 

"But seriously, be careful. I love my brothers, but they don't always have the best intentions. Even if they try to." Sincerity oozed out of your dear friend, and you reassured her that you would be okay.

She gave you a small smile before returning to her book. You closed the door behind you and excitedly raced down the stairs while still trying to remain as silent as possible.

Fred and George were leaning against either side of the front door, but they stood upright when you came down. They nodded their heads towards the door, opened it, and ushered you out first.

The three of you briskly made your way away from the burrow and to a tiny footpath near the woods.

This was it, they were going to murder you. Why did you trust two handsome almost strangers to take you into the middle of the woods at night? That Hufflepuff devoutness ran through you, and you kept going anyways. 

It would be fine.

Right?

"You're not going to murder me, are you?" you shouted ahead to them.

"Nonsense," they shouted back.

Just like they said, about a half kilometer through the woods, you came to a large opening. An expansive meadow with shin tall grass. The illuminating moon spreading its light all across it. 

But that wasn't even the most beautiful part.

Hundreds of stars were freckled across the sky, and you should see every one of them. Mirrored down below on earth were dozens upon dozens of fireflies. 

The twinkling of their lights flickered and glowed in rhythm to a song you wouldn't ever hear.

This truly felt more magical than magic itself.

Mouth agape, all you could do was look at the twins in wonderment. They both had their hands in their pocket, and their demeanor was much more shy than their usual gusto. They seemed to be waiting for you to say something.

"This is amazing," you said.

You exhaled sharply. There was still one thing pricking at the back of your mind.

"Why did you bring me here?" you asked.

They looked at you, a little confused, and maybe a bit hurt.

"Don't get me wrong! This is absolutely lovely. I just...after all these years, we've never really talked or gotten to know each other. And then all of a sudden, you want to sneak out and show me the most incredible sight?"

They both shrugged, and George hung his head down.

"Truthfully, we've just never had classes together. We've always been rivals in Quidditch. I guess we never really thought much of you until you spent an entire summer with us," confessed Fred.

"Brilliant, love that," you said sarcastically. You crossed your arms in annoyance.

"Good one, Fred," said George as he backhand slapped Fred's bicep.

"Sorry darling, that's not what we meant. There was just never really an opportunity to get to know you," explained George.

"You're also in a different house, so it makes it difficult," added Fred.

"That's fair. So what changed?" you implored.

Fred smirked with pride. "That bat-bogey hex you did on Malfoy at the end of the year. Ginny couldn't stop talking about it for weeks. We were impressed."

"And happy that you stood up for our kid sister when we couldn't."

"Not that she needs anyone to take care of her, right Georgie?"

George shook his head. "God, no. That bloody girl scares me."

You giggled to yourself. Ginny was only a third year, but she had the tenacity and intellect of someone twice her age. She was truly a gifted witch and a force to be reckoned with.

"Yeah, well Malfoy deserved it."

Fred and George smiled at you with gratitude. "We're thankful Ginny and Ron have a friend like you," confessed George.

You thought about the last few years at Hogwarts. "Honestly, I'm the lucky one."

You looked back up to the sky. All of the stars that were lightyears upon lightyears away all made you feel one thing. You could have been anything, anyone, anywhere in the universe. But somehow, you were you. With your life, your secrets, your faults and weaknesses, your strengths and triumphs, but most importantly, people you loved and who loved you in return.

A soft breeze blew by and ripped apart your current thought process. You wished you had brought a slightly thicker coat, but you had to live with it. That didn't stop you from rubbing your hands up and down your arms for some friction.

"A bit nippy are we?" asked Fred.

"A bit, yeah," you replied.

"Come on then," said Fred as he threw one arm over your shoulder.

The gesture materialized a few butterflies in your stomach. You leaned into him just ever so slightly, and you swear that his grip on your shoulder tightened.

"Oi, why do you get to have all the fun?" joked George.

"Because I'm the older one," called Fred over his shoulder.

"Oh, that's right. Age before beauty."

Fred stopped in his tracks, and you stopped along with him. "Hold on, are you calling me ugly?"

George held up both of his hands in protest. "You said it, not me."

"George. We're identical, remember?"

George paused for a moment before responding. "I stand by what I said."

"Alright boys, enough. You're both pretty. Let's keep going," you pleaded.

"So you think I'm pretty?" they asked in harmony.

You rolled your eyes and kept trudging along the path through the woods. You heard them shout your name and repeat the question over again.

"Can't hear you, too cold!" you retorted.

After a few seconds, you heard the stomping of their feet as they came running to catch up. The rest of the walk remained silent, but it wasn't awkward or heavy. Just three people content in each others company.

When you got back to the burrow, you all crept back inside. Seeing as no one knew you had left, you took off your shoes and your layers and returned back to the warmth of the fireplace.

George was already halfway up the stairs to their bedroom, but Fred was still lingering around the living room.

"Still not going to bed yet? You weren't kidding about being a night owl, were you?"

"I'm just not that tired yet. And I'm sure Ginny's asleep by now. I'd rather not wake her with my tossing and turning for hours on end trying to fall asleep."

Fred's eyes scanned you up and down. When they returned to yours, you could see pandemonium dancing in his irises. 

"You're plotting something else," you guessed.

Fred started to slowly close the gap between you. "How can you tell?"

"Wherever you and George go, together or separate, chaos ensues."

"Touché. I am usually the one who comes up with all of our pranks."

Fred was now standing inches away from you leering down at your face. You tried to take a step back, but you were immediately blocked by the couch.

"Going somewhere?" asked Fred.

"N-no. Just wondering why you're standing so close."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked earnestly.

You weren't sure what you were feeling. Uncomfortable might have been too strong of a word. Your heart was racing.

"No," you said more firmly.

"Good. Wouldn't want that."

All you could do was swallow and shake your head.

"You still haven't told me why you're standing so close."

Fred raised a hand and stroked your cheek with the back of his fingers. It was soft and delicate. It was so inviting that you instinctively leaned your face into it. You closed your eyes and exhaled sharply.

"If you're worried about having trouble falling asleep, I can think of a way to wear you out," proclaimed Fred.

Your eyes snapped open, and this time, his lips were a hairs distance from yours.

"And how would you do that?" you whispered.

"Like this."


	2. Mischief Reigns

"Like this."

In no time at all, Fred's lips pressed hard into yours. Your core began to liquify, your knees went weak, and your arms felt heavy. Was this really happening?

He grabbed your face with both hands. 

His tongue slipped out of his mouth and into yours. It slopped around your tongue, dancing and twisting in harmony.

He gently stepped into you more, and you could feel his bulge pulsing in his pants. The thinnest of layers separated you from it.

Anticipation bubbled in your chest, and excitement coiled in your throat. A short moan fled from your lips and into his mouth, which prompted Fred to back away.

"Now, now. As much as I would love to hear you moan, we can't be waking the whole house now, can we?"

Fuck.

Your cheeks grew hot at the idea of recklessly fooling around with Fred where anyone could walk down and catch you. Tingles started to spread from your cunt down your legs.

"What are you doing, Fred?" you questioned.

"Kissing you," he answered as he planted a tender kiss on your lips.

Your head felt light and dizzy. This wasn't something you did. You didn't just kiss random people. Though, you supposed, Fred wasn't technically random. But you still didn't know him that well.

"Why?"

Why? Why did you even ask that? Why were you questioning Fred Weasley about kissing you? Half the girls at school probably wanted to snog Fred. Half the boys too, probably.

"Because they looked so delectable," he whispered while staring at your lips.

That was enough to send you fully armed into battle. You flung your arms around his neck and pulled him back down to you. Your lips crashed together like magnets.

There was something athirst in his kisses. In that moment, you wanted nothing more than to quench his desire fully and completely. You were utterly at his will. Every part of you was melting and dripping into his hands.

Before you totally dissolved, you found the boldness to take back a little control. 

You grabbed his biceps firmly, spun him around, and pushed him down onto the couch.

Fred looked up at you in awe.

Before you had the chance to sit on top of him, he grabbed you by the shirt and yanked you down. You swung both legs over the sides of his and plunged back in for another sloppy kiss.

His hands were now exploring the back of your head. Your hair was perfect for him to grab on to, and that's exactly what he did. He tugged on it hard enough to drag your lips from his and expose your neck.

Like a predator going in for the kill, Fred's lips swarmed to your neck. He kissed it feverishly, and he began to suck and nibble at the same spot.

"Fred," you whispered breathlessly.

Arousal circumnavigated your head as he worked tirelessly on the side of your neck. It pulsed down through your veins and deep into your cunt, which was now aching to be touched.

To try and pleasure yourself, you slowly grinded your hips back and forth while pressing yourself further into his groin. His other hand, which had been on your hip, started to dig into your skin.

His lips worked their way from your neck to your collarbone.

His grip around your hair loosened, and he brought it around and started to palm your breast. Growing more lustful with each passing second and every painstaking touch, you could feel your nipples starting to perk up under your shirt.

His hand made a bee-line under your shirt and right to your nipple. He started to tug and pinch while also squeezing your breast with greed. 

Shaky breaths flew out of your mouth one by one.

Your whole body trembled at trying to keep quiet and wanting to let Fred know just how perfectly he was hitting all your spots.

You still wanted more.

Your hands flew to the back of his head, and you grasped at clumps of his thick, soft, orange hair. You made sure your grip felt needy, and you used that leverage to pull his mouth somehow deeper into yours. 

After a few more minutes, Fred pulled away breathless.

The only thing illuminating the room was the crackling fireplace. It made his bright hair even more vibrant. He looked at you, and his brown eyes were melting into spoonful of sweet and sticky honey. They were restless and guileless. 

And they weren't the only sweet, sticky thing of Fred Weasley's you wanted.

"Fred," you started.

"Shhh," quelled Fred.

You took this opportunity to continue peering into his eyes. You hoped to reach in and find whatever answers you were looking for, because you had more questions now than when you started.

Confidently, Fred's hand zipped to your jeans and undid them with ease. His hand slid inside and down to your puddling opening. 

You threw your head back and let out a palpable breath.

"You're drenched," Fred whispered into your ear. "I haven't even touched you yet."

"So touch me," you volleyed back.

With that simple request, Fred sunk two fingers deep inside of you. On command, you relaxed your hips down and pushed him further into you. He coiled his fingers forward and began to work them up and down.

With his thumb free, he started to rub your clit unhurriedly. He was taking his time, savoring in every moment.

But you were growing impatient, you rocked your hips up and down, riding on his fingers.

Fred grabbed the bottom of your shirt and lifted it up to expose your breasts. His mouth pounced onto your nipple, and his tongue swam laps around your sensitive bud. 

Steadily moving towards climax, you couldn't restrain your noises. A moan and a gasp here and there kept slipping out, and Fred slapped his free hand over your mouth.

"Be a good girl princess, or I won't let you cum."

You nodded quickly, and Fred released his hand, returning it to the small of your back. At the same time, his mouth raced back to your breast. His lips landed on the inside of your tit, and he started to suck hard. He bounced back between that and nipping lightly. You just knew he was trying to leave territorial marks all over you.

But that was the least of your worries. In current time, all you wanted to do was cum all over Fred's fingers, and you were close.

You were still riding him, taking full control. But in conjunction with his stimulation on your breast and clit, it all culminated to fast and fiery euphoria.

"Don't stop," you begged.

"Yes ma'am," he grunted back.

Within moments, pleasure coursed through you like a bullet train. Tracks leading from every part of your body and shooting towards your sex. Unable to suppress it at the risk of waking anyone up, a low moan shot out of you as all the tension released.

As you came to a stop, Fred's magic did as well. He slid his fingers out of you and brought them up to his mouth. He placed both of them inside and lapped up all of your juices.

Still gasping for air, all you could do was watch.

"You taste so fucking good," he commented.

He grabbed your shirt and pulled it back down for you. He looked up at you and stared for a little while. "I can't wait to taste you for real."

"Fred..."

"You've been saying my name a lot tonight."

"I thought you'd like that."

Fred pulled your face down so he could whisper in your ear.

"I'd like it better if you were screaming it."

You were thankful that it was mostly dim in the room. Blood rushed to your cheeks, and they burned hot. You didn't want Fred knowing he had such an affect on you. Besides, what even was this? What did it mean to him?

"Fred," you started again.

"There you go again."

"I'm serious."

"You're Harry's godfather?!" he joked.

Your face turned stern, and you stared daggers into his. Fred dropped his jokester disposition and caressed your face.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

You inhaled fortitude, trying to chose your words carefully.

"No, that was amazing. Better than amazing. I'm speechless about it. It just kind of came out of the blue. I don't really get it."

Fred considered your feelings carefully.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel cornered. It wasn't my intention. Truthfully, I just wanted to kiss you. But then you whirled me around onto that couch, and I yanked you down like it was the only thing I knew how to do. And love, when you started grinding on my cock, I just knew I had to be inside of you. Even partially."

Your chest heaved at the weight of his words.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

You were fucking fucked.

The only thing on your mind now was Fred Weasley pounding you into next week. But then, you wondered if the other Weasley twin was identical to Fred in _every_ way. The two thoughts rattled around in your brain. They were unshakeable.

"Say something," Fred pleaded. 

"I'm just thinking about you inside of me now," you said. It was the truth, even if it was half of the truth.

Fred grinned hard. "Next time, princess." He patted your bum twice and hoisted you off of him. "Feeling sleepy now?"

You hadn't realized it at first, but you were. The exhaustion hit you like a truck. "Actually, I am yeah."

"Told you I could help," said Fred with an exaggerated wink.

"Shut up," you giggled as you softly hit his arm. "I should probably go to bed now." You stretched your arms upward and pushed your stretch down into your pelvis. 

"May I walk you up to your bedchambers madam?"

You rolled your eyes, but smiled anyways. "Why yes good sir," you played along.

Fred stood up first and offered both of his hands towards you. You grabbed them, and he pulled you up into him. He went in for a deep and longing kiss. The fireplace was becoming obsolete. Fred could ignite your body and keep you warm.

But how long would that feeling last?

He said he just wanted to kiss you, but why? Was he genuinely interested in you, or did he, like Ginny warned, not have the best of intentions?

You thought to yourself that you would let it be a worry of tomorrow.

The two of you strolled up the stairs together. When you arrived at Ginny's room, Fred leaned against the door frame. His voice was low and husky as he whispered to you.

"You're really sexy when you cum." He leaned back into your ear once again. "And I can't wait to see what you look like when you're finally screaming my name." His lips brushed against the lobe of your ear as he pulled away. 

He didn't even give you a chance to speak before he crept off to the top of the stairs where his bedroom was.

You bit down on your bottom lip and inhaled weakly.

You crept inside the bedroom, plopped onto your bed, and all your thoughts circled around Fred fucking Weasley.

You weren't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.


	3. Proposal of a Lifetime

When Ginny woke you around four am, you groaned in disdain. Why had you only gone to bed three hours earlier?

As if reading your mind, Ginny inquired, "Morning grumpy. Why'd you go to bed so late?"

Oh, nothing. Just riding your brother's fingers like it was his cock. No biggie.

"Hey, you were up late too," you countered. 

"Fair, but I look right better than you," she teased.

You sat up in your bed and said, "Also fair. You are an exquisite beauty."

"Oh shush," Ginny said while hiding her face.

Ginny was still working on that part of herself that was fully confident in every part of her. But she was almost there, and it was a powerful thing to behold.

"No doubt you're beautiful too," she said. "But I'm shocked you've grabbed the twins' attention."

You gulped down hard. What did she know?

"I'm not sure what you mean," you said as you made your way to your trunk for some clothes.

"Fred and George are quite picky about their company in women. I'm just shocked they asked you to hang out alone last night. Not anything against you, it just comes as a surprise. How was it anyway?"

Orgasmic. 

"It was great. They showed me this meadow full of fireflies. It was exquisite beauty."

"They're always known for being the jokesters of the family, and all of Hogwarts for that matter. But they have their moments."

You smiled at your friend, reached out your arm, and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm excited to go to the world cup with you."

"Me too," replied Ginny. Her head cocked to the side, trying to get a closer look at you. "Is that what I think it is?" she gasped as she pointed a finger at your neck.

Shit. The hickey. Fred did work relentlessly on your neck last night.

You groaned in embarrassment. "...Yes?"

Ginny's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Fred and I sorta...made out," you winced. You loved Ginny, and normally you wouldn't mind divulging her into your steamy secrets. But this was her older brother.

She tried to hide a smirk, but it failed. "What's important is that you had fun. And were safe."

You couldn't help but smile back at your friend. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry if this is weird. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just...kind of happened."

"I'm ecstatic. Finally, Fred's going after someone good for him." With that, she walked out of the room to continue getting ready for the day ahead.

You pulled on a pair of jean shorts that fell just below you cheeks, and you also tossed on a dandelion yellow crop top. You also went braless, as you always do. A decision you made a few years back. You finished off your outfit with a pair of white high top converse. Deciding it would be more worth it to have your hair out of your face, you threw up two messy French braids and headed downstairs. 

You found Ginny in the living room talking with Ron, and next to him was Harry.

"Harry!" you shouted.

Harry turned around in shock, stumbled to stand up, and hustled over to hug you.

"I didn't realize you'd be here this morning. I thought we were meeting you in London!"

"Yeah, that was the plan. I guess I just wanted to spend as much time with everyone as possible." When Harry said this, he turned around to look at Ginny and Ron, but you secretly knew he was looking at Ginny. He would never admit it, but Ginny was perfect for him. He just couldn't see it yet. You smirked to yourself, as you could see the chess pieces slowly moving into place.

"At any rate, I'm glad you're here," you said with one more hug.

"It's really good to see you too," replied Harry before he sat back down next to Ron.

"Ginny, want to do my makeup this morning?" you asked.

"Yes, please!!" she said excitedly. Ginny was always "one of the boys", but she really liked having another girl in the house to do girly things with. You gave her every opportunity you could hand her.

You meandered into the kitchen which was fully alive and buzzing. George was flipping pancakes onto a plate, and Fred was sipping on coffee and joking with his father. Molly was next to George scrambling some eggs. 

No one had really noticed you came in, so you wanted to just sneak by, grab a pancake, and go back into the living room. At least, that's what you tried to do. 

Of course, Molly had laser sharp vision. Nothing gets past a mother, especially not a mother of seven.

"Oh, good morning my dear! How did you sleep?" Mrs. Weasley asked almost a little too enthusiastically. 

"Fine, thank you."

Your eyes instantly flashed over to Fred who was now eyeing you with his jaw open. You gave a quick wave, grabbed a mug from the cupboard, and wandered over his way. You took the coffee pot from behind him and poured some into your cup.

"Fred? Fred?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Blimey, sorry. I just sort of spaced out," answered Fred.

"No worries then, I know when I'm not wanted," said Arthur.

"No, father, no. I'm sorry. I'm really quite intrigued by your findings and fascinations about the rubber duck," explained Fred on the verge of laughter.

You took your piping hot cup of coffee back to the living room to have your makeup done.

"Alright, what will it be?" asked Ginny.

"Something natural. We'll mostly be traveling today anyways."

"That I can do."

While Ginny went to work on your face, you caught up with Harry about his summer. Not to anyone's surprise, it was filled with misery and gloom from his aunt, uncle, and cousin. You let Harry know that you were glad he was out of there, at least for the rest of the year.

While Ginny worked, she sneakily pounded on some makeup to cover your hickey without Ron or Harry noticing. Not that they ever paid close attention to much anyways.

Just as Ginny finished with your face, Fred and George walked in.

"Breakfast's ready," called George.

"Blimey Ginny, you're bloody good at that," exclaimed Fred.

"Yeah, it looks really good," whispered George.

"She does look good, doesn't she?" replied Ginny with extra emphasis on the second "she". You ignored it, smiled at the boys, and shimmied over to the kitchen. 

"I'll set the table," you offered Molly.

"You're too kind, thank you dear," she said while kissing your forehead. Molly was the closest thing you could get to a mother besides your real mother. You were eternally grateful for her this summer.

After you finished setting up the table, you took a seat somewhere in the middle. George sat across from you, and Fred sat beside you. 

Oh dear.

Could you just have one moment of peace? It was barely five am, and you could already see the gears turning in their heads. Did they ever stop?

They weren't exactly subtle about it. They winked at each other followed by a high five before sitting down. You eyed both of them quizzically but quickly straightened your face. You didn't want everyone wondering what was going on.

Through the course of the meal, Arthur and Molly asked Harry about his summer, and Arthur relayed fun muggle facts he had learned that week.

All of a sudden, you felt a foot tapping against yours. It had to be George.

You tilted your head to the side a bit and shot him a look. You wished his twin telepathy could work on anyone. In your head, you were screaming, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Slowly, his foot worked its way up your calf. He was caressing your leg up and down. Growing anxious, you cleared your throat.

You reached for your water, and the moment you took a sip, you felt Fred's hand on the inside of your thigh. You almost spat out your water. You began to cough more, and you noticed the twins were grinning from ear to ear.

Molly took notice of their extra chipper attitudes. "What's gotten into you two?"

"Nothing mum," they said.

George slowly licked his lips and looked down at his plate with a smirk.

Fred avoided your eyes, carrying on a casual conversation with Ron about who he thought was going to win.

"Ten galleons says Ireland wins, but Krum catches the snitch," he said while maneuvering closer to your vagina.

"Alright, you're on. You're crazy, but you're on. No way Ireland wins against the likes of Bulgaria. What do you think?"

You had barely heard Ron say this, so it didn't even register that he was talking to you. He said your name and snapped a finger near your face.

"Sorry! Um, yeah, Ireland has this in the bag. Sorry, Ron."

"You're wrong. Krum will win it for 'em, you'll see. He's more than an athlete. He's an artist."

"Oh, Ronald, why didn't you tell us you fell in love?" teased Ginny. 

Ron tossed a chunk of bread at her face. "Shut up."

Everyone at the table had a fit of laughter at Ron's insatiable awe over his quidditch idol.

Your peace was quickly vanquished when Fred's fingers advanced inside of your shorts from the bottom. Your knee jerked up and hit the table. Concerned, everyone looked at you.

"Sorry, just a little twitchy. Probably from the coffee." Everyone seemed to buy it. 

You shot an irate look at Fred, and he pulled his hand away. But he wasn't done yet.

"Say, I forgot to give you that book you asked for," started Fred.

"What book, dear?" asked Molly.

"Oh, your old Potions book from last year!" chimed in George. "I remember you talking about this. Yeah, he said he was going to let her take his old Potions textbook since she couldn't get her hands on it. But Freddie, I think it's in one of my trunks. I'll go with you to find it." 

Sneaky fucking bastards. 

"Oh, that's so nice of you boys," prided Molly.

Thinking on your feet, you spat out, "I'll come help. Plus then I can just put it right in my bag in Ginny's room on the way down." The three of you got up and started upstairs together. No one seemed to think anything weird of it, but Ginny did sneak you glance. Another one of her classic "be careful" glares.

When you reached the very top of the stairs, you all entered the room, and you immediately began to chastise them.

"What the bloody hell was all that," you whispered angrily. "Are you two in on something together? What has gotten into you both?"

The twins looked at each other. Their resolve seemed strong.

"I told him about last night," started Fred.

Both of your hands collided together as they flew onto your face.

"And I told him I was jealous," finished George. "So we came to an agreement."

"We want to fight to win your affections. No hard feelings whoever you choose in the end," stated Fred.

"Wha-What? Fight for my affections? Like I'm some trophy to be won?" you hissed.

Your mind was racing at a million miles per second. Not only did one Weasley twin have interest in you, but they both did. This was too overwhelming to process.

"Did you ever stop to think about what I have to say about all this? About how I feel? About being fought over like some barbaric caveman prize?"

Instead of responding, they both scanned your body up and down. You snapped your finger out in front of you.

"Hey, I'm not a thing to be ogled at."

"You're right, we're sorry," said George.

"But we do really fancy you. We're keen on getting to know you more," explained Fred.

"Getting to know me, or getting to know _me_?" you asked as you gestured your hands up and down your body.

"Both is good," they said at once.

You rolled your eyes. "Look, last night was great. And believe me, I would love to have more of it. But I have O.W.L.S to focus on this year. And...and..." You couldn't bring yourself to say it.

"What is it?" asked George.

"What if I can't choose?" you confessed.

The twins looked at each other, shrugged, then looked back at you.

"All we want is for the other to be happy. So, if you chose one of us and not the other, we would happy for them," said George.

"No hard feelings," reiterated Fred.

"That's still not fair to me," you explained. "What if I come out the other side having feelings for both of you? It would hurt to reject the other. Or worse, I get too overwhelmed and drop you both. I don't want to imagine that."

Fred stepped in closer to you. 

"You're right, we didn't fully consider your feelings, but think about this. We would both be completely at your mercy. Any time you want one of us, we'll be there."

"We could _both_ be there if that's what you truly wanted," added George as he stepped up next to his brother. "Think about it, darling."

"Tonight, when we get to the campsite, come into our bed. After everyone is asleep, come into our bed if your answer is yes. If not, we'll throw the whole thing off the table. Forget any of it ever happened," countered Fred.

These boys were absolutely bonkers, and yet, you couldn't get their offer out of your head.

"Let's just go back downstairs before anyone gets suspicious."

"You'll think about it?" asked Fred.

"I'll think about it," you promised.


	4. Quidditch World Cup PT. 1

When you, Fred, and George went back downstairs, no one seemed suspicious. Everyone had finished eating breakfast, so Arthur gathered everyone around to head off to London. 

"Right," Arthur started by clapping his hands, "We'll make way to London, meet with Hermione and the Diggory's, and then we'll travel to Dartmoor by Portkey."

"Sorry, sir. What's a portkey?" piped up Harry.

"It's a magically enchanted object. Could be anything. But once it's enchanted, all you have do is touch it, and you'll be transported to your destination," explained Arthur.

"ALRIGHT, QUIDDITCH TIME!" shouted Fred and George.

"Enough you two. You best behave yourselves," chided Molly.

"Always mum," they said.

Fred shot a quick wink your way. If you had blinked, you were sure that you would have missed it.

You first instinct was to look down at your feet to ensure you weren't a pile of goo.

Damn these boys. Why were they having such an affect on you?

When everyone was packed and ready to go, Arthur led everyone to the living room. You were all traveling by floo powder to London. One by one, everyone stepped up, grabbed their fistful of floo powder and poofed out of the air.

When it was your turn, you tucked yourself into the tall fireplace, grabbed your floo powder, and spoke clearly, "Diagon Alley!" while throwing your powder to the floor. 

In an instant, you were swept up in brilliant, green, magical flames. You kept your eyes shut during the short journey, and when you opened them, you had arrived at Diagon Alley. 

Diagon Alley was an old cobblestone alleyway tucked away in London. It's where every witch and wizard got their books, wands, robes, etc. before heading off to Hogwarts. Every year, the trip here was always spectacular. First year students running around in chaos and excitement. Seventh year students dicking around at The Leaky Cauldron.

You were the last to come through, and when you did, George pointed at his nose, and then to yours. Confused, you lifted your hand to your nose and touched it.

There was a bit of soot on it. You were a little embarrassed, but you tried to play it off when you rubbed it away. You gave him a small gratuitous smile.

Your massive group waded through the crowd until you made it to the Leaky Cauldron. Inside, you spotted Hermione and her parents immediately. You, Ron, and Harry rushed over to sweep her up in a group hug.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you," you said as you gripped her hand.

"And you all too. Good summers, I hope?" she responded.

You and Harry looked at each other grimly.

"Not so much for us," reported Harry.

Ron nodded his head towards Harry first. "You know how the Dursley's are." Then, he nodded his head towards you. "Her parents have been in St. Mungo's all summer."

The painful reminder stuck in you like a thousand splinters. Before Hermione could even get out a comforting word that you knew was coming, you lifted a hand in protest, shook your head and said, "It's fine. I don't really want to talk about it right now."

Hermione squeezed your hand back and gave you an understanding smile.

"If it's alright with you, I'm going to go say hi to Cedric," you stated.

The three friends waved you off, and you made your way over to the other corner of the pub. Gathered there was Arthur, the twins, Cedric Diggory, and his father, whom you'd not met yet. Cedric was the same year as Fred and George, but he was in your house and the captain of your quidditch team.

Cedric was popular amongst people at Hogwarts, but he was usually rather humble about it. Generally, he just wanted to play quidditch and hang out with his friends. He never liked getting into trouble or messes. He was the opposite of Fred and George. 

Secretly, you always had a wee crush on him. How could you not? He was tall and dreamy. Dark chocolate eyes mixing into a batter with his milk chocolate hair and a smile that soothed you endlessly. 

But being on the quidditch team together forced you to swallow those feelings. You didn't want any awkward drama or tension on the team.

"Cedric!!" you shouted as you tackled into him with an embrace.

When Cedric parted, he held onto your waist and took a look at you.

"Merlin, it's good to see you. You look great. Summer treating you well?"

"I spent the summer at the burrow," you said. "It was good."

Confused, Cedric raised his eyebrows. "Summer at the burrow, eh? Your parents were okay with not having seen you all year that they let you go?"

Panic began to blister all over your heart, but you knew you could trust Cedric. You stood on your tip toes to reach his ear.

"My parents have been in St. Mungo's all summer. Please don't ask," you pleaded.

"Of course," he reassured.

"God, it's so good to see you Cedric. I can't wait to get back on the quidditch pitch this year."

"Huffs will take the cup. I have this new training regimen that I think will really bolster us."

You stood tall, did a dramatic salute and said, "Oh captain my captain."

The two of you broke into raucous laughter which certainly caught the attention of the twins. They left their conversation with Arthur and Cedric's father.

"What's so funny over here?" inquired Fred.

Cedric's grin beamed across the entire tavern. "Just talking quidditch. Hufflepuff's going to wipe the floor with the other houses this year."

"Don't be so sure, Diggory. Would be a nasty thing if you cracked your skull open because of a bludger," said George.

Cedric stepped up into George's face. 

"Is that a threat?"

Unable to watch the male ego inflate any more, you stepped in between the two lads. 

"Alright, alright. Have your pissing contest later. George, chill. We're all friends here."

"Sorry, I just get a little competitive. In more ways than one," said George. As he finished his sentence, you felt a sharp pinch on your ass cheek. It made you jump a little in place.

"AHHH-ha-ha. Yeah. Yep, George is definitely a little competitive. But no worries, right lads? Cedric, my dear _friend,_ who's your money on for tomorrow night?" You made sure to put additional emphasis on the word "friend" so that George would ease up just a little.

"Bulgaria for sure. Nothing can beat the Wronski Feint. Krum will have their seeker on the ground in no time."

To save you from all the fragile male ego, Arthur popped over to your circle. 

"Alright everyone, are we ready to go?"

Mutters of "yeses" and nods blended together, and Arthur led the group out of The Leaky Cauldron. From there, everyone traveled on foot to a spot just on the outskirts of London. Massive green hills and fields dotted the horizon. 

You traveled on for maybe another kilometer before you came to one particular hill. It wasn't any different looking that all the others, but Amos and Arthur led the group up it. 

When you reached the top, all there was, was a manky old boot.

"That must be the portkey", you thought to yourself.

"Right then, everyone, grab the boot on the count of three. If you don't, you'll be left behind," Arthur explained.

As Arthur counted down firmly, everyone tensed up, ready to place a hand on the boot at three. 

"Three!"

Everyone jolted down and clutched some piece of the boot. It seemed impossible, given the small size of the shoe and the vast number of people in your group. But it worked. 

Suddenly, everyone was lifted off the ground. Everyone began to spin in a circle together around the boot, and you were off high in the clouds. People's faces began to twist and warp at the velocity. You felt as if you could fly, but you also felt like you would drop like a stone at any moment.

Right on cue with those anxious thoughts, Mr. Weasley shouted, "Let go!"

"What?!" shrieked Hermione.

"LET GO!" he repeated.

Without question, you put your full trust in Mr. Weasley, and you let go along with everyone else. Everyone except for the Diggory's and Mr. Weasley fell down to earth with a thud. Nothing broken or severed, but you figured you'd have a couple of bruises.

George made his way to you and helped you up.

"Got a bruise removal paste Fred and I have been testing out, if you need it."

Overhearing George, Fred sauntered over and dropped his voice to a husk. "Could be useful in more situations than one."

"Shove off," you said with a playful smirk.

When you arrived at the campsite, your senses flooded completely. Everything around you was so alive, buzzing, erratic. Drunken yelling, singing, and dancing was heard and seen around every corner. Rows of tents by the dozens were lit up and blasting music.

Overflowing mugs of butterbeer and bottles of firewhiskey clinked together in celebration. 

After maneuvering through the thick crowd for a few minutes, you arrived at an empty spot in the field. This must have been your designated camp site. Arthur pulled out a small sack from his briefcase, tossed it onto the open area, and flicked his wand. 

The incredibly small sack began to transform and blow up into a tent the size of a regular one. It was underwhelming to watch. And quite confusing.

How were you all to fit in there?

Harry must have had the same thoughts as you, as he was looking around just as puzzled.

Arthur ushered everyone inside, and when you entered, you couldn't believe your eyes. The inside was the size of a small house. A small burner, a wash sink off, and a cabinet off to the left, seven beds in different sections of the tent, two couches off to your right with a small coffee table, and a line of string lights over the ceiling were all crammed in this seemingly tiny tent. Magic continued to surprise you all the time.

Every bed was a twin size except for one queen sized one. You first assumed that it was the bed Arthur would take, but he instantly noted that the bed was for the twins so to save space.

You watched the two boys nudge each other with their elbows, smiles toying on their faces.

You tried to avert your eyes, but you couldn't for long. A seismic pull was forcing your gaze towards them. Fred's eyes were on you when you looked back up. His lips rolled back into his mouth as his tongue slid over them, and he bit down on his bottom lip when it started to move back out.

You darted your eyes away at once in fear of crimson clouds rolling in over your cheeks.

Everyone started to hasten towards a bed to claim one. You made a beeline for the one furthest away from the twins, but it was taken by Ron.

"Ron, let me have this bed, please?"

"No way. Fred snores like an erumpent. I'm staying far away."

"Ron, you realize that we're in a tent. No walls or doors. You're going to hear it anyways."

"Yeah, but it'll still be quieter over here."

You rolled your eyes and stomped off. It was then that you realized every other bed was claimed, except for the one closest to Fred and George. They must have all had the same mindset as Ron.

Groaning internally, you trudged over to the free bed and put your sack underneath.

Fred and George nudged each others elbows again a stole quick glances with you. It felt forbidden.

Arthur pulled out two bottles of firewhiskey from his rucksack. Everyone was stunned.

"Everyone, listen up! Normally I wouldn't touch the stuff, but we have a few reasons to celebrate. One, the quidditch world cup! And two, don't think I had forgotten," he said pointing at you, "Someone's birthday."

Merlin. You had somehow forgotten your birthday was tomorrow.

"I know it's tomorrow," Arthur continued, "but I figured with all the festivities going on, you would all be too tuckered out to party."

Fred stepped up first to his father to take the bottles, but not before Arthur had one last thing to say. "Now, if I'm going to let you all drink, please don't go wandering off in the campsite. Stay inside the tent."

"Yes dad," Fred answered robotically.

He raised the bottles in the air and yelled, "Let's party!"

Hermione grabbed a few glasses from the cupboard for anyone who wanted it, but you, Fred, George, and Ginny were all content drinking from the bottle.

"Let's play drink or pass?" suggested Fred.

"That sounds like something that would get everyone right drunk," noted Hermione skeptically.

"That's the point," said Ginny.

"Yeah, come on, 'Mione. You're with friends," asked Ron convincingly. 

"If you don't want to drink, you can just watch?" you offered.

Hermione nodded her head and relaxed her shoulders a bit.

"How do we play?" asked Ginny.

"Easy," the twins boasted together.

"Someone asks you a question, you either answer it or pass. In which case you drink," explained Fred.

"Easy enough," you claimed while grabbing the bottle from Fred. You took a big swig. Everyone eyed you with surprise.

"What? It's almost my birthday." You tried to act collected, but the alcohol seared your throat. You weren't sure why it surprised you. It always did for some reason. The intense burning followed by a swollen feeling of courage.

Fred shrugged and said, "Fair enough." before taking the bottle back and stealing a chug for himself.

"And I will see myself out," called Arthur as he exited the tent with brisk.

Laughter consumed the room, and you felt airy and peaceful.

"Alright, almost birthday girl. You're first," declared Fred as he passed the bottle back to you once again. You took it from him and exchanged it with a glance that said "I'm ready for anything."

"Let's see. Would you rather shag Filch, or go head to head with a basilisk?" he asked.

You snorted. "Easy, give me the basilisk. If wee baby Harry can fight it off, so can I."

"I'd rather Filch," Harry muttered under his breath. Everyone's laughter cracked and boomed through the air.

One everyone settled, they turned to you expectantly. Who to choose?

"Ginny. Dean or Seamus?"

"Dean," Ginny sputtered without hesitation. 

"I hadn't even given you any context."

"Given I know you well enough, you were wondering if I'd snog or shag them. So my answer is still Dean," Ginny said with confidence. She did well to hide her insecurities. To most others, it would seem she had nothing else on her mind. But you eyed her as she cautiously peeked in Harry's direction for any reaction.

You passed the bottle on to Ginny for her to give to her victim.

"Ronald."

"Oh, no" groaned Ron. "Out with it."

"Would you ever date Hermione?" Ginny was damn bold.

Hermione had started to choke on her firewhiskey. She wiped any sputter with the back of her hand. Ron watched her intently without saying anything.

"Well go on Ron, don't let me stop you," Hermione pestered.

"Bloody hell, no, I'm not answering that," spat Ron. "No offense, Mione."

"None taken," scoffed Hermione under her breath. Everyone in the group knew they fancied each other. They were both just too proud to admit it to each other or anyone else.

"I give it a year," bet George.

"Make it two," retaliated Fred while shaking George's hand.

"Gimme that," grunted Ron as he snatched the bottle from Ginny. He took two long swigs. 

"Alright, George. What seventh year are you going to chase after this year?" Ron inquired.

"No mate. Got my sights set a little lower this year," he professed while trying to discreetly look in your direction.

"On who? You're always trying to shag a seventh year," accused Ron as his voice squeaked.

"Not part of the game dear brother. I answered your question."

Anarchy twinkled in George's eye. His gaze leered towards you, he took the bottle from Ron, and he slapped his twin on the back. 

"Freddie boy. Any fantasies you want to share with the class?" poked George.

Fred shot a death glare in his brother's direction. He jerked the bottle away from George and chugged ferociously. A classic kilometer wide smile cracked open Fred's face. 

"You already know the answer to that, dear brother," he mocked.

Fred shifted his attention to Harry, the last one to have been asked something.

"An hour of detention with Snape, or three hours locked in a room with your crush not knowing if she likes you back?" Fred was good at prodding people on. 

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "My crush. At least I know she wouldn't punish me."

"Mate, you got it all wrong. Punishment is all part of the fun," said Fred with an exaggerated wink.

Ron spat out a long "ew", and Hermione shook her head while suppressing laughter.

Harry took the bottle and took a nice long chug. He then passed the bottle back to Fred, who did the same. The liquor was passed around the circle for everyone to get their fill.

You consumed so much in a short amount of time, and your head was starting to feel effervescent and the room lightly spun. You were teetering somewhere between tipsy and drunk.

It seemed others were starting to feel the same way, or perhaps just tired from the days journey. One by one, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny slunk off to bed. That left just you, Fred, and George sitting on the couches. You continued to drink a little and just enjoyed the warm company of the twins. Ron's snores immediately filled the tent, and Hermione's hefty breathing followed along.

There was only half a bottle left of the two, and Fred extended it towards you in offer.

"No, thank you. I'm quite dizzy already."

"If you're sure. Considering it is your birthday in, oh, 12 minutes," commented Fred as he looked at his watch.

"No, no, seriously I can't."

"That's okay," George cooed.

A concrete silence weighed the three of you down. You felt it amassing on your chest. 

"About this-" you started

"Have you thought-" Fred mentioned at the same time as you.

"You first," you both urged.

"Ladies first," he insisted.

"About this morning..."

"Funnily enough, I was about to ask you the same thing."

Your body tingled and tensed at what you were about to say. You couldn't believe the words were flying out of your mouth. Maybe it was your drunken stupor, or maybe the liquor was eliciting some unknown inner courage.

"I thought about it," you said as your words slurred together. "I jus, I jus wanna, ya know? I do buh, buh." You were dropping the enunciation at the end of your words. It was a miracle that either of them still followed.

"But what?" asked George.

"If I climb into tha bed righ now with you, I will fall sleep." Your eyelids were dropping heavily. "So, so I jus don't want you to think that I'm not tempted, because I am, but I just can't. I didn't mean to get sooo sllllooooshed." The sheer candor oozing from your lips was a bit startling. It's not that you ever had a problem speaking your mind, but you were a bit more graceful about it.

One of the side effects of firewhiskey.

Fred tossed his head over his left shoulder to look on at the rest of the group. Seeing it seemed no one was awake, he moved from his couch to sit next to you.

"Princess, if you get into that bed with us, I promise you'll be awake."

You placed a lazy hand on Fred's shoulder, and you almost missed.

"Freeedddddddd," you groaned.

"Come on, darling. Let's put you into bed," offered George. "Your bed." He threw an irate look at his brother.

"You're right, sorry love." Fred moved in towards your ear. "I'll be dreaming of your hands on my cock, though."

The boys each took a hand and lifted you off the couch. You threw your arms over the shoulders of each one, and they had to slouch down to reach your height. When you were nestled into bed, George tucked you into the sheets. He planted a velvet kiss on your temple, and Fred mirrored this action on your other.

"Sweet dreams, birthday girl," they whispered in unison.


	5. Quidditch World Cup PT. 2

An indeterminate amount of time passed through the night before you woke to George Weasley standing over your bed. At least, you thought it was George. Being that he and Fred were identical, it was generally very tough to tell the two apart. George had two moles on the right side of his neck, and that was typically your giveaway. 

In the pitch-black room, you could only make out vague features.

"What are you doing?" you whispered frantically. You were panting hard, and your heart had been pounding. 

"I woke up to you breathing really loudly and moaning. You sounded frightened. Wanted to make sure you were okay."

You were probably having a nightmare. You had a lot that summer, ever since your parents. The possibility of losing them both rendered you completely rigid sometimes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's alright, darling." It was George. You were almost certain. 

Fred was by no means heartless or careless, but George was definitely the more empathetic and compassionate one. Fred led with his head, and George led with his heart. Even with George's sometimes sky rocketing temper, he was generally the first to console over Fred. And there was another tell they both had recently. 

George always called you darling or honey, and Fred always called you princess or love.

After a brief moment of trying to collect your thoughts and calm your breath, George spoke. "Alright, well I'll let you get back to sleep."

"George?" you guessed. 

"Yeah?" You were right. It was George.

Your head was pulsing on every side as your liquor induced state was fluctuating back to normal levels. You dropped your voice to a low murmur. "Hold me, for just a few moments?"

Without hesitation, George pulled back the covers and nuzzled into the small bed with you. There wasn't much room, so you had to be really close. Not that you minded, nor did you think he did either.

"You sure you're alright?" asked George again.

"Better now," you lulled.

With the arm that was wrapped around your shoulder, George brushed hair out of your face and tucked it behind your ear. He continued to stroke it until your breathing stooped lower and lower.

He gave a quick kiss on your forehead and whispered, "I can't stay all night, you know."

"I know," you whispered back. "Thank you."

George carefully slid out of the bed and tip toed back to his own. The sound of his heartbeat in your ear rang through melodiously and sang you back to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning

You arose to the sounds of light chatter and something sizzling over by the burners. When you sat up, you saw that everyone was out of bed and dressed. You grabbed yesterday's shorts and a shamrock green crop top and headed to the corner dressing area.

Ginny was there to greet you when you came around the corner.

"Want me to do your face paint?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

With steady hands, Ginny started on your face. You weren't sure what she was doing, as you left all creative integrity to her. When she finished, she handed you a mirror to look at her artistry. 

On your right cheek was a shamrock wearing a top hat, and on the left was the Irish flag.

"I love it. It's perfect, Ginny. Thank you!"

"No problem, birthday girl," she said with a full smile. "By the way, I think Fred and George got you something," she pointed out while nodding over in their direction. They were being particularly secretive. More so than usual.

"I'll go talk to them," you mentioned.

You ambled over to the twins, gave them a perky smile, and said good morning. While George was admiring the artwork on your face, Fred's eyes trailed to the exposed flesh between the top of your shorts and the hem of your shirt.

Your own imagination about what his mind looked like right now left you blanking out of reality. You and Fred both snapped back into it when George said Fred's name.

"Right Freddie?"

"Right, yeah George." I was evident that Fred hadn't a clue was George was saying, and shamefully, you didn't either.

George came to the same conclusion you did and groaned as he stamped off. 

"Did you catch any of that?" asked Fred sheepishly. 

"Actually, no I didn't," you said guiltily. 

Fred smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Oh bugger! The surprise!" Fred slammed his coffee cup onto the counter and pounded over to his brother. You watched them intently as they grabbed a wrapped box from their things and came back over.

"Oh, no. What's all this?" you asked. You didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of your birthday.

"Just a little something," answered Fred as he held out a medium sized box wrapped in brown paper mache and tied together with twine.

You took it reluctantly and began to gently tear into it. When you opened it, your eyes were welcomed with dozens of candies and treats. A small heart shaped box with chocolate cauldrons, two individually wrapped cauldron cakes, a handful of loose fizzing whizbees, and two licorice wands laid inside.

"Guys..." you croaked. Tears started to well at your eyes. You looked up at them in disbelief. "You didn't have to."

"Think nothing of it," said George cooly.

"Besides, the licorice wands were on sale. Can't think of any other bloody person on earth who likes licorice beside you," teased Fred.

"Probably great aunt Tessie," joined in George.

"Don't make me smack the both of you after such a generous gift," you taunted.

Fred's voice dipped down. "Careful love, I might like it."

You rolled your eyes, but set the box down to pull them into an embrace anyways. "Thank you, so, so much," you said lowly. Like the synchronized pair that they were, both of their hands lingered for the same amount of time on either side of your waist.

Electricity crackled through your skin at the tenderness they permeated. 

You couldn't divert your eyes from the twins. Their alluring erraticism pulled you under warm salty waters, but their charming revelry hoisted you back up to safety. It was a whirlwind of a cycle that was becoming dangerously close to addicting.

The booming of Arthur's animated voice jostled you back to reality.

"Alright everyone, we all ready?" he asked.

Everyone finished stuffing their faces, downing their coffee's, and lacing their shoes.

The walk to the stadium took about an hour. The stadium engulfed an enormously empty field. It had to have held at least 100,000 people. Flashing lights and fireworks of bright orange and deep maroon littered the sky. Chants and songs rang through the space and reverberated back and forth. Flags were raised and waved ecstatically. The energy was infectious, and a broad smile lit up your face. 

You could tell the others were feeling it too. There wasn't a pearl not seen amongst your friends.

There was a myriad of activities outside the stadium, as well as tents with food and plenty of butterbeer. Everyone split off to wander around and waste some time before sunset. You spent most of your time with Ginny and Hermione with linked arms and giddy hearts. After a couple of hours, you met the others near the stadium entrance.

Arthur guided everyone up to the very, very top row of seats in the stadium. Some would call them bad seats, but you had a view of the entire quidditch pitch.

Just as you all got settled, fireworks exploded in the middle of the field and transformed into a dancing leprechaun. The Irish team flew out together and weaved around while everyone screamed and cheered. Jets of white and green smoke blew out from behind their brooms.

All of a sudden, the Bulgarian team burst through the smoke and the fireworks while dark red sparks of their own ignited the area. 

They were known for being a more aggressive team, and they demonstrated this by blitzing right through the crowd of the Irish players.

A deafening roar of cheers and boos blended together. Krum's name was chanted repeatedly. The excitement was dizzying but thrilling all at once.

Ireland eased in with a 30-0 lead with a succession of three goals. Another goal, and then another, and then another led you to believe that your confidence in Ireland's victory was sound. As entertaining as it was to watch your favored team winning, you grew a little bored. Unless Krum caught the snitch soon, Ireland truly had this in the bag.

Bulgaria scored one goal, but it was nothing. Ireland continued to blow Bulgaria out of the water, and they secured a lead of 170 to 10. Unless they could gain a few more goals, catching the snitch would be pointless.

15 minutes later, the score remained the same, and Viktor Krum did indeed catch the snitch. Just like Fred predicted, Ireland won, but Krum caught the snitch.

With the match having ended, your group made its way down the stadium to the ground level. Your crowd mingled into all the others, and you began the trek back to the campsites. 

The moment you walked back into the tent, you plopped down onto your bed in elation. Your eyes were closed, but you felt the shadows of two people looming over you. Before you even opened them, you knew it was Fred and George.

"Yes boys?" you asked while opening one eye.

"Have a good birthday?" they asked.

"It was truly wonderf-"

Screams, cries, and explosions tore through the air and cut off your words. You bolted upright in your bed, panic creeping into your eyes. The sound of running footsteps flowed in from outside into your tent.

"Fred, George?" you asked shakily. You twisted around to look at everyone else in the tent. The same fear developed through them.

Arthur came running in drenched in distress.

"We're under attack. Let's go, stick close together. Amos and Cedric are going to meet us at the portkey."

Everyone quickly grabbed their rucksacks and bolted out of the door.

Booming cracks of witches and wizards disapparating deafened you.

Fred and George both held onto your hands tightly and dragged you along. Their long legs made their stride twice as long as yours, and therefore you stumbled alongside them clumsily.

You tried to keep up, but the hoarding crowd was growing more dense, and bodies slammed into you hard. Your grip on the twins was loosening, and an acrid feeling toiled in your gut.

All around you, tents went up in flame, objects exploded, and people were being levitated upside down. One glimpse of the culprits turned your skin inside out. 

Death Eaters. It was unmistakable. Your parents were aurors. You heard the stories. The black hooded and masked wizards unyieldingly loyal to The Dark Lord.

The brief moment of your examination left you vulnerable to the chaos surrounding you. A muscular man ran through you and George, breaking your grip. Almost simultaneously, another figure strode through you and broke you apart from Fred. A large cluster of people swarmed you, and you lost the boys in the crowd.

"FRED!" you yelled. "GEORGE!" Your attempts were futile over the roaring anarchy ensuing. Your small stature blinded you to seeing any part of them.

You faintly heard the screaming of your name, and you were certain it was Fred or George. Before you could locate where it was coming from, a hefty elbow clonked you on the side of the head, turning your world dark as you fell to the ground.

When you wearily came back to consciousness, you didn't know how much time had passed. It didn't seem like it could be much, as you were still traveling to the portkey. You were being carried in someone's arms. A quick glance up informed you that it was one of the twins, but you couldn't make out which one. 

With each lurching step, your body shuddered with pain. It radiated deep into your bones and through nearby areas.

Muffled groans slipped out of you, and the twin looked down at you frantically. "I got you, it's okay princess."

Fred.

"Fred," you muttered weakly. Your throat burned and ached. When you brought a hand up to it, it felt bruised.

"Shh, it's okay. I got you." Fred's words stumbled around each other. His voice sounded choked and terrified. 

And that was the last thing you remembered before blacking out again.


	6. St. Mungo's

When you awoke, bright fluorescent lights beamed down onto you. You couldn't keep your eyes open wide enough, and you blinked through the adjustment process.

Your throat was still sore, and your ribcage throbbed in pain. Glancing down, you saw half a dozen bruises dotting your arms.

"She's awake," one of the twins said.

"Go get the healer," ordered the other.

The first Weasley twin to speak up darted out of the room. The other moved to your side and clutched your hand. "I'm so sorry, darling. I'm sorry I let go of your hand. I didn't mean to."

"Geor-" was all you could manage. The pain in your neck intensified when you tried to speak.

"No, no. Don't speak. It's okay. I'm here. _We're_ here."

Fred entered the room again with the healer. She was tall, blonde, and had dark green eyes. Her face was kind, and a comforting smile stretched across it.

"Hello. My name is Nadia. I'm going to ask you how you're feeling, but I encourage you to use gestures to speak. You have a broken trachea. It probably is very painful to speak, and doing do could slow down the healing process."

You nodded briefly to let her know you understood.

"I want you to give me numbers to tell me about your pain. From a scale of 1-10, 10 being the highest, most excruciating pain, how's your head?"

You held up seven digits.

"Seems to be expected. You were hit quite hard on the head. No damage though other than a light concussion, though. How's your throat?"

You held up seven digits again.

The healer marked down your pain levels on a paper before moving on. "Alright. How do your ribs feel?"

You held up all ten fingers.

"Alright, unfortunately I can't get you anything else for the pain, but I can bring around a sedative to let you go back to sleep. You do have two broken ribs. I'll bring you some more Skele-gro to take before the sedative."

Your face twisted up in disgust.

"I know it's not the best tasting thing, but it does work quickly! We'll have you out of here in a couple day's time. Now, any other pain or discomfort?"

You didn't feel much anywhere else, so you shook your head no. You eyed Fred who was still standing near the door. He looked distraught. He raked his fingers through his hair. His eyes were wide and overwhelmed. He looked so shaken.

Nadia repeated again about what she'd be back around with, but the words sounded muffled. You realized you just weren't paying as much attention as you had hoped.

Like a horrified deer in headlights, Fred dashed out the door again without a word. Your brows pulled together in confusion. George seemed able to read your face.

"He's just scared. We thought we lost you there for a moment. You were completely trampled on. Fred swore you stopped breathing at one point in his arms."

Tears started to roll down your face. You felt a biting pain in your chest, and it wasn't your ribs. The Weasley twins were no doubt brave, but Fred was always the more audacious one. He led while George followed. Not that George was incapable, but it's just how things usually were.

To see Fred so anguished was unfamiliar.

When Fred returned, he brought the whole entourage. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Arthur all gawked down at you with concern.

You gave a bleak smile to try and let them know you were okay, but you know it failed miserably. 

Arthur stepped forward, misty eyed and small. "I'm so sorry," he said whispering your name. "I failed to protect you. I promised your parents I would look after you this summer."

You lifted a hand in protest and then used it to cup Mr. Weasley's face. You had hoped he could tell that to you, it was okay. You were alive.

The mention of your parents sent dismal ripples of ache through you. You had to be in St. Mungo's. Which only meant that your parents were somewhere nearby. More tears rolled down your face, and Mr. Weasley feared he had made things worse.

"It's her parents, not you," spoke up Hermione.

Everyone shot her a puzzled look. 

"It's obvious, isn't it?" she said weakly. When no one said anything, she continued. "We're in St. Mungo's. And her parents are here. You mentioned her parents, so it obviously had an affect on her."

"Blimey. You got all that from that?" asked Ron incredulously. 

"Some of us have emotional awareness, Ronald," said Hermione while crossing her arms.

You were happy that someone could read your thoughts with just one look, but it was also staggering to look upon the faces of all your dear friends and unable to speak or move much. You wiped a few tears, made a heart with your hands, and then pointed at the door. You had hoped the message was clear that you wanted to be alone.

The intent was conveyed, and everyone left one by one after giving a quick, personal goodbye.

Fred and George loitered by after everyone was gone. 

"Us too?" asked George.

You thought about it long and hard. You wanted their company, but you also knew you would be wracked with guilt from their own guilt. It was plastered all over their faces.

You nodded a simple yes, and George squeezed your hand before kissing your forehead. 

When he left the room, he patted Fred on the shoulder. Then, Fred made his way towards you. He was by your side faster than a lightning strike. When he was sure you were alone, he let the tears fall.

"I was so scared. I was so scared." 

You reached around and grabbed a tuft of his hair, pulling his face into your shoulder. You stroked his hair and tried to soothe him. Your heart broke at the possibilities of what was running through his mind.

You planted a soft kiss on his forehead, and he looked up at you. You gazed at each other for a while in silence.

You and everyone else could always say that Fred Weasley was the less compassionate brother. He expressed emotion less than George, and he certainly wasn't the first to move in to comfort someone. He was a bit more hardened than George, and his walls were certainly higher.

But in that moment, you watched them crumble to dust. You watched that hardened resolve turn to mush right before your eyes.

You wanted nothing more than to assure him that it would be okay.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Days Later

Two days later, and you were sitting upright and spry in your hospital bed. You were making jokes about Professor Snape, as the upcoming year was just around the corner. Your laughter must have carried down the hall, because Nadia came in surprised.

"I know I said you'd be out in a couple of days, but I didn't except you to be this chipper so soon," she marveled.

"I guess it's easy to get better faster when you have such good company," you said, smiling at Ginny.

"Or maybe you weren't as bad off as you wanted us to think," she teased.

"You're just sad that I'll be back on the quidditch pitch to kick Gryffindor's arse."

"At any rate, I'll do a quick checkup and see just how much progress you've made and see if we can't get you released today," explained Nadia.

"Today?" you asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I see no reason to keep you here longer than necessary, especially if you're to make it to Hogwarts on time in the coming days."

After Nadia asked all her questions and did her full workup, she announced that you could be released. The only restriction was to "take it a bit easy" over the next couple of days. 

That should be simple enough.

As you filled out the paperwork to be sent home, Ginny went off to ring her mother and father to tell them the news. While you handed the paperwork to Nadia, you asked the one question pricking at your mind.

"Can I see them?"

"So, you _are_ their daughter. Thought I recognized the last name. And you have your father's nose. Of course you can. I'll take you there now."

"Will someone let Ginny know where I'm at? So she doesn't worry."

"Of course."

The healer and you trailed down the hall to a set of stairs, which you then took up together 3 flights. You were at the top floor now. Your breathing became uneven in the anxiety. You scarcely remember reaching the room.

In the singular room was two separate beds. One for each of your parents. They lied completely still, their breathing slow and steady. Your tear reservoir was all dried out, but you knew you would be crying if you could.

It was the first time you had seen them all summer since they arrived.

You avoided coming all these months. To see them like this, it stabbed you with fear you had never known. You couldn't lose them.

You went up to your dad first. You coiled your hand around his, kissed his knuckles, and told him you loved him.

Then, you went over to your mother, and did the same thing. Only this time, you also told her that you would make her proud. 

You couldn't linger any longer. Their unmoving bodies and harsh silence shattered you.

You walked out the door and headed back downstairs with Nadia to be fully discharged.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Burrow

When you arrived back at the burrow, of course Molly made a spectacle of it. In celebration of your good health, and to make up for your belated birthday, she had baked you a fresh apple pie.

Sugar and cinnamon wafted through the air and invaded your nostrils. It smelled so delicious.

Everyone gathered around he table and dug into their piping hot slice. It melted in your mouth like butter. Mrs. Weasley always put so much love into her food.

It was still early evening hours, only about eight pm, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley retired to their room, as did Ron and Harry. Hermione insisted on taking the couch instead of your bed in Ginny's room, but you promised you would be more comfortable downstairs rather than lugging yourself up them.

To your surprise, Fred and George sulked off upstairs as well. Their expressions pained and solemn. 

After a quick cup of tea together, Hermione and Ginny excused themselves off to bed as well.

You stoked the fireplace with an _Incendio_ charm and watched the flames grow higher. You draped a blanket over your shoulders and hugged it close.

Something was tugging at your heart. Before you could even name it, your feet carried you up the stairs. Before you even realize what you were doing, you were standing outside of the twins' room.

Their light was on, and it flooded underneath the door frame. You hesitated before deciding what to do. What were you even doing here? It seemed they wanted to be left alone. 

Before you could turn around, the door swung open, and both boys were sat on their beds looking at you unsurprised. 

Their room was quite unassuming, contrary to what you would believe if you knew them. Their two beds were tucked in the corners on both sides of the room. On the side of each bed were identical, small, brown nightstands with one small lamp each. At the foot of their beds were mahogany dressers that faced inward of the room. And in the middle, there was an enormous Gryffindor red, plush rug.

George beckoned you in, and as you stepped over the threshold, the door closed behind you.

"Okay, you both need to wipe off the 'someone shot my puppy' look from your faces," you begged.

Fred scoffed, hopped off his bed, and said he was going for a walk before scooting out the door.

You crossed your arms in annoyance. "What's his deal?"

George shrugged. "You'll have to ask him. I've barely gotten anything out of him." George patted the bed next to him, which you eagerly crossed to.

George threw his arm around your back, and you simultaneously eased your head onto his shoulder.

"George," you whispered. "I can't do this. This hot and cold thing. Is he always like this? So moody?"

George sighed deeply. "No, he's not. He can definitely be hot headed, but I've never seen him so rattled."

"George, I'm serious. I need stability now more than ever."

Conflict was fighting across his face. "The competitor in me would tell you that clearly I'm the better brother to choose," he laughed softly. "But the brother in me asks you to not give up on him so easily."

"You're right. I know I'm speaking rashly. It's just upsetting. It feels like he hates me."

"Honey, the last thing that man feels is hatred towards you."

"Well, he can't just walk off when he's fighting with his feelings. He needs to talk to me."

"I know, I know. Tell him that. I promise he'll be receptive of it," consoled George as he kissed your temple.

You tilted your head up to look him in the face.

A sensuous longing gleamed in his eyes, as well as an urgent resistance against it.

"What's on your mind?" you prodded.

George took your face in his hand softly and pulled it into his. He pressed a satin kiss onto your lips, and desire for more filled you. You deepened the kiss and cautiously moved your tongue against his.

His hand snaked around to the back of your head and held you firm. The two of you dropped sideways onto the bed, and your legs tangled together.

Kissing George was the exact opposite of kissing his brother.

Fred left you breathless, eager, and uncertain. George made you feel safe, looked after, and cherished. Kissing Fred was firecracker bursting around you. Kissing George was coming home after a long day to a warm cup of tea. Fred's hand wandered on your body like an enthusiastic adventurer, and George's hands drifted like a tourist.

George twisted over to be on top of you, and he made quick of throwing off his shirt. George was toned with light indentions of a six pack and a sharp v-line. You followed suit in action and tossed your shirt onto the floor.

"Wow," said George breathless. "Do you never wear a bra?" You could tell he had been wanting to ask that for ages.

"No," you said as a wicked smile consumed your face.

George was left speechless. His jaw hung low as he took in every part of you.

"You're so beautiful," he professed.

Butterflies twirled in your stomach. It wasn't often that someone called you beautiful. George said it with such certainty, and it lit you up.

Shutting off your rambling thoughts, George moved in for another searing kiss. His tongue meticulously waltzed inside of your mouth, the perfect partner. 

You cradled his face with your hands and tugged lightly on his ears.

As if you had all the time in the world together, George languidly trailed kisses from your jaw to your breast. He stopped when he noticed your second hickey on one of them.

"Fred?" he asked?

"Fred..." you admitted.

"I'm only sad I didn't get to do it first."

He moved his mouth over to the opposite breast, deciding to leave his mark there. He was much slower than his brother. Not as greedy or carnal. George was savoring this moment, savoring every touch.

George nipped and suckled harder until a small red formation started to appear. He suctioned his lips around it and kept going.

When he was satisfied with his work, he slithered his tongue towards your now perked up nipples. His mouth consumed it wholly, and he rotated between generous licks and pulling out with a distinct "pop". 

Your chest heaved upward and further into his mouth.

Without breaking contact from your flesh, he used one hand to undo and sling off his pants. His erection was growing hastily in his thin boxers. Again, following suit, you did the same. The exposure to the room made you shiver. George's free arm slipped underneath you and held onto your side. You drug your fingers through his long locks and clenched it in your fists.

You were imploring to be touched as the heat between your legs rose. Your fingers slid down your stomach and into your panties.

Before you could even touch yourself, George snatched your wrist and held it above your head.

"Eager beaver, are we?"

"George," you groaned.

He pressed a kiss onto your mouth to shush you, and then he released your hand.

To reward your patience, he dipped down and tugged your panties off and let them drop to the ground. His mouth was on you in an instant. His tongue caressed along every fold. When he would dive into your sweet spot, he jerked away, teasing your overwhelmingly sensitive peak. Your whole body was shuddering, and you threw your head back against the mattress. His stokes were precise. Alternating between plunging into you, drinking you in, and distributing your juices all over.

"Fred was right, you taste divine."

An inescapable moan punched out of you. You felt like you were blushing, but truthfully, all the heat and blood was centering down between your legs.

You felt a chilly finger move up and trace along between your legs, halting when it got closer to your opening. Your hips bucked further into his mouth, desperate for his hand. He brought it up to your slick cunt and sunk it into you slowly. 

You clenched your mouth shut, worried of what depravity threatened to push out and notify the whole burrow. But it wasn't enough. The tight scream warped itself into a muffled and desperate cry. George sunk another finger inside of you, curling them both upwards and sliding them over the roof of your cunt.

You started to squirm in all the pent up tension begging to be released, and George threw his free arm over the outside of your leg and rested it on top of your lower stomach. George's eyesight lined up with yours. He watched with devout attention. His rhythm quickened inside of you and harmonized with the pace of his tongue on your clitoris. Your orgasm was traveling faster to your pleasure center.

Your hands coasted from your vice grip on the sheets to balled up desperation in his hair.

"George," you muttered between breaths. "I'm going to cum."

Your words of affirmation held George steady, and shock waves pulsated from the farthest corners of your flesh to your warmth. You twitched and jolted in place, fighting against all instinct to yell out. 

Your breathing, while still heavy, began to soften just a little, and George pulled his cum soaked fingers from inside of you. He and Fred really were one in the same, as George licked them clean.

George plopped onto the bed beside you and stared up at the ceiling. "I didn't think you could get any more beautiful."

"You're just trying to win my affection," you teased.

"I am, but it's also the truth." Sincerity swept across his face as he grabbed yours and kissed you. The remnants of your taste lingered on his lips, and you kissed him harder. You rolled yourself over so that you were on top of him.

"Your turn," you whispered. 


	7. Sweet Desires

You crawled back to nestle yourself between George's legs. His erection stemmed to a peak in his briefs. When you pulled them down, it swung out with force. You still hadn't seen Fred's but based on touch alone, you had a feeling the Weasley twins were definitely identical in every way.

George shuddered as the cool air hit him. You eyed him playfully before taking his cock in your hand.

"Wait," he said.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't have to do this. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Your throat and all."

A deep smile broadened across your face. He was so concerned for your well being. "No need to worry, George. Just relax."

George let his head fall back down as you took his other head into your mouth. Your hand, still at the base, started to rock up and down slowly while maintaining a firm grip. You teased his tip with flicks of your tongue circling around. Dribbles of pre-cum shot out, and you swallowed it quickly. You moved your tongue flat down his shaft and back up again.

George inhaled through closed teeth and exhaled through his nose. You brought your mouth back up to his head and engulfed the first few inches. Your tongue laved all around, focusing mainly on the spongy end. He pulled your hair dangling from the sides of your face up and out of the way. His fingers clenched into your scalp deeper with each tantalizing movement you made on him. 

His hips bucked upward and pushed himself deeper into your mouth, and you widened your jaw to accept it. His cock consumed your whole mouth, and you relaxed your throat to let him in a little deeper. When the need for air overwhelmed you, you bobbed your head back and released him.

George was having trouble remaining quiet. His breaths trembled at the difficulty of sealing off his moans. You took you hand and jerked it up and down, distributing your saliva all over it. A few escaped grunts came from George's mouth, and an idea dawned on you.

"George, my dear. You have to be quiet."

"It's bloody hard when you're so good with your mouth."

With his dick still in your hand, you positioned yourself up to get close to his face. "Well if you can't be quiet, I'll just have to make you be quiet." You got down off the bed in search. George must have thought you were looking for your wand.

"No way you know the silencing charm yet. Flitwick doesn't teach that until fifth year, and you-"

George's words were cut off from you shoving your panties into his mouth. A baffled expression invaded George's face. He brought one of his hands up to it, and before he could take it out, you snatched his wrist. 

"Don't make me tie these up," you toyed.

A low and muted growl wrestled in his mouth.

You went back down to work with your own mouth, slopping and sucking wantonly. George's fingers returned to your hair, grasping at chunks fervidly. 

Subdued whines tore at George's throat, begging to be liberated. 

To free him from the ravaging impatience, you climbed on top of him, placing both legs on either side of him. When you lowered yourself onto him, a long and muffled groan bubbled up from George as he pushed his head further into the bed.

His hands glued to your hips and rocked your body up and down on him. One hand snuck behind you and gave you a hard smack on your bum. You stopped your movements and gave him a stern eye.

"George," you whispered. "Do you want the whole burrow to walk in on us like this?"

You couldn't quite make out what he was intending to say from his quieted whines, so you took your wadded panties from his mouth.

"Can't expect me to keep my hands off that perfect ass," he panted.

"I can expect you to do it more hushed." You leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I don't think you want this to end so soon." You gave his earlobe a gentle bite before sitting upright again.

"You are something else..." muttered George behind a lopsided smile.

You sat back down slowly, riding him down like he was covered in honey. The methodical lack of urgency broke apart George's breath.

"I know I am," you whispered while smirking.

The transparent yearning for you deepened in his eyes, and you grinded into his hips harder and faster. He filled you completely, and you wished there was more room to take him. You kept riding him, and he propped himself on his elbow to bring one breast to your mouth and the other in his hand. He nipped and sucked with necessity while his hand squeezed your other nipple in tandem. 

His free hand grabbed the back of your neck and pulled it to his mouth where he laid on a few sloppy kisses. 

He then took that same hand, lightly wrapped it around your throat, and used his legs to shift you under him. When he released his hand, he looked down at you with care. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Never better," you responded. 

George reached over to his nightstand with a smile, and he opened up a little drawer. He pulled out a condom, tore open the package with his teeth, and rolled the condom on. He grabbed both of your legs and threw them onto his shoulders.

One hand wrapped around your legs and held them close while the other gabbed the base of his cock. George rubbed his head along your folds, occasionally hitting and teasing your clit. After a few strokes, he plunged into you deeply and held it there.

George groaned out as your cunt throbbed around him. You were massively slick and warm.

"Merlin," breathed George as he looked down at you. "You feel way better than I ever could have dreamed."

"Are you going to fuck me, or are you just going to gape?" you challenged, and George pulled out of you slightly.

"Someone's on a naughty streak," noted George as he rammed back into you. This time, it was you breathing through gritted teeth.

A miniscule spark lit your chest. There was something so tender and passionate with George. It was playful and fun like it was with Fred, but there was this extra factor of comfort you felt with George.

Your evaluation quickly evaporated as your vision started to go white. George was pulsing deeper inside of you, and tension began to construct through all your muscles. You felt your walls constrict around him and wrapping his fullness tightly.

His arms wrapped stronger around your legs as he thrusted in and out of you.

In one sturdy movement, George swung your legs down and turned your body to one side. He sidled up behind you and cradled you as he returned back inside. He lifted your top leg up into the air, supporting it by your thigh.

His pumps were thoughtful and precise. He brought one hand around your waist and began to pleasure your neglected clit. His actions were scrupulous, and the painstaking detail draped your head back into the nook of his shoulder. George planted satin kisses on your shoulder blades. His lips lingered faintly, and all time ceased. 

George started to rail into you faster, mirroring this speed with his hand. More and more tension clamped down on your skin as you raced to climax. George was building up right along side you. His breaths turned to softened pants, and his fingers molded into the soft flesh of your leg.

Your back arched outward away from him as the pressure increased. White, hot, neon flashes seared your eyes, and your body deflated as all the tension released from their slingshots towards your center.

It was painfully difficult to be noiseless. All you could do was sink back into George's embrace. He held himself inside of you as he too tried to return his breathing to normal. When he withdrew, he took the condom off, tied it, and tossed it in a small nearby bin. He instantly rolled back to hold you, and he scooted your body closer to his.

George repeatedly kissed your shoulder blade in silence.

No words could reach your lips. No words would do any of those moments justice.

Your breathing aligned with George's as you melted together in a pool of your sweat.

Your skin was still sensitive from the orgasm. George lined your arm with his fingertips, and it sent shivers through you. A soft chuckle tickled your ear, and George ceased his movements.

"What's on your mind, darling?" he asked

"How absolutely perfect that was."

"Don't flatter me too much."

You twisted in place to face him. "I'm serious."

"Better than Fred?" he questioned.

"Fred and I haven't slept together, so I can't answer that."

"Touché. Well, I'm glad I beat him to something," he prided. He blew a long breath out. "You are a goddess, you know that?"

"Stop it," you said as you hid your face.

George made quick work of removing your hands to reveal yourself. "Don't hide from me. Don't ever feel like you need to hide from me."

"I won't," you promised. "George," you sighed.

"Yes?"

"I should probably head back downstairs. Plus I'm right knackered now."

"Bound to happen when you get stuffed. A few more minutes though?"

"A few more minutes."

You nuzzled up as close as you could to George and let his heartbeat thrum through you. When your time was up, you lazily redressed, and walked over to the door. You turned to face George and pouted a little. The last thing you wanted to do was leave this room.

"Put that lip back before I do something about it," taunted George. You stuck your tongue out at him and dashed out the door before he had anything else to say about it.

When you reached the bottom of the stairs, you saw Fred's back to you as he quietly closed the front door. When he turned around, he sucked in a heap of air.

"Didn't expect you to still be up," he admitted.

"Really? Even after our late night sexscapade on that couch a few days ago?"

"You got me there," he chuckled. "So, you were upstairs this whole time," he said as a matter of fact rather than questioning. 

You twiddled with your thumbs as you looked down at your feet. "Yeah," you answered.

"Was he any good?" asked Fred.

"I never said that we-" you started. Fred cut you off with a wave of his hand.

"I know my brother," grinned Fred unabashedly. "So?"

You folded your arms and kept your expression neutral. 

"That bad, huh? Can't wait to go in on him about it."

You released an exacerbated huff. "It was good, okay?"

"Just good?" he asked as he stepped towards you. He didn't stop until he was well within your personal bubble. He grabbed your chin and lifted it up towards his gaze. "You deserve better than good." 

A flutter pulsed in your gut. But you weren't going to let him sweet talk you in order to avoid the harder conversations.

"You can't butter me up to deflect from the things going on in your head."

"The only thing going on in my head is the jealously that my brother got his head inside those pretty little lips before I did."

"Fred, I'm serious."

"I didn't know you were-" started Fred. You jabbed a warning finger in the air towards his face.

"Do not make the Sirius Black joke again," you ordered.

"I love it when you're bossy."

"Fred!" you hissed as you stamped your foot.

"Okay, okay," surrendered Fred. "Shall we sit?" he asked, gesturing towards the sofa.

The flames from your earlier incantation were still burning bright and hot. You plopped onto the couch, and Fred fell down right behind you.

"What's going on with you?" you started.

Fred sighed deeply. "I was just really, really scared. The idea of losing you terrified me. I've never lost anyone before. I felt responsible for what happened to you."

"It wasn't your fault that a stampede of people blazed through us while they were running for their lives."

"I know."

"Look at me," you begged as you turned his face towards you. "Do you know that? Or are you just saying that?"

Fred paused briefly before answering. "I do know that. I know I've been a right mopey git. It's just...Can I be honest with you?"

"Always."

"I've never lost anything in my life. Quidditch matches, sure. Some spare quills or my patience with Snape. But not anything important. I realized that if I did, I wouldn't know how to handle it. I obviously handled it poorly with you. I know it sounds pretentious. Boo-hoo, look at me. But that's not what I intend for it to be."

You nodded your head in understanding. "Fred, I'm not going anywhere. And If I die in some freak way, well unfortunately that's life. I can't go day to day feeling guilty about how you might fair if something happened to me. And if that's how I would feel because you can't handle it, well frankly it turns me away from you. I get it. It's scary. No one wants to lose someone. I've been living on the edge of losing my parents all summer. And it still rocks me to my core every single day. But they wouldn't want me wasting away in anger because of it. They'd want me to live my life. And you, Fred Weasley, have too damn much to offer this world to go off in temper tantrums because you're scared. It's okay to be scared, or uncertain. But you can't shut off from people around you because of it."

"Merlin. You should write a self help book, or whatever muggles read."

"I have my moments," you gloated.

"You're right. I'm sorry I've been so moody. You don't deserve that. I told you I wanted a fair shot with you, and I've gone and mucked it up proper."

"I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me," you proposed.

"Oh, yeah?" His eyes gleamed at the prospect. "Help me out. Where do I start?"

You drew your hand to your mouth and tapped your index finger to your lips twice. Fred closed the gap between you and kissed you softly. Light rippled through your body, and you relaxed all your tensed muscles. When he backed away, he held your face in his hand. He ran his thumb across your cheek, and you eased your head into his touch.

The crackling of the fireplace in the background was the perfect reflection of how your heart was currently jumping.


	8. Goin' Back to Hogwarts

Two more days had passed since your return from the hospital, and you couldn't have been more nervous. Fifth year meant heavily preparing for your O.W.L.S, which you needed top grades in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts to continue your path to be an auror.

There were also whispers amongst the wizarding community that the ever so centuries old, famous Tri-Wizard tournament was being brought back. 

The Tri-Wizard tournament was a competition between the top three magical European schools. That consisted of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Three competitors, one from each school, was chosen to compete in a series of tasks. The winner was crowned champion, as well as receiving a galleon prize, and the champion's school had bragging rights until the next tournament. 

The dizzying excitement drowned out the mundane tasks of packing all your belongings and traveling to London to catch the train. By the time you had gotten to platform 9 3/4 at King's Cross Station, you hadn't realized you blanked out of the whole journey.

Everyone else was boarding the train, and Mrs. Weasley was saying something to you.

"Oh, my dear. I'm so happy you stayed with us this summer. Please write soon, and just know, that Mr. Weasley and I promise to go check in on your parents. We'll let you know if there's any updates."

You squeezed Mrs. Weasley's hands and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Thank you, Molly."

"Go on now, you don't want to miss the train!" she shouted.

You walked up the steps to board the train, and you turned around to give one last wave to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

You roamed down countless train cars looking for familiar faces, or just an empty train cabin to yourself. 

After passing through a few cars, you saw Cedric leaning out of a cabin door talking to a girl you didn't know. She was sporting Ravenclaw robes, and she had long, black, straight hair. It was shiny and beautiful, just like her freckled face. 

They were both laughing at something, and she reached out to touch his arm as they did. 

You couldn't lie to yourself. You were a bit jealous. Even though Cedric was a year above you, he was one of your first Hufflepuff friends. You had loads of memories together during quidditch. He was safe and familiar.

You didn't want to interrupt his conversation, so you decided to try and shuffle by. However, this didn't exactly work.

"Hey!" chimed Cedric as he tapped your shoulder. "It's so good to see you. Doing alright?"

"I'm fine, Cedric. How are you?"

"Can't complain. This is Cho by the way, Cho Chang," introduced Cedric.

Cho greeted you with a shy hello and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. You offered her the same level of formalities and introduced yourself as well.

"I should go. I want to make sure I get a nice seat. See you later, Ced," said Cho.

You waited until she was out of earshot to speak. "Ced?" you laughed. "Aw, little Ceddy-weddy," you mocked.

"Stop that," laughed Cedric. "She's nice."

"I'm sure she is. I'm just bantering you."

Silence clung to the air as Cedric seemingly avoided saying something.

"You look like you have something to say," you guessed.

"Yeah. I just wanted to apologize. For not visiting you in the hospital. Once we got out of the campsite, my father apparated us out of there. I begged him to let me check on you, but he wouldn't allow it. Wanted to keep me safe, I guess."

"Cedric, that's alright. I don't blame you. Plus, I'm totally fine now, see?" You posed with a dramatic flair, and Cedric chuckled.

"Alright. I'm just really glad you're-" Cedric's words were cut off by one Fred Weasley slapping him on the back. George was close behind.

"Hey there mate. Mind if we steal this one?" asked Fred while nudging you.

Disappointment strung across Cedric's face, and he tried hard to hide it. You knew your friend too well. "Yeah, no worries. All yours."

"I'll see you later, Ceddy-weddy," you joked as you walked off with the twins.

"Ceddy-weddy?" asked Fred.

"Just a bit of bantering. You had to be there. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of you stealing me away from conversations?" you asked.

Neither Fred or George said anything in response, and that worried you. Those Weasley twin gears were in full circulation, and you knew that once they started, there was nothing you could do to stop them. Rather than asking again, you just went with it and trusted them.

They led you down two more train cars and pulled you inside an empty cabin. 

Once the door was shut, Fred pulled down the shade to cover the small window. George was at work with his wand and cast the _Muffliato_ charm, a charm used to fill passersby with buzzing in their ear. As soon as Fred was done with the window, he cast _Colloportus_ on the door, locking it shut.

You had a feeling you knew where this was going. Another one of the Weasley twins' alluring speeches.

"Please, sit," offered George.

You sat on one side of the cabin, and the boys sat across from you.

"What is all this?" you questioned.

"Right, we've been thinking," started Fred.

"And talking," added George.

"We think it's time for you to have a riotous orgasm," stated Fred bluntly.

"Wow. Very to the point I see," you muttered under your breath. You were trying to play it cool, but in all honesty, you knew you were already a puddle between your legs.

"What better way to start the year?" uttered George.

"Hold on, why couldn't you use any of these charms at the burrow?" you inquired.

"Mum would have a cow if we kept our doors locked while there were women present," answered George.

"Plus, they would all suspect something weird if they walked by and heard the buzzing. They'd know we had cast the charm," supplied Fred.

"Fair," you said.

"You're stalling," guessed Fred.

Maybe you were. The proposal was enticing, but also nerve-wracking. You had never done anything so public.

Fred stood up to sit beside you, and like a shadow, George followed. Fred draped his arm across your shoulder and whispered in your ear. "I'm just dying to hear you shudder again."

Your panties were definitely turning into a flood zone.

"No one can hear us," whispered George in your other ear.

This was madness. You were accepting of fooling around with the brothers separately, but both at once? It felt so wrong that it felt right. While you were busying yourself with the mental gymnastics, Fred and George's hands mirrored each other on your thighs. 

They trailed under your skirt and left a scorching trail of deepening arousal.

"You can say no," offered George.

"But I think you want to say yes," countered Fred.

You did, more than anything, you did. You hated how well Fred could read people, especially you.

You dipped your head back onto the cushion behind you, leaving your neck vulnerable to the prowling of George's mouth. It didn't take long for his lips to pounce on to it and leave affectionate sprinkles of kisses up and down it.

Your legs parted like oil and water under the dynamic sensations.

Fred's hand snaked further up your leg and moved your panties to the side. He hesitated before touching you, and the anticipation cause your hips to jolt forward into him.

George chuckled lightly. "Told you she was an eager beaver, brother."

Fred's lips grazed over your shoulder. "Do you want me to touch you, princess?"

"Yes," you breathed. 

"I dunno, Georgie. Think she really deserves it?"

"With the way she rode my cock the other day, I'd say she deserves the world."

Fred circled one finger around your slick opening. He gently tapped inside of you, but barely pushing in. He continued to do this in and out.

George's hand fled your thigh and started to untuck your dress shirt from your skirt. From there, it migrated to your now taut nipples.

"Someone's perky," commented George.

"And wet," noted Fred.

Growing frustrated at Fred still mindlessly teasing your pussy, you let out a whine. At your beck and call, Fred pressed a finger through the silky barrier. You let out a satisfied breath and relaxed further into your seat.

George still made meticulous work of your nipples, going back and forth between the two. Nothing was going to be neglected if it came down to George Weasley. Soon, Fred plunged another finger inside of you, and he slowly increased his rhythm. The brothers worked in tandem, their paces matching to overload your senses into a deeper bliss.

Knowing this time that the possibility of being caught was almost zero, you could finally let the twins fully understand how easily you melted under their touch. Your breath started to quicken, and every inch of your flesh ran hot. George's lips still trailed along your neck, and you were sure that your thumping pulse was ringing through his mouth.

George brought his free hand to your face, extending two fingers to your lips. As if you could read his mind, you opened to let them in. You suctioned your mouth around his digits and twirled your tongued around them, soaking them profusely. When he was satisfied, he pulled them out and placed them at your swelling clitoris. Still working like one mind, the twins kept matching paces while stroking over every sensitive crevice. Growing closer and closer to climax, you began to gyrate in small circles. Your whines and pleas turned into moans of delight. Timidity touched your mind when you wanted to scream out, so you leveled for a happy medium. With each lecherous wail, you could almost make out erupting smiles on their faces. The three of your movements all synced up perfectly until the hard crash of orgasm washed over you. Your legs quivered, and the rest of your body slumped from the release. Their actions slowed to a halt, and you panted with closed eyes.

The twins moved their hands back to themselves, and Fred pulled out his wand. He pointed it at his cum soaked fingers and chanted, "Scourgify." His fingers were promptly cleaned.

"What? No taste test today?" you teased.

"Love, I'll never pass up the opportunity to taste you. Just didn't want to deal with the lingering stickiness," he explained.

He was practical if anything.

George lined a few kissed on the top of your shoulder before placing one on your jaw. "How are you feeling?"

"Exquisite."

"Good," they both said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to School Feast

When you arrived at Hogwarts, you were saddened to separate from the twins. As they made their way to the Gryffindor table, you ambled over to the Hufflepuff table. Though it had been hours since, your legs were still a little weak from your train ride orgasm.

You spotted Cedric in the crowd, and he waved you over. You happily plopped down next to him, and curiosity got the better of him.

"So, what did Fred and George want on the train?"

"Oh, nothing. Just class stuff," you lied. An acrid taste foamed in your mouth. You never lied to your friends, or anyone for that matter. But letting anyone know that you were exploring extracurricular activities with the Doublemint Twins could put you in a world of hurt. All the judgment would rain down on you like a flood.

"I've never seen you talk to them before at school. I was surprised you all got on so well," he confessed.

"I guess when you spend a summer with people, your views are bound to change."

Before Cedric could continue grilling you, Dumbledore stepped up to the podium to begin his start of the year speech. With one leisurely wave of his hand, the entire Great Hall quieted.

His baby blue, floor length robe draped all around him. His half moon glasses sat further down his nose than normal glasses would sit. His waist long, white hair and crows feet showed off his many years of age but also his wisdom and experience. 

"Welcome everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. And what an exciting year we have ahead of us," boomed Dumbledore. "First, I'll start off with a few routine notices. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you about forbidden objects such as Fanged-Frisbees and Hiccough Sweets."

"That's rubbish!" yelled out Fred.

Dumbledore smiled faintly. "Mr. Weasley, I enjoy these products as much as you, and I enjoy your enthusiasm. But rules are rules. Now," continued Dumbledore as he clapped his hands together. "As a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students, and Hogsmeade trips are still only permitted during the weekends."

A few grumbles and groans filled the extra space in the Great Hall. Before Dumbledore could continue, a rumble filled the air as the doors to the Great Hall began to open. Stood at the entrance was a stocky man with shaggy, dark blonde hair. As he stumbled down the Great Hall, the clunking of his wooden leg echoed. His fake eye darted across to look at all the faces.

Alastair Moody. You'd recognize him anywhere. Your parents knew him well and had worked alongside him for many years.

Alastair clambered up the steps and took Dumbledore's hand firmly. Dumbledore muttered something to him before Alastair went and sat down at the Professor's table.

"Everyone, please join me in welcoming our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Alastair Moody."

Applause rings out through the Great Hall, but is soon cut off by Dumbledore continuing on.

"This year, we have the honor of hosting a very exciting event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament!" 

Gasps and whispers folded in on each other while dripping suspense. Your suspicions were right, as were the rumors. 

"Our esteemed guests from Beuaxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and they will be introduced shortly. We've not held a Tri-Wizard tournament in over a century, but thanks to the Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports, the competition has been brought back! Three champions will be chosen, one from each school, on Halloween night. The first of three tasks will take place a few weeks after. To ensure student safety and precautions, the departments and the heads of each school have decided that only witches and wizards in their sixth year and above will be eligible to put their name in the Goblet of Fire."

A mass of boos and jeers corrupted the atmosphere. 

"Silence, silence," pleaded Dumbledore. "This is to ensure that those witches and wizards participating have a vast array of knowledge in the magical arts. Let it be clear, this contest is not for the faint hearted. If chosen, you are tied by a magically binding contract, and you must compete."

You eyed Fred and George, who were now grinning to each other. You figured they were sharing their excitement about entering the tournament, and your were divulging to yourself your pained concern if they were to be chosen.

"I think I might enter," nudged Cedric. "Reckon I'd do well?"

"You'd be amazing, Cedric."

"Now, let us not keep our guests waiting for introductions. They will be staying with us for the better part of the year, and I trust that you will all make our visitors feel at home. Allow me to first introduce the ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxine."

Adorned in periwinkle dress robes and matching pointed hats, a dozen women came sauntering out. They fluttered with every step, stopping every few feet to conjure a handful of white butterflies. Every pair of eyes were transfixed on the Beauxbatons women, and honestly, you didn't blame them. Their butts were perky and jiggled with every movement. Their faces were sculpted of pure beauty. Trailing behind them was no doubt Madame Maxine, who was dressed in dark purple robes with a fur coat. She was tall. Taller than Hagrid tall.

When they all reached the other end of the Great Hall, they faced the crowd of students and bowed. Thunderous cheers and hollers detonated in unison. 

"And now, let us welcome our friends from the North! Please greet the men of Durmstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff," added Dumbledore.

Just like with Beauxbatons, a dozen muscular men came marching through with wooden staffs that were nearly as tall as they were. They thumped and clanged their staffs against the floor in a rhythmic beat as they walked. The men were dressed in black fur hats and black and red fur coats. When they reached the other end, like with Beauxbatons, more cheers and applause broke through.

Through all the cheers, you managed to hear Cedric say something to you. "Blimey, it's Viktor Krum," he noted as he pointed a finger at one of the men in the group. 

And it was indeed Viktor Krum.

What an interesting year you had in store. But there was still more to discover.

"A few more final things before I dismiss you all to bed. I apologize that the announcements have been rather long, but I promise they are all necessary. First and foremost, I'd like to present the Goblet of Fire," said Dumbledore. 

With a wave of his hand, the cloth covering an object next to him flew off and onto the ground. What laid beneath it was a light, stone goblet. Another flick of Dumbledore's hand, and enchanted, blue flames burst out of it.

"Between now and Halloween, those students eligible will place their name into the fire to be considered for the tournament. On Halloween night, after the evening feast, we will find out the chosen champions," explained Dumbledore. "And finally, it is tradition to host another treasured and esteemed event alongside the Tri-Wizard tournament. This year, before we depart for Christmas break, we will be hosting the Yule Ball!"

Excited shrieks and giggles exploded from all of the women, and a few of the men. Most of the men groaned, but Fred and George looked pretty excited. Cedric as well.

You noticed a few Hufflepuff eyes glazing over to Cedric. No doubt they were already starting to muster the courage to ask him to the ball.

This year was definitely going to be a roller coaster.


	9. Night and Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before beginning this chapter, I just wanted to give a quick note for the rest of the story. I love Cho Chang. She does not deserve all the flack she gets, IMO. She was poorly dealing with Cedric's death. That being said, the way I've portrayed her is 10000% not my opinion. Just needed to add a little extra flavor.

The rush of students flowing out of the Great Hall bottlenecked at the doors. First years were trying to cluster together and follow their Prefects, and students in all the other years were trying to catch up with their mates about their summer.

You stuck by Cedric's side and engaged in general small talk. That was until Cedric turned the tables.

"So," he said while exhaling your name. "Fancy me taking you to Hogsmeade this weekend? Buy you a butterbeer for not seeing you at the hospital?"

Was Cedric asking you on a date? You were a bit keen for it, but it came out of nowhere. Not to mention the potential gossip was already ripping through your head.

"Is this a date?" you asked.

Cedric's face turned beet red, and he started to stammer on his words. You wished you hadn't been so assuming, but your excitement and confusion clashed and sung together. 

"Do...do you want it to be a date?" asked Cedric. His voice dropped low, and he scanned the area around you to see if anyone heard.

"No, I was just asking..." you answered.

Truthfully, you didn't know if you wanted it to be one or not. Two boys, let alone twins, was more attention than you could wrap your head around. Still, the sense of safety and closeness you shared with Cedric made the prospect very alluring.

It seemed Cedric was a little disappointed, but he hid it well and hid it quickly if that was the case.

"You still never answered," he pointed out.

"Of course I'll go get butterbeers with you."

"Brilliant. Can't wait for butterbeers with you...as mates..." he trailed off.

"Right, mates..." you were mentally slapping your forehead 20 times over. Could your exchange have been more awkward?

Thankfully, Cedric was someone who easily forgave and forgot. After a few moments, things settled back to normal between you. All was well until Cho Chang came jogging over to gain Cedric's attention.

"Cedric!" she yelled. "Mind if I steal you for a minute?"

"Sure," he smiled. "Catch you later, yeah?" he directed towards you.

"Yeah, see you later." You intentionally slowed your pace considerably as so to drift back from the pair. You couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

When you reached the basement, the barrels blocking the entrance to the common room were already moved to the side, as a flow of students were still making their way in. 

Home sweet common room.

You were happy to be back in your circular haven. The fern plants hanging from the ceiling greeted you with liveliness, and the crackle of the fireplace extended its welcome. Someone was already nestled into the mustard yellow armchair, and all three wooden chairs by the fireplace were also taken by a group of card players.

You sighed lightly to yourself, as you had wanted to sit in the common and do a little reading before bed. Perhaps it was for the best. You had many days to sit in these stone and copper walls while soaking up some literature. 

You slipped through the circular tunnel entryway to go to your dormitory. You collapsed on your four-poster bed that was embellished with a snug quilt. The other girls in your room were chatting away, but you couldn't quite be bothered to talk right now. You started to take off your robes, put a few things away, and you turned off the copper lamp at your bedside. Turning in early was sounding better and better with each passing moment. You closed the curtains at the sides of your bed for privacy, and you drifted off to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogsmeade

The first week passed by without much excitement. You kept your head down and your focus sharp in all your classes. It was so important to you to do well this year. If you didn't pass all your exams with an Outstanding or Exceed Expectations, your path to becoming an auror was done for.

You pulled on your favorite pair of tight jeans and cuffed them at the ankles. Next, was your ever so cozy oversized black, yellow, red, and green striped sweater. You finished it off with a pair of tan ankle booties.

The day of your Hogsmeade trip with Cedric was here. When you finally meandered out into the common room, Cedric was there sitting by the fireplace.

He stood up clumsily when he saw you walk in.

"He-hey. You look great. Ready to go?" he asked.

You dipped you head down slightly and smiled. "Let's do it," you said as you looked back up at him.

When you arrived at The Three Broomsticks, you picked a table, and Cedric ordered your butterbeers and one round of firewhiskey shots.

"Cheers," he said while holding up his shot. "To a great start to a great year."

"Cheers," you said as you clinked his glass. You threw back the shot and winced hard. It wasn't easy to conceal your face. "Man, that sucks! Why do we do this to ourselves?" you joked.

"To get proper sloshed, yeah?" he retorted.

A sharp laugh sputtered out of you, and just as fast as it did, you clamped your mouth with your hand to end it. You couldn't keep it in long though, and more laughter seeped through your finger tips.

Cedric began to laugh now too at your horrible coverup, and soon, you were both laughing harder than you had in months. People's attention was now gathering towards the two of you, but you didn't care.

Your laughter volleyed back and forth between you, always raising again just when you thought it had died down. There wasn't anything particular funny about the moment. Your unusual laugh caught you both off guard, as well as your failed attempt to play it cool.

Your laughter started to roll to a stop when you heard the front door blow open and in walked Fred and George.

You averted your gaze instantly. You didn't want Cedric, friend or small crush, to see you paying a large amount of attention to others while you were hanging out. But that didn't mean you couldn't feel the ultra sharp, watchful eyes of the twins on you.

You put on a smile to plow through. Fake it till you make it, right?

"So, I've been meaning to ask. I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but how are your parents?" asked Cedric.

You blew out a lengthy bit of air before deciding how to answer. "They're fine. They're still not awake."

"Not awake?"

"I don't know all the details about what happened. The Ministry of Magic is keeping very tightly sealed lips on their operation. I worry it had something to do with You-Know-Who," you whispered. 

Cedric took a sharp breath in. 

"When I was told they were in the hospital, all I was told was that they were alive but in a deep sleep. They've tried countless antidotes and spells, but nothing. It seems like some seriously dark magic, or maybe a botched potion."

"I'm so sorry," he said while taking your hand from across the table. "I can't imagine."

"Thanks, Cedric," you said while squeezing his hand.

"Do you really think it could be about You-Know-Who? He's dead, right?"

"Do we know that for sure? He was the most powerful dark wizard of all time. He probably had a few aces up his sleeve."

"Shovels?" he asked confused.

"You're thinking of a spade. I was making a muggle reference. Aces like the cards?"

"Right."

"Anyway. The ministry has been so mum with me about what my parents were doing, and my parents were too before they left. The level of secrecy doesn't sit right with me."

"At any rate, I hope you get some answers. And I hope your parents wake up soon," comforted Cedric.

You gave him a curt nod and smiled. 

You spent the next hour or so chatting about quidditch. Cedric did indeed have a lot of new plans for the year.

"Well, let's hope I make the team again," you laughed nervously.

"Of course, I can't promise you a spot. But come on. You're a shoe-in, and you know it. Besides, you're bloody less annoying than Zacarias."

"Are you calling me annoying?" you teased.

"Only on days that end with y." A coy smile touched the edges of his mouth.

"Wanker."

"Ouch," said Cedric dramatically as he clutched his heart.

More giggles roared from the two of you, and you could feel Fred and George's gaze burning into you. You did your best to pay it no mind. You were having fun with Cedric. Was that such a crime? Even if the twins expressed interest in you, that didn't mean they held a claim.

"Right, this has been amazing. I need to head off to the library though to study," mentioned Cedric.

"I think I'm going to stay in Hogsmeade for a bit. Perhaps grab a tea. I'll walk you out, though." Cedric pushed back his chair to stand, and you scooted out of the booth you were seated in. Together, you walked out the front door, and you kept your eyes averted from Fred and George.

When you walked outside, you threw your arms around Cedric's neck, having to stand on your tip-toes. He embraced the hug immediately, and it almost seemed like he didn't want to let go.

When you parted, he gave you a smile and a wave and headed off towards the castle.

After you sufficiently _watched_ him walk away, you wheeled around to head towards Madam Puddifoots. Unfortunately for you, you were given quite the freight when you turned around.

"Blimey! Do you two just love sneaking up on people with no warning?" you asked.

Fred and George were standing there, grins consuming their faces. 

"Just wanted to say hello," said Fred. As always, a plot was brewing in his brain.

"So, cozy date with Diggory, huh?" asked George. His expression looked a little pained.

"It wasn't a date."

"She sure did look cozy, huh Georgie?"

"It wasn't a date," you repeated.

"You sounded all loved up in there together," muttered George.

You crossed your arms and leaned to the side a little. "Is there something you'd like to say, George?"

"I'd just watch out for him if I were you. He's not exactly the best bloke. Got a mean reputation of being a player," he explained.

"I'm sorry, but when have either of you taken the time to get to know Cedric?" you prodded while glancing back and forth between them.

Silence.

"That's what I thought. I've been friends with him since my first year. He really took me under his wing and has been a proper mate." You huffed out all your frustration. "I know you two threw your hats in the ring, but that doesn't mean others are off limits."

George started to speak up, but you cut him off.

"But that also doesn't mean anything is happening with Cedric, and you certainly have no liberty to ask me about it."

George winced a little, and his face fell. You weren't trying to be so harsh, but George wasn't exactly being fair.

"George," you started softly.

"No, just save it. Seems like you said all you needed to," he said while stomping off.

"Not this again," you groaned. "Fred, what is with you two?"

"I think his head's gone all bonkers. He spent all week talking about you. Nonstop. I love talking about you, but it even drove me mad. I reckon he's feeling self conscious. He had a leg up when it was just us at the burrow all summer. And now..."

"Now he feels like there's competition?" you guessed.

"Sure. George always feels things pretty deeply. Can't blame him for getting upset."

"No, of course not. But he could talk to me like a civilized adult. And that still doesn't grant him the right to take it out on me."

"Just give him some space. George doesn't anger very easily, if you hadn't noticed. But once he's angered, it can be quite bad." There was a lengthy pause as you were calculating what to say next. Fred continued on instead. "So...Going to Madam Puddifoots?"

"I think I might just go back to the castle. Take a nap or something."

Fred looked disappointed. "Walk you back?" he offered.

"I'd like that."

"How was your first week?" inquired Fred.

"It was fine. I tried to buckle down really hard. What about you?"

"Oh you know, pranking first years, skipping classes, calling Snape out on his bullshit."

"You're skipping classes in the first week?" you asked incredulously. 

"School's never been the most important thing to George and me."

Your expression said it all, and Fred answered the question you hadn't verbally asked.

"George and I always had other dreams. School's great and all, whatever. But not really for us," he admitted.

"So what do you want to do then?"

"Truthfully? We've always talked about opening our own shop. Like Zonko's, but better."

"You'd sell all your skiving snack boxes?" you asked.

"More than that. Different types of potions we've created, gadgets and instruments to carry out the best pranks. We've been experimenting with bruise removal cream, Peruvian instant darkness powder, extendable ears. Stuff like that."

"Wow. It seems like you've both thought a lot about this," you said. "What's stopping you?"

"What?" he asked stunned.

"What's stopping you from opening a shop together?"

Fred sucked a large breath in. "I guess the money aspect. Gotta spend money to make money. It's not cheap starting a business, you know?"

"Well hey, maybe one of you will be chosen for the tournament. And then you can use your galleon prize to start it up."

"That'd be the bloody dream, right?" he chuckled.

By now, you had reached the castle doors. Fred hesitated to go inside.

"What's up?" you asked. You could tell his mind was storming.

"Don't be so hard on George. I know it seems unlike him. You did the same kindness for me, so I ask you give it to him as well? We're both floating down uncharted territory without a life vest. I guess, we both didn't realize how deep into this we would get."

You nodded to yourself, considering his words thoughtfully. "Of course, Fred."

He pulled you in for a long, silent hug. His embrace was hard, but you melted into it. His hands trembled slightly. When he pulled away, your jaw dropped in confusion. Before you could even formulate a thought and string it into words, Fred walked into the castle with nothing more.


	10. Under a Million Stars

You thrummed your fingers on the table in the common room furiously in thought. 

"You're going to drill a hole into the table if you keep at it," said Hannah. 

Hannah Abbott. She was one year below you and sweet as pie. You didn't talk to her much, but she was always around. It was nice seeing her face from time to time. She was always checking in on everyone.

"I'm just thinking," you said.

"Well, think a little softer or you'll hurt yourself," she giggled. "Galleon for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing, Hannah. I appreciate it. I need to figure this out on my own."

"It's almost time for dinner. You coming?"

"Yeah, let's go."

You and Hannah walked side by side to the Great Hall. You exchanged small talk about your first week, and she also relayed her disdain to having Snape for another year. You gave her a few tips for dealing with him, and soon enough, you arrived to dinner.

You could see Harry's face almost immediately, and the perfect thought dawned on you.

"I'll be there in a sec, Han. I gotta talk to Harry first."

She nodded you off and went to sit down. You bounded over to Harry and plopped down next to him. You were thankful it was just him and Ron for the time being and that there weren't many people around to overhear.

"Harry. I need a favor."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can I borrow your cloak tonight? I want to go somewhere after dark. And I would really appreciate if I could use the cloak to get there. I promise, just tonight. I'll have it back to you in the morning." You put on your best pleading eyes and pouty mouth, and Harry just laughed at you, but good naturedly. 

"Fine, alright. Just stop looking at me like that. Where are you going anyway?"

"It's a secret."

"You're not doing anything that's dangerous are you?" he asked.

"Not at all. The most dangerous part about it is getting caught out of bed."

Harry promised the cloak to you, and you made a plan together to go back to the Gryffindor common room for him to hand it off.

Like fate falling into your lap, Fred and George soon came in. You stood up abruptly to go and meet them before they sat down with Ron and Harry. You pulled George away from his brother to speak with him alone.

His face was some mixture of irate and guilty, like he was trying to mask one with the other but failed. "What's up?" he tried to ask cooly.

"Meet me at midnight. I'll come by your common room to get you."

"Didn't take you for a rule breaker. Sneaking out after hours. Interesting."

"You and Fred seem to have that affect on me," you said with a shy grin.

"Where are you planning on taking me exactly? Not going to murder me are you?"

"Hey, that's my line," you teased. "Besides, it's a secret. You owe me."

"Can't resist a pretty face," he grinned. You were both standing so close to each other now, and you were certain that everyone was staring. You couldn't shift away from his magnetic pull. He gazed longingly into your eyes, and you wondered what he was thinking about.

Suddenly, your stomach rumbled loudly, and George's laugh tore you from your momentary bubble. 

"Let's eat, shall we?"

"I promised Hannah I'd eat with her. You go on. I'll see you tonight."

George squeezed your shoulder affectionally before continuing over to the others. Good to your word, you went back to Hannah. When you sat down, she had more than a few questions.

"Which Weasley twin was that?" she asked.

"George."

"How do you even tell them apart? It's impossible!"

"George has a couple of moles on his neck," you explained. You wanted to tell her your other dividing factors, but you knew it would mean telling her more about your time with the twins than you wanted to.

"Interesting. I'll have to try and remember that. Though I suppose, it'd be hard to look anywhere than their faces," she sighed dreamily.

"Hannah babes, does someone have a crush?" you teased while poking her ribs.

"They're right handsome, but way out of my league."

"Oh hush! You're gorgeous."

"Yeah, but they only ever go for older girls. Besides, as dreamy as they are, they're a little to chaotic for my taste."

"They are chaotic indeed," you laughed.

"So how'd you become friends? I've never seen you talk to them before really."

"I spent the summer at their home, actually." Your throat tensed up a bit. You didn't want to tell her about your parents.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, my parents were away all summer, so Ron suggested to his mum that I stay with them for company. And that's what I did." Technically, you weren't lying. Your parents _were_ away all summer.

The rest of the dinner passed by mostly in silence as Hannah pulled out some homework to work on.

After you finished eating, you met up with Harry to borrow his invisibility cloak.

All that there was left to do now was wait.

You stuffed the cloak away with your things and headed back through the tunnel to the common room for some reading. You weren't quite interested in doing any studying, so you pulled out your favorite book and curled up by the fire.

"Again?" boomed a voice from behind you after some time. It startled you a bit and made you jump. It was just Cedric. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said while smiling down at you.

"Again what?" you asked.

"I've watched you read that book a hundred times."

"Sod off! It's my favorite."

Cedric chuckled down at you and rested his hand on the back of the armchair. He towered over you, but his presence was almost comforting.

"It's quite late. Surprised you're not in bed," he noted.

"My dear Cedric, you don't know me at all," you pouted dramatically. "I never go to bed early."

"Fair, fair. It is Saturday anyway. You could spend the whole day sleeping in tomorrow."

"Sleeping in's only fun when there's someone with you," you sighed.

"I'm sure that a woman like you would have no trouble finding someone," whispered Cedric as he leaned down to you. He didn't need to. There was no one else in the common room to overhear. The heat of his breath on the back of your ear sent tingles through you.

"You offering, mate?" you teased. You looked up at him, and you could see his muscles stiffen a bit. His mouth gaped open in surprise, but he quickly snapped it shut.

"No, I'm not. Not that I wouldn't! I mean...I wouldn't...because we're just friends...but it would be nice. Not that I'm saying anything-" He stumbled around his words before you cut him off.

"Cedric! Chill. I'm teasing. Don't have an aneurysm. Please," you giggled.

"Right," he said as his brows furrowed together. "I'm going to go off to bed then..."

"Cedric," you whispered.

"I'm fine," he laughed.

"No, you're not. You're being weird. You're never this tongue tied. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Promise. Just tired. Goodnight." He turned on his heel and quickly stalked off to his tunnel while running his fingers through his hair.

Great.

Just fucking great.

What was going on with Cedric? He kept acting so awkward around you every time either of you mentioned being friends. You didn't think it was possible he had feelings for you. He never looked at you that way. He could have literally any girl at school. Why would he choose you?

You shook your head and tried to untangle the thoughts that were colliding in battle together.

It didn't matter now.

You had a secret meeting to attend with George. Someone who liked you. Someone who told you straight up how he felt.

You went and grabbed the cloak and a couple of blankets. You wrapped the cloak around you and snuck out of the common room. It was easy to remember your way to the Gryffindor tower. It was the tallest part of the castle aside from the Astronomy tower.

George was there leaning against the wall, waiting for you, just like he promised. He seemed to nearly jump out of his skin when you revealed yourself from under the cloak.

"Bloody hell! Warn a guy next time," he hissed.

"I believe we're even for that," you whispered while sticking your tongue out.

You swore you saw George's breath hitch in the darkness. "Is my tongue that intriguing?" you prodded.

"Honey, if you knew what that tongue made me feel, you'd lose your mind every time you saw it too."

"Get under here you lug." You lifted the cloak so he could slide in with you. "Just keep quiet and I'll lead the way."

You had to cramp close together to ensure you were both concealed. You could feel your ass pressing back into his groin with every step, and you could feel him growing as well. George didn't seem to mind as he kept his positioning and pacing firm.

The only time you ran into anyone was near the entrance you needed to go out of. Professor McGonagall was doing her rounds but quickly moved on. You took your opening and squeezed through the castle doors.

The crisp autumn air easily penetrated the thin layer of the cloak, and you were glad you brought more than one blanket. You kept the cloak on you until you were generously out of eyesight of the castle.

When you found the perfect spot, you pulled the cloak off of the both of you and laid out one blanket. George stood by and eyed you curiously. You sat down on the ground and patted a spot next to you to invite him. George eagerly sat beside you, and you pulled the other blanket across both of your laps and laid down.

George still looked at you, but didn't say anything, and planted himself next to you.

"Wow," he breathed after a few seconds. "That's an incredible view."

The nice thing about being away out in the middle of nowhere is that the night sky was always so clear and bright. Of course, there was the ordeal of having to sneak out just to see it, but it was worth it.

"Thought you might like it. It's quiet out here. Peaceful," you said.

You turned your head to look at George who was still staring upwards.

"It's easy to forget about the simple things in life, huh?" he asked.

"George," you whispered.

"Yeah?" He finally turned his head to look at you.

"Wanna talk about things?"

"Suppose we should..." his voice trailed off in shame, and you reached for his hand and clenched it in yours tightly.

"I'm here," you assured.

"I see the way Cedric looks at you," he started.

"Cedric doesn't look at me anyway," you blurted back. But how much did you believe that?

"Darling, he definitely looks at you with stars in his eyes."

"Okay. That's his business. Why would you get so upset about it?"

"I'm always the lesser brother. FRED and George this, FRED and George that. Fred, Fred, Fred. His name is always said first, people pay more attention to him because he's the executor for our pranks. Girls pay more attention to him."

"So you were jealous that I'd maybe place Fred AND Cedric above you?"

"I guess. I know it's stupid. And insecure."

"This is exactly why I didn't want to go along with this plan," you muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"You're already getting jealous. What will you do if I don't choose you? I don't want to lose a friendship with you."

"It's mostly just Cedric. Truly, if you picked Fred, I would be happy for you both. But Cedric, the man just sets my teeth on edge. Thinks he's all cool and high and mighty."

"George, I'm not going to let you talk about my friend like that."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Listen, I've been a git. I know it. Especially after listening to you mope about Fred's behavior. I went and did the same thing."

"I gave Fred another chance, so of course I'll give you one too. Look, this is weird, unprecedented territory for all of us. It's going to take time to get used to it."

"Thanks for talking me off the ledge."

"Can't resist a pretty face," you grinned at him.

"Cheeky lass."

You rolled onto your side and you were fully pressed up against him. You looked down at his face, watching his features dance under the illumination of the moonlight. You pressed your lips down onto his sweetly, but he pulled you in by the nape of your neck and deepened the kiss.

His fingers trailed down your spine tentatively, the touch alone a whisper of what it wanted to be.

Your lips melded together as one. The softness cradled your doubts and fears as you relaxed on top of him in a pool of safety.

His kisses left you sacred promises of tomorrows to come, ripe with a new hope, a new peace, and new understanding. You pulled away and rested your forehead against his, and all your disquiet dissolved away to nothing.


	11. Risky and Dangerous

Shortly after the first week of school, Quidditch tryouts soon followed. You were still nervous, but you did really well. Cedric's subtle reassurances guided you the whole way.

After another couple of weeks mixed with intense training, it was time for the first Quidditch match of the year: Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin.

You couldn't lie to yourself. You were nervous as all hell.

Playing against Slytherin always made your skin crawl. The whole lot of them were a ton of bullies, but with Crabbe and Goyle as beaters and Malfoy as a seeker, it felt downright dangerous.

After changing into your Quidditch robes, Cedric pulled everyone together for a brief meeting.

"Alright, mates. I know that it seems daunting. The first match of the year with the underdogs versus those merciless snakes. But let's go out there and show them why mother fucking badgers aren't to be trifled with!"

A raucous burst of cheers and applause echoed in the changing room at Cedric's short but invigorating speech.

Everyone marched out of the changing room towards the pitch, waiting for the commenter, Lee Jordan, to announce your team.

"And now, please welcome the Hufflepuff team to the pitch!" boomed Lee's voice.

You saddled your broom and kicked off with the rest of your team. The thunderous applause filled the vast and open stadium. Though not nearly as large as the one at the world cup, the noise certainly felt the same. 

After you zipped around the crowd and made a spectacle of your entrance, you all flew towards the center of the pitch.

Slytherin of course made an even bigger performance out of their arrival, and they all but raced into you when meeting your team in the middle. Everyone made their way to their positions, and the chasers remained glued to the center ready to tango for the quaffle.

Madam Hooch opened the chest to release the balls, and the game was live. Zacarias snatched the quaffle first, and you zipped through the air to make yourself open for a pass if needed. Like the aggressive players they were, Slytherin's chasers all swarmed on Zacarias, and he quickly lobbed the ball your way. You were free and open with a shot at the goal, and you took it, scoring your team ten points.

While you celebrated, Malfoy whizzed past you with a speed that made you wobble. He had to have been inches from you. You tried to throw your weight to the other side and counterbalance it, and thankfully, it worked.

Even from a distance, you could see Cedric scowl at the interaction. 

Draco hadn't bumped into you, so it wasn't technically a foul, but you knew you needed to watch out for yourself.

The game continued on pretty evenly matched. After about 15 minutes, you were tied 70-70. You and Zacarias were in hot pursuit of the quaffle, and Zacarias faked a bump to the opposing chaser making her drop the ball. You swooped down to capture the quaffle, and just as you caught it, you felt a dull pound into the side of your head.

The world around you was blurry and spun around you as you fell to the ground.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, you woke up in the hospital wing surrounded by Cedric, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry.

As your eyes fluttered open, you wanted to snap them shut again and go back to sleep. The ache in your head was too much to bear, and you couldn't help but groan out.

"She's awake!" shouted Cedric.

"Blimey. How many times am I going to wake up in a hospital bed and hear someone say that?" you chuckled.

"How do you feel?" asked Ron.

You gazed over your friends intently and tried to read their faces. Fred and George had their classic overly concerned glances. Ron and Harry looked almost disinterested, but more so in a way that they knew you were a champ.

Cedric's face was unreadable. 

"Feel like I took a fucking bludger to the head."

"That's because you did," laughed Cedric. "Fucking Goyle hit the bludger your way."

"It was totally on purpose," piped up Fred. "Madam Hooch called off the match immediately and gave the win to Hufflepuff."

"At least some good came out of my impending doom," you laughed. The laughing made the pounding in your head throb harder, and you winched considerably. Noticing your pain, George moved closer to you.

"Hey, hey, just relax a bit, yeah?"

You nodded at him and asked the others to leave and let you rest. Of course, Fred and George hung around.

"When are you going to quit scaring us like that?" blurted out Fred.

"Hey, both accounts were not my fault!" You put on your best extreme pouty face.

"What did I say about that lip?" smirked George.

"Oh man, what DID you say about that lip, dear brother?" asked Fred.

"That she needs to keep it away before I make her put it away," answered George.

"You're right. She's always sticking her lip out at us. Or her tongue. Quite the tease she is," said Fred.

"Hi. Hello. Right here," you butted in. "As much as I love hearing about all the ways you want to 'deal' with me, my head feels like it's going to split open. So shoo."

"Fine, fine. We'll leave you to rest," said George.

"Besides. We need you fully better for what we have planned for you," whispered Fred gruffly before he sauntered out.

"Um, hey!!! You can't just say that and walk away!" you yelled at him. "He can't do that," you pouted.

"Careful darling," smirked George. You swatted his arm playfully, and he quickly surrendered by following his brother out.

By nightfall, you were feeling much better. You had begged Madam Pomfrey to let you leave and sleep in your own bed, but she was insistent on not letting you go through the corridors after hours.

Thankfully, rest came easy, and so did the morning.

You were glad it was a Sunday and that you had some time to catch up on some studying you missed out on from the game an the hospital.

However, Fred and George had other plans.

They were already there outside of your common room entrance when you had stepped out.

"Stalkerish much?" you teased. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long," said Fred.

"Might have heard from some birdy that you were planning on going to study hall around this time," added George.

"Hmm, not sure the whole figuring out my schedule and following me around thing is working for me."

"You mean to say you DON'T want to see these shining faces 24/7?" teased Fred.

"God no, please, end the madness," you joked back.

"You'd come crawling back sooner or later," said Fred.

"I take it you're not here to come study with me," you guessed.

"Why's that?" asked Fred.

"Because you two never study? Plus, you have that stupid look on your faces."

"What look?" they both asked.

"The one where you're plotting something."

Fred and George grinned at each other, and all you could do was roll your eyes and continue through the castle to the study hall. They remained by your side the whole way, and who knows? Maybe they were planning on studying. Or just giving you some company. 

How naïve you were to think that.

Once you entered the study hall, you made your way over to the first nearby, empty spot, but Fred stopped you. He pointed to the corner of the room at a secluded spot with no one near. You raised your brow at him in wonder, but followed them there anyway.

There were very few students in the hall, and only Professor Snape down at the far end grading assignments.

No one hardly paid any attention.

Fred sat down to the right of you, and George sat down on your left.

Oh boy.

You were already feeling the trouble start to seep into the atmosphere.

The twins sat so close to you that their thighs were pressed up against yours. You could already feel your pulse racing. You glanced at Fred, then at George, and huffed quietly.

"What are you up to?" you asked.

"What makes you think we're up to something?" asked George.

"You're ALWAYS up to something. Don't play coy."

"Alright, you caught us," confessed Fred. "Now that you're out of the hospital wing,"

"And safe," added George.

"We wanted to make sure you're well taken care of in _every_ way."

You stared at Fred baffled. "No. No way. There's people here," you hissed. "Not to mention Snape! What's wrong with you both? The train was one thing, but this is a whole other level!"

Fred brushed hair away from your ear and whispered in it. "No one's going to look over here. Not unless you give them a reason to. So, I suggest that you use this as an opportunity."

"Opportunity?"

"Hone your skills. Keep yourself hushed." He immediately placed a warm hand on your thigh. You had to stop yourself from shuddering at the touch. "Besides. Don't you think the risk of getting caught makes it that much more sexy?"

You were sure your entire face was flushed with embarrassment and excitement. 

George took one of your hands in his and gave it a squeeze. "Hey, you're okay. You can trust us. We won't pressure you...But I do think this would be wickedly fun." His soft expression turned devilish. You weren't sure if you would ever get used to it.

You breathed out for several seconds and closed your eyes. "Okay," you said as you reopened them. "What did you have in mind?"

The twins looked at each other with eagerness. "Let us take care of it. You just relax. And study," said Fred.

"Right...Study...I'll totally be able to do that."

Fred's hand was still on your thigh, and it started to travel upward and under your skirt. This was so reminiscent of the train. Fred wasted no time at all and tugged your panties to the side, plunging two fingers inside of you. It was the most difficult thing in the world to suppress the squeal that was rattling around your throat. George's hand followed shortly after and started to lightly rub circles around your clit.

You started to melt and relax into the sensations. You focused on your breathing to try and keep it from going ragged.

You anchored your forearms to the table for some leverage, and you tried to open your potions books to "study."

"Oooh. Invigorating potion. Loved brewing those last year," stated George. "Tell me honey, how long does it take to brew?"

"Three...hours," you breathed out. It was hard to focus on the reading when all you wanted to do was moan out.

"Good girl," cooed Fred. His fingers picked up speed over the humps of your G-spot, and your shoulders tensed at not being able to fully relax.

George slid the book away from your sight to quiz you some more. "Name all the necessary ingredients."

"Alihosty leaves, dried billywig stings, peppermint, fuck," you muttered under your breath.

"I don't recall fuck being a Potions ingredient," chuckled George.

Fred sunk his fingers as deep as they could go, and you pressed yourself forward into the table. You bit down on your lip so hard that you were sure you were about to bite it off.

"Keep going," whispered George.

"Stewed...Mandrake, infusion of woomword, honeywater, vervain infusion, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck," you whispered. You took two deep breathes to try and calm you, but your heart was beginning to pound out of your chest. Surely the whole hall could hear it.

You could feel the crest rising in you, and you knew you didn't have much longer until you came.

Your legs started to quiver, and the twins could feel every shaky movement.

"I think she's close Georgie."

"I reckon we can't let her cum until she finishes her question," 

"I hate you both," you hissed. Instantly, George slid his two fingers downward to meet Fred's. He shoved them inside with Fred's, filling you up in a way you'd never been.

A small squeak escaped your open mouth. You couldn't bring yourself to close it or focus on anything other than the heightening arousal.

Fred used his free hand to tap your chin up. "Keep that open too long and I'll start to fantasize."

"Don't pretend you're not always thinking about my mouth on your cock," you volleyed back.

Now Fred and George were the ones with mouths agape. You could tell they weren't expecting that. Fred cursed under his breath, and you eyed down to him and saw the twitching in his pants.

"It almost feels like this plan of yours is starting to backfire," you teased.

"Nah, I think we got you right where we want you still," assured Fred.

George pulled his fingers out of you and returned to spread your stickiness all over. "Last two ingredients, darling."

You breathed in deeply through your nose and tried to recall, but it was almost impossible. Fred could sense that you were too close to the edge to focus, and he ceased his movements. You let out a low whine his way, and Fred just urged you on to relay the information.

"Scurvy glass and lovage," you said. Fred continued on with his previous pace, and you gently let your forehead bang down onto the table in frustration. When you brought your head back up, you looked over at George who was eyeing you intently. You couldn't place the look on his face.

Fascination? Adoration? Surprise? Horniness? All of the above?

You felt like you would never know the answer to that quiz question, but you kept it locked in the back of your mind.

As the twins continued to work their fingers expertly on you, you finally felt the rush of orgasm come barreling down the train tracks of your veins. Your hands were now on both of their legs, gripping tightly until your knuckles were white.

You couldn't hold back a throaty and raspy moan as it all crashed together and your tensed body slumped further into the bench.

You inhaled deeply and exhaled the same as you tried to steady yourself. Fred and George removed themselves from you and exchanged a look with each other. You wished you could better understand what was always going through their minds when they looked at each other. 

Their bond intrigued you. They were always both one step ahead of everyone else, and they were always on the same page as each other.

"Seems you're fully taken care of now," laughed Fred.

"You're both so much trouble, you know that?" you laughed back.

"You like it though," commented George.

"Can't argue there," you snorted.

"What was it you told me? Wherever George and I go, chaos follows?"

All you could do was grin and shake your head at Fred's recollection of your conversation that night. You were reeling from the downfall of your elation that you almost didn't notice Cedric striding over and sitting down in front of you.

The soft slam of his books on the table made you jump.

Had he seen something? 

You gulped down hard as you looked up at him with your best discreet smile.

"Hi Ced."

Cedric smirked to himself. "Ced, huh? So it's okay if you say it but not Cho?"

You rolled your eyes. "Relax. Can't blame me for being cautious about some new girl flinging herself all over my best friend."

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Fred and George sharing another look, but you couldn't make out any bit of it.

"We should go," said George firmly.

"Oh, no you don't have to!" you blurted. You didn't want them to feel threatened, but you also knew it was a disaster in the making to have these three surrounding you. Especially while sitting in your cum soaked panties, curtesy of Fred and George.

"No, it's alright. Really. We have some other things to do today." George placed a kind hand on your shoulder, and you looked him in the eyes for a bit. He held your gaze, and there was something soft there. Something that was trying to tell you that it really was alright. You nodded your understanding, and Fred and George departed.

Now, you were all alone with Cedric.


	12. One of Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating! My life has kind of been a shit storm, and it probably will be for a bit. The next month or two will probably be really unpredictable, but I will try my hardest to get at least one chapter out a week! I am also writing and publishing another story alongside this one, so there's that element too. I haven't published it on Wattpad yet as I'm seeing how it does on AO3. Thanks for all the patience, love, and support.

"I feel like there's more to Fred and George than you're letting on," claimed Cedric.

"Um, why?" you were trying to act normal, but it was difficult to stop your heart from beating out of your chest. What was he insinuating? What did he know?

"They always look so damn cheeky after they leave you," he said.

"They're like that with everyone. They're just big jokesters. Always in a good mood."

Cedric's eyebrow raised ever so slightly, but he conceded. 

"Anyway," he said, trying to change the subject. Something was telling you that the twins were a sore spot for him. "I put my name in the goblet this morning."

"Cedric! That's awesome! How do you feel?"

"Brilliant. I mean, the chances of me being picked are probably slim. But I feel good."

"Is it bad that I'm kind of hoping your name isn't chosen?"

"Worried about me?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Of course!" you blurted. Cedric snorted a little at your zeal. You bit back the anxious bile that was gurgling in your belly. "You're my friend. I'm always going to worry about you. But I know you can hold your own."

You swore you saw Cedric recoil a bit when you said "friend". You were still at a loss for his recent quirky behavior. He had never given you a second glance before. Never had he questioned your friendship, and neither had you. 

You shoved your conflicting feelings down as far as you could, hoping that they would just dissolve.

"Your support means everything to me," he whispered. His eyes bore into you deeply, and you couldn't hold his gaze. You smiled to yourself a bit and looked back down at your textbook. 

Some time passed as you both studied in silence. Cedric cleared his throat, making you look up at him.

"So, I know it's far off, but have you found a date to the ball yet?" he asked.

Your heart started to thump a little harder, a little faster. Was he about to ask you to the ball? Even more importantly, would you say yes if he asked? Your initial thought _was_ yes, but you couldn't help but feel the twin sized pounding that was breaking down your door.

"No. No one's asked."

"Really?" he asked incredulously. "Can't really believe that. I figured you'd have every guy kneeling at your feet for a chance to ask."

"Stop it!" you giggled. You looked down at the table once again to try and hide the furious blush creeping on your face.

"Never."

You looked at him, and it seemed that he had more to say. You opened your mouth to ask, but you couldn't find the spark to say something. 

Shit. You didn't want this moment to pass, but you couldn't form any words to come out of your throat. Luckily, Cedric did start to speak again.

"Well-" Unluckily, he was cut off by none other than Cho Chang.

"Hi guys," she said meekly. She did that thing where she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked downward a bit. You saw through it. She was popular. Playing the innocent and nervous card around Cedric made you bite back a laugh. 

You did your best to avert your eyes from her, and you could see Cedric shooting you an apologetic look. 

"Sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if we could talk, Cedric? It's really important."

Cedric continued to look at you. "I-um. Sure. Give me a minute? I had something I wanted to say here first."

Cho shot you a look. You couldn't quite make it out. Disappointment? Annoyance? You breathed in shakily. You didn't want to come between anything or be a part of any drama. You wished in that moment that you chose to speak up. To defend Cedric. 

But you didn't.

"I'm sorry. It's just really important. And I have somewhere to be soon," she said. She was trying really hard to tear Cedric away, and he was combating with this more than he let on. You decided to bail him out, but not in the way either of you hoped.

"It's fine, Cedric. I'll be here a while."

He nodded at you a little ruefully and got up to leave with Cho.

The minutes seemed to pass as hours before Cedric returned. His face was flustered, and he looked like he was carrying some mix of guilt and elation. What happened?

"Sorry about that," he said as he sat down.

"No worries. She seemed to really want to talk to you."

"Yeah..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Okay...Um, so you were saying something before all that. Did you want to finish?"

Cedric's face warped into horror, but he quickly masked it. 

"Cedric, you're being weird. What's up?"

"Nothing. Uh," he said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just going to say..." He looked into your eyes as if searching for something. You had no idea what. "Just going to say that anyone would be lucky to take you."

His voice dropped off towards the end, and you had this sinking feeling that it wasn't what he initially intended to say. You were a little disappointed. Was he going to ask before his talk with Cho? Or were you reading too much into it?

You swallowed hard. The tension became too overwhelming. You slammed your book closed a little too roughly, and Cedric's eyes were now glued to your every move. You started to pack your things and stood up.

"Wh-where are you going?" he asked.

"To find this miraculously lucky person," you hissed. You didn't give him a chance to reply before you stomped out of the hall.

You needed some fresh air. What better place than the courtyard?

Not to your surprise, there was a large crowd of enthusiastic first years and doe-eyed girls surrounding Fred and George. You couldn't help but be amused at the sight of their flagrant charm that bustled around them. 

You hung around the outskirts of the courtyard and leaned against a column. It was hard not to admire them. 

One of the twins looked in your direction and caught your eye. From a distance, you couldn't tell which one it was. He shot you an over dramatic wink, and you had an inkling that it was probably Fred.

He broke free from the crowd and strode over to you. You tore your eyes away from him just for a moment to see George cast a downward look at the ground. He picked his expression back up in just a moments time, but you knew what you saw. Once again, you tucked the mental note away.

"Hey love." 

"Hi Fred."

"Listen. I want to take you out. Today. Well, tonight rather. I have something brilliant planned."

"Okay."

"No questions huh?" he said while leaning against the column with you. "Guess you can't resist my charms."

"Close your mouth before I change my mind," you teased.

"Save that feistiness for the bedroom princess."

You licked your bottom lip imagining another sensual night with Fred. Your thoughts raced and bounced through your skull.

"You're thinking about me naked, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Stop it! No. Maybe. God, you're going to be the death of me Fred Weasley."

"Meet me at dinner time," he said while planting a chaste kiss on your cheek. He jogged back over to his brother, and you turned on your heel to head towards your room.

After showering and changing into your favorite dress, you finished it all off by detailing your hair and makeup. You tapped your foot on the ground nervously. What did Fred have planned?

After finishing getting ready, you all but skipped down to the Great Hall to meet with him. 

He was dressed casually but still done up. Dark wash jeans, dark brown leather boots, and a brown, red, and yellow checkered shirt that was tucked in. He sucked in all the air around him when he caught eye of you.

"Merlin. Never get tired of that face," he muttered when you approached.

You bowed your head sheepishly. You weren't sure if you would ever get used to his compliments. "So, where to?" you asked.

Fred wordlessly led you out of the castle and onto the school grounds. There were a few people here and there about, but it was getting quite dark, and most people were inside for dinner. When he found a perfectly deserted clearing, he stopped you and pulled out his wand.

"What are you-" you started. But you were cut off by your surprise of the colorful sparks leaking out of the end of his wand. The sparks traveled up into the sky and burst into streaks of gold, purple, red, and blue. You gazed up in awe at the fireworks display. After each burst dissipated, it magically turned into a new form.

You looked at Fred with your mouth open, and all he could do was smile at your amazement. He took your hand in his and laced his fingers with yours, and you felt so content.

You plopped down onto the grass and pulled Fred down with you. He draped his arm over your shoulder, and you snuggled into his chest. No words were needed for this moment.

The display went on for a good hour before it ended, and you sighed dreamily.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" he asked.

"This was nice."

"I was worried it would be too plain and boring."

"It was perfect. Amidst all the craziness that's been happening lately, it was nice to just enjoy the simpler things."

Fred kissed the top of your head in gratitude. You lifted your head from his chest and scanned the surrounding area. There was no one around.

"Fred..."

"Yes love?"

"Lay down."

"Why?"

"Don't question it."

"But-" you pressed your finger to his lips to shush him.

"Don't question it, or you might miss out on something spectacular."

Fred gave you a quizzical look but almost immediately masked it with interest. He laid down into the grass while you straddled him. His perked his head up at the sight.

"I like seeing you like this," he grinned.

"I think you'll like seeing me even more in a second." You moved down his body to undo his jeans and pulled them down slightly. His cock was already throbbing in his underwear, and you smiled at the sight. "You're already hard for me."

"How could I not be?" he laughed. 

You pulled down his boxers to free his erection, and you took the half-stiff length into your hand. He immediately hardened more under your touch, and you pumped your hand up and down while he sighed out. You shifted your positioning to allow easy access to your mouth. You brought your lips to his head and surrounded it completely. You flicked your tongue around in circles and back and forth underneath it. Fred's hips bucked up and pushed his cock a bit further into your mouth, and you matched him by going down on him deeper. 

Your other hand still worked tightly on his shaft to bring as much sensation as possible.

"Fuck," he gritted.

You freed your mouth and used your hand to continue distributing your saliva all over him. 

"Who are you this hard for?" you asked.

"You princess," he mumbled breathlessly.

You brought your mouth back to his tip and bobbed up and down with deep craving until Fred's breath started to hitch, and then you quickened your pace even further. You consumed his cock down into your throat, and it was the breaking point for him. He groaned out as his length twitched against you, and you happily swallowed the warm load unfurling down your throat.

You carefully licked his slit to capture the remains, and he put his clothes back on right after. You scanned the area once again to make sure you weren't caught.

You grinned to yourself slyly.

"What's that smile for?" he asked.

"You're not the only one who can be spontaneous it seems." You were quite proud of yourself. Letting go of your inhibitions and safety nets. Because you always knew that Fred and George were right there with you.

"I'm liking this wilder side to you," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah? What else do you like about me?" you asked as you moved from on top of him. You laid on your stomach and propped your head into both of your hands. You kicked your feet into the air and swung them back and forth giddily waiting for his answer.

"Your face is obviously beautiful," he whispered. "But I think my favorite is your mind. Not a lot of people can keep up with us."

"Someone's conceited," you teased.

"You know what I mean!" he laughed. "George and I are always moving on to the next thing. People get lost or tired of it. No one can match our energy or our wit."

"You're so full of yourself!" you joked. "Deflate the ego, deflate the ego!!!"

"That's another thing I love about you," he started. But you couldn't quite listen to the rest as your brain clung onto the word "love". "My head's in the clouds a lot, but you know how to ground me." He still rambled on about it, but you still couldn't concentrate. "You okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"You were spacing out..."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." You tried your best to plaster on a grin, but he wasn't convinced.

"Was it something I said? I didn't mean to be too forward. I just wanted you to know how much I like you."

"It's silly."

"Try me," he whispered while turning onto his side to face you.

"You said 'that's another thing you loved about me'. I don't know. The word just got stuck in my head."

"What word?"

"Love..."

Fred's smile dropped a touch, but he recovered quickly. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Nope."

"I plead the fifth," he laughed.

"Fred!" you squealed.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" You weren't sure where the dash of bravery came from that made you blurt it out. Something about these boys ignited so much in you. Things you were still discovering and becoming acquainted with.

Fred sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before dropping onto his back again.

"Fred..." you cooed. "It's okay. Just talk to me."

"Maybe. I don't know. I've never loved someone before, so I'm not sure what it's like. But it might be love."

"Fred, thank you for opening up to me."

"I take it you don't feel the same way?" His voice faltered a bit as he spoke.

"It's all really confusing right now with you and George and-" you bit down on your tongue as you almost said Cedric. 

"Me, George, and what?"

"School stuff. Quidditch, O.W.L.S., and all that. My focus is always shifting it feels like."

He seemed to believe you, and it wasn't a lie. Those things were a big cause of stress.

"I get it," he said. "I don't blame you for not feeling the exact same way I do at the exact same time. Though I suppose, I don't even fully understand my own feelings."

"You'll figure it out. You always do." You nudged his ribs with your elbow playfully.

"It's nice to talk about these things," he sighed. "I tell George everything, but I only tell George everything. It's nice to have someone else to talk things out with."

"I'm glad I can be there for you, Fred."

"Me too princess."

You curled yourself up into him as he wrapped his arms around you. It wasn't the most extravagant date you'd ever been on, but it was so perfectly Fred Weasley and exactly what you needed right now.

Even if you didn't feel it now, you definitely felt that one day you could say that you loved Fred.


	13. Two of Two

Just a few days after your date with Fred, George found you nervously with the same proposal. You laughed a bit asking if they planned this out, and not to your surprise, they had. They both talked about taking you out and doing something special to them.

You didn't know what George had in store either, but you trusted him to just go with it.

George came all the way down to the Hufflepuff common room to meet you. When you stepped outside, you were hit with a wave of deja vu. 

He was dressed pretty similarly to Fred that one night, and if you hadn't seen the two moles on his neck, you might have thought that it _was_ Fred.

He held his elbow out for you to take it, and when you slid your hand through his arm, you easily fell in place with your head against his shoulder. 

"Going to tell me where we're going yet?" you asked.

"Nope." His smile was sly and mysterious. You never knew what you were going to get with these two.

George led you to an unfamiliar part of the castle.

He stopped when you reached an entryway that was blocked by a statue. It was of a gangly, old man with thin, grayish-brown hair and a long, thick mustache. He leapt to life when you got closer and asked for a password, which George supplied.

"Spunky mustard," he said confidently.

The statue bowed his head slightly and moved aside to show the entrance. You felt that you were breaking dozens of school rules, but you rushed inside anyways.

"Spunky mustard?!" you cried out in laughter.

"Dumbledore always has the taste for the oddest passwords."

Upon entering, your breath stilled for just a moment while taking in the wondrous beauty of the place. Near floor to ceiling stained glass windows with mermaid art, a bathtub probably the size of a small pool, at least 50 faucets, white and brown marble flooring, towels and plush robes all around, and a stunning dome ceiling. You had never seen anything like it.

You made your way over to a small shelving unit by the towels and robes. There were oils, salts, bubbles, you name it. 

"Is this the Prefect's bathroom?" you asked. "How did you even get access?"

"I know a guy," he winked.

You walked over to the dozens of water taps and, unsure if any did anything special, you started to turn random ones on. Finding that they were all just water, you let them be and walked back to the robes. 

George was already halfway undressed, and you felt the air in your lungs still as you took in his body once again. It was perfectly chiseled and toned in all the right places. You followed suit in undressing, and for some reason, you felt nervous. 

He had seen you naked before, but this was so much more intimate. You tried to shake the insecurities out of your head and just finished stripping.

Slowly you climbed into the hot water which felt akin to being in a jacuzzi. You felt immediately relaxed. The water filled at a ridiculous speed, but you suppose that's magic. Happy with the water level, George made his way around the enormous tub and turned off the taps one by one. Finally, you sat down, water reaching just above your breasts, and you laid your head back onto the edge and closed your eyes.

George sunk into the water as well and came to sit next to you. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and you relaxed into his embrace. He kissed the top of your head and whispered into it. 

"Would you like a massage?"

"Oooh, yes please," you mumbled.

George pushed on your waist to stir you from your position, and you moved to sit in front of him between his legs. You immediately felt his dick twitch a little against you.

George's handed started to work on the knots in your shoulders and back. His thumb kneading each boulder out of your skin. You didn't realize how much tension you were holding, so the release of it made you moan unconsciously. George chuckled lightly in your ear at the sound.

"Feel good?"

"Mmmm," was all you could manage.

George's hand eventually started to rub the tops of your shoulders and down your arms. His fingers grazed the sides of your breasts slightly, leaving you with goosebumps even in the hot water.

His fingers moved under the sag of your breasts and gently started to massage them. You could feel his erection pulsing even more, and you reached your hand behind you to grab it. You started to pump, but George stopped you.

"Tonight's all about you." He lifted you off of his lap and sat you on the edge of the tub. "I'm going to make you cum."

Your jaw hung open at his confidence and eagerness, and you spread your legs with such enthusiasm that you were sure you almost dislocated your hips.

George pounced onto your pussy and wasted no time. His broad tongue worked effortlessly to cover ever sopping inch of you. His lips suctioned onto you greedily, and you arched back in pleasure. His tongue worked so expertly that you were already racing towards climax.

"Slower," you huffed out. You weren't ready to cum yet. You wanted to savor this moment.

At your command, George moved his tongue down and penetrated you while giving your clitoris a break. It didn't last long though, and he meticulously ran back up in one fluid motion. His tongue flicked over and over, changing directions and speed until he found the perfect combination. Your moans echoed in the vast bathroom and fueled George further until you were cumming all over his chin.

He wiped his mouth with a prideful grin and then pulled you back into the water. You straddled him and hugged him close. He left velvet kisses along the top of your shoulder while his hands rubbed all around your back.

You had never felt so relaxed.

You remained glue to each other for quite some time before you pulled yourself off of his chest. He never questioned once why you held on for so long. Perhaps he too needed to melt away from everything else in life.

"I had another surprise in store, but I'm not sure I can stay awake for it," he admitted.

"What was it?"

"I wanted to stay up with you and watch the sunrise at the Astronomy tower," he confessed.

"That sounds beautiful."

"It's quite breathtaking. Sorry I'm being such a grandpa. I've just been right knackered these last few days."

"Why don't we take a small nap through the rest of the night and wake up early enough to see it?" you suggested.

"I think that sounds brilliant." He kissed you softly on the lips before helping you out of the water. He jogged over to the towels and grabbed one for you. He wrapped you up in it and helped to dry you off. It was almost trivial. You didn't need someone to dry you off, but it was so intimate and sweet, so you let him.

When you both finally dried off and got dressed, George led you to the Gryffindor tower. It was closer to the Astronomy tower than your common room would be, and technically when you would be leaving, it would still be non-permitted hours. 

George offered the password to the common room, and there was a lively bustle of students in the common room. A lot of them gave you pointed looks after seeing George. Probably wondering who his latest conquest was.

The twins had a slight reputation for being players. All the girls wanted them, and they reveled in the attention. You lowered your head from the gazes, and George placed a protective and soothing hand on the small of your back. He led you upstairs to his room. The only other person in the dorm was Fred. 

He looked up at the both of you with a cheesy smile. 

"I knew it. The date was horrible, and she was begging to be with me," he teased. "Well, thank you dear brother for bringing her to me safely."

"Ha, ha. No. We're going to catch a little shut eye before continuing to the next part of our date," explained George.

"Weak," joked Fred.

"You're just jealous that I get to hold her in my arms for a few hours."

"Alright boys. This pissing contest is getting a little too much," you interjected. You knew they were just being dorky brothers, but you didn't want an actual fight to break out, and it was still really awkward being the center of attention.

"I'm sad to hear you don't want to cuddle with me," pouted Fred.

"I never said that," you shot back.

"Well there is a solution for that," offered George. You both looked at him expectantly, waiting for the remark. "We can all share a bed."

"I thought you were tired," you said while shooting your brows up.

"No, not like that," he said while playfully swatting your arm. "I mean seriously just sleeping."

The idea of being sandwiched between Fred and George was a thought that crossed your mind frequently, though it was usually a lot more sensual than sleeping. However, you were feeling extra soft these days, and all you wanted was to shut out the world around you and fall into _both_ of their arms. And here George was offering you the answer to that.

"I call dibs on being little spoon," shouted Fred as he raced over to George's bed.

"Wait, what about your roommates? What will they say?" You twiddled with your thumbs nervously. It was one thing to have everyone gawking at you as you came into the common room with George, but for rumors to start flying about your attention to both of them was almost unbearable. 

"Lee already knows most everything and wouldn't care. Then there's Daniel. He's always off shagging some girl in her dorm. I doubt he'll be here tonight or even notice with the lights off," explained Fred.

Fuck it.

"Okay. Can I have something to sleep in?"

Simultaneously, the twins clambered to take off their shirts and hold them out to you. You swallowed hard. You wanted to wear them both, but obviously you couldn't. You took George's. It only seemed right considering this was technically still his date. Fred nonchalantly tossed his shirt onto the ground and waited for you to come into bed.

You climbed in next to him, and he immediately turned away from you.

Right.

He wanted to be the little spoon. You wrapped your arm around his tight abs and held him close. George slunk into bed after you and held you just as tightly.

You were thankful that the castle was generally pretty cold or else you knew you'd be on fire right now.

Sleep came to you faster than you anticipated, and you felt comforted between the two boys.

In a few hours time, you heard the chiming of an alarm and groaned out in protest. You weren't sure when, but at some point, Fred had left for his own bed. The space next to you felt so cold and empty.

George tried to lull you awake with a few sprinkled kisses on your back. You scooted back into his embrace further until your ass was pressing against his groin.

"Mmmm, darling don't do that," he whispered groggily. "We'll never leave this bed."

"Maybe I want to stay in bed," you replied with a mumble.

"You'd want to stay in it to keep sleeping. I'd want to stay in it and keep you awake."

You turned to face him and grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him fiercely. 

"Are you trying to rile me up?" he asked as you pulled away.

"No. Just admiring you."

George hugged you tightly before rousing out from the sheets. You grumpily followed him and hoped the view would be worth it. You tugged on your jeans from last night but borrowed a jumper from George. You knew it would be chilly.

Luckily, you made your way to the Astronomy tower without running into any problems. George ushered you to sit down next to him on the edge with your feet dangled over. You propped your arms on the railing in front of you like a security belt. The wind was colder and stronger up here, but the view. Man, the view.

The mountains in the distance were shades of blue as the sun peeked from behind some clouds. The sky was perfectly blended in streaks of peach, orange, and lemon. A dense fog rolled over the mountains, and the earth felt still.

You turned to look at George who was silhouetted in gold and fresh, fall rubies. The sun traced his hair with heartfire, and his smile broadened with the crisp air.

Damn it.

You realized too, now, that you could one day see yourself falling in love with George Weasley as well.


	14. Induced Problems

Weeks had passed, and it was soon Halloween. The day you had dreaded. You'd find out if Fred, George, or Cedric would be picked for the tournament.

There were stories about the deadliness and dangers of past tournaments, and it scared the hell out of you. You knew they were all more than capable, but it still worried you. Since your dates with the twins, you hardly saw them. You dug deep to remain focused on school work, and they wanted to respect your wishes.

The morning of Halloween, you woke up to Hannah standing over your bed.

"Merlin, Hannah. You're being awfully creepy," you said sleepily. 

"Sorry! I was asked to give these to you. Excitement overcame me."

"Give me what?" you asked while rubbing your eyes.

Hannah handed you two folded pieces of parchment and waggled her eyebrows before leaving the dormitory.

You sat up in bed and unfolded one of the parchments. 

_Hey you,_

_Sorry to involve Hannah in our secret, but I know she's your friend and that she is trustworthy. I miss you dearly, and scarcely seeing your face these last couple of weeks have been torture. I keep thinking about your face illuminated under the lights of my firework magic. The way the highlights and shadows bounced on your face and made your features somehow even more perfect. I keep clinging onto that moment. Seeing your smile light up the entire castle grounds has been the only memory keeping me sane through Snape's lectures. I can't wait to see your face tonight at the feast. I hope you'll ditch your wonderful Hufflepuff friends and sit with us. I know Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione miss you too._

_All my love,_

_Freddie_

You smiled to yourself as you read his letter over and over. You tucked it away in the book on your bedside table before opening the second one.

_Hi honey,_

_I know Fred is writing you a letter, so I couldn't sit back and let him have all the glory. Like him, I miss you dearly. We went to Hogsmeade a few nights after our date and knocked back a ton of rounds of firewhiskey shots. We talked about how special you are. The way your smile highlights every room, how your laugh is a resounding harp that we're obligated to dance to. We know it's been short, but you, my darling, make seconds feel like minutes, and minutes feel like hours. All while making it still never enough. Like Fred, I'm humbly requesting your magnifying presence at the feast this evening._

_Fondly yours,_

_George_

You clutched the note close to your chest before folding it back up and tucking it away with the other. 

Thankfully, it was a Saturday evening. You knew the parties would rage tonight after finding out the champions. You wanted to get in a couple of hours of studying before the feast and the inevitable rager, so you dressed for the afternoon and headed to study hall.

On the way, you were pulled around a corner and dragged into an empty hallway closet.

"What the fuck?!" you screeched. You hadn't even had a chance to see who grabbed you, and you presumed it was one of the twins.

But you were wrong.

"Hello gorgeous."

It was Draco fucking Malfoy.

"What do you want? Another bat-bogey?" You crossed your arms in annoyance. Draco was blocking the doorway, and you knew that you wouldn't be let out until he was satisfied.

"Don't fuck with me," he warned.

"What do you want?" you asked again.

"You know there's going to be parties tonight."

"Yeah...And?"

"Of course Gryffindor will be having one. But I think you should come to the Slytherin one."

You scoffed at the prospect. "Malfoy. Why do you want me to come to a party?"

"I don't!" he hissed. "I mean, you'd have a bloody better time there than with those sniveling Weasley twins."

You snorted a little to yourself. "I'm sorry. Malfoy, do I detect jealousy?"

"No! Shut the fuck up. You can't see a good offer when it smacks you in the face."

"I doubt that. Maybe I like being smacked," you winked. It wasn't often that you were trapped one on one with Malfoy, but you wanted to toy with him. Watch him squirm. It was the least you could do for all the hell he's raised over the years.

Draco's eyes darkened as you said this, and his tongue rolled over his lips nervously. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Just come to the party. I have things I want to talk to you about."

"We're talking now, Malfoy."

"This dingy closet is hardly the place for these matters."

"Oh, and a loud, rumbling party is the place?"

"I'd pull you somewhere quieter," he whispered while meeting your eyes.

"Like your bedroom?" you guessed.

"...Yes. But not for that reason."

"Surprised you're not trying to shag me. That's growth Malfoy. Proud of you," you said while slapping your hand down onto his shoulder.

"Don't flatter yourself." He turned away from you and placed his hand on the doorknob but stopped. He turned his head over his shoulder to say one last thing. "Password's 'mutton chop'."

With that, Draco stormed out of the closet leaving you dumbfounded and breathless.

You swallowed hard and left the closet, returning your way to the study hall. 

Diving into your textbooks gave you the much needed distraction from all your thoughts. After your self-promised few hours of studying passed, you mosied back to your common room to change. You knew the parties would start almost immediately after the feast, so whatever you wore to dinner needed to be party ready.

You pulled on a pair of light wash, high waisted shorts that worked perfectly with your favorite light gray, long sleeve, turtle neck crop top. And of course, your favorite pair of high top converse. You did light makeup with a dark red lippy and tied up your hair in two symmetrical high top buns. A few strands of hair hung in front of your face, and you felt perfect.

Upon entering the Great Hall, you locked eyes immediately with Cedric at the Hufflepuff table. You watched his eyes scan you up and down and mouth something to himself. But the bitter memory of how you last left things was too powerful, and you marched over to the Gryffindor table.

You found Harry, Ron, and Hermione and sat with them.

"Bloody hell, look who it is!" exclaimed Ron.

"I know, I know. Long time no see. Doesn't help we have no classes together."

Hermione leaned over and hugged you from the side. "Don't listen to him. We're glad you're here now. Tell us how your year has been!"

"It's been good! Yeah. Just, you know, studying hard."

"I think Hermione can relate," giggled Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry for taking my education seriously," laughed Hermione.

"It's the only thing you take seriously sometimes," chided Ron.

"Leave her alone," you piped up.

"I'm just saying she could loosen up a bit. Everyone's snagging dates to the ball, but she's too preoccupied with her books to get one herself," sneered Ron.

"Ron! You're being incredibly rude right now. What the hell is up with you?" you asked.

"Nothing," he scoffed. His eyes looked pained as they remained drawn to Hermione, but her own pained expression caused him to look down.

The tension grew thick and awkward but was quickly diffused when Fred and George finally plopped down. George sat next to you, and Fred sat across from you and next to Ron.

"Woah, what happened to the vibes here?" asked Fred.

"Don't ask," you muttered. He shrugged it off and started to pile food onto his plate. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all pushed their food around awkwardly.

"Where's Ginny?" you asked. Everyone shrugged. "No one knows where she is?" Something tugged at your heart. You had a feeling she was upset somewhere, but you had no idea where.

Thankfully, Dumbledore took his place at the podium and began his speech before announcing the champions.

"Happiest of Halloweens to you all. As you know, tonight is the night we will choose the three champions to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament."

Like at the back to school feast, the goblet was sitting behind him emitting a gorgeous blue flame. Dumbledore gestured to it eagerly as he continued his speech.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for," he continued.

He waved his hand towards the goblet, and the flames turned into a pinkish red. Small sparks shot out as one slip of parchment flew out of the flames. Dumbledore caught it gracefully and read off the name with vigor.

"Viktor Krum!"

Another paper flew out reading Fleur Delacour's name. Like with Viktor, there was a raucous applause to congratulate her. All that was left was the Hogwarts champion. Your stomach twisted into knots.

"Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric stood up to stand with the other champions, and you instinctively shot up at your table as well. You flew up so fast that Cedric paused and made eyes with you. Your mouth flew open in surprise, and you realized that the dying cheers were turning into eyes on you, so you sat back down. George squeezed your shoulder and assured you that he would be alright.

Dumbledore began to speak again of the coming first task in just a few weeks time. He had to be as vague as possible but still wanted to elicit excitement. Suddenly, he was interrupted by the goblet stirring in color again and shooting out yet another paper.

What the hell?

You thought there was only supposed to be three champions.

Dumbledore grasped the paper in his own state of confusion. "Harry Potter," he muttered. "Harry Potter!" he repeated loudly. Every face turned to Harry in shock. He shouldn't have been able to enter. He wasn't a sixth year. Hermione beckoned him to get up and join them, and Harry shuffled up awkwardly. He looked just as stunned as everyone else.

"This feast is over," stated Dumbledore as he took the champions away from the Great Hall, presumably to his office.

"What the fuck just happened?" you asked.

"Course. He's always going on and hogging all the glory," spat Ron.

"Ron! You've been such a prat today. Harry's your friend," you squeaked.

Ron excused himself from the table aggressively. "See you lot at the party."

Hermione sighed and trailed after him. "Sorry. I should see if he's okay."

That just left you with Fred and George. They looked at you expectantly. "What a night. Ready to blow off some steam?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. Actually, I'm going to go to the Slytherin party first. I got invited. I'm just going to go make rounds and then I'll come by."

"Who the hell invited you to a Slytherin party?" asked Fred.

"Slytherin's love us Huffs. Even if they deny it sometimes," you giggled. You didn't want to tell him that it was Draco. You knew they would fly into a fury.

They didn't push it further. After leaving the Great Hall, they separated to the Gryffindor common room while you went down to the dungeons. When you reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, you provided the password that Draco gave you earlier.

When the entrance opened for you, the blaring of music and conversation overwhelmed your ears. You had been to a few parties before, but you usually tended to stay away. You scanned the entire common room looking for any familiar face.

"Hey!" shouted someone from your right. You turned to face the mystery person, and it was Blaise Zabini with two solo cups in his hand. He offered one to you, and you declined it. He took a long sip out of it and handed it back. "Feel better now?"

You rolled your eyes and silently thanked him for proving it wasn't tampered with. You took the cup and asked him why he was offering you a drink. "It's not like we've ever talked."

"Draco told me you were coming. Said to be on my best behavior. Didn't really understand it. Thought he hated you for that bat-bogey hex at the end of last year. But hey, who am I to ask questions?"

"Technically you just asked one," you laughed.

He laughed back with you. "I like you." He slung his arm around your shoulder and guided you towards the crowd. "C'mon. I'll make sure to fend off the creeps for you. Not that you can't handle your own. Just offering my assistance."

"Thanks Blaise," you giggled as you downed the rest of your drink. "Hey, where is he anyway?"

"Draco?"

"Yeah. He asked me to come by for some reason. This party seems great, but I promised my friends I'd also go by Gryffindor later."

"Already trying to ditch me?" he said with mock offense.

"Shut up, Blaise," you giggled. 

"I jest. I'm just in a good fucking mood tonight."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Probably all the tequila."

"Oooohh, you're a tequila girl?" you asked while you twirled around together with the music.

"What'd you take me for?"

"Something more posh! Gin and tonics."

You and Blaise laughed as he spun you out and back in before dipping you. You held onto his shoulders, and he held on tight to your waist. But it didn't feel ulterior or sneaky. It was like he just genuinely wanted to laugh and have a good time. It was nice to just relax with someone and not think about the romantic notions of it.

When he pulled you back up, he was still holding onto your waist as you both shimmied around. Even with all the noise, you heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat.

You turned around to find Malfoy staring daggers at the two of you.

Wordlessly, Draco held out his hand. 

"Enjoy," said Blaise to you.

You took Draco's hand, and he led you off to his room, as you suspected earlier.

The silence in his room was such a stark difference that you felt like you could hear your own heartbeat. He walked over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of regular whiskey. He poured two glasses and handed one to you. 

You downed it in one gulp.

"You've got nothing to prove," he muttered.

"Just trying to have some fun, Malfoy. You should try it. Then you might not have so many frown lines," you teased.

He just scoffed and rolled his eyes as he sipped on his drink.

"What is it you wanted to speak about?"

"Right to the point I see," he said. He tapped his finger against his glass. One of his rings made a continuous clinking noise each time he did. He almost seemed nervous. "The ball."

"What about it?"

"Go with me."

Now you were the one scoffing. You folded your arms for a moment and shook your head. You reached your glass back out to him for another pour, which he obliged. You downed it in one go again. You focused on the burning sensation in your throat to distract you from what he just said. 

Surely, he didn't just say that.

"Malfoy. You're a terror and an asshole. Why would I go with you?"

"Because I'm cute."

"Draco Malfoy. You did not just use the word cute."

"You're right. I didn't. So if you ever tell anyone I did, I'll hex you."

"I don't know, Draco. This is pretty out of nowhere."

"Well, considering the Diggory boy is taken, as well as those twins you fancy, I'm your next best choice."

Your stomach tightened into steel. "What do you mean they're taken?"

"Didn't hear? Diggory's taking Chang. Fred's taking Angelina. No surprise there. And George is going with Alicia Spinnet." He tapped his ring against the glass twice before putting his glass down. He closed the gap between you in two large strides. "Please don't make me go with Pansy."

You swallowed hard. Did they all really have dates, or was Malfoy fucking with you to get you to say yes? You needed confirmation.

"I'm sorry. Can I get back to you about it?"

"Sure, whatever."

You shouldered past him and picked up the whiskey bottle and chugged straight from it. You slammed it down a littler harder than you wanted to, but you couldn't help it.

"Let's get plastered tonight, yeah?"

"Thought you needed to head to the other party?"

"Fuck the other party," you seethed.

Draco's lips turned upward into a smirk. He held out his hand again and led you back to the party. He went around to get you both another drink, and you tried to pace yourself just a little bit. You both hung back and participated in idle conversation. You even made Draco laugh a couple of times.

It was a miraculous sight.

He wasn't half bad, prejudices aside. You were somehow seriously considering his offer, but you wouldn't let him know that. If you said yes, you had some conditions. Mainly apologizing to all your friends.

"Want to dance?" he asked as he recognized that you finished your drink.

"You?! Dancing?!" you teased.

"Shut up. Offer is leaving in 3...2..."

"Okay fine!"

He led you back into the crowd and you swayed together to the upbeat tune. You kept some distance between you, but soon the overcharged feelings in your heart coursed together with the alcohol in your blood. Before you knew it, you were grinding back into Draco and oblivious to a few of the surprised stares. 

You didn't care.

You felt loose and happy.

If the other men in your life could flaunt around with other people, why couldn't you?

Draco's hands moved from your hips to the subtly exposed skin between your shirt and shorts. His fingers grazed under the hem of your shirt like he wanted to explore upwards, but he restrained himself.

You lost yourself to the moment and the tantalizing sear of Draco's fingers on your skin, but you were quickly snapped back to reality when someone appeared out of the corner of your eye.

When you looked towards the common room entrance, you realized it was more than one someone.

Cedric, Fred, and George all stood together watching you dance with Draco. You stopped moving, and he gave you a quizzical look. He looked over to where you were staring just a moment ago.

"Fuck," you whispered.

"You're a free agent. Don't let them get to you."

"Sorry, I should go," you muttered as you pushed him away. You marched clumsily over to them. The room was swaying, and you knew all your words would come out slurred and angry. So, you took a deep breath to ground yourself when you stood in front of them.

"Hi." 

"Someone's cozy," stated Fred dryly.

"Yeah, well you lot can't all be mad at me about it," you spat back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cedric.

"Okay, what is this? You've all been weirdly at each others throats the last few months and now you're all playing buddy cop together?"

Cedric crossed his arms, and George just looked at the ground. Fred held his gaze sternly.

"Why are you dancing with _him_?" seethed Fred. "He's a fucking prat. Where's your _loyalty_?" He put extra emphasis on loyalty. You may be a Hufflepuff, but that didn't mean you were a perfect one. And if Fred and George truly did have dates, they surely didn't have the _courage_ to tell you about it.

"I'm a free agent!" you yelled. "Why are you so worried about who I'm dancing with? Go worry about your ball dates," you spat aggressively. You shoulder through Cedric and Fred hard and out of the common room.

Tears started to stream down your face.

What the fuck was happening?

Were you about to lose everyone you held dear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this longer chapter makes up for the recent shorter ones! AHHHHH. What the fuck is happening?! The drama!!! I couldn't resist sneaking in some intimate moments with my baby Draco.


	15. The Fallout

"Wait! Come back!" you heard from behind you as you rushed through the dungeons and back to your common room. All three of them were chasing after you, but you didn't want them to see you like this. A drunk, miserable, crying mess.

You felt a strong hand on your arm stop you in place, but they didn't try to turn you around.

"Please, talk to us," whispered Cedric.

You sighed deeply. It was the right thing to do. You turned around to face them and their "hand caught in a cookie jar" expressions. You folded your arms to continue portraying your annoyance.

"Talk," you mumbled.

"Who told you about our dates?" asked Fred.

"Draco. Funny thing you should mention loyalty. Having to hear this from _Draco_ before you?" you scoffed.

"Darling, let's talk about this later when you're sober," offered George as he walked up to you. He attempted to take your arm and guide you away, but you jerked it back.

"No. We're doing this now. Let's start with you, Ced. You were going to ask me in Study Hall that one day, right?"

He looked at the ground sheepishly. "Yes," he whispered.

"But Cho swooped in, didn't she?"

"She said you had a date when I told her I thought of asking you."

"And you just believed her fucking word over mine?" you seethed. "You didn't even ask for some time so you could ask me yourself?"

Fred and George looked at each other more guiltily. 

"And you two. Angelina and Alicia?"

"Angelina cornered me. Hard to say no to her with our history, and I also heard you already had a date..."

"Yeah...same here," added George.

"Unbelievable. I thought I meant something to you all. And instead of being patient and coming to talk to me, you just made assumptions and listened to whatever bullshit someone puts in your head."

You were practically foaming at the mouth at this point, but you didn't care. Maybe it was trite to be so upset over this, but there weren't any other people in the entire school you wanted to go with.

"It's just a ball..." claimed Fred.

"Just a ball? Fred, it's so romantic and intimate. You said it yourself. You have a history with Angelina. I don't know anything about Alicia, but you Cedric, you know that Cho has practically been drooling over you all year. So yeah. It's not just a ball, but have fun with your dates. I'm done with this conversation."

You turned on your heel and left them all slack jawed, but you didn't head towards your common room. You headed back to the party.

Once inside, you marched to a corner where Draco was standing with some friends. You stopped in front of him in a huff, and he straightened up when he say you.

"Yes."

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll be your date. I have a condition. We can talk about it later. Right now, I want to keep drinking."

Draco smiled at this, but it wasn't his classic shit-eating grin. He looked genuinely pleased. He led you away from the group of people he was with, and you both took shots together. You lost track of how many in your already highly intoxicated state, but you didn't care.

You drank until the world faded away. Fred, George, and Cedric along with it.

\------------------------------------

The next morning, your head was pounding on all sides. You quickly bolted up when you realized that you were in an unknown bed. One in the Slytherin dorm.

"No no no no no no," you thought to yourself. "Shit. What the hell did I do last night?"

On the bed side table was a small vile and a glass of water. There was a notecard next to the vile that read: _For your head,_ and a notecard next to the water that read: _For everything else._

You decided to trust it. It seemed someone was trying to take care of you. But who? Your first thought was Blaise. You might have seen a kinder side to Malfoy last night, but this seemed beyond him. 

You knocked back the potion and chased it with some of the water. You were already feeling a bit better. You were still in last nights clothes, so it made you feel better to know that no one tried to undress you. As you threw your feet over the edge of the bed to get up, you kicked something hard. Or rather, someone.

"Bloody hell woman," spoke someone gruffly. You didn't recognize the husky voice mixed with all the morning sleepiness. When you looked down, you saw Draco sprawled out on the floor with only one pillow and no blanket.

"Did-did you sleep on the floor?" you asked.

"You blacked out last night. Considering your three not so knights didn't come back, I knew I had to help you."

"Oh...Uh, thanks, Draco. Still doesn't explain why you're on the floor."

"Didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I appreciate it. Just shocked that _the_ Draco Malfoy slept on the floor. It seems.... _beneath_ you," you giggled.

"Did you just insult me with a pun?"

"Maybe..."

"I'll let it slide."

"Was the vile and water you too?"

"Me and Blaise. He had the vile. I got the water. So..." he started while propping himself up on his elbows. "Fancy a walk?"

"Not really. Sorry. I just want to be alone with my thoughts for the afternoon."

"Fine. We should talk though."

"About?"

"You said you had conditions for me. To go to the ball together."

"Right. You need to apologize to my friends."

Draco scoffed at the idea.

"I'm serious. Hermione at the very least."

"What if I don't want to?" he pestered.

"I sense that you really want to go to the ball with me. And I sense that there's a better person in you than you let on."

Draco inhaled sharply. "You don't know me."

"A lot of people don't. You're aloof and mysterious."

"Fine. I'll apologize," he conceded.

"And mean it?"

"And mean it."

You nudged Draco's leg with your foot. "Alright. I'm going to go. Thanks for taking care of me. I shouldn't have been so reckless."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," he hissed. "But it's fine...Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"You mean like it did when one of your goons knocked me unconscious with a bludger?"

Draco sighed at the acknowledgment. "I don't control the actions of others." You eyed him carefully deciding whether or not he had more to say, and it seemed he did. "I am sorry about that though. Told him he was a right git for it."

"Thanks again. For everything."

He nodded at you curtly.

You smiled fondly at him and left his room for your own. You wanted to just take a shower, go scarf down some greasy food, and come back for a nap. But upon entering the common room, you were stopped in your tracks by Cedric's presence at the fireplace.

He immediately shut his book and strode over to you.

"Don't tell me you slept with him," he accused.

"Fucking Merlin, Cedric. Really?"

He raked his hand through his hair frustratingly while blowing air out. "You didn't come back. You're in last night's clothes..."

"I blacked out, but Draco and Blaise took care of me. He even slept on the floor while I slept in his bed."

"Find that hard to believe," he scoffed.

"Believe it or don't, I don't fucking care right now."

You tried to move past him, but once again, he caught your arm.

"Can we talk? Please?"

"About what? About how I'm really disappointed you didn't ask me to the ball? About how insufferable and infuriating you've been lately?"

"I told you tha-wait. You're disappointed I didn't ask you?"

"YES!" You sighed deeply and backed away from him. "You have feelings for me."

"Wha-how did you-" he stuttered.

"You've been weird the last few weeks. Awkward and different. I kept telling myself it wasn't real, that you would never see me that way. But I just kept denying it because I was scared of my _own_ feelings for _you_."

"But Cho said-"

"Oh, fuck Cho," you hissed. "Like I said, she's been drooling all over you. Probably said whatever you needed to hear to wrap yourself around her finger. You saw how rabid she was trying to tear you away from me right before you were going to ask me to be your date."

"You're not being fair to her."

"Was she fair to me?" 

Cedric paused, thinking this over. He seemed trapped in thought. "I guess not."

"Whatever, Cedric. I think there's nothing else to say."

He looked down at the floor. His expression full of contrite. "Are we going to be okay?"

"Always. I just need some space."

Cedric stepped to the side to let you pass, and you made a bee-line for a shower. You let the scalding water slough off the past 24 hours and encase you in a missing warmth. You walked rapidly towards the Great Hall for some food. You didn't feel like staying cooped up inside, so you grabbed a sandwich and a small bowl of fruit to take with you out in the courtyard.

The afternoon was surprisingly sunny, so the day wasn't too cold. You had finished your food and were feeling miles better. Physically, at least. Mentally, you were still spinning.

And it seemed that your sour mood would go further south.

Fred and George came lumbering over to you. You groaned and sunk back into the grass and shut your eyes.

"Can we talk?" asked Fred.

You groaned some more. "Fine."

"Don't sound too enthusiastic," he murmured. 

"Listen. I had to deal with Draco and Cedric this morning. Not exactly thrilled to keep arguing with people."

"We're not here to argue," quelled George.

"I'm really disappointed," you said as you propped yourself back up to a sitting position.

They sat down in front you with crest fallen faces. Guilt was peppered in with a sprinkle of remorse. You couldn't not listen to what they had to say.

"We overhead Diggory in the library. We were studying with Alicia and Angelina. Someone asked Cedric if he had finally asked you, and we were bummed," started Fred.

"Thought we lost our chance," added George.

"Not surprised though that he wanted to ask you," said Fred.

"Then he told his friend that you were going with someone else. We didn't want to believe it. We figured you'd tell us if you had a date. Angelina overheard ball talk and just asked Fred."

"And I was disappointed myself, so I said yes," admitted Fred.

"And then Alicia started giving me these bloody guilty eyes like I couldn't leave her left out."

You inhaled deeply, and you felt bad for how you lashed out. And in the end, this was all Cho's doing. If she hadn't told Cedric that you were going with someone, he wouldn't have told others the same.

"I'm sorry I got so angry. I was drunk, which isn't an excuse, I know, I just-" but you were cut off before you could finish. Both boys reached out and took one of your hands and shushed you.

"You don't have to explain it to us. We're the one who should be sorry," said George.

You collapsed your head onto his shoulder, and he kissed the top of your head.

"We'll definitely be saving you a dance," promised Fred.

"Aaaannnddd we may have something grand planned. Something to hopefully make up for it," said George.

"Yeah, even Diggory's in on it."

"Really?" you asked. "Golden boy Cedric is joining you on a prank?"

"Who said anything about a prank?" asked Fred with a smirk.

You raised your brows at him and scoffed playfully. "Since when is anything you ever have planned NOT a prank?"

"We plan romantic stuff too," teased Fred.

George's breath was hot on your ear and sent a few shivers through you. "Need a reminder of our night in the bath?"

You swatted George's arm lovingly to get him to stop being so cheeky, but secretly you loved it. George wrapped his arms around you and caged you in. You leaned back into his embrace, and Fred stole a couple of grapes from your bowl. He motioned for you to open up, and you did so willingly. Fred attempted to toss grapes into your mouth, and like the pro that you were, you caught every single one of them.

You all laughed and laughed for hours. Everything was reset with them like nothing bad had happened. 

There was still some fallout to be dealt with, but you were feeling elated and hopeful that things were on the right track.

You'd worry about them later.

For now, you wanted to melt into the warm embrace of your two favorite guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! I tried to crank out the last few chapters to give y'all some content. I am going on a cross country trip starting tomorrow, and I'm going to be extremely busy driving and resting, so I'm not sure how much writing I'll be able to get done. Things to look forward to in coming chapters! A steamy scene during the first task, the ball, and Christmas at the burrow with some special guests. :) Also, fair warning ahead, this IS all about Fred and George, but I like to mix things up. Who knows what will happen, but we are going to have lots of fun. ;)


	16. First Task

A few weeks had passed since Halloween. The rampant buzz of the impending first task scared the hell out of you. You still hadn't found a moment to talk to Harry, and of course you were worried about Cedric.

You hadn't talked to Cedric since you "made up."

It made you feel guilty.

As you meandered down the halls to get some breakfast, you saw Cedric down the end of one.

"Fuck," you muttered to yourself. You might have felt guilty, but you still weren't ready to face him.

He admitted he had feelings for you. And you had feelings for him.

And Fred.

And George.

It was all too much to think about, but you would have to. Cedric locked eyes with you and nodded his head towards one side of the intersection he was standing at.

He zipped off that way, and you quickened your pace to catch up to him. 

The hall was deserted.

When you approached him, he looked so nervous.

"What's up?" you asked as you playfully punched him. This was so awkward.

He took a deep breath in and expelled it shakily.

"Look, I don't want to compete with Fred and George," he started. "They're good lads. I see why you like them."

He looked down at his feet and kicked them around.

"I don't want to get in between that," he continued.

"Cedric," you interrupted. "You're not. I do truly have feelings for you too. I always have. I just never acknowledged them."

His face started to look more relieved, but it didn't last long.

"You do what you need to to sort out your feelings. I just wanted to let you know that after the task today, I'm telling Cho that I'm taking her to the ball as friends. Only friends."

You blew out a lengthy bit of air at his proclamation. 

"Cedric, you don't have-"

"I want to. Cho's great, but I've had my heart set on someone else longer," he smirked shyly. He somehow started to get even more nervous.

"Anxious about the task? Or about Cho?"

"Both. Mostly the task though. And something else...Look. I might die today."

"CEDRIC!"

"It's true! This tournament isn't exactly forgiving. So, if I do die today, I'd die with one regret, and I don't want to die with that regret."

You scanned his eyes trying to figure out what he was going on about. "What would you regret?"

"Not doing this," he whispered while looking at your lips. Before you could even process or respond, his lips melted onto yours in a delicate kiss. It was so soft at first, you almost didn't realize it was happening. He pressed himself into you a little further with a little more courage, and you opened your mouth slightly to accept him.

You threw your arms around his neck and drew his body closer. One of his hands was gripping your waist and the other was gently holding onto the side of your face.

It was a really, really good kiss.

You had waited for this for so long.

And yet...

It didn't have the spark like when you kissed Fred or George. It lacked the anticipation of what was to come. It was simultaneously everything you dreamed of and not at all what you expected.

You pulled away breathless, but more so at the fact that he actually kissed you, and not the kiss itself.

You did your best to hide your disappointment. Cedric needed a clear head today.

"Wow," you whispered.

"A good wow, I hope?"

"Definitely a good wow," you assured.

He dropped his head and smiled to himself while rubbing the back of his neck. "I definitely have to live now so we can do that again."

You reached out and squeezed his arm. "You're going to be great out there."

He kissed your cheek in appreciation and scurried off. He was running late to prepare. 

You went to breakfast feeling conflicted.

You saw Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sitting together and decided to finally get some answers out of Harry.

"Morning guys," you greeted.

"Morning," they all mumbled.

"Harry, I'm glad we can finally sit and chat," you said. "We haven't had a chance to since..."

"Since my bloody name came out of that bloody goblet," he huffed. "I know you're going to ask. No, I didn't do it. I didn't ask anyone to do it. I don't know how this happened." He looked so glum. He had probably endured so much ridicule and so many questions.

So you dropped it.

"It's okay Harry. I believe you. I just wanted to say good luck. I'll be cheering for you."

"Not for Cedric?" teased Ginny.

At that moment, Fred sat down.

"Dear god, let's not talk about that bloke. Please," he muttered. 

"I thought you guys were all buddy-buddy now?" you inquired.

Fred stared into you with a mile long look. He looked agitated and then rolled his eyes before biting into some toast.

The awkward tension rolled thick, and you whispered "Okay," to yourself.

"Is someone a little jealous?" pestered Ginny.

You loved her, but she didn't know the delicate details of the quickly unraveling situation of your love square.

Fred started to stab at his food with his fork and didn't answer. Ginny got the hint, and everyone tried to steer to conversation elsewhere.

Fred didn't say anything else.

"Where's George?" you asked him.

"Still sleeping."

"What's wrong Fred?"

"Nothing," he gritted.

Shortly after, Harry had to depart, and Hermione and Ginny left as well to get good seats.

Fred abruptly stood up to leave soon after that, leaving you confused and hurt. You bolted up after him to try and get some answers.

It wasn't fair for him to just leave you high and dry.

"Fred!" you yelled out after him. You chased him practically through the whole castle until you got to the quidditch pitch. That was where the first task was happening. 

Most every seat was already filled.

You had to start running to catch up to Fred before you lost him up in the sea of people.

You grabbed onto his arm just before he started making his way up the stands.

"Fred Weasley! Talk to me for fucks sake. We don't do this anymore, remember? We don't sulk off when we're upset."

This time, he was grabbing you and led you over towards the quidditch changing rooms. He sat down aggressively on a bench and pulled you over onto his lap. You let out a yelp at the suddenness of it.

"Fred-" but you were cut off but Fred unbuttoning your jeans and ripping them down to your knees.

His hand ran smoothly over your ass, and he finally spoke.

"You kissed Cedric," he stated. 

Fuck. You wanted to be the one to tell him.

"How did you-"

"Saw it happen."

"Fred-"

"I know. You're going to go on about how you're a free agent. How you can see whoever you want because you haven't decided yet. And that's fine." He ripped your panties down to your knees as well, leaving your bottom fully exposed.

"It hurt to watch you kiss him. I think you need to be punished for that princess. And then I'm going to make you cum so hard that you remember why I'm better than him."

Without warning, he slapped his hand down onto your ass. It made you jolt forward a bit, but his other arm was fully supporting your balance. The sharp sting only lasted for a moment, and you were somehow craving more.

His hand came down again on the same spot, and the sting was harsher.

But it felt so good. 

You instinctively wiggled your butt a little, and Fred chuckled to himself.

"Enjoying your punishment, eh?"

"A wise man once said that punishment was all part of the fun," you breathed.

Fred's hand smacked down once again, and then he rubbed the sensitive area with tenderness. "You're adorable."

His hand trailed down to your now throbbing cunt. It was aching to be touched. You could feel how slick you were just from his gliding touch. He teasingly rubbed around the outside of your entrance, and you knew he wanted you to beg.

"You're so fucking wet," he whispered. "Who made you this wet?"

"You did..." you sighed.

He eased two fingers in slowly and continued to keep a sluggish pace.

"Please..." you whispered.

"Please what?"

"Please make me cum."

Fred increased his pace while rubbing his thumb over your ignored clit. The gentle sensation caused you to lurch forward again. He was so thoughtful and meticulous with every single movement.

His fingers all worked in tandem, not changing a single thing. The heat started to grow hotter and higher in your stomach, and your legs shook greatly. You were trying to suppress your moans, and Fred could tell.

"Everyone's over a hundred feet above us. And cheering loudly. No one will hear you."

You finally let out a hearty moan as Fred brought you closer and closer to climax. You did nothing to cage your cries of ecstasy as your orgasm washed over every inch of your body.

Fred cleaned you both up and carefully tugged your pants back up. Your bum was still sensitive, and you cursed yourself for wearing such tight jeans. Fred saw you wince a little trying to pull them up fully.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled.

"Don't apologize. I...um...I liked it."

"Did you?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll have to misbehave more often," you winked.

"I won't go so easy on you next time," he growled playfully.

"Easy, Mr. Grey," you joked.

"Who?"

"Nothing," you laughed. 

He reached out for your hand and pulled you into him. "I'm sorry I got so jealous. It's one thing to compete with my brother, but another to compete with an outsider."

"Fred...It didn't mean anything."

"What?" he asked incredulously. "I thought you liked him too..."

"I do, but that doesn't mean it's enough. I don't know. We kissed, and it was a good kiss, but it was missing something. Some spark, some umpf, some...something."

"Interesting. And do you feel...some...something...when we kiss?" he asked coyly. 

"I do, yeah. And with George."

"I was afraid of that," he chuckled lowly.

"I'm going to tell Cedric later that I just want to be friends. I don't want to ruin what he and I have for a very slim maybe."

"You don't have to do that for me," he reassured.

You placed a finger to his lips to shush him. "I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for me. And for him. I can't drag him along if my heart isn't fully in it." You clasped your hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "C'mon. Let's go cheer everyone on."

By the time you had reached the stands, Krum and Fleur had already went and apparently succeeded. It was now Cedric, and then Harry.

But truthfully, you couldn't focus much on what was happening. The imminent danger they were both in pained you, and for the rest of the time, you zoned out of the ongoing action. Fred pulled you out of your trance and told you there was going to be a party in the Gryffindor common room.

You nodded curtly and left the stands with him.

The party was already fully raging when you got inside. Fleur and Krum didn't attend, but all the attention was focused hard on Harry and Cedric.

Cedric finally got a moment away from all the chaos and adoring fans to come greet you.

"I didn't die!" he shouted while he pumped his fists into the air.

He looked like he was on cloud nine. He wrapped you into a hug and swung you around. You giggled at his enthusiasm, but the reality set in as your feet hit the ground.

He could see the turmoil on your face.

"What is it?" he asked softly. "Is it me? Is it the kiss?" His expression fell. 

"No and yes."

He breathed in deeply and looked away for a moment. "Okay. Let's talk about it." He gestured towards the entrance of the common room, and you stepped out together into the quiet. You leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground.

Your ass was still a little sore, but you tried not to make it noticeable.

Cedric sat down next to you and placed his hand on your knee. He was trying to look you in the eyes, but you couldn't bring your gaze to his.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it. I'm durable," he assured.

"Oh please. I've seen you crying at Wuthering Heights," you teased.

"Heathcliff's love for Catherine is so misunderstood!" he joked back.

You laughed out with him, and it gave you the courage to finally look at him. To look at your friend.

"I've been waiting Merlin knows how long for you to kiss me. It was a good kiss it just...wasn't what I was expecting."

"No bright, flashy fireworks then, eh?"

"No. I'm sorry. I know it's silly. Placing all my stock in a kiss when the feelings I have for you are so much."

"But if the chemistry isn't there for you, that's important," he quelled while cupping your face, forcing you to look at him again as you faltered.

"I don't want to hurt you," you whimpered. 

He pulled you into his chest and held you tightly.

"Your friendship means more to me than letting this come between us. I'm a little disappointed, sure. But like I said, I'm durable. I shouldn't have mixed up your head even more with all you've got going on."

"No, Cedric. I'm glad you did it. I'd never have the courage to do it myself, and I would have wondered all my life what it would have been like to kiss you."

"And now you know."

"And now I know," you reflected back.

Silence pooled for a few moments, and you just enjoyed your solace with Cedric.

"Was I really that bad of a kisser," he jested.

"Stop it!" you laughed. "You're an _amazing_ kisser."

"Just not better than Fred or George," he jeered.

"You're impossible."

"You love it though. Who else is going to call you out on your bullshit?" 

You giggled together, intoxicated on the simplicity of this moment. Everything was finally piecing back together. To where it was meant to be.

You leaned your head on Cedric's shoulder, and he kissed the top of your head.

"Thank you Cedric for being so understanding. And for never leaving my side."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, let's get back inside and party. I think a certain set of twins are probably sorely missing you." He stood and helped you up, and you crashed yourself into him for one more hug.

"You're such a softie," he whispered.

"You love it though."

"I do," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm at my second stop of my trip, and I'm here for a few days, so I was feeling the urge to write! This story has gotten me so excited that I couldn't resist. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Please, if you have ANY questions at all you'd like to ask, go ahead and do so! I have so much more in store, and I'm so stoked to share it all. But I also want to make sure that you all know that I LOVE interacting with you all. I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. Even if you don't like something I did! I want to hear it. And if you have any friends you think would enjoy this series, please, please recommend it to them! I'm pretty much working off of word of mouth, so any and all support from you all turns steps into miles. Thank you SO much for all the kindness and love so far. You are all amazing lil beans.


	17. Another Bloody Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying that I won't write, but I just cannot stay away from this story! No promises, but I might have another chapter for you all tomorrow. After that, it will start to be more difficult to focus on writing because I will be doing more driving than I will be stuck in one place. With that being said, enjoy!

With the first task around mid November, Christmas was right around the corner.

You spent so much time studying and continuing to mend your friendship with Cedric that you blinked and holiday break was there.

You were just about to close your Transfiguration book and leave the library when George came and sat down beside you.

"Hey you," you smiled. "Haven't seen much of you lately."

"Hope you didn't miss me too much," he smiled back.

"Oh, but I did. Terribly so. My heart is so broken," you jested sarcastically. 

"Come to the burrow for Christmas," he said.

You bit down on your lip and wringed your hands together. You wanted to say yes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I haven't seen my parents since summer. I was going to spend my break at the hospital with them."

"Surely you can't sit around with them for a whole month. Come at least for a week. Bill and Charlie will be there. You can hear all about dragons and curse breaking."

He looked at you so hopefully. You didn't want to say no, but you couldn't bear to not see your parents. Even if they still weren't awake. But maybe he was right. Sitting alone in a hospital room for weeks was going to be torture.

"Okay," you agreed.

You looked around the area quickly and noticed you were alone. You leaned in and seared a deep kiss on George's lips, and he returned it with enthusiasm.

When George pulled back, he started to look a little nervous himself. Like he had sucked in all your unease and carried it.

"What's wrong with _you_ now?" you poked.

"Do you want me to come with you? To the hospital? I know it can't be easy, and I don't want to intrude, but I don't want you to be alone."

"George, I can't ask that of you."

"You're not asking. I'm offering."

You thought about it for a moment. You really didn't want to be alone. It would be nice to have some comfort and a soul next to yours that always evoked a certain kind of courage.

"Okay," you agreed once again.

And in a few days time, you both departed to St. Mungo's.

It felt right to bring him. He cracked so many jokes with you, and he even brought cards to teach you all sorts of games and take your mind off things.

He was so caring and attentive. Always tucking you in with a blanket when you had fallen asleep, always running to get you food, and always having the perfect string of words to build yourself back up.

Two weeks had passed, and you had enough.

You couldn't bear to look at your parent's motionless bodies any longer.

"George, I want to leave early."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," you croaked, trying to hold back a sob. 

He held you tightly and didn't question it any further.

"I'm going to go talk to one of the healers," you mumbled.

You left for just a few minutes, and as you got closer to the door, you heard George's voice. You stopped walking and crept stealthily to hear more of what he was saying.

"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that you should be bloody proud of the daughter you raised. She blows me away with her courage, her wit, her fierce dedication to maintaining peace. No one is good enough for her. Not Cedric. Not Fred. Not even myself. But I'm going to try everyday for as long as she'll let me to prove that I'm as close as I can get to being the man she deserves. Oh, and she's going to be a bloody good auror."

It was impossible to suppress the grin widening on your face. You stepped into the room and cleared your throat to make your presence known. However, you didn't let George know you overheard him.

He smiled at you warmly and asked if you were ready to go, and the two of you disapparated to the burrow.

"My dear!!! It is so good to see you again," squealed Molly as soon as you entered the door. She wrapped you in the tightest hug, and you were transported back to the summer once again. It felt so good to be back in a place full of love and welcome.

You said your hellos to Ron and Ginny and then Fred. Fred scooped you up and lifted you off the ground. Molly and Arthur pretended not to notice. Just like they pretended not to noticed George holding your hand as you walked through the door.

Over in the kitchen were two other redheads you had never seen. You guessed they were Bill and Charlie. Bill towered over his younger brother by at least five inches. 

Bill's dark hair fell past his shoulders and was tied up in a small pony. It accentuated his sharp jaw line even more. He had one dangling earring on his left ear. He was freckle free unlike the rest of his family, but his dark red stubble framed his face perfectly. He had on black jeans, black boots, a white tee, and a light colored jean jacket. He screamed cool.

His eyes flicked up towards you and he smiled a bit before returning his attention to his brother.

Charlie also had a fair bit of stubble, and his dark red hair was short and slightly curly on the top of his head. A few tendrils drooped onto his forehead. He had a smile that absolutely melted your insides.

How the hell was it that every single Weasley was so fucking beautiful?

As everyone started to disperse back to their evening, you found yourself still with Fred and George. 

"Come. Let's meet Bill and Charlie," suggested Fred.

He and George led you to the kitchen, and Bill and Charlie put down their mugs at the same time.

"So, this is the girl you two keep yammering on about?" teased Charlie. "I can see why."

You held out your hand to shake his and said your name. He kissed the top of your hand. "It's good to finally meet you."

Bill's eyes hadn't left you the whole time. He had a certain smirk plastered on his face, and you couldn't make out what it was.

"Bill. Charmed. I'm surprised these two have found anyone who can keep up with them," he grinned. "Takes a really _adventurous_ one to do that." There was a slight pause before he said "adventurous." You were sure that if you had paid any less attention that you would have missed it. 

Was he insinuating something?

Fred draped his arm over your shoulder and laughed. "Mate, she's perfect," he said while kissing the side of your head.

Bill's eyes still never left you.

"Right. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I promised mum I'd go look at her garden. Her tomatoes aren't growing properly," said Charlie. He turned towards you. "I look forward to chatting with you later."

And out the front door he went.

Now it was just you, Fred, George, and Bill.

George had his back turned to everyone and was putting on the tea kettle. 

"What's your earring?" you asked Bill, trying to diffuse the tension. 

"It's half of an angel wing," he replied.

"That's really cool," you laughed awkwardly. Bill chuckled with you, and it broke up any uneasiness you were feeling. 

It was like he could tell that you were tense, and he wanted to swoop in to make sure you didn't feel that way.

He gestured a hand towards the kitchen table, and the three of you sat down together. Fred remained at your side, and Bill sat across from you.

George stayed in the kitchen until the kettle went off. When it did, he prepped you a cup of tea and brought it to you, then took a seat by Bill.

"You two certainly are attentive," stated Bill. "I hope these two take care of you all the time."

"They do," you said while beaming at Fred and George. "So, Bill. Tell me about curse breaking! It sounds really exciting."

Bill chuckled lightly. "Yeah. I just got back from an expedition in Peru actually. Had to fly on a muggle plane to get there. Don't tell dad. I can't deal with the incessant questions I know he'll ask."

Fred and George snickered at the sight.

"It was my job to find this very important item. I can't discuss what it was, but working for Gringotts, you know it was invaluable. It was deep in the thickest part of this jungle. It was unbearably hot. Almost so that I could hardly think straight, but I needed to. Or else I could have died," he continued. "We finally found this ancient and lost temple that was rumored to house the artifact. I uh, sorry. I really can't get into too many details. Downside of the job I'm afraid. Everything is tight lipped."

Bill's gaze flitted down to your mouth when he said "tight lipped."

You bit down on your lip to try and hold off the smile that was threatening to form. Was Bill Weasley flirting with you? In front of his incredibly jealous brothers?

You looked at Fred and George to gauge their reactions, but they looked...pleased?

"Anyway, broke a few curses, avoided a few trap doors, fought off a small army of skeletons. No biggie," beamed Bill.

"No biggie?! That sounds awesome! Even with all the scandalous details omitted," you shot back.

"Considering the life of a curse breaker now?" he asked.

"Actually, I've had my heart set on being an auror."

"If you're anything as tenacious and dedicated as these two dollop heads say you are, I believe you'll be a great one," he said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Bill. That means a lot. I do have one question thought."

"Ask away."

"Does it get lonely?"

"That's bloody personal," teased Fred.

"I'm just curious. It seems your work takes you all over the world. Which is very exciting, don't get me wrong. I guess I couldn't do it because I'd want someone to share that with," you explained. "I didn't mean to pry or get so personal," you started to stutter.

"Ignore my brother. I'm an open book. I can take anything," assured Bill. "I suppose I've never been one for love or romance. Growing up in such a large family, well...it made me want almost the exact opposite. Who am I outside of my family? That was a question I deeply needed to answer."

"That's really great, Bill. I love seeing people break out of the mold of expectations," you said.

"Yes, well. I've never been one for convention. Just ask mum. She's always begging to cut my hair and take my earring out," he laughed. 

"I think they look nice," you blurted. 

Shit.

That was embarrassing.

Did you sound desperate?

Bill chuckled lowly. "Thank you. I'm glad someone here has taste," he winked. He clapped his hands together. "Right. I'm off to bed. The trip here knocked me out. I'll probably be up for a while though. If anyone needs anything."

Bill carefully looked at his brothers before looking back at you with a smile. You nodded back at him kindly and didn't dare watch him as he walked up the stairs.

You let go of the breath you didn't know you were holding.

"What do you think of Bill?" asked George.

"He's um...very cool?" you laughed awkwardly. "There's not really a better way to describe it. He's just so relaxed and seems so...I don't know. Sure of himself?"

"That's Bill alright," said Fred. 

George cleared his throat a little. "Do you want to go upstairs?" he asked devilishly.

"George Weasley," you giggled.

"It's not like we haven't before," he teased.

"I've got a better idea," whispered Fred.

Your heart started hammering in your chest.

"What is it, dear brother?" asked George.

"Georgie, please escort me to the kitchen." The two brothers stood up and left you out of it.

"Hey! No fair," you pouted.

You couldn't catch any glimpse of their conversation, just the sound of their hushed whispers garbling together. Right before sauntering back over, they shook hands as if they made some sort of deal.

You rolled your eyes at the thought of whatever scheme they were building.

When they came back over, Fred leaned with one hand on the table and the other on the back of your chair. George mirrored this action on the other side of you. You were caged in.

"We have a proposition for you," whispered Fred.

"Another?" you asked bewilderedly. 

"We saw the way Bill was looking at you, darling," whispered George in your ear.

His hot breath on the lobe of your ear almost caused you to moan. Then flashes of thoughts of Bill Weasley consumed you. Your breath hitched a little thinking of it.

"She's thinking of it Georgie," chuckled Fred.

"I'm not thinking of anything," you lied.

"That so?" pestered Fred. "You're not thinking of George, Bill, and myself? Taking care of your _every_ need?"

Your mind raced to something Bill said earlier. _"I hope these two take care of you all the time."_

"Does Bill know about this?" you asked.

"No, but our dear older brother doesn't need much convincing to do anything unconventional," said Fred.

"Or adventurous," added George.

Merlin.

If you weren't already a puddle now, you would be soon.

How would that even work?

You'd hooked up with Fred and George together, sure. But it never went as far as sex. And now they're offering to add a fourth into the mix?

But you couldn't stop thinking about it.

What even was it that scared you?

That you'd be bad at it?

You were sure that they wouldn't judge you for that.

"You're thinking too hard, princess."

You looked up at Fred quizzically. "Well, yeah! This is a lot to take in."

"Sorry. We don't mean to pressure you," quelled George.

"Bill's the whole reason we developed a more rowdy side. We didn't mean to overstep," added Fred. "We're merely at your service to make your life as interesting as possible. With your full consent, of course."

You couldn't help but crack a smile.

These two were quite the charmers. Truly, you thought, they could talk you into anything.

But more importantly, you knew that whatever trouble they got you into, you would always be _safe._

"Fine," you blurted out.

"Fine?" asked Fred. "You don't sound too sure."

"Seriously, there's no pressure whatsoever," stated George.

"What is that you want to hear? That I want the three of you to fuck the life out of me? To fuck me until I can't walk or speak or think?" you spat anxiously. 

They both laughed to themselves, but not in a mean way. 

"You didn't have to give so much detail," whispered Fred. "But I like your ambition."

"Shall we go ask big brother what his thoughts are?" asked George.

"Lead the way," you mumbled.

Holy shit.

Holy shit.

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

Was this about to happen?

Bill had yet to hear of the proposal, and you didn't even know he would say yes.

Merlin, of course he would. He was practically undressing you with his eyes, and you knew it.

Get a hold of yourself.

When the three of you reached Bill's room, you snatched George's wrist before he could knock.

"Second guesses?" he asked with concern.

You gulped hard and took a deep breath in to steady yourself. "I'm good now. Go ahead."

"Come in," you heard from behind the door. Bill's voice was muffled, but it was low and gravelly. 

The three of you ducked in quietly, and the click of the door behind you felt a thousand times louder than it was.

"Oh, you're all here," said Bill in surprise. He was sprawled out on his bed. His back was resting against his headboard. One leg laid flat on the bed, and the other was bent up. He was shirtless and in light grey sweat pants.

His muscles and abs were even more toned than Fred and George's. Probably all the strenuous work from cutting through jungles and temples. You couldn't pull your eyes from his body.

He snapped the book that he was reading shut, and you jumped a bit in place. The sound jostled you back to reality.

"What can I do for you?" asked Bill. His eyes searched Fred and George first, but they landed and remained on you. An impish smirk slowly spread across his face. It was almost as if he already knew what you were all there for.

He gently placed the book on his nightstand and never broke eye contact. He was enjoying this.

Fred marched over to the bed and plopped down onto it. "Well dear brother, we have an offer you might find rather intriguing."

"I'm listening," smiled Bill. He was still looking at you.

Your insides were definitely mush now. How was he so confident?

Fred held his hand out towards you and gestured for you to take it. When you took it, he pulled you down and onto his lap. His arm snaked around your waist and held you tight.

"I think I can connect the dots," laughed Bill. "Color me intrigued then, definitely."

Bill sat up in his bed and leaned closer to the two of you. He slowly reached for your face and rubbed his thumb on your cheek.

"The real question is, is the lady of the hour okay with it?" he asked.

He was so much gentler and calmer than you anticipated. His soft touch alone destroyed you.

You cleared your throat shakily. "The lady of the hour is nervous, but she's okay with it."

"Understandable to be nervous," whispered Bill. His thumb ran over your bottom lip with delicacy. His eyes never peeled from your mouth. "I knew my brothers were taking good care of you."

And just like that, you were ready to depart. You weren't just going to Paris. You were about to explore all seven damned wonders of the world.


	18. Double the Trouble, Triple the Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I CANNOT TAKE MYSELF SERIOUSLY LMFAOOOOO. I can't believe I wrote this. I actually fucking wrote this. I was hot and sweaty and laughing the whole fucking time who am I?! This was so much fun to write. I know that some people aren't super, super into smut, so I'll go right out and say that this is a one time thing! I just like to keep people on their toes and spice things up. ;) I wanted us to have a good time because there will be some dark times in future chapters. This will read out like a straight porno, so if that's not your thing, you can skip down to the first set of ----- lines because there will be more to this chapter than just some steamy sex with three Weasleys.

Bill was still tenderly studying your face while George cast a silencing charm and door locking charm.

"Hey, wait. You both said that-" you started, but Fred cut you off.

"That was different. Mum doesn't trust _us_ , but Billy boy here can get away with anything."

"It sounds like you're stalling," whispered Bill. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"Just shut up and kiss me," you huffed.

And in an instant, Bill's hand encased your throat lightly and pulled you in for a deep kiss. His lips were so soft and warm. It enveloped your whole body in tingles, and you moaned into his mouth.

You could feel Fred's erection growing beneath you, and you grinded your ass back into his hips further.

Off to the side, George was already stripping down and pumping himself.

Bill laid himself down on the bed and rid himself of his sweats and boxers.

Holy fuck.

He was just as big, if not bigger, than Fred and George. His stiff cock flung out, and he immediately grabbed it and started pleasing himself as well. Fred stood you up and undressed you while kissing your jaw and neck.

You swooped back down onto the bed and took Bill in your mouth. You swung your hips around eager to be touched, and Fred obliged immediately. George came over, and you took him in your right hand. Your movements synced with the ones from your mouth.

Fred's own mouth worked hungrily up and down the folds of your cunt, which were already drenched ten times over in anticipation. 

There was so much going on, and you felt drunk from the moment alone.

All three men were moaning all around you, and your senses heightened with your feeling of power.

And then, a sensation you hadn't felt before. Fred's tongue on your asshole. 

At first you wanted to squeal and break away, but it felt so good. It wasn't as strong of a sensation as anything else, but it was enough for you to melt into yourself.

You switched your mouth over to George and sucked eagerly. He threw his head back the instant your lips closed around him.

"Oh, fuck, darling," he muttered.

"I knew those pretty lips would be nice to fuck," breathed Bill.

You felt Fred's cock teasing you at your entrance, and you all but pushed back into him, physically begging him to thrust inside of you. He did so hard, and you lurched forward a bit, but Bill held onto your sides for stability.

He moved one hand to pleasure himself while the other roamed over the curves of your breasts. He squeezed hard and held there as Fred rammed into you over and over and over and over. Bill lifted himself up to catch your nipple in your mouth, and his tongue was just as heavenly as you imagined. He pulled on it with his teeth, sending you closer to the edge.

Fred pulled out of you, and Bill quickly took his place. As soon as he slid into you, you moaned out deeply and pounded yourself into his hips.

Fred and George were at either side of you, and you took both of them into your hands as your rode Bill into next week. Bill's hands clung tight to your waist and guided you up and down. 

Bill's dick was hitting all the right spots, and you felt yourself rushing towards climax faster as he worked his thumb over your clit.

You couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," you moaned out.

"Cum on my cock you little slut," said Bill gruffly as he wrapped his hand around your throat again. His fingers squeezed the sides of your neck, and you started to feel light headed. All the sensation rushing towards your center was deepening. You let go of the twins and collapsed your hands onto Bill's chest for stability as he railed into you. He squeezed a little harder until your orgasm consumed you, and you cried out, collapsing further on top of Bill.

"Fuck," he seethed. "I'm cumming too." He pulled out of you and you took him deep into your mouth for him to spill into.

Bill flipped you around to your back and switched positions with George. He lifted your legs onto his shoulder and plunged deep into you. 

"Ahhh, fuck, George!" you squealed out.

Fred positioned himself near your mouth, and you tilted your head up to take him in it. As Bill recovered from his own orgasm, he worked effortlessly back on your breasts and your clit once again.

You were still swollen and sensitive from your previous climax, but Bill knew how to work carefully. His expertise turned you on even more. Fred shoved himself further into your throat, and you gagged on him as he groaned out your name. George kept his rapid pace inside of you, and soon, like everything they do, they were cumming together.

Your muscles tensed as you plummeted towards your second orgasm, and you writhed on the bed between the three men. All focused on you. All dedicated to your satisfaction.

When you cried out once again and felt all your tension ease, you sank into the bed with heavy breaths.

Luckily, Bill had a large bed. Bill climbed in next to you, and Fred collapsed on the other side of you. George sprawled out at the end of the bed. Everyone's breaths ran ragged as you all tried to bring your heartbeats back to normal.

Holy shit.

You just did that.

It was definitely amazing, but probably not something you would ever do again. Two Weasley's were already a handful.

Bill kissed the top of your head and tucked your hair behind your ear. "You lads get to enjoy this exquisite beauty every day?" 

"Sadly not every day," said Fred.

"Maybe one day," chimed in George.

"I've done a lot of adventurous things in my life. In and out of the bedroom, but that, by far, has been the best," laughed Bill. "How about you? How are you feeling?" he asked while stroking your cheek.

"I feel bloody amazing," you breathed.

A few minutes passed by, and you tried to peel yourself off the bed to get redressed. As soon as you stepped off the bed, your legs started to give way. They were still incredibly wobbly, but George caught your waist and stabilized you.

"Careful, honey," he whispered. He held onto you while Bill fetched your clothes. After George put his own clothes back on, he helped you get dressed again, and then offered to walk you down to Ginny's room. 

You gave Fred and Bill a small wave out the door as they redressed as well.

When you reached Ginny's room, you noticed her light was off. 

Perfect.

You didn't want her to know anything.

"Goodnight, George," you whispered while kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight, darling," he whispered back while giving your bum a little smack.

The undeniable exhaustion washed over you, and you drifted into slumber easily.

\---------------------

The next morning you rose early. Ginny was still asleep, which probably meant most of the house was too. 

You were so sore from last night. There wasn't much of your body that didn't feel heavy, but you pushed through. After you finished getting ready for the day, you crept downstairs to find Charlie and Bill at the table sipping on coffee.

"Morning," greeted Bill with a raspy voice.

"Morning boys," you greeted back.

"How was your night?" asked Charlie. "Hope you settled in well."

You almost snorted out, and it was hard to conceal the grin that was trying to break free. You shot a small knowing look at Bill, and he sent one back. It seemed Charlie was oblivious to it.

"It was great. Very relaxing. Definitely relieved all the tension I'd been holding onto," you replied.

Bill coughed a little and took another sip of coffee. Charlie smiled warmly at you.

"There's some more coffee if you want some. It should still be hot," he mentioned.

"Oh, thank you. But I'd rather just make tea."

You shuffled into the kitchen and set up the kettle.

As you waited for the water to boil, you turned to the boys. "Hey, I was wondering if you guys had some stuff. I want to make cookies."

Charlie practically bolted up from his seat. "Brilliant! I love cookies. What do you need?"

"Flour, baking soda, baking powder, butter, sugar, vanilla, and eggs."

"Pretty sure we have everything!" he said. He scurried into the kitchen to help you find everything. 

Once everything was out, he gathered a large bowl for you and got the oven preheated.

"Right," he said while rubbing his hands together. "Can I be your sous-baker?"

"Charlie, I don't think that's a real thing," you laughed.

"I'm making it a real thing now."

"Fine, yes," you giggled. You listed out measurements you needed for each ingredient and instructed him in getting it all prepped. 

He helped you throw everything into the bowl, and you grabbed a fork to start mixing everything.

Halfway through getting everything together, Fred and George stalked down the stairs with heavy thuds.

"Oi, what are you two up to?" asked George.

"We're making cookies," you informed.

"Okay, but why are you mixing by hand? You are a witch you know," teased Fred.

"Fred, dear, it pays off to be skilled with your hands," you teased back. 

Sweet Charlie still seemed oblivious to the subtle nods of flirting. Even when Fred's eyes bulged out of his head.

You could see Bill snickering to himself.

Your tea kettle started to go off, and George moved quickly to take it off. He fixed your tea exactly how he knew you liked it before handing it to you.

Once you finished mixing, Charlie helped you scoop and roll out the portions and put them onto the baking tray.

"Love, you got something on your face," said Fred. 

You held up your hand to your face to try and wipe whatever it was off. "Did I get it?"

You wished you had noticed the particularly suspicious hand behind his back, but it was too late. He tossed a small fistful of flour onto your face.

"There," he laughed.

"Fred Weasley!" you screeched quietly. You grabbed a fistful yourself and dumped it on his head.

"My precious hair!" he giggled sarcastically.

Fred grabbed another fist, but before he could chuck it at you, you ducked, and the flurry of white powder smacked into Charlie's face.

"Oh, that's it, little brother. You've started a war!" Charlie attempted to throw flour back, but Fred acted quickly. He snagged George's arm and used him as a shield.

Everyone was laughing and throwing more flour about, and Bill watched from afar. He seemed entertained by the childishness of it all.

But you didn't care. This was the best you had felt in weeks.

As good as it was to see your parents, it was soul sucking.

It was tiresome.

It was heavy.

You hadn't laughed, let alone smiled, this much in such a long time.

The Weasley family always knew how to make you feel at home, and every single one of them always found room to house you in their hearts.

After a while, you couldn't breathe from all the laughing, and the chaos subsided.

You looked around at all the mess and felt bad, especially when Molly came down the stairs.

"Oh, heavens! What happened here?!" she asked.

"Sorry, Molly. We'll clean it up," you said.

Molly examined your face carefully before speaking again. She threw her hands up in immediate surrender of whatever angry feeling she had.

"Oh, dear, it's alright. It seems like you had fun, and nothing was broken, and no one was hurt. That's all that matters."

You popped the cookies into the oven and set a timer. The four of you pulled out your wands to tidy up, and once you did, you retreated back upstairs to shower off and change. In the middle of your shower, you heard a faint knock at the door.

"Yes?" you called out.

"Can I come in? It's George."

"Sure."

You heard the door unlock and then quickly open and close as George came in. You peeped your head from behind the shower curtain to greet him.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, all good. I just wanted to check in on you."

"I'm great, George. Really."

"Okay. I know last night might have been a little overwhelming. Fred, Bill, and I just hope you didn't do something you regret. Something we kind of pushed you into."

"George, relax. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have. You know I'm not a pushover. I'll admit it caught me off guard, but I'm glad I experienced it. And furthermore, I'm glad I experienced it with the both of you."

George breathed a sigh of relief. "Well good. I'm glad."

"I probably will never do that again though," you giggled. "But hey, I'm glad I can say I tried it."

George chuckled lowly. "Just as long as you had fun and feel okay. I'm okay with doing or not doing anything you want."

"Thanks, George. Now shoo. Let me finish my shower."

"Alright, alright," he giggled as he backed out of the room.

When you finished and went back downstairs, the cookies were already pulled out and cooling. The whole family was there. You beamed at the sight of everyone huddled around in the kitchen. Bright faces, even brighter laughs. You couldn't help but stare and smile at everyone until Fred broke you out of your trance.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Never better. I just...I love you all. So much."

Everyone smiled even greater, and Charlie tugged on your hand and pulled you into the circle. 

"Group hug!" he yelled out while pooling everyone together.

It was the moments like these that made every horrible thing you'd been through somehow worth it. The light at the end of a long, dark tunnel encompassed you and beckoned you onward.

Things would be okay. No matter what.


	19. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE. I was planning on updating in a few days after getting back from my trip, but I got home much earlier than expected. There's a lot going on in my personal life, so I'm not sure how updates will go, but I will continue to try and update once or twice a week. I'm blown away at the enthusiasm and support lately, especially with the last chapter! I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the risk I took. This chapter is sort of a filler chapter. I wanted to have some warm fuzzies with the Weasley's, especially Charlie a bit more! He's so underrated! Been highkey planning a Charlie, LGBT, Love Simon-eqsue type story. Let me know what you guys think about this idea! It would also include young Marauders in a twist of a way Anyway, the point is that there's one necessary detail I need to add before moving on to the ball, which will be the next chapter, and that detail is pretty small, hence a semi filler chapter. But yes! The next chapter will be the ball!! The moment I know a lot of people have been looking forward to. :) After the ball, things will start to get progressively darker. But, there has to be storms before there's sunshine again. Please know that I've had a certain plan with this story for a very long time, and I hope that no one is disappointed in how things will progress/end up. Enjoy it while it last. Life is precious.

When you woke on Christmas morning, the last thing you were expecting was an owl with a letter for you. Fred came up to Ginny's room to wake you both, and he sat on your bed to hand you the letter.

"It's from Hermione," said Fred. 

You looked at him sleepily and tore open the letter.

_Merry Christmas!_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm glad Ron told me that you were there at the burrow, for I almost sent your letter to the hospital. I heard things aren't any better with your parents. I hope you know that my sincerest and deepest well wishes and thoughts are still and always with you and them. Do not give up hope. They haven't gotten any worse, and that's always a positive. I hope Fred and George are treating you well. I know you've never outright said anything about them, but I've seen the way they look at you. Or the way their eyes shine when Ginny mentions your name._

_On to the other thing I wanted to mention. I received a rather...unexpected guest a few days ago. At my home. My muggle home. It was Malfoy...Quite the shock, I know. I almost slammed the door in his smug face, but he insisted on coming in for tea, and I didn't want to seem rude in front of my parents or explain to them the relentless bullying over the years. At one point, my parents left us alone to go on their evening walk, and I learned his true intentions._

_He came to apologize. Yes, apologize. He seemed...sincere. I know he was only doing it because he wants to take you to the ball, but I don't know. Something in him seemed genuinely remorseful. Is that crazy? Am I absolutely insane for seeing something good in that seething brat? I told him it didn't at all make up for anything he did, but it did warrant a fresh start._

_He could have wrote a letter or stopped me in the halls at school. But he made it really personal and...special even. Don't tell Ronald, please. Or anyone who would let him find out. I know he wouldn't understand it, and frankly, I'm tired of his recent childish behavior. He STILL hasn't made up with Harry. Still thinks Harry entered the tournament on his own volition. Ron can be very stubborn sometimes, and I don't want to hear him go on about how my judgment is terrible._

_Truthfully, I think the old me would have never forgiven Draco. But I'm stuck thinking about something I heard from Fred and George a few weeks ago. About you. They were talking with Ginny, and I couldn't help but overhear. They're not exactly quiet. They were going on about how amazing you were. How kind and thoughtful. How you were always giving people more chances after they've done something wrong. How you're always looking for the good in people, even when they might not deserve it._

_I want to be more like you. I hate to admit it, but Ron's right sometimes. I've been entirely too wrapped up in my studies in the last four years of school. I've missed out on so much, dropped the ball on so many things. I want to love harder and more earnestly. Take more chances. Like you do._

_All my love,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_P.S. I'm going to the ball with Viktor Krum. Also don't tell Ron. I need him to hear it from me. I know he'll have a cow._

You smiled the whole way through reading her letter. Fred studied you intently as you did.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Draco came to her home to apologize and make amends. It was one of my stipulations for going to the ball with him. Don't tell Ron. Let him hear it from her."

Fred clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "You're not seriously going with him, are you?"

"It's just as friends. Besides, you're still going with Angelina, and George is still going with Alicia."

"I know. But it's not like we could just go back and break it off. That'd be rude."

"I know. But I don't really fancy going alone, and I do think he's trying to change. I don't know. He seems different. I promise, you and George have nothing to worry about. I am not interested in Draco _at all._ "

"Good. Because I want you all to myself," whispered Fred. He leaned in and planted a kiss on your forehead. In the background, Ginny gagged loudly.

The three of you broke out into laughter, and you threw a pillow at her.

"You're just jealous that Harry's not kissing _your_ forehead!" you quipped.

She threw the pillow back. "Ouch! That's really mean," she giggled. She then sighed heavily, and her expression changed.

Fred whispered in your ear, "I'll let you two talk. Don't take too long. We'll do presents soon."

As soon as Fred left the room, Ginny let out a groan and collapsed back onto her bed. "Why are men so confusing?"

"Ginny, can I speak candidly?"

"Always."

"I know how much you like Harry. Have always liked Harry. But you get...weird around him. And very not yourself."

"How do you mean?" She laid on her side and propped herself up by her elbow to look at you.

"Ginny, you are so funny, so kind, so brilliant and smart. You're a brighter witch than anyone gives you credit for. You could kick the Chosen One's ass from here to Sunday before he could even mutter 'Expelliarmus'. You never take people's bullshit. You're a wicked quidditch player. I know how you are. I think you're the only one who can match Harry in so many ways. But once you get around him, it's like your IQ drops to 40. You try to say and do things that so aren't you, and I can tell you do it to impress him. But Harry doesn't care about any of that. He likes authenticity. So just drop the act. Be you. And if that's not good enough for him, then he's a bigger bloody idiot than I thought."

Ginny's eyes grew wide at your spur of candor. 

"Wow, I-. You're right. I bumble like an idiot when he's around trying to find the perfect words to say instead of just acting normal. I don't know why I never realized it."

"It happens to the best of us. Ginny Weasley, you are one of the best people I know. Harry'd be mad not to fall in love with you. But he can't do that if he doesn't see the real you."

Ginny jumped up from her bed and tackled you onto yours in a ferocious hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!!!!"

After she finally released you from her clutches, the two of you went downstairs and greeted the rest of the family.

George handed you a cup of tea. He was holding the handle towards you so you wouldn't burn yourself. It was a gesture he was constantly doing, and it warmed your heart before you even took that first piping hot sip.

As everyone started to pass out their gifts, you felt a twang of sadness realizing that you didn't have enough time or money to get anyone anything. A few tears pricked at your eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Bill?

"Nothing. I just...I wish I had the ability to have gotten everyone something."

"Nonsense dear! I think we can all agree that you being here is more than enough," assured Molly with a firm hug.

You wiped your tears away and laughed, thankful for her kind words. Bill pulled you into a tight side hug, and you felt even more well.

Fred and George handed you their gifts first.

Fred's was a small box. No bigger than the size of your palm. When you opened it, you were blown away. Inside was a small pair of earrings. The centers held two small daisies encased in resin.

"Fred-"

"I know how much you like flowers and plants and stuff. I found this muggle earring maker. She uses real flowers! These made me think of that night out in the meadow. There's also this to match."

He pulled out another small box and inside was a necklace. The necklace was the outline of three dots connected.

"It's uh," he laughed anxiously. "These three dots form Orion's belt. That night we went out, it was one of the brightest constellations. And I couldn't help but think that it was sort of like us. Shining and together."

Molly shot him a stern look as he said this as if questioning why you were all out in a meadow together at night, but she quickly washed the look away. She trusted her sons, and you knew she was just happy that everyone was happy.

You hugged Fred tightly in thanks and then turned to George.

His gift was the size of a small book, and that's exactly what it was. The cover was shabby and poorly bound together with the pages, but it still felt like a million dollar book to you. Especially when he explained what it was.

He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "I know you really love _Pride and Prejudice_ , so I read it. And then I read it again. And I wrote a version of the story from Mr. Darcy's point of view. I'm sorry it looks like right shit, but I hope you enjoy it."

It was so incredibly thoughtful. You had never told him that it was one of your favorites, but you know he had seen you reading it so many times.

After you hugged him tightly too, you stared at the two boys at a loss for words. Two very different gifts, both packed with so much meaning and sentimentality.

You wished you had the words to thank them, but there were none that would do justice. They knew though, what you were thinking. They always did.

Ginny sprung up to give you her gift after she saw the moment was ending. 

"It's not much, but I hope you like it," she said.

She gifted you a brand new pair of quidditch goggles with your last name etched into the side. "Ginny I-"

"I know you've had your other pair since your second year. You deserved new ones."

"Ginny, these are amazing. Thank you so much. I-I really wish I had something for you. For everyone. I'm so sorry. I got so wrapped up in my thoughts about my parents and-"

Ginny lifted a hand and shushed you. "Stop! It's fine. Seriously. We just want you to be happy. You deserve a break."

Ron looked at you sheepishly. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't get you anything. I wanted to! I just...worked really hard finding the perfect gift for Hermione that I didn't get anyone anything else..."

"It's okay Ron," you giggled. "I'm curious as to what you got Hermione though."

"I wish it was something as bloody amazing as Fred or George's gifts. She would have loved those. I got her and her parents tickets to this classical music concert in London..."

"Ron! That's an amazing gift. I know she'll love it. You'll get brownie points with her parents too," you winked.

"I don't have anything for you either, gorgeous," said Bill.

"It's okay," you said while laughing to yourself. The sensuous orgy a few nights ago was more than enough.

"Okay then, I suppose it's my turn!" exclaimed Charlie. "It was sort of a last minute thing, but once Fred and George went on and on about you and then said you were coming, well I wanted to get you something."

He held out a small box, and you took it. Inside was a leather pleated bracelet with a small tooth attached.

"Charlie, this is gorgeous."

"I made it myself. The tooth is from a baby dragon we've been raising. Her mother died shortly after laying her eggs, so we're all she has. She's rowdy. Loves to fight. She got a tooth knocked out while going at it with a Swedish short-snout. At the dragon sanctuary, we strive to live as waste free as possible. Everything has a use. These two told me you were fierce. Well, there's nothing fiercer than a dragon."

"Charlie, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much." You wrapped him in an embrace and felt a stronger sense of belonging with the Weasley family.

Last, but certainly not least, Molly turned to you with her gift. 

"Ginny's always talking about how cold you are. So, I knitted you a blanket."

She unfolded it and held it up for you to see. It was a small throw blanket made completely of black yarn with a giant, yellow "H" in the middle for Hufflepuff. When you grabbed it, it was so soft, warm, and inviting. You immediately wrapped it around your shoulders, and you were so cozy. You were thankful that you could have a piece of hominess to bring back to Hogwarts with you.

Most everyone was finished opening their presents, so you took the time to say a few words.

You cleared your throat to gather everyone's attention.

"I um-I wanted to say a few things. I know you'll all say it once more that it's okay, but I truly am sorry I didn't get anyone anything. Your hospitality and care mean more to me than I could ever express. You all took me in for a whole summer. I should have done more. I-"

You couldn't stop the tears from falling. There was so much guilt over forgetting such a simple gesture after everything they had done for you.

Molly wrapped you up in a hug and shushed you. As she pulled away, she held onto your face and made you look at her. "You stop that. We would have you here a thousand times over no matter the occasion. I know it's been hard with your parents and studying for your O.W.L.S. You're working so hard, and your parents would be so proud. _We_ are so proud _._ You have brought even more laughter and light into this house. That is all we have ever wanted. I know it's hard not to feel bad, but try not to fret. Your heart is so good, so caring."

Molly kissed your forehead several times before hugging you once more.

You were so grateful for her words. They would forever be seared in your memory.

The rest of the morning passed by in a blissful hum of laughter and the sizzling sound of food being made.

After lunch, you helped clear everything up with Charlie and Bill. Ron, Ginny, and George retired upstairs for a nap. Arthur unfortunately had to head to work for an emergency, and Molly went out to tend to her garden. Fred sipped on more coffee by the fireplace, reading the book that George gifted you.

"It's not half bad!" he shouted over to you.

"Well, don't spoil it for me!" you giggled.

Bill bumped your hips with his playfully.

"Have a good Christmas?" asked Bill.

"It was great," you sighed.

"What is it?" asked Charlie.

"I just miss my parents. They always pretended to hate holidays because their jobs were too unpredictable to know if they'd be around for them, but I know they loved it all. They'd always swear we wouldn't do presents, but we'd always get something for each other anyway."

"They really can't find the source of their comas?" asked Charlie softly. 

You shook your head silently.

Charlie pulled you into a hug, and once again, you were filled with so much gratitude and hope.

The three of you silently finished off the dishes before Charlie piped up again.

"Want to hear a story about Fred and George growing up?"

"Do I ever!" you squealed. 

"Well, they've pretty much always been pranksters at heart. Always wanting to make people laugh, cause a little trouble. Fred turned Ron's stuffed bear into spider when he broke Fred's toy broom. Fred was so angry. 'I was gonna be the gweatest quidditch player of all time, and now you wuined my chances!' he yelled out. Ron was only three."

"That's brutal!" you giggled.

"When they were five, George one time was so upset about not being the older twin that he locked Fred up in their closet. He put on Fred's clothes and paraded around all day as if he were Fred. A few hours had passed, and when mum realized they weren't attached at the hip, she got suspicious. Fred actually fell asleep in the closet, so it took a while for her to find him. George wouldn't give up his location. Mum wanted to reprimand George, but she felt so bad that he was feeling at all neglected, even if his thoughts were silly. So she spent the rest of the afternoon baking with George while Fred and I hung out. It was one of the few and rare times we ever saw them doing something apart."

"Wow," you breathed. "They've really been attached so hard. I don't think I could ever imagine them separated. I feel like it would break them."

"I fear that too," whispered Bill. "They're a little co-dependent sometimes."

"Wouldn't you be? I don't blame them sometimes. It's like they're on the same literal wavelength at all times. They've been inseparable since dad porked mum."

"Eeeewww, Charlie. Do not put that mental image in my head," groaned Bill. He whipped Charlie's arm with a dish rag.

"Sorry, sorry. I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth," laughed Charlie. He sighed deeply while watching Fred, and then he turned to you. "You'll take care of them, yeah? I feel like I can trust you, but I just have to ask. Don't go breaking their hearts, please."

"I don't intend on it, Charlie." 

Bill and Charlie smiled warmly at your promise, and they too trotted upstairs for a little shut eye. You plopped onto the couch with Fred and leaned into him for a snuggle. He rubbed your arm soothingly and planted a kiss on the top of your head.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, Fred."

You remained glued to Fred's embrace and relished in the comforting warmth of his skin and the fireplace. This place, these people. It was home. It was as close to home as you could get.


	20. The Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all! Sorry for the small delay in updating. There's been a lot going on, as I've mentioned before. Trying to take each day in stride! I also wanted to give you all a bit of a longer chapter to really soak in these precious moments and build a little character development with some people. Plus, this will be the last of the smut for a little while. That being said, this is a VERY long chapter. Much longer than I anticipated. I hate not being super consistent with chapter length, so please forgive me for that. I normally like to keep chapters at around 10-15 minutes of reading time as I know everyone's time is precious, but indulge me just this once. :p
> 
> As I've mentioned at the start of the story, I've switched events around and the timing of stuff/how stuff happens. So some events to come later will not occur how they did in the books/movies just to make it so that I don't have to do a large time jump or that I'm writing filler for a year or two worth of schooling. That also being said, we're sorta kinda maybe hurtling towards the end of the story. I can't say for sure how many chapters, especially because there's this special thing I have in mind that I'm going to break down into separate, very short chapters for individual characters. So hold onto your butts!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for all the support and love. It truly means more to me than I can ever express. Your comments always bring such a big smile to my face, and I always look forward to hearing how you felt. Enjoy!

Christmas break was over in a flash. It hurt your heart to leave the burrow and the rest of the Weasley's, but you knew it wasn't goodbye forever.

Upon arrival back to Hogwarts, you were surprised to find a rather large and ornate box sat on your bed.

"What's that?" asked Hannah.

"No idea."

You picked up the small, black envelope attached to the top and opened it.

_Hi beautiful._

_I heard you didn't have a dress. I thought this would look radiant on you. If you don't like it, that's okay. Let me know ASAP, and I'll take you on a quick shopping trip to London._

_Fondly,_

_D.M_

You undid the intricate bow and took the top off the box. Inside was a gorgeous, champagne colored dress. It went all the way to the floor, had long, lace sleeves, a deep A-line plunge, and a flowy chiffon skirt. The body looked tight, like it would hug all your curves. The bottom was billowy and looked perfect for floating around the dance floor like a princess all night long.

"Holy shit," screeched Hannah. "Where'd you get that?"

"Draco bought it for me...for the ball."

"Wowie, he must really like you."

"We're just friends, Han. Anyway, I can't accept this. It probably cost a fortune!"

"Um, hello? He's a MALFOY. They're filthy rich. To him, it was probably only a few quid."

"Maybe, but still. I have to go find him."

You draped the dress on your bed and quickly departed the common room to the Slytherin one. Luckily, the password was still the same. 

You waltzed into the common room in a tizzy. You weren't even sure if he was here, but luckily enough, you found Blaise who was probably sure to know where he was.

"Blaise, thank Merlin. Do you know where Draco is?"

"He's in his room, and hello to you too. My Christmas was good, how about yours?"

"Sorry, sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I just really need to talk to him. Catch up later?"

"I'm holding you to that!" he yelled after you as you darted towards Draco's room.

Even though you burst through the door aggressively, Draco didn't jump or turn away from unpacking his case on the bed.

"Enjoy your gift?" he asked.

"Draco, I can't accept that. No way."

His shoulders slumped a little before he turned to face you. "You don't like it. Damn. It's the color, isn't it? It's a little safe, but I wasn't sure you'd want something so bold. Oh, who am I kidding. You're one of the boldest women I know. Why wouldn't you-"

"Draco, sweetie. Breathe. You're freaking out."

Draco took a deep breath in with closed eyes before looking at you again.

"Draco, it's so beautiful, so thoughtful, so kind. But I can't accept it. I can't imagine how much money you-" Draco held up a hand to cut you off.

"Stop. If this is about money, forget it. The money means nothing." He grabbed your shoulders and squeezed them gently. "Seriously. I just wanted you to look as beautiful as I see you."

"Draco...You do know we're only going as friends, right?"

"Of course. But that doesn't mean I can't still find you beautiful. Plus, think of the faces of Fred and George when they see you like that on my arm. They'll go bloody mad they were so stupid not to ask you first."

You smirked a little at the idea. Seeing Fred and George jealous could sometimes be exhausting, but it did make you feel treasured in some way.

"Fine. Thank you for the dress. Seriously, I'm at a loss for words. And thank you for going all the way to Hermione's house and speaking with her. I wasn't expecting so much effort."

"I'm hurt," breathed Draco with mock offense.

You rolled your eyes and laughed. 

"See you in a few days. I can't wait to dance with you," he whispered.

"Again with the dancing! Who are you, and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?!"

"He's on a permanent vacation. Trying to turn over a new leaf."

"Well, I like this leaf."

"I'm glad I have your approval." He did a slight bow while taking your hand in his and brushing his lips against your knuckles.

"You're impossible," you giggled.

With that out of the way, you returned to your common room.

\-------------------------

One week later

It was finally the night of the ball. You could hardly contain your excitement. After you helped Hannah into her dress, she helped you into yours. 

Despite the dress being so long, it was surprisingly lightweight. The pop of your black heels really made the whole thing shine. The back of the dress cut out in a deep V down to the small of your back. Across the top of the back of your shoulders was a thin strip of fabric that tied into a small and delicate bow.

As you twirled around for Hannah, the semi-translucent layers of your skirt flowed out elegantly. 

You and Hannah fell into a fit of giggles. You did feel so beautiful. She helped you pin your hair into a tight, braided up-do. To finish it all off, you touched up your dark red lipstick and studied yourself in the mirror.

You were content with the end result.

"Holy shit. Again. You look like a freaking princess! If you and Draco are only going as friends, does that mean he's available?" she teased.

"Hannah, have at it," you giggled. "He's definitely changed."

"But your heart lies elsewhere."

"Yeah..."

"Maybe two elsewheres?"

"Hannah," you groaned. "Not so loud. I don't want the whole school knowing."

"Oh, babe. I think most people know," she sighed.

You sighed back. "Actually, I think you're right. Can't keep secrets forever."

"Forget what people have to say. As long as YOU have fun and are happy. You are happy, right?"

"I am, Hannah. I really am." You hugged your friend tightly and left the dorm to make your way to the Great Hall.

The common room was buzzing with chatter and laughter. So much excitement in the air about the ball. Amongst the bustling crowd, you locked eyes with Cedric. He was adorned in a normal, black and white tuxedo with a long, velvet dress robe.

His hair was perfectly quaffed to the side.

He mouthed "wow" to you, and you mouthed it back. He walked up to you and greeted you and Hannah.

"You both look stunning. Looking forward to the night?" he asked.

"Yes!" you both squealed. You couldn't stop laughing. The three of you walked through the halls together until Cedric had to depart to meet Cho.

Hannah was going with Seamus, who was meeting her at the entrance of the Great Hall. Thankfully, Draco was too, so you didn't have to wander far to find him.

"Wow," he breathed. "I was wrong. You're not radiant. You're beyond any beauty I could put into words." He took your hand and twirled you around for a full look.

"Flatterer," you teased.

"You make it so easy," he tossed back in a husky voice. "You have my word though that I'll behave."

The soft strings of music wafted their way from the Great Hall and into the hall. Draco offered his elbow, and you accepted it.

"Shall we?" he asked. You nodded and smiled as he led you into the transformed hall.

Dozens of snowflake lanterns hung from the ceiling in a bright, icy glow. All the tables were gone and replaced with a dozen round tables near the entrance. A stage was laid out where the professor's normally sat. Light refreshments sat on one side of the room.

There was so much to take in.

You breathed in shakily at the wonder of it all.

"You okay?" asked Draco.

"I'm good. It's just breathtaking."

Draco led you to a forming circle near the stage. The champions and their dates would lead the first dance, followed by Professor Dumbledore and a select few teachers after that.

You watched the champions twirl around in perfect harmony.

Cedric looked happy. Perhaps he was giving Cho a real chance. It didn't feel the best in the world, considering how she'd behaved around you, but you just wanted Cedric to be happy. And you knew that wasn't with you.

While you watched him waltz away from your romantic life together, your gaze was called off across the room by Fred and shortly after, George. They were side by side.

With Angelina and Alicia.

It stung, even if they told you a million time they'd rather be with you tonight. Even if you spent half of your Christmas break with them and their entire family.

It still stung.

But you put on your best face.

They were right. They couldn't just ditch their dates after agreeing to go. You had to stop holding past mistakes against them. It wasn't right. They were constantly trying with you. The least you could do was match that.

You watched them the entire time. Fred was adorned in a gorgeous black tux with a black undershirt and a forest green vest and matching bowtie. George also wore a black tux, but had a standard white undershirt and no vest.

Finally, when everyone could join in the dance, Draco offered his hand once again, and you took it eagerly.

Your hands fit together, and you gently placed your other on his shoulder, while his other held on to the top of your waist. He was keeping true to his word on behaving. At least for now.

"I am shocked," you whispered.

"Why's that?" he whispered back.

"You have some smooth moves."

"Excepting me to have two left feet?"

"A bit, yeah," you giggled. "Didn't take Draco Malfoy to be one for any type of dancing."

"I like being close to people."

"Really? Could have fooled me."

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh. I push everyone away, so it's ironic, right?" There was a hint of pain in his voice.

"Draco, hey I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I-I,"

"It's fine."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Seriously, it's fine. It's my problem to carry, not your burden to bear."

"Draco," you sighed. "That's well and fine, but you _can_ open up to people you know. Not everyone out there is spiteful or going to take advantage of you. People can care about people. People can care about you."

"I open up to people."

"Blaise is not people. He's one person. I'm not saying spill all your deepest darkest secrets at once! Just be a little more willing. Baby steps."

Draco lifted his hand to spin you around and out, and when he pulled you back in, your face was dangerously close to his. "Something about you makes me feel like I should listen."

"You should," you breathed.

Draco released you from his grasp, but not before kissing your knuckles once more. "Thanks for the dance. I don't have much more in me. Mind if I take a break?"

"Of course not. I'll catch you later."

As soon as Draco turned to depart, you felt a two light taps on your shoulders.

You turned around and already knew it was Fred and George.

"You look ravishing," said Fred.

"There are no words for you beauty ever, but especially tonight," commented George.

You could feel the heat rushing to your cheeks, and you tilted your head to the floor a bit to hide it. Fred lifted your head back up.

"There's no need to hide. You deserve to be told you're beautiful every second of every day," he said. "May I have this dance?" 

"You may," you accepted while taking his hand. You looked over to George who assured you he would swoop in for the next one before he stalked off.

You wrapped both arms around Fred's neck, and he pulled you closer by your waist. His hands rested around your curves, and you could feel yourself drawn to him, drunk by his presence.

"Is Malfoy behaving?" he asked.

"He is, actually. He even bought me this dress."

"I'll have to thank him for having such good taste," he laughed. "And for not laying a hand on my woman."

" _Your_ woman? I still haven't settled on a decision, you know."

"I know. I'm just teasing. We're not rushing you."

You rested your head on Fred's shoulder and sighed lightly.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy."

"Good. You deserve that."

"Do you ever get scared though?"

"Of what?"

"The future. I always thought my plan was so concrete, and I'm scared of something happening and crushing that."

"Love, you work harder than anyone I know. You can get anything you want. And if something comes in the way of that, I know you'll find a way around it."

You nodded at his affirmations, and he placed one hand at the back of your head, stroking your hair into relaxation. "What brought this on?" he asked.

"Nothing really. Just rapidly approaching O.W.L.S I guess. Normal school jitters. Didn't you feel this way last year?"

"Not really. George and I didn't take our exams too seriously."

"Fred..."

"What? What was the point when we'd rather pursue a life outside of the world of academia and other scholarly bullshit they're always pushing down our throats?"

"I-I guess that's fair."

"We've been meaning to tell you actually-"

Just before he could finish, the song changed, and George was right on your heels asking for a dance. Fred let his brother step in without finishing what he was about to say. His lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Wait, Fred, what-"

"Later," cooed Fred. "Later."

With that, Fred turned on his heels and left.

You stared him off, bewildered that he didn't just finish.

"What was that about?" asked George.

"He was going to tell me something but was interrupted."

"Ah, I'm sure it's nothing."

"I dunno, George." 

George turned your head by your chin to face him. "Worry about it later, yeah? Best not to fight it. Once Fred makes up his mind, he's usually hard to dissuade." George kissed your forehead tenderly and wrapped one of his hands in yours. 

You slid your other arm around his back, and like with Fred, you let your head lean against his shoulder. It was hard not to fall under the charm of either of them. They were so comforting and safe.

"Having a good night?" he inquired.

"It's been getting better every second."

George twirled you around a bit and pulled you into his chest. He kissed the top of your head a few times before creating a bit more distance. He just gazed and gazed into your eyes, his own twinkling with some mix of adoration and elation.

George wasn't a man of as many words like his brother, but he didn't always need them. A subtle flick of a look here or a drastic change of his body there always let you know exactly what he was thinking.

George blew out a lengthy breath while averting your eyes.

"What is it?" you asked.

"I just-" he started. He returned his eyes back to yours. "You take my breath away in every single way. In everything you do or say. Are you sure you're not part Veela?" he joked.

"I'm pretty positive."

"Pretty positive or positive?" he laughed. Now it's you who's transfixed on him. His laughter filled the space between you and reverberated into your heart. He continued to hold your gaze, forcing you to see the earnestness in his eyes.

Once the song was over and transitioned into the next, you were both shaken from the trance you were in. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Cedric marching over with purpose. You did want to share one dance with him this evening, but you were quickly growing tired. You were preparing yourself to turn him down for the moment, but it wasn't you he came over for.

He tapped George on the shoulder and nodded his head in asking for a moment alone. Perplexed, you raised your brows at them. Cedric's face looked grave.

George excused himself for a moment and stepped away.

Their conversation looked serious, but you couldn't make out anything they were saying. Cedric was running his fingers through his hair in anxiety, and George was nodding to whatever he was saying. George rubbed his chin in thought before clasping his hand down on Cedric's shoulder and nodding once more. Cedric left George's side, and George hastily made his way back to you.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"What's going on?"

"Remember that 'thing' we said we were planning? Cedric wanted out. He got into a bit of trouble before break, and Professor Sprout warned him that just because he was a Tri-Wizard champion that he couldn't just get away with anything he pleased. So, he's trying to be careful."

"That sounds like Cedric. But tell me something. Are you and Fred going to get in trouble for whatever scheme you've brewed? I don't need you two to do anything to prove anything. Especially if it'll get you in trouble."

"Don't worry about us."

"George," you groaned.

"Shhh, it's alright," he chuckled while taking your face into his hand. "Go catch up with your friends. I have to find Fred."

Before you could protest further, George practically jogged off from you in search of his brother. 

You huffed to yourself.

You couldn't immediately see any of your friends in the crowd, so you wandered over to the refreshments table for some water. Thankfully, you didn't have to wait to long to not be alone. Harry sulked up beside you.

"Yeesh, Harry. It's a ball. Try not to look too excited."

"Sorry. Been a weird night," he sighed.

"Not having fun with Pavarti?"

"She wasn't exactly my first choice," he said. His voice trailed off while his gaze did too. To Cho and Cedric.

"Ah, I see."

"I never stood a chance against him," he muttered under his breath.

"Stop that! Cho's an idiot if she didn't see something in you. Besides. I think you can do a lot better than her."

"Oh yeah? Like who?" He looked amused, as if he couldn't believe he was worthy of anyone's time.

"Ginny," you coughed under your breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Ginny, you idiot. Ginny. I know she gets weird around you sometimes, but she's mad about you. And she'd be really good for you. She grounds you. Stop being a git and go dance with her. Please. I speak for our entire friend group when I say this."

"Gi-Ginny? Really? I never thought-"

"You never think, Harry. No offense. Just go already!"

"Alright, alright!" Harry clumsily put his cup down on the table and tried to make his way through the crowd to find Ginny.

Just as you were about to leave and have a sit, you noticed Fred and George both standing on separate tables across the hall from each other. They had their wands at their throat, and their soon booming voices let you know they were amplifying themselves with _Sonorus._

You wanted to shrink into yourself in the moment. What were they planning?

"Ladies and gentlemen! May we please have your attention!" said Fred. All eyes and ears turned themselves towards him.

"We have a very special announcement to make," added George.

"We're the biggest idiots in all of Hogwarts."

"Nay, Freddie. All of the UK!"

"Nay, dear brother! All of the world!" boasted Fred.

"We let our ego's get the best of us," continued George.

At this point, professors were starting to swarm to the tables and trying to usher the twins down. But they simply jumped from table to table as they continued their speech.

"We let the most beautiful,"

"Most wonderous,"

"Most captivating woman slip through our fingers."

"But tonight, we're here to make sure everyone in this entire school know that we're both utterly, completely, and fully at her mercy," said George. 

"We are hers totally until she no longer wants us."

"Which we're both quite surprised that moment hasn't come yet," joked George.

"That being said," started Fred. He muttered a spell to himself, most likely _Quietus_ , and George did the same. They flicked their wands towards the ceiling. Flashes of sparks burst out of their wands. It was like your fireworks date with Fred all those weeks ago. Vibrant colors of reds, greens, blues, and yellows exploded in the ceiling followed with a dazzling display of your name.

Then what followed were the words "We love you."

There was so much noise happening all at once. From the cracks of the fireworks to the thunderous applause and cheers from the crowd. A group of students started to push you towards the twins and block off any professors from getting in the way. You finally gave in to all the attention, hiked up your dress, and ran full force towards them.

They grabbed your hands and led you out of the hall. Amongst all the cheers, you could faintly make out the yells of professors behind you, but you didn't care. As you looked back, you could still see their way being blocked by other students.

What their intentions were, you didn't know. Maybe they just admired and respected Fred and George. Maybe they were hopeless romantics like yourself.

You were thankful either way.

You ran and ran until your lungs started to give way, and the three of you eventually stumbled into the Gryffindor common room. Fred hoisted you up over his shoulder, and you let out a shriek of a laugh.

He carried you up to their room, and he threw you on the bed. You couldn't stop laughing.

Fred and George collapsed onto the bed next to you. George turned his head towards his brother, but you kept your focus on the ceiling above you, trying to steady yourself from all the excitement.

"Freddie, I think that dress looks great, but," he started.

"It would look better on the floor, yeah yeah yeah. I agree."

"You guys are nuts," you laughed. "I can't believe you did all that."

George started to kiss your neck, and you instinctively craned your head the other direction to open it up more for him. As a soft moan fled your lips, Fred sat you up and started to undo your dress. 

As it fell from your shoulders, your breasts became exposed, and Fred leaned down to take one in his mouth. Your nipples instantly perked at the touch of his tongue. George's mouth trailed down your collarbone and onto your other nipple.

You shrugged off the sleeves of your dress to free your arms. Both of your hands wound in the backs of their heads, grasping at every clump of hair you could.

In their twin telepathy fashion, they stood at the same time and started to shed the layers of their tuxedos until they were fully naked, fully hard, in front of you. You slowly stood up and let the rest of your dress pool to your ankles. As soon as you stepped out of it, Fred ordered you to lay back down.

Once you did, you heard him chant " _Obscurus,_ " and in an instant, you were completely blindfolded.

Your breath hitched slightly at the unknown. You were completely at their mercy.

You could feel the goosebumps forming at the anticipation of it all.

A husky voice dripped into one of your ears. You weren't sure whose it was.

"You alright?" they asked.

"Perfect," you answered. They responded with a searing kiss on your lips. It was hot on yours. His kiss was insistent, demanding, wanting you, wanting _everything_ from you, and you were more than willing to give it.

You felt the warm hands of the other brother take your wrists and bind them together with something. He then tugged on them and tied the ends to the frame above your head. You tried to wiggle free, just to see how tight they were, but you were snuggled in hard.

The other brother's hot breath lined a fire trail down your body until he reached your liquifying center. It took everything in you not to moan out from the scathing sensations on your barely touched skin, but each feeling was heightened like crazy.

As his tongue swirled around your clit, your hips bucked up into his mouth further. You were aching for their touch. The brother who tied you up was tilting your head towards him, and you eagerly opened your mouth without even needing to be commanded to do so.

As he slid himself into you, your tongue remembered every hidden pleasure spot and found it expertly in your blindness. 

Your hands rocked against their shackles as you yearned to touch them. A finger, then two, slid inside of you, caressing your orgasm closer and closer. You groaned against the throbbing cock in your mouth, and he groaned back in response to the vibration of your throat. 

You pulled your mouth away from him as your orgasm coiled faster around your flesh and washed towards your core. 

Your head rocked back into the mattress, and you strained your wrists against their hold, desperate to touch someone, anyone. The flashes of your climax gained intensity from your blind state, and you folded in on yourself deeper into the mattress as it ceased.

The brother at your side switched places with the other, and he sunk into your slick cunt in one stroke. As you moaned out, you tilted your head to the side, eager to swallow the massive length of the other needy brother.

You felt your legs lift onto his shoulders as he pounded deeper into you, the cries of your pleasure lost in a muffle of being gagged.

You rocked your hips up to meet his measured drives, caught in some sort of liberating trance. Mind numbing crests of pleasure started to come over you once again. It was as powerful as starlight, erasing the rest of the world until all you knew was the way these two made you feel. 

You were reduced to a moaning wreck beneath them both, and as you relaxed from your second climax, you could feel the twin inside of you pull out and cum all over your stomach. 

You couldn't catch your breath as the sensations still overwhelmed you. You bobbed your head back and forth on the cock in your mouth, needy for him to cum as well. All you could think, over and over and over and over again was your unending need to please them both the way they continuously please you.

In no time at all, the warm flow of his cum drizzled its way down your throat, his shaft twitching in the small space of your mouth.

Everyone was breathless. The echo of everyone's panting filled the air. One of the brothers cast a spell to clean you up while the other untied you and cast the counter to give your sight back. You looked up at the sweaty, heaving masses of men next to you, a grin easily forming.

"That was-" you huffed. "Wow. Just wow."

As they sandwiched themselves on either side of you, you felt inclined to say it back, so you did.

"I love you," you breathed.


	21. Reap What You Sow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, I just wanted to say thank you real quick. The support has been UNREAL!! From praise to the story to checking in on me and how I'm doing, it's all so fucking sweet. You guys are amazing. I'm kissing your foreheads every single night in my mind. You're all beautiful and wonderufl.

The next morning, you were lulled awake by gentle kisses on both sides of your neck. They trailed down to the tops of your shoulders, and you weren't surprised at all that first thing in the morning, Fred and George were still on the same wavelength.

It felt perfect waking up next to them.

But that perfect dream was soon shattered by many things. 

One of which was your own all-consuming doubts about the future.

You'd have to choose one day, and it was getting to the point of which you most feared. How would you even choose? There was no way you could bring yourself to do it.

How could you have spent these last several months pouring yourself into both of them and then be expected to walk away in one piece when you left the other behind?

You knew it was a problem for later, but later seemed somehow to be coming sooner than you wanted.

For now, you remained tangled in their limbs, blissfully unware of more troubles to come.

If there was ever a moment in your life to freeze, you wished it could be this.

The rampant banging on the dormitory door jolted you three up. At first, you wanted to believe it was probably just Lee, and perhaps he was locked out.

But it wasn't.

After getting dressed, Fred opened the door to Professor McGonagall. Her expression was grim and sullen. She peered into the room and saw you and George. 

"Oh, good. You're both here as well," she started. "All three of you, please, Professor Dumbledore's office."

The three of you followed her out of the Gryffindor tower to his office. Not a single word spoken between any of you. A thick blanket of despair draped over your shoulders. 

You couldn't shake the feeling away.

As you stepped into Dumbledore's ornate and eccentric office, you were eager to look around and take it all in, but you couldn't stop looking ahead at his unreadable face.

He asked for the three of you to come sit at the other side of his desk, and you all did so.

Dumbledore's hands were folded together on his lap. You still couldn't get a read on his expression.

Silence emitted longer and longer until Professor Sprout finally joined in.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can begin," said Dumbledore softly. "I'd like to hear from you three what happened last night at the ball."

You looked at George and then Fred, but they were looking at each other.

"She had nothing to do it with," they both blurted immediately.

"Wait-" you started.

"Seriously, whatever punishment, we accept, but please. She really had nothing to do with this. No knowledge of it happening either," said George.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked past you at McGonagall and Sprout. He looked back at you and spoke directly to you.

"I'd like to talk to these two alone. Please wait outside."

You did as he asked.

The wait outside seemed to last for an eternity. Fred and George finally stepped out. After how long, you didn't know. Professor McGonagall was with them, and she escorted them silently down the hall. They didn't say anything to you, but their looks were morose. 

You feared the worst.

You stepped back inside the office and sat down across from Dumbledore.

"I suspect that you did have some knowledge of their plan, but do not worry. I'm not going to punish you."

"I-what? What's going on?" you demanded.

"Fred and George confessed to the entire ordeal. It cannot go unpunished unfortunately. It's a shame. I've always liked those two. Always liked their pranks. I've turned a blind eye when I could, but this time, I cannot."

"What are you saying?"

"You're free to go. Your lack of participation has deemed it unnecessary to hand out further punishment."

"What happened to Fred and George?" you whispered. You were scared of the answer.

"They've been expelled. My hands are tied. Too often their pranks have involved too many others in a way that could have harmful consequences."

"But, but there were no harmful consequences, were there? No one was hurt. Why-why are you doing this?" It was hard to not break the dam of tears in front of him, but you needed to remain calm. Collect some answers.

"I'm sorry. This is a long, on-going history of things I cannot turn my back to anymore. You must understand. I adore those two fondly, but I am still headmaster. I still have duties."

You shoved the chair out from beneath you and darted out of the office without another word. You determinedly marched towards their common room and supplied the password. Once inside of their room, your whole world felt shattered.

Their things were all collected and packed.

Their resolves were broken.

They were broken.

"No," you stated loudly. 

You tried to go to them, but you were stuck in place in the doorway.

They wouldn't look at you.

"So that's it?" you huffed. 

More silence.

"Don't fucking ignore me!" you yelled. Your breathing was extremely ragged now. Fighting back tears proved more pain than just letting them flow.

George broke it all and bounded over to you. He pulled you in tightly and tried to soothe you, but you just cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry, darling," he whispered.

He took your hand and led you over to his bed and sat you on it. The two of you faced Fred. Fred gave you a wry smile. 

"We'll be fine. Harry gave us a small loan to start up our business. That was um, that was the thing I wanted to tell you last night," admitted Fred.

You shook your head at the realization. This was going to be good for them. For their future.

_But not their future with you._

You still had two and a half years left in school. You tried to open your mouth, but no words formed.

"We still have a lot of details to work out, but there's a spot in Diagon Alley that just went up for sale. We were thinking of setting up shop there," explained George.

"You guys will be so busy..." you whispered.

Was this over?

They were going back home to Devon. Starting a new life in London.

Far, far, far away from you.

It wasn't their fault, of course. They weren't to know this would happen, but this did happen.

"So far away," you mumbled.

"Yeah," confirmed Fred.

His one word cut through you like a knife. It was like he was admitting that he knew it too. It was over.

"No. No," you sputtered between more coming sobs.

"Love, it's not like you could choose between us anyway," seethed Fred.

"Why are you angry with me about that?" You blinked back tears to look at him more clearly.

"Lay off, Fred," interjected George.

"She knows I'm right," added Fred.

"FINE. Maybe you are right! Is that what you want to hear, you fucking dick? Merlin, I knew this would happen." You sprung up off the bed and began to pace. You could hear George trying to calm you down, but everything he said turned to white noise in your head. "I told you that I was scared that it would boil down to not being able to choose between you, and you shrugged it off! And now you're blaming ME for being confused and scared and fucking helpless. Well fuck you, Fred Weasley. Fuck you."

You stormed out of the room without looking back. The hot tears blurred your vision, but you managed to make it back to your common room.

You laid there for who knows how long, and you were thankful no one else was in the room to see you like this. 

After maybe an hour, there was a soft knock on the door. You didn't respond to it, but the door opened anyway.

It was Fred and George. George shoved his brother inside first. You turned your back to them and curled up into yourself more.

Fred sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on your shoulder.

How you melted under his touch angered you. Why did your body betray your feelings?

"Princess, I'm sorry I was so cross. I'm just...I'm scared too. And confused. And I also feel helpless."

You couldn't bring yourself to face him. Partially out of hurt, partially out of embarrassment from your explosion.

"Please don't let us leave with things like this," he whispered.

You finally rolled over to look at him. "What difference does it make? You'll go off and forget about me eventually. You'll never have time for me. I'll be stuck here. I can't just take a weekend trip to London to see you two, and it's not like you can come here. Even _if_ I chose, we'd be miserable at all the space between us."

Fred's hand slumped for your shoulder, and his own shoulders slouched in defeat.

"So, that's just it?" asked George. They both looked on the verge of tears. "Does you telling us that you love us mean nothing"

"HOW can you ask that? I would _never_ throwthat out there all willy nilly _._ But this changes things. Whatever we've had going on between us just got catapulted into the atmosphere."

"I know, I know." George sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair.

They were both normally so quick witted. Some part of you clung onto this hope that they had a solution, but they were just as lost as you were.

Fred pressed his lips onto your forehead. They were quivering. He got up off the bed and headed towards the door. George took his place and tugged you up for one last embrace. One of his hands snaked to the back of your head and held you tightly against him.

This was as agonizing for them as it was for you.

They walked out of the door.

And you cried.

For hours.

For days.

For weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say before anyone makes a comment about this, PLEASE respect my choices in the direction of this story. This is NOT THE END, so anything can still happen. Life gets in the way a lot for people, especially when it comes to love. I'm not interested in writing sappy, unrealistic stories where everyone gets their hearts desire so easily. I know that's what people want when they read fanfic or fiction in general, but that's not how it always works. All the little moments aren't as special when you don't have to fight and claw for it. I hope you all understand. I'm also aware this chapter is pretty short, but this needed to happen to move on to the next part of the story, and sometimes, goodbyes are shorter than we'd like them to be.


	22. The Third Task

The bitter winds of January eventually melted into spring warmth as April rolled around.

But the bitter winds in your heart remained restless.

The halls could be filled with dozens upon dozens of students, and they would always still feel empty to you. 

Without the piercing stares and mischievous smirks of Fred and George, the halls were dull and lifeless.

At dinner time, you sat alone. You didn't want to drag Hannah or Cedric into your pity like you had for months. They always insisted on being there for you, but you could never bring yourself to accept it.

You knew you were being a horrible friend, but you couldn't find the energy to care. 

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione though, had enough of it.

They trotted over to the Hufflepuff table and plopped down around you.

"What are you guys doing here?" you asked listlessly.

"We're just being here for you," said Hermione.

"Yeah. We just want you to know you've got us," added Ron.

"And to ask you to come to the last task tomorrow," said Ginny. "You didn't come to the second one."

You looked at Harry who still hadn't spoke. He looked quite glum, exhausted, maybe a bit anxious. You hadn't realized the toll this championship had been taking on him. 

"I dunno. I'm just not feeling up to it," you muttered.

"Nope. We're not taking no for an answer," stated Hermione. "You can't sulk in your bed forever."

Ginny reached across the table and took your hand. "I'm _really_ sorry about what happened with Fred and George. We know how much they meant to you and you to them. It's fucking terrible, but they would hate seeing you like this."

"Yeah, what she said," started Ron. "Remember that time someone bewitched Snape so that every time he talked, he mooed? You couldn't stop laughing. No one knew who did it, but Fred confessed to me later that it was him. Said he couldn't ever stand to see you frown, so he had to think of something to cheer you up."

You snorted a little thinking back to that day. Snape was so pissed when he could finally talk again.

"It would mean a lot to have your support there tomorrow," said Harry. " _And_ I agree with everyone. Look, you kicked my ass to open my eyes about Ginny." He looked over at her with small grin while taking her hand. "So now, we're kicking your ass to open your eyes too. Fred and George would do anything to see you happy. Since they're not here to do that, you have to do it yourself."

Harry was right.

Damn it.

Why was Harry always right?

"Alright," you relented. "I'll go."

Hermione pulled you into a side hug, and you could see her smiling out of the corner of your eye. You could tell she was really concerned for you, and you were glad to give her a moment of reprieve. 

And for once in the last few months, you were finally starting to feel something.

"How was the second task, Harry?" you asked.

"It was fine. They chucked people we loved down to the bottom of the lake. We had an hour to rescue them. Cedric came in first. I came in second," he answered nonchalantly.

You almost spit out your water.

"I'm sorry, what? They put people at the bottom of the lake?!"

"Oh yeah, but we were never in any real danger, or I never would have agreed to it," said Hermione.

"You went down there?" you asked.

"Yeah. And Ron, Cho, and Fleur's sister," she said.

"I'm guessing Harry had to rescue Ron, Fleur her sister, and Cedric Cho. So, does that mean Krum rescued you, Hermione?" you asked slyly.

"Yes..." she answered sheepishly.

"Oh. My. Goodness. Are you two dating now?"

"Sort of, I guess? I don't know. We're taking it slow, I suppose. He's a little intense, but really sweet."

You could see Ron balling his fists up. You wanted to smack him on the side of the head. If only you could as easily talk to him about his feelings for her as you did with Harry about Ginny. It seemed you were too late though.

Poor Ron.

"How is studying for your O.W.L.S going?" asked Ginny.

"It's fine. Better now, I suppose with less distractions..." But in reality, you wanted those distractions. You were starting to lose your appetite again, so you excused yourself.

You had barely gotten out of the Great Hall when someone caught your arm.

It was Cedric.

"Hey, I've been meaning to catch you," he huffed.

"Sorry," you mumbled.

"It was nice seeing you with your friends. Talking and laughing again. Don't think I've seen you smile in weeks..."

"Cedric, don't-"

"No, look. I'm sorry I dropped out of their plan at the last minute. I don't know. Maybe if I hadn't, I could have taken the blame, and they'd still be here."

"So you could be expelled instead?" You crossed your arms at the ridiculous notion. As much as you wanted Fred and George to still be here, you didn't want it at the expense of anyone else. Especially not your friend.

"Maybe the punishment would have been less severe for everyone."

"Right, well, can't change what's happened Cedric. It doesn't matter." You started to sulk off away.

Away from your friend.

Away from the conversation.

You felt too drained and exhausted to continue bickering.

"Wait!" he yelled after you. You didn't stop, but you heard the pounding of his feet as he chased after you. He turned you around and pulled you in for a hug. You didn't hug him back at first, but you relinquished your insecurities and held tightly.

A few soft sobs fled into the confines of his shirt, and he just held you for as long as you needed.

When you pulled away, he held onto your face and wiped your tears.

"I'm not going anywhere. You keep trying to push me away. I get it. I don't want to imagine what you're going through. But I'm not letting you push me away. I'm here, okay? I'm here. I'll always be here." 

You looked up at his face and could see his hardened resolve in the mix of his candor. You nodded lightly before bidding him goodnight.

Your feet felt heavy with every step you took towards your room, and once again, you laid down for another sleepless night.

The next morning, you readied yourself for the day in a drag.

When soft alarm clocks had begun to ring out, you wanted nothing more than to stay in bed. It was hard to fight it, but you made a promise to your friends.

You meandered through the corridors to the Gryffindor common room to meet with your friends. 

It haunted you to be there.

You hadn't been there since they left.

You half expected them to be sitting on the couches, feet propped up on the table, jabbering on about quidditch or taking bets about who was going to win today.

But they weren't there.

Just their ghosts.

Ginny bounded over to you immediately, and she could see the anguish on your face. Could see your eyes searching for people who weren't there, so she led you outside.

You, her, Hermione, and Ron made your way to the quidditch pitch which had been transformed into low sitting seats and a hedge maze that seemed to stretch out for miles. You found seats together near the top row.

It was crowded.

It seemed the whole school was here.

Dumbledore made some announcements, but you tuned them out. 

You tuned out a lot.

Everything just felt like white noise all the time.

You wished so desperately that could pick yourself back up. You knew you needed to, but how? How would you close the twin sized hole in your chest?

Since Cedric and Harry were tied for first from pervious tasks, they got to go into the maze first.

You watched Cedric lock eyes with Cho and blow her a kiss. Before he went in, he scanned the crowd nervously. He smiled brightly when he found you.

You gave him a small wave followed by two thumbs up to let him know you were rooting for him.

As they entered the maze, it shut itself closed from view.

You couldn't see anything.

All you could do was wait.

You chatted with Ginny and Hermione as you waited. Ron had no interest in discussion. He was bouncing his leg nervously, his gaze transfixed on the maze. It seemed he wouldn't pry his eyes away until he knew Harry came back safe.

"So, how are things with you and Harry?" you asked Ginny.

"They're great. He actually officially asked me to be his girlfriend about a month ago."

"Ginny! That's wonderful. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well..."

"Oh."

"I just didn't want it to seem like I was rubbing something in your face," she admitted. She wrung her hands around anxiously. 

"It's okay, Ginny. You both deserve it. I'm happy for you."

"Have you heard from them?" she asked.

You sighed deeply. "Um, a letter or two. They're finalizing ideas and prototypes. Said they didn't want to officially open until summer when students will be filling the streets."

"Hm. Well, that's more word than they've given me," she laughed. She could tell you didn't want to talk much about them. "Hey, it's not over. I know it's not. They're stupidly stubborn. And in this case, I think it won't be stupid of them to be so. They care about you so much. Let them figure out their new life, and then I know that they'll figure out how to put you back in it."

You squeezed her hand lovingly. "Thanks, Ginny."

You looked around in the crowd and spotted Blaise and Draco a few rows over. Blaise waved over at you excitedly, and you decided to go over and say hello.

"Hi, Blaise. Draco," you nodded to them. Your hands were stuffed in your jacket pockets from the chilly afternoon.

"C'mere, darling," said Blaise as he wrapped you into a hug.

"Good to see you too," you laughed.

You tried to look Draco in the eye, but he averted your gaze. "Good to see you too, Draco." 

He looked up at you for a moment before looking away again. There was that classic, enigmatic, jerk that you knew.

"How are you?" asked Draco while looking off in the distance. He almost said it through gritted teeth. Like he was angry.

"I'm okay," you responded.

Draco clicked his tongue and then crossed his arms.

"I can't believe they just left you," he said.

There it was. The cat was out of the bag. Was this really why he was in such a sour mood?

"What's it matter to you?" you asked.

"It doesn't. Forget it."

"Ignore the grump," teased Blaise. "So, who you rooting for? Cedric or Harry?"

"Both, obviously."

"Well, both can't win. Obviously," he winked.

"Shut up," you laughed. "You can't make me choose between my friends."

"That's fair, that's fair," he chuckled. "Hey, how are you doing with preparing for O.W.L.S? I'm so nervous to take them next year."

"You? Nervous for school? Since when do you care about classes, Blaise? Your whole future is set up for you," said Draco.

"Uh, it's fine. I'm a little nervous, but I've been working hard all year so, feeling pretty okay about it," you responded, ignoring Draco's remark.

The three of you chatted idly about school for quite some time.

Blaise started to go on about some Transfiguration spell he couldn't get the hang of and how he found Professor McGonagall a bit scary. 

The three of you laughed.

"She's not scary!" you teased. "I'll help you study if you need it. That spell can definitely be tricky."

"That'd be great. Actually, I-" but Blaise was cut off by a thunderous burst of music and cheers.

Draco smacked Blaise's chest with the back of his hand. "Potter's back. Huh. Guess I owe you those galleons," he chuckled. You craned your head in every way possible to see better, and you wished you hadn't.

Harry was collapsed onto a body.

Cedric's body.

Soon the cheers died down once they realized.

Cedric wasn't moving.

"Cedric," you whispered. "Cedric!" you cried out. Hot tears started to pool in your eyes, and they fell furiously. You jumped out of your seat and tried to fly down the stadium to see for yourself. 

To feel for yourself.

But Draco wrapped his arms around you and held you back. 

You needed to know for yourself. He couldn't be dead. You needed to feel his pulse, hear his breathing, something, anything.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," you snapped at Draco. You wriggled and fought hard against him, but he wouldn't budge. "CEDRIC!!" you screamed.

The entire crowd was silent except for you and Amos who had traveled all this way to watch his son compete.

"No," you laughed. Your chest heaved, and you shuddered hard against Draco, but he still held you tight.

"My boy," cried Amos. "My son!"

Your heart burst into a million shards of glass. Each one intricately tucking itself away in your chest, shredding your insides.

Dumbledore ordered everyone to go back to the castle, and Draco and Blaise all but dragged you kicking and screaming.

You needed to see your best friend.

You hated how you left things with him.

You snapped at him.

Treated him harshly and unfairly.

And now you couldn't rectify that.

Once you were some distance away, Draco let go of you, but you stopped walking.

"Get me out of here. Please," you begged.

"You know we can't apparate on school grounds," breathed Draco. He was trying to stay calm for you, but you could tell he was falling apart inside. 

"I don't fucking care! We'll walk all the way to Hogsmeade and then go, but just get me out of here!" You started to hyperventilate. "I-I-I-I can't. I can't be here, Draco. Please."

He nodded and led you to Hogsmeade. He kept an arm around your shoulder for support the whole way. When you crossed into the border of town, Draco disapparated you out.

Where he was taking you, you had no idea.

But you didn't care.

Even if you stayed stuck in the twisty and convoluted dimension of apparition forever.

It was better than being in that wretched castle.

Where Fred and George left you.

Where Cedric left you.

Where your whole heart had shattered, regrown crookedly, and shattered again.

You were at your destination in an instant, but your bubbling thoughts were so overpowering that you almost hadn't noticed.

A soft breeze stirred you back to reality.

You were at the burrow.

You tried to blink your tears away and look at Draco.

"I don't know if _they're_ here, but I do know that the Weasley's are practically your second family. I couldn't think of anywhere better to take you."

You threw your arms around his neck and stayed frozen for a few minutes.

You were grateful for his intuition.

But scared of what was behind the front door.

How would you feel if you saw them?

Relieved? Hurt? Confused? Anxious? Satisfied? Cared for?

Your mind was racing, but you had to step inside.

Draco disapparated back to Hogsmeade, leaving you alone. You tried your best to breathe in fortitude and strength before you knocked.

When the door swung open, one tall, red headed beauty greeted you. But not one you wanted.

Or expected.

"Wha-What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" asked Bill.

"I-" but your words were lost in your sobs. Bill pulled you into his arms and tried to soothe you. He asked no more questions until you calmed down.

He led you inside and started to fix you a cup of tea. "It won't be as good as one George would make you, I reckon, but I hope it'll do."

"I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"The bank gave me some time off. Summer is a big time for curse breaking adventures," he chuckled. "Been there almost two years now. They thought I deserved a little vacation."

"So, you came _home_ for a vacation?"

"Well, when you've seen half the world, home is the best vacation of all," he smiled. 

He handed you the hot mug, and you were thankful for it's warmth. It spread through your fingertips and eased the numbness that was fighting to spread.

"They're not here, by the way. Sorry. They've been moving into their new flat all day."

"I-" you croaked. "It's fine. I just needed to get away."

"What happened?" he asked softly. He reached for your hand across the table, and you smiled to yourself. He and his sister were really similar.

"Well, Fred and George left me, and um, Cedric just died." You laughed out loud and slapped your hand over your mouth. You didn't mean to laugh, but the absurdity of it all hit you. You still hadn't processed that Cedric was actually dead.

It seemed Bill sensed this too.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. "I'm so sorry. Do you know what happened?"

"No. Fuck, no I don't even know. Harry came out of the maze for the last task and he was carrying Cedric's body. Harry was yelling something I think, but I didn't hear. I just, fuck."

"It's okay," he cooed. "I'm here."

"I just needed to get away from Hogwarts. It was too painful."

"I don't blame you." Bill chewed on his lower lip in thought. "Why don't you go lie down? I'll phone dad at work to let him know. I'll phone mum as well, and I'll see if I can't get in touch with Fred and George."

You nodded in agreement. A nap sounded nice. Your body felt so heavy, and you just wanted to put it down.

"My bed's the comfiest, just so you know. Perks of being the oldest," he chuckled. "But please, get comfortable wherever you want."

You thanked Bill for his kindness and decided to head up to his room.

As you sank into his mattress, you were really grateful for him.

He was being really kind and caring.

Your eyelids drooped more and more, and you surrendered to the elusive comfort of sleep.

At least a few hours must have passed, as it was dark when you woke up. On Bill's bedside table was a glass of water and some chocolate. 

You broke off a chunk and let the richness dissolve in your mouth.

You moaned at the sweetness enveloping in your mouth. It was a nice, momentary distraction from all your pain.

You chugged down the entire glass of water. You didn't realize how thirsty you were. In fact, you realized, you hadn't drank all day.

You crawled out of bed and decided to go downstairs. You were growing hungry, and it was probably close to dinner time.

Bill was huddled around two people, and they were whispering furiously.

As they came closer into view, and the creak of the stairs made them turn around, you saw that it was Fred and George.

You flung yourself down the rest of the steps and launched into their arms. They clearly weren't expecting it, but they caught you firmly.

And as all the painful reminders of the last few months, of today, came creeping back, you started to sob and sink into the floor. 

They sank with you.

They stayed with you.

They held you.

Without question, without reason beyond love, they held you.

And for some time, you thought, things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLEARLY I HAVE A PAIN KINK FOR WRITING Y'ALL TWO BACK TO BACK CHAPTERS FULL OF MISERY LMAOOOO BUT IT'S GONNA BE OKAY. MAYBE. I LOVE Y'ALL. DRINK SOME WATER. HAVE A LIL SNACK.


	23. The Space Between Us

You cried so much on their living room floor that night that you lost track of all space and time. All you remembered was being in their arms as they stroked your hair, your back, your shoulders. 

Anything to be there for you.

And then you woke up in Fred's bed. Fred was asleep on the floor, George in his bed.

You stirred awake with a massive headache. Probably from all the crying. A small groan peeped out of you from trying to sit up.

Fred immediately bolted up. "Hey, hey. Morning. You alright?"

"I'm okay," you croaked while rubbing your temples.

"Headache?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I think mum has some pepperup potion in the bathroom. It should help." Fred sprang up and soon came back with the potion and a glass of water. "Drink some water too. You're probably a bit dehydrated."

You took both and slammed the vial back. You winced a little at the sour taste and chased it down with the water.

"Fuck," you groaned. 

"What's wrong?" he asked while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's Sunday. I need to get back to the castle for classes tomorrow."

"Actually, mum was in touch with Dumbledore. He canceled classes for the week. Give people time to grieve, give the professors and ministry time to investigate, and allow everyone to go to the funeral."

"Investigate? Investigate what? Do you know what happened?"

"They're keeping things hushed up, but I managed to get a little out of Ron. But don't worry about it right now, love. Just rest. I'll make you breakfast and-"

"No. Absolutely not. Tell me what the fuck you know. I deserve to know what happened to my best friend." The spike in volume of your voice jolted George awake.

"Blimey, what time is it?" he asked huskily.

"A little after eleven," answered Fred.

"What are you two yelling about?"

"Fred here is trying to keep information from me about Cedric."

"I just want to protect you. You've just been through so much all at once. At least get some food in you before-"

"Protect me? That's rich, Fred. I think you lost the right to protect me the moment you walked out of my life."

Fred recoiled harshly. Your words stung him, and instantly, you regretted them ever leaving your mouth. You threw your hands over your face and let out a frustrated grunt.

"I didn't mean that. I know you guys didn't have a choice in leaving. I'm just feeling so fucking angry. And defeated."

"It's alright, love," he whispered. He placed a tender hand on your leg. "We're not going anywhere. You have never lost us."

"I know. Just, please. Look. I need to know."

Fred inhaled deeply, steeling himself for the news to bear. "Harry said that Voldemort is back. Mentioned something about the cup having been turned into a portkey. They tried to take the cup together when they realized what it was. Harry and Cedric came to in some graveyard, and Voldemort ordered Cedric dead."

"Vol-" you laughed. "Voldemort?" you laughed some more. "Shut the fuck up, Fred. That isn't funny."

"You said it yourself. Your parents were chasing after Death Eaters. You suspected that it had something to do with him."

He was right, you did say those things. But it was one thing to speculate and another to be proven right. And if Voldemort _was_ back, then he was in some way or another responsible for taking your parents. For taking Cedric.

You wanted to scream, punch, cry, kick, maybe even die.

What was the point anymore?

"I'm sorry, love. I can't imagine what you're feeling," said Fred.

George sleepily strode over to the bed and also sat beside you. "We're here. Fred's right. You haven't lost us."

"I know," you nodded. 

"Right, so, breakfast? What does the lady of the hour want?" asked Fred.

You snickered to yourself. "Lady of the hour, huh?"

Fred looked down and slyly smiled. "Thought you'd like that little callback."

You smiled to yourself remembering that night. How easy it would be if life could always be that simplistic, that pleasurable. "Um, full English, maybe? If it's not too much trouble?"

"Nothing is too much trouble for you," smiled Fred. He patted your knee and left to prepare your food.

George looked at you for a long time. He seemed unable to find the right words to say. "I um, I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?"

"George," you sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

"No, no. Not like that, honey. Not like that at all. I just want to take care of you."

You thought it over for a moment. You really wanted to shower yesterday off. To know that at least the outside of you would be rid of the sickening feelings and memories. "Okay, sure."

George helped you out of bed, and you leaned on him for support. You were feeling so weak and drained. 

"Hey, George? When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow, actually."

"Oh." So soon.

George sat you on the toilet while he got the water turned on and set to an ideal temperature. Once he was satisfied, he stood you up and gently stripped you of your clothes. His eyes remained locked with yours the entire time, never stealing any glances at your body.

It made you feel safe.

He helped you step into the shower, and he then stripped down himself and joined you.

He turned you towards him and leaned your head back into the stream of hot water. You closed your eyes as you let the sensation wash over you. His fingers ran through every part of your hair, ensuring it was all soaked. He squeezed a small dollop of shampoo into his hand and carefully started to massage it into your scalp.

"Mmmm. That feels nice," you whispered.

Even though your eyes were still closed, you knew George was smiling. He tilted your head back under the water and helped you rinse it all out.

He then squeezed a generous amount of body wash into a loofah and lathered it all up. He started at your shoulders and gingerly mopped over your chest, down your breasts, and over your stomach. He came back up and scrubbed down your arms and under them before turning you away from him. He laved your back fully, stopping at your bum. 

You could feel him slowly kneeling down, his hands sliding down your sides and to your waist the whole time. He placed a soft kiss on one of your ass cheeks, and you giggled to yourself a little.

George finished scrubbing down the lower half of your body before he came back up. He wrapped his arms around you from behind and dotted a few kisses on the top of your shoulder.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Loads."

"It's nice what a hot shower will do to you."

"Mmm, yeah. Thank you for this."

"Anything for you, darling."

It was George's turn now to wash down. As you switched places with him, you watched how the water drizzled over his face and down every bump of his muscles. You took special note of exactly how his chest heaved in and out.

Merlin.

He was so perfect.

George caught you staring with your mouth open.

"Like something?" he chuckled. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, his hand resting momentarily at the back of his head. His biceps bulged slightly.

"A lot of somethings," you whispered. You shook your head and sighed deeply. "I should dry off."

He grabbed your shoulders to stop you. "Is everything okay? Did I do something?"

"No, no. I just, I don't know. Thinking very, very specific things about you right now. And it makes me feel really guilty."

George's shoulders slumped as he released you. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted you to feel better."

"No, George! It's not your fault at all. You've been a perfect gentleman. But I can only stand in piping hot water with you naked for so long before I start to melt."

He chuckled a little and looked down in embarrassment. "Didn't know I had that effect."

You jabbed his arm playfully. "Shut up. You know you're sexy."

He rolled his eyes and smiled at you, and you smiled back gratefully. You stepped out of the shower and wrapped yourself in a towel. "Ah, fuck," you muttered.

George's head poked out from behind the curtain rapidly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have any clothes."

"That's what you're worried about? Borrow from Ginny."

"I mean, sure. But what about tomorrow. I don't have anything for the funeral and I-"

"Honey, slow down. Don't spiral. I can see it starting. I'll apparate myself to the castle today and pick up some clothes for you."

"Okay. Okay yeah. Wait, but Ginny's not really my size."

"Uhh, damn. You're right about that. Just throw on one of our shirts or something. You can take a pair of our boxers. It's just us and Bill in the house. They're keeping dad at work overtime because of everything that happened, and mum's in Romania visiting Charlie."

You retreated back to their bedroom and rifled through their dressers. You found a dark grey t-shirt and threw it on, followed by a pair of black boxers. As you searched further, you also took a pair of thick, black socks.

The smell of the food Fred was cooking wafted upstairs, and you followed it eagerly. Your stomach was rumbling. You didn't even get a chance to eat yesterday. 

At all, you had realized.

Just as you reached the bottom of the stairs, Fred was placing down a glass of orange juice and a plate full of food. Two fried eggs, two sausages, two pieces of toast, some bacon, a small helping of beans, perfectly grilled mushrooms, and half of a fried tomato.

He really pulled out all the stops and gave you exactly what you asked for.

"I'd have made tea, but I know George knows how to make your tea better than I do," he chuckled.

"It's okay. Juice is great. Probably better for me anyway."

Fred inspected you for a moment as if he wanted to agree, but he seemed to bite his tongue. He didn't want to speak about your current mental or physical condition.

"Uh, are those my clothes?" he asked lowly. It was like his words caught in his throat. You wondered what scenarios were playing in his head.

"Yeah, sorry. George and I showered, and I realized I didn't have anything to wear."

"Nope, totally fine," he grinned.

Fred sat across from you and picked at his own plate with disinterest while you scarfed down your food.

"Slow down. I don't want to have to perform mouth to mouth," he laughed.

"First of all, you don't use CPR on someone who's choking. Remind me not to get into a perilous situation with you."

"Are you that hungry or is my cooking just that good?" he winked.

"I didn't eat at all yesterday..." you confessed.

"Blimey. I mean, I get it though. I'm glad to be of service somehow to you."

"Fred, you and George have done more than enough. I can't begin to tell you how relieved I was to see you both yesterday evening. Bill was more than kind, but I just wanted to see you two."

Fred reached across the table and took your hand.

"Okay, what is with you lot?" you giggled.

"What?"

"Ginny did the same thing to me the other day at dinner, Bill did this to me last night, and now you."

"Well, we are family," he laughed.

The two of you finished eating in silence, and George finally came down to join you. He kissed the top of your head and then stole a bite of your toast. "I'm off. Anything specific you want me to grab?"

"Um," you strained to think about your wardrobe back at school, but it was difficult to remember. "Just find Ginny and take her to my room. She'll pick some good stuff."

"Right. And uh, how do we get into the common room?" he laughed nervously.

"Middle on the bottom, top, left in the middle, middle on the bottom again, right in the middle twice."

Fred and George shot each other perplexed looks.

"Beg your pardon," started George. "But what the fuck does that mean?"

"Right," you giggled. "Sorry. It's the order you need to tap the barrels in."

"Ooooo-kay," whistled George. "I'm definitely sure I'll remember that."

"I can write it down? Draw a visual?"

"No, no need. I got this," he spouted confidently. Somehow, you didn't believe him. You could imagine it taking him two or three tries before he finally remembered the right sequence.

George disapparated with a crack, leaving you and Fred alone.

"Fred, do you have some parchment and a quill I can borrow?"

"Yeah, one moment." Fred stood up and started searching through a few drawers in the kitchen and came back with what you needed.

You immediately started to write.

"What are you writing?" he inquired.

"Cedric told me about this thing he and his dad did for his mum's funeral. They wrote letters to her. Placed them in the grave with her. Cedric said it felt like he was sending words of love and affirmation with her to the afterlife. Or whatever comes next."

"So, you're doing that for Cedric?" he guessed.

"Mhm."

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." Fred left you alone and headed back upstairs.

Your words flooded the paper furiously.

_Dear Cedric,_

_Remember when I was a wee first year? I was so nervous. New school, all away from home, finally an adult out of her parents house? I had no idea who I was as a person, but I was so excited to find out. After my first few flying lessons, I fell in love with it all. I wanted to play quidditch so badly. I used to sneak out at night and practice flying on my broom. One night, you caught me sneaking out and followed me. You watched me practice my twists and turns. When I came back to the ground, I thought I was done for, but you just grinned so big and applauded me. Said I should try out the next year. I never would have mustered the bravery to do so if you hadn't encouraged me._

_I still remember how your smile felt that night. Like I had known you a thousand years. I'd live a thousand lifetimes over and over in purgatory if it meant that you never left us. It's not fair. Who am I supposed to let boss me around the pitch now? Dear Merlin, please not Zacarias. You and I both know that he's always been gunning for your captain position._

_You always made things feel so easy. I swear, we could be 20,000 feet in the air and jump out of plane like those weirdo muggles do, and all it would take is one look from you. One look, and I would tell myself, "Yeah, this is sane. I can do this." I'm not sure how I'm supposed to move on without your guiding light._

_Especially the way we left things. I cannot believe I let myself be so cross with you. And yet you did not falter in you devotion to our friendship. To me. How did I deserve you? I keep thinking about the metaphorical space between us that evening. I wish I hadn't been so cold. I wish I spent a fraction of a second more in your arms. I wish I told you that I loved you. That I was proud of you. That I was infinitely grateful for all your love and support over the years. That you had so much good in you._

_How do I say goodbye to you? I wish you were here to tell me. I hope that for now that this letter will suffice. Hug your mum for me. Tell her I miss her raspberry pastries._

_All my love, for all time._

You flourished your name at the bottom and ran your fingers over the paper. You folded it in three and tried to blink away your tears. 

Saying goodbye was becoming more and more real.

You trudged upstairs and directly to Fred and George's room. Fred's worried gaze fell on you as you came through the door. You closed it behind you and sunk into his bed and into his arms.

And he just held you.

Silently and fully.

He peppered a few random kisses on your forehead from time to time, and you fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, you woke up still positioned in Fred's arms. George was towering over the two of you, jostling your shoulders to wake you.

"Sorry to wake you. We should leave in an hour if we're going to make it."

You nodded sleepily and disentangled yourself from Fred. George gestured over to his bed to a small duffle bag. "Whatever clothes I grabbed are in there. I got your toothbrush too. I think Ginny packed some makeup."

"Thank you, George, for doing that."

George was already dressed in a sharp suit. He nodded his understanding at you and headed out the door. You shuffled through the bag and pulled out a flowy, black dress with lace sleeves and a pair of black tights.

As you started to undress, Fred averted his eyes quickly. "Oh, um. I can leave," he stuttered.

"Fred, you've seen me very, very naked many times."

"I-I know. I just want to be respectful."

"It's fine," you chuckled as you continued to dress. You took your toothbrush and makeup to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

When you finally came downstairs, you saw Fred dressed as well. You looked between the pair of them, unable to form words. About anything. Your head just felt numb.

Bill came down a few moments later, still in sweats. "Morning. I'd um, I'd come, but I didn't know Cedric. It feels a bit invasive...Just wanted to see you all off."

You turned to face him and hugged him. "No, no. Don't worry. I understand. Hold down the fort," you joked.

"Of course," he smiled back.

You linked arms with Fred and George, and they disapparated you out of the burrow and to a small cemetery near the Diggory's household in Devon.

You half expected the entire school to be there. He was that well loved, but the crowd was much smaller.

The entire Hufflepuff quidditch team was there, along with Cho, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Hannah, a few other Huffs you didn't quite know, a few older Slytherin boys, Krum and Fleur, and a few random Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students.

You clutched your letter so hard that you almost crumpled it. You strode over to Amos immediately, and he pulled you in for a tight hug. His eyes were extremely puffy and red. He looked like he probably hadn't stopped crying since the tournament.

When you pulled away, he glanced down at your hands and saw the letter. He held up one as well. "You remembered," he muttered with a half smile.

"Of course I did."

"Come, let's put them with his coffin."

You linked your arm through Amos's to support him, and your breath all but stopped when you saw the casket. It was closed, but you could still easily picture his lifeless body inside. You breathed in shakily to try and ground yourself. 

Amos dropped his letter in the ground, and you followed right after. You squeezed Amos's hand reassuringly before taking your place back with Fred and George who had now joined the trio and Ginny.

Ginny held onto Harry tightly. He looked a mess. You remained sandwiched between Fred and George. You even saw Ron place a comforting arm over Hermione's shoulder.

Amos gave a small eulogy, but he struggled to keep it together.

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd as Cedric's grave was slowly filled with dirt until it was completely covered.

So there he laid to rest.

Your eyes remained transfixed on the spot.

Guests started to scatter back home, but you did not move.

You felt the trio and Ginny trying to grab your attention, but you couldn't move. They were probably trying to tell you that they were leaving, because soon they left your peripherals. 

You could still sense Fred and George there beside you.

One of them tried to gently shake your arm eventually.

"Yes?" you croaked.

"We've been standing here an hour. We should get you home." You weren't sure which one said it. All you could do was blink. You ignored what they said and walked over to the freshly plotted dirt and just stared some more.

The two of them grabbed your arms and disapparated you out of there.

You were numb and heavy.

As they sat you down at the kitchen table, your gaze remained blurry and unfocused.

What would become of Cedric now?

Was there some afterlife? Would he be reunited with those he lost? Or would his body just rot to dust and bone? 

You couldn't stop churning the possibilities in your head.

You didn't know how much time had passed. You heard nothing anyone said to you. Felt nothing when anyone touched you.

Eventually, one of the twins picked you up and carried you into their room. You were placed on George's bed this time. They helped you out of your clothes and heels. One of them tried gently to remove the makeup from your face.

When they finished, you collapsed onto the mattress and continued staring up at the ceiling, oblivious to their whispers of concern.

You stared and stared until your eyelids drooped with the heaviness of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know we've been steam rolling on this sad train for a few chapters, but things will slowly start to get better. Depression, grief, anxiety, these things don't disappear over a night. I hated killing Cedric. He's always deserved better. But this is sadly not a Cedric fic, and life isn't always what we want it to be. Rest assured though, in my head, Cedric is definitely with his mother eating all the sweets and watching over us, cheering us on. One more reminder to drink some water and that you are so loved! Thank you all for the support so far. I know I say it all the time, but I'll never stop being thankful. We're hurtling towards the end faster than I want to, but new things to come after! I'm fast at work with my Charlie Weasley story, and I think after that, I plan to write a Ginny story. Charlie's will be more fluff than smut, hardly any smut at all really, but Ginny's will likely be spicy. After that, I'm not sure what's in store, but I do know that I never ever want to stop writing. Lowkey thinking of a story about a muggle girl falling in love with someone from the HP universe, but just not sure who yet. My head's too empty, and all I think about are Fred and George hehehe.


	24. Another Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update y'all! I wanted to treat you since this is another semi-sad chapter, but the next one starts to pick up! Going to the store for some more tissues because I ran out. Y'all need anything?

The next several weeks passed by in a blur. School was weird.

It felt infinitely empty. No Fred and George and no Cedric. These hallowed halls seemed to close in on you every time you stepped through them.

You just kept your head down and buried in a book, working tirelessly at preparing for your O.W.L.S. When they finally came, you were pleased to know you passed with the marks you needed to stay on track.

As soon as school had ended, you were on the first train out to St. Mungo's. You breezed through the halls of the hospital to visit your parents.

They still hadn't gotten any better.

A year later, and they still remained practically lifeless.

Your breath caught in your throat as you walked into their rooms and saw them. It reminded you of Cedric. Though your parents were still breathing, they may as well not have been. You knew that they had lost their lives long ago. 

You just never wanted to let go.

Just as you knelt down beside them, there was a soft rapt on the door. You looked up and saw Fred and George standing there with flowers in their hands.

"What are you two doing here?" you asked.

"Ginny told us you'd be here. You hadn't returned any of our letters. We didn't know what you planned to do for the summer," explained Fred.

"Right...Well, I just had a talk with one of the healers. They think it's time I let them go."

"Oh, honey," breathed George. His eyes turned dark and heavy. They still stood in the doorframe, motionless.

"Well, don't just stand there," you chuckled.

Fred and George sat near you as you held onto your mom's hand. They watched you intently.

Tears started to pool, but you smiled.

"I can't let them go, but I know it's the right thing to do."

Fred sniffled a little. You weren't sure if he was crying because you couldn't tear your gaze from your mother's face.

"One time, when I was eight, I ran into a tree," you laughed. "Um, my parents loved muggle sports. Football especially. My dad got me a ball for Christmas that year, and I spent hours running around outside kicking it. I was so excited for him to see me that I was just running, and running, all while looking over my shoulder at him. 'Dad! Look at me,' I yelled to him. Wham! Right into the tree. The entire left side of my face was scraped up. It was fucked up for almost a week. Mum was livid at dad, but he couldn't stop laughing. I wasn't hurt, just ugly," you giggled.

You turned to look at the twins. They were smiling at your recollection. "I reckon nothing could make you ugly," stated Fred.

"I um, when I was 13, I had my first boyfriend. His name was Oliver. He had sandy blonde hair, and he was really sweet. My dad, this time, was the furious one. Practically chased Oliver out of the house when I brought him over. They were always really protective in their own ways. It used to drive me mad, but now I would give anything to hear them yell at me. Is that crazy?"

"Not at all. I dunno what I'd do if mum wasn't around to whip her dish towels at our heads," laughed George.

You looked up at George and smiled. "I heard you that day we were here. Before Christmas. I heard what you said to them." His face turned as bright as his hair.

"Oh, um. Well, I meant all of it."

"No need to be embarrassed. It meant a lot to me. I'm positive my parents would have approved of you two."

"Of both of us?" asked Fred. "It's been a bit...unconventional."

"I never liked coloring inside the lines, Fred Weasley. They knew that." A grin spread across his face as he looked down to the floor. "So, mum, dad. This is it yeah? I wish I had more to say, but it's been really hard lately to concentrate on anything. So, um. Give Cedric a hug for me. Tell him I love him." 

You squeezed your mom's hand tighter as the tears flowed harder. You leaned over and kissed her forehead and brushed all the hair from her face.

You moved over to your dad and did the same. "Take care of her, wherever you go. I know you will, but I just know how mum worries. I'm not sure how to do this. How to get through all this. But I know if you could, you'd both wrap me in a hug and tell me I can do anything, and I know I can. It's going to be okay. I'm going to be okay."

Your voice shook, and your breathing fell deeply uneven as you tired to bring in air unsuccessfully. You reluctantly peeled yourself from him and stood up.

Your chest heaved raggedly. You couldn't steady yourself. You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned around.

"Breathe with me," whispered George. His eyes pierced into yours, and you nodded.

George took a deep breath in and held it for a few moments before releasing it slowly. You matched him, and then you did it together a few more times. You finally felt more grounded.

The two of them led you out of the room, and you found the main healer to let him know that you were ready.

"Okay," he said softly. "Would you like to be in the room while it happens?"

"No, I don't think I can."

"Okay. I'll come out and let you know when it's over."

"Thank you."

The three of you sat in the waiting room for a while before the healer came back out. Your head sank into your hands, and Fred and George rubbed your back as you sat in silence for some time.

Eventually, exhaustion washed over you. "I just want it to stop hurting."

"It will. One day, it will. And we'll be here every step of the way," said Fred.

"Where do you want us to take you?" asked George.

"Uh. I should probably go home. Collect some of my things from the house. Start making calls for arrangements. We can go by floo."

They helped you stand up, and you walked over to the hospital's floo network. You collected your fistful of powder, stood in the fireplace, and spoke clearly. "50 St. James street, Brighton."

As you came through the fireplace of your home, your jaw clenched at the realization that you hadn't been there in an entire year. It was exactly how you remembered it. Nothing had changed. 

Of course it hadn't. No one had been here to change anything. Fred and George soon followed through the fireplace.

George wrapped one arm around your waist. "Would you like me to put on some tea?"

"No. Thank you, though."

They looked at you a bit awkwardly as they shifted from foot to foot.

"What can we do?" asked Fred.

"Find some boxes or bags. Something I can put my stuff in. I'm going to start making calls."

Fred and George left and started rooting around the house. You made your phone calls to a local funeral home and cemetery.

Everything felt so surreal.

Fred and George came back with a couple of boxes. You had them take them to your room. You walked in, and they laughed a little.

"So, this is your childhood room?" asked Fred.

You started to become slightly embarrassed at all of your boy band posters and the fact that you had not one, but three lava lamps.

"Don't even start," you threatened playfully.

You roamed over to your bookcase and started to pack up your favorites that you never took to school. You rifled through your closest and took a few items you left behind. Fred sat on your bed and looked around in wonder. George busied himself with scanning your bookshelf to see the rest of your library.

You looked over your shoulder at him, his fingers resting on one book. 

"He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun. Yet, he saw her, like the sun, without even looking," he recited.

You turned around fully to face him. "No way you know Tolstoy."

He chuckled a bit like he was embarrassed. He tossed a look over his shoulder at his brother who was also looking a bit incredulous. "I read _War and Peace,_ though, not _Anna Karenina._ " 

Fred's head tilted in confusion. 

"What? I like historical fiction. I never told you because I didn't want you to laugh at me," confessed George.

Fred shook his head and smiled. "I'm never letting you live this down. What other secrets are you hiding brother? I thought we shared everything." Fred feigned betrayal, and you smiled at them.

"Oh, please. I know you don't tell me everything. Like your tryst with Penelope Clearwater second year."

Fred's eyes bulged. "How-how did you know?"

"You thought that I was blackout drunk, which I was not. And she's a screamer, mate."

"Why did you never tell me you knew?"

"Because she started dating Percy shortly after, and I had a feeling you didn't want to upset him. So, I just pretended I didn't know."

"You guys are adorable," you giggled.

As you finished sorting through your belongings of what you wanted to immediately take with you, you roamed to the bed and sat between the twins.

"What now?" asked Fred.

"I'm exhausted," you answered.

"Did you want to stay here? We can camp out in the living room or leave you. Or we can take you to the burrow or..."

"Or?"

"Our flat has a spare bedroom."

"Oh, so you'd kick me to the spare instead of snuggling up with one or both of you?" you giggled.

"Of course not," he laughed. "Just trying to show you all your options. Whatever you need." He caressed your cheek with the back of his fingers. You leaned your head towards his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I'd love to see your new place, but I should probably stay here until everything gets arranged and the funeral happens."

George cleared his throat a little. "What will you do after? Will you stay here?"

You sighed because you knew it was something you needed to address. You were still in school with no source of income to make any payments.

"I'll have to sell the house. Sell their stuff or donate it," you whispered. "I-I don't have a way to pay for the house. They had auto-payments set up from their bank, but that wouldn't last more than a few months at this point."

George pulled you into his chest and held you. "You're so strong, you know that?"

"I don't feel like it."

He kissed the top of your head. "You choose everyday to wake up and face the tough bullshit that is your life right now when you could just surrender and not care. So yes, you're very strong."

"Could you guys stay here tonight?"

"Of course," they said in unison.

"I'll run to the store and get something for dinner," you said.

"We can do that," offered Fred.

"No, it's okay." You kissed both of their cheeks and dashed out the door before they could protest.

At the store, you picked up ingredients for burritos, some breakfast food, and a few other random things to get you through the week. You also picked up some popcorn, chips, other comfort snacks, and some Chardonnay.

Upon coming back home, you were stopped in your tracks in awe. The twins stood in the living room with the brightest of beams. They looked proud of themselves. They had built a huge blanket fort. You dropped the groceries off in the kitchen and came back to inspect it further.

It looked cozy and plush.

"You did all this while I was gone?"

"Yeah," they breathed. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it." You hugged them both and headed back to the kitchen to cook.

George poured everyone a glass of wine, and Fred put on one of your dad's jazz vinyl's. The three of you swayed in the kitchen and laughed and talked. After you rolled up their burritos and handed them to them, they gave you puzzled looks.

"So, this is called a burrito?" asked Fred.

"What is it?" asked George.

"Just eat it!" you laughed.

Fred took a bite eagerly and moaned into his food. "Oh my goodness," he said with a mouth full of food.

George followed suit, and his eyes rolled back as he enjoyed your cooking. "What's in this?"

"Steak, onions, rice, beans, cheese, coriander, a little sour cream."

"It's bloody amazing," moaned George.

"Mmmm, yes," added Fred.

You laughed as they boys scarfed down their food and finished their wine.

George topped everyone off before you all retreated into the stuffed chambers of the blanket fort. You were practically all smooshed together, but you didn't mind.

Being close to them felt right.

You flipped on the tv and tried to find something to watch, but you didn't really care either way and just landed on some random 80's movie. You sipped your wine and laid your head on George's shoulders while tangling your legs with Fred's.

Your heart hurt.

A lot.

These past few months had not been kind to you.

But you kept your head up.

George was right. You were strong. It may take weeks, months, or maybe even a year before you felt okay, but you knew you would, and that was all that you needed to push through.


	25. Business and Pleasure

After things settled with your parents' funeral, you set out on getting their things donated and sold. You spoke to a realtor about putting the house on the market, and the twins, Ginny, and Ron helped you tidy up the house once everything was gone.

Fred pulled you away from the crowd when he had a chance. "So, I was wondering what you were going to do now."

"Well, I don't know. I've been in touch with one of my uncles in Leeds. We discussed me staying with him and his family."

"Do you want to do that?"

"I don't really have a choice, Fred."

"Move into our spare room."

"What?"

"We're not asking you to make a big commitment. Just, move into the spare room for the summer. And stay with us each summer until you graduate and can get a job and find your own place."

"Fred..." you hissed.

"Don't. I already know you're going to say it's too much, but George and I have already talked it out. You won't have to pay us anything. Just pitch in for groceries or something. Help keep things tidy while we're busy with the store. We might even be able to hire you a few hours a week as a cashier if you're interested."

"Oh, shoot!"

"What?"

"Your store! You had your grand opening a few days ago, right? I can't believe I forgot to congratulate you," you pouted.

"You had that meeting with the realtor. It's okay, love."

"I've been such a shit friend these last few months."

Fred squared your shoulders to him. "Stop that. You've been through a lot of trauma. You've been grieving. If anyone gives you shit about forgetting something, I'll break their fucking skull. Cut yourself some slack, please."

You inhaled sharply and tried to relax. "Okay. Yeah."

"Take the offer, love."

"Okay."

"Yeah?!" he beamed.

"Yeah, I'll move in. I'd love to explore more of London too."

"GEORGIE!!!" yelled Fred through cupped hands.

"Blimey, I'm only one room away, brother," chuckled George as he jogged into the room.

"She said yes," blurted Fred.

"Seriously?" George turned to you and lifted you off the ground in a gripping hug. You couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay! Don't break me before I have a chance to move in."

George started to whoop in excitement which caused Ginny and Ron to come stumbling in.

"Bloody hell, what's all this then?" asked Ron.

"This lovely lady has agreed to move into our spare room for the summer," boasted Fred.

"That's exciting!" squealed Ginny as she gave you a quick hug.

Ron narrowed his eyes between his brothers. He jabbed a finger back and forth between their chests as he spoke. "Don't you dare hurt her."

"We could never," said Fred and George at once.

"Good, because you'd have to answer to me," said Ginny with her chest slightly puffed. She cocked her head to the side and kept an intense stare at her brothers. 

"Okay, okay! Call off your hounds!" joked George.

Everyone fell into a fit of laughter and eventually resumed finishing up the house.

Fred suggested you waste no time and move in that night and save money on a hotel. You packed whatever you all could take to their flat that evening, leaving the rest in your storage locker.

As Fred opened the door to their place, you were met with a surprisingly immaculate place. It was lightly decorated with some quidditch stuff, but everything was simple and cozy. He led you to the spare room to put your stuff down and get settled, and you changed into something comfier.

As you collided down into the bed, Fred and George knocked and came in.

"Doing okay?" asked George.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to pass out. I'm knackered."

"Of course. Bathroom's right across from you, and our rooms are on either side of yours. Let us know if you need anything," added Fred.

As you tucked into the sheets, you couldn't help but smile. You were living with Fred and George, even if it was temporary.

You woke the next morning to the smell and sound of sizzling bacon. After getting yourself up and ready for the day, you strolled lazily into the kitchen. Fred was swaying a little to the sound of some song on the radio, dressed in sweatpants, no shirt, and an apron while flipping pancakes. 

George was sat at the table with a Quibbler paper in his hands. Neither had noticed you come in.

"Morning," you spoke out.

George folded the paper down to look at you. "Good morning, darling. Sleep well?"

"Slept great, thanks." You shuffled over to Fred and stood on your tip toes to try and look over the top of his shoulder, but you failed to even remotely match his height. So, you settled with a quick peck on his shoulder blade.

You opened the fridge to see what they had to drink and settled on some apple juice.

Fred fixed you and George plates before rushing back into his bedroom.

"What's he in a rush for?" you asked.

"He's got an early meeting with one of our suppliers before we open the store," answered George.

"Why won't you be there?"

"We don't need to do everything together," he chuckled lowly. His eyes flicked from yours to your mouth as his own turned upward in a smile. "He'll fill me in on the important stuff later when we switch shifts."

"You're not managing the store at the same time?"

"We thought it'd be counterproductive. Especially since we'd both be there for over twelve hours. He usually opens, and I usually close."

"Makes sense," you smiled.

"What's the smile for?"

"I'm just so proud of you two. I remember Fred telling me about how much you dreamed of doing this. It's no longer a dream now."

"Yeah. It's crazy, but it feels good." You reached under the table and squeezed his thigh affectionately. 

George gulped hard and expelled a deep breath. His tongue rolled over his lips, and he didn't take his eyes off of you. His eyes remained glued even when Fred burst out of his room in a scramble. 

"Fuck, shit, fuck, okay, I'm late. Gotta go!!" he yelled as he disapparated.

Your hand was still on George's thigh as you giggled. George cursed and whispered your name under his breath.

He positioned both of his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm not doing anything," you breathed coyly.

He averted his eyes for half a second before looking at you again. His eyes bore into you as his tongue ran over the inside of his cheek.

His chest heaved up harshly before falling slowly.

You just laughed to yourself, seeing the effect you had on him. You stood up to place your dishes in the dishwasher, but as soon as your hands were free, George was right up behind you. He ensnared you in his grip, his hot breath trickling over your ear.

"I don't appreciate being teased," he said gruffly.

His hands on your waist were demanding as he spun you around to face him. He lifted you up with ease and sat you on the kitchen counter. Like an instinct, you parted your leg for him to stand between. 

Before you could even react, his lips were hot on yours. 

God, how long had it been since you tasted him? Felt the softness of his mouth and the wetness of his tongue slithering across yours.

You hadn't kissed like this since the Yule ball. You threw your arms around his neck and pulled him as close as you could. He slid his hands under your ass and started to lift you up, and you wrapped your legs around him as he carried you from the kitchen. He effortlessly took you to his bedroom and slammed you into his mattress, never breaking the kiss. 

He grasped both of your wrists and pinned them above your head as he trailed kissed down your jaw and neck.

"George," you moaned out.

He immediately broke free from your skin and looked at you. "What is it? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"George," you giggled. "I'm fine. Just conveying my appreciation..." 

"Okay," he huffed. "I just want to make sure I'm not rushing or pressuring you. I know you've got a lot going on."

"George, are you going to fuck me or not?" You shot him your best sultry smile, and he volleyed one back at you before diving back into the sensitive part of your throat.

He started to shuck off his clothes, and you did the same. It's not like either of you had anywhere to immediately be, but you were too impatient to be skin to skin with him again.

His hands traveled along every curve as he squeezed and scratched, relishing in your nudity. 

He missed this as much as you had.

When his hand reached your cunt, you drove your hips up to meet him. You were already so wet, and he was thinking the same thing, based on the look on his face.

He slid one finger in slowly, then two as your head pulled down into the bed.

You let out a slow breath and smiled.

"No need to be shy, darling. There's no need for _Muffliato_ here," he smirked.

His thumb ran over your slick entrance and then back up to your clit and rubbed meticulous circles. His fingers worked in a perfect rhythm together until your were almost reduced to a whimpering puddle. 

As soon as you felt the rise of release inching closer, he pulled out. Like old times, he licked his fingers clean with a sumptuous smack of his lips. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip before smiling down at you.

He slowly rubbed the tip of his cock up and down your folds before thrusting inside of you. You wrapped your legs around his back and clutched his shoulders.

"Fuck," you groaned. "You feel _so_ damn good, George."

"Not as good as you feel, darling," he growled in your ear.

You tangled your fingers through his hair and tugged on the ends each time he slid over you G-spot.

He kept fucking you harder and harder until you were interrupted by the ringing of a phone on his bed side table.

He looked at the caller ID and rolled his movements to listless thrusts. "It's Fred. Probably something about the supplier."

"Oh, take it. We can continue after."

George smirked at you as he started to lightly pull out. 

"Hey, brother," he answer the phone as he pumped hard back into you. You slapped your hand over your mouth to prevent the yelp from escaping. "Mind if I put you on speaker? My hands are a little...full."

You didn't hear Fred's response, but he clearly agreed.

"George, I'm with Mr. Sumpter here. We're also on speaker. He said there's some issues about getting more Ashwinder eggs for our love potions."

You shot George a bewildered look as he continued to pound you. He sealed your lips with his mouth.

"What's the issue?" asked George. He leaned back a little to make some space, soaking his thumb and finding your clit again.

You bit down onto your lip as your hips bucked up into his.

"He's saying that we'd have to pay almost double now because..."

"Because that's just how business is sometimes," the other man chuckled. 

They were both oblivious to what was happening.

Until a ragged cry rattled your throat.

"Uh, Georgie? Is this a bad time?" asked Fred.

"No, Fred. This is a _wonderful_ time. I can multitask."

"Right, I just want to make sure things aren't too _hard_ for you right now."

It was difficult to suppress your giggles at their emphasis on certain words. Fred knew now. There was no way he didn't.

George inhaled sharply as he tried to steady his speech. He slowed all his movements, not wanting either of you to cum yet.

"Everything's peachy brother," said George lowly as his other hand gripped your ass. "So, about these eggs. If you can't give us a legitimate reason for why you're _driving the prices up_ , we might as well take our business elsewhere."

George found a steady pace and kept it there.

"Exactly," concurred Fred. "We're not _wet_ behind the ears just because our business is new."

God, you were so wet. Niagara falls had nothing on you. You were almost certain that George's sheets were ruined.

"Now listen here," started Mr. Sumpter. "I don't make the rules. The prices are what they are."

"What do you think, George?"

George was peering into your eyes and watching the way your face twisted in silent ecstasy. More moans were threatening to flee, and he could tell. He wrapped his hand around your throat and started to squeeze the sides. Your head started to rush as you became light headed. Your walls were throbbing around him, and he couldn't wipe his grin from his face.

"Brother, I think we need to up the ante," said George.

"You can keep thinking that," laughed Fred. "But I think we should find a new supplier."

"You're right, you're right. I wasn't thinking straight. I got a little...distracted. Need anything else, Freddie?"

"Nope. Enjoy your afternoon _getting off.._.of work. I'll see you later."

George hung up the phone and returned his attention to you, and just in time. You cried out so loud as your orgasm crashed from your core outward. Your hands gripped his bulging arm muscles as it finished.

He pulled out and flipped you over on all fours. He took a moment to roll on a condom before sinking back into you.

He kept one hand tight on your hips and the other bundled into your hair as he plowed into you. You arched your back as far as you could, reveling in the sound of his thighs slapping into you.

He released your hair and returned one of his fingers into his mouth from the sound of it. He ran that same finger along your taut asshole, and you wanted more. You drove your hips back into him to match his pace and let him know that you were craving more.

He gently pushed his finger into you. It was a bit painful at first, but it was completely replaced with pleasure from the deep drives of him inside of you. 

"Fucking, Christ, baby," you murmured. 

"Is it okay?" he asked.

"More," was all you could manage to say between pants.

At your command, George sunk his finger further and continued to thrust in and out of your tight opening. 

It felt so fucking good.

All your senses heightened and coursed through to your center.

You weren't sure how it was possible to feel so many sensations over so many parts of your body, but you didn't question it.

George remained relentless as he himself churned closer to his own climax. You could feel your walls tightening again as you found yourself cumming once more, and then his cock pulsing as he released.

He pulled out of you after a few moments, breathless. He gave your bum a cheeky pat as you sank into the mattress. He wandered off to the bathroom to clean up, and you did the same after him.

When you came back to the bedroom, he held his arms out for you to fall into, and you did.

"You're a cheeky bastard," you laughed. "Fred knew, didn't he?"

"Oh, yeah. He's going to give me so much shit."

"I thought he'd high-five you."

"Oh, he will. But not until he rambles on for five minutes about how jealous he is."

You giggled into George's chest as he pulled you closer. The heat radiating from his body comforted you.

How you missed this.

And now, you had a summer of nothing but this.


	26. Under the Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist another update! I've been feeling really inspired lately. As much as some things in my life have just been absolutely shit, writing really gives me some time away from it all to focus down and unwind. Hope you guys have enjoyed these last few chapters! Like I said, I know we had some sad times, but things are starting to roll back into the light. As always, your comments and support mean the fucking world to me. I'm kissing your foreheads goodnight. Drink some water.

A few days later was Fred and George's one week of their shop being open. Business was already booming, and you all wanted to celebrate. 

As George walked into his room to get dressed, Fred pulled you by the wrist into his own room. He closed the door behind you and backed you into it, his hands caging you in by your head.

He was hunched down a little so his eyesight was level with yours, and he inhaled shakily.

"We haven't had a chance to talk about the other day," he huffed.

"What other day?" you asked shyly. You knew he was talking about the phone call.

"Don't be coy now. I know my brother was fucking your brains out when we were on the phone together. So naughty. Didn't know you had it in you," he smiled.

You felt the rise of redness in your cheeks, and you couldn't help but look down. Fred lifted your head back up by your chin. "You don't have to look away from me. There's no shame."

His fingers caressed your jawline as his thumb ran along your lower lip, causing your mouth to part slightly. "Did it make you wet? The risk of being exposed?"

A small whimper of a response left your throat as it went dry. "Yes," you finally managed to say.

Fred smiled devilishly at you. "Dinner should be fun then." The threw you a wink and kissed you hard. His body pressed into you, pushing you further against the door. One of his hands still pressed firm against the door while his other slid down your arm. It sent tingles all over.

When he pulled away, you felt drunk. You wanted more of his blush wine lips. You leaned up to steal another kiss, but just as your lips brushed his, he backed away. You slumped your shoulders in disappointment.

He chuckled to himself. "Patience."

You rolled your eyes and pushed him away from you. As you walked out the door to go get changed yourself, Fred called out. "Wear something sexy!"

"Oh, I am!" shouted George all the way from his room.

You laughed to yourself as you scuttled into your room.

As you looked through your closet for something to wear, you found the perfect thing to rile them both up. You took down a skin tight, red, velvet dress that you bought third year for a new years party.

You slipped it on and felt sexier than ever. The hem of the dress was only a few inches below the bottom curve of your ass, and your breasts were lifted and showcased in a small A-line plunge. The short sleeves of the dress sat off your shoulders and cuffed your biceps.

You put some finishing touches on your makeup, whatever Fred had messed up, and then ruffled your hair back into place. 

You slugged on the perfect pair of black heels and headed out of the door and met the boys in the living room. 

They had identical slack jaws as you strode over to them.

"Fucking, Merlin," breathed George. He eyed his brother in awe.

You burst into a small fit of laughter. "Well, don't want to be late for dinner now, do we?"

"Maybe we should skip dinner," growled Fred lowly.

"What happened to patience?" you winked as you scooted past them for the front door. You opened it and looked over your shoulder. They were still standing there dumbfounded, so you just walked out. 

They finally picked up their jaws and followed you.

You eyed them both as you walked the streets to a local restaurant. 

Fred had on a pair of white pants with a tucked in, light blue button down. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows, and it was tight against his arm muscles.

George was in a pair of dark grey dress pants and a blue and white checkered shirt. It was also tucked in and rolled to his elbows.

You couldn't ever help but think how similar they were but so different at the same time. You sighed internally. You didn't want to ruin your mood, or theirs, but you couldn't help but think about what the future held.

In a couple of months, you'll have been doing this back and forth thing with them for a year.

They haven't mentioned choosing since the ball.

Did they still want you to, or were you doomed to be in an awkward love triangle with two brothers? At this point, it pained you too much to choose you, just as you suspected would happen.

But it was so unorthodox to _not_ choose. To continuously "date" both of them at the same time.

You tried to push the feelings down, at least for the night. This was your time to celebrate their successes and triumphs.

Before you knew it, you were standing at the front of a restaurant. The sign said " _Clos Maggiore_ ".

"Is this a French place?" you asked.

"Nothing gets by you," chuckled Fred. He led you and George inside the doors.

"Reservation for Weasley," he said to the hostess.

"Fred?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Perfect, follow me please."

The three of you followed her to a secluded section of the restaurant. There was no one else in the area. Fred pulled out your plush looking, lilac chair, and you sank into it with pleasure. This place was nicer than anywhere you'd step foot into.

The white linen on the table was soft and silky. You finally had a chance to look around at the restaurant, and you were in awe. The ceiling was covered with a woven tangle of vines and some kind of white flower. It was too high up to tell, but it looked like Jasmine.

The lights were dim and elegant. It was so romantic.

"Wow," you breathed. "This place is stunning." You then realized how expensive this place probably was before the menus were handed to you. "Are you sure this isn't too much?" 

"Don't worry about money, love. We're celebrating, remember?" assured Fred.

The waiter came by with food and wine menus.

Fred quickly scanned the wine list and closed it just as fast. "A bottle of Veuve Clicquot Ponsardin, merci."

The waiter bowed slightly before going to get the champagne.

"Fred," you whispered hoarsely. "That's an expensive bottle..."

"I told you, it's fine," he laughed while gripping your thigh under the table.

The waiter returned with three glasses and the champagne bottle in a bucket of ice that he set in the middle of the table. He took it out and popped the cork which prompted a small jump from you. 

He poured three glasses of the sparkling liquid and asked if you needed more time with the food, which you all did.

George held up his glass for a toast, and you and Fred did as well. "To Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes, and to you," he directed your way. "For being the most stunning, intelligent, passionate, and wonderful woman who's ever graced our lives."

Fred laughed lowly to himself. "I quite agree with you brother, but don't tell mum you said that."

You all laughed as you clinked your glasses together and sipped on the champagne. It was quite dry, but it still went down your throat smoothly.

You mulled over the menu, and soon enough, the waiter was back for your orders.

"I'll have the venison dinner," said Fred.

"I'll have the halibut and a potato and leek soup to start, please," you added.

"I'll have the halibut too," finished George.

As the waiter walked away, Fred and George simultaneously propped their elbows on the table, hands resting on the top of their hands, both looking at you.

"Dear Merlin. What is it now?" you giggled. 

"Fred, like I said would, told me how incredibly jealous he was the other day," whispered George. 

"So we-" started Fred.

"Hatched a plan?" you filled in for him.

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "How is it you know us so well?"

"The same way you know me so well. So, let's hear it."

Fred leaned back in his chair a bit, both of his hands clasping together at the back of his neck. A huge grin spread across his face.

"Get under the table," ordered George roughly.

You scoffed under your breath, suddenly feeling very hot. You fidgeted in your chair as you turned around to look for any other sign of life in the section. There was still no one around.

You picked up your champagne flute and downed it all in one go.

You looked back at George who was staring at you intently. His expression remained serious.

"Are we going to have to punish you?" he asked.

The thought of it awakened you further, but you wanted to play along and see where he was going with this.

You pushed your chair out and took one final look around. You ducked under the table cloth and waited for George's commands. 

"You're going to stay down there until you make Fred cum," he instructed.

Your breath caught in your throat, and you banged your head on the table in surprise.

George reached for your shoulder under the table. "Are you okay?" 

"Fine," you squeaked. You turned towards Fred. There wasn't a lot of room under the table. 

You ran your hands from Fred's knees up to his crotch, rubbing over the outside of his pants slowly. You could hear Fred breathing in deeply at your touch. You undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers down just enough to free his erection.

You took his shaft into your hand and started to pump slowly as you swirled your tongue gently around his tip.

As you started to bob your head up and down over his most sensitive area, you heard the waiter come back. You wanted to freeze, scared of being caught, but you thought of a way to torture Fred back.

"Sorry, sir. There was a mishap in the kitchen, and there's no more venison. Can I get you something else?" asked the waiter.

"That's alright! Hm, I'll-" You took Fred as deep into your mouth and throat as you could. "Fuck!" he hissed.

"Is everything okay, sir?"

"Yes, sorry. Uh," he said shakily. You pressed your tongue flat against him as you slid from his base back to his tip. "I just can't remember the entrees. Can I see the menu again?"

"Of course."

The sounds of footsteps receded, and you pumped him fully with your hand, twisting your fingers around the end. Your other hand fondled his balls gently, and his hips bucked up in arousal.

You took him back in your mouth and continued to pleasure him even as the waiter came back again.

"Hmm," huffed Fred. "I'll erm-I'll have the bucatini."

As soon as the waiter left again, Fred let out a paltry breath. His hands snaked through your hair, and he massaged your scalp. You continued to please him, rotating between focusing with your tongue and hallowing out your cheeks for maximum intensity.

You could feel his thighs tensing around you as his hips lurched upward even more.

"I'm gonna-" sighed Fred, but he couldn't finish his sentence before he exploded into your mouth. You swallowed hard and lightly licked his slit to get every last drip. Fred adjusted himself and told you it was safe to come back up.

As soon as you did, you avoided both of their gazes. They were burning holes into your skull, but you couldn't look. You clutched your empty champagne glass and softly asked George to top you off.

He did so with an impish smile, and then he clinked his glass with Fred. "Worth it?" he asked Fred.

"A million times over," he answered.

Shortly after, your food came out, and you all dug in.

Between bites, you tried to make conversation about the shop.

"What's been the best seller so far?"

"Probably our skiving snack boxes," said George.

"Yeah, but our Peruvian instant darkness has also been a big hit. We had one person buy a LOAD of it the other day," added Fred.

"Really? Isn't that a bit suspicious?" you asked carefully.

"I don't see how," said Fred.

"Well, no light spell can penetrate it," you observed. "I'm not trying to make a big deal out of it. I dunno, just seems dangerous in the wrong hands."

"We're a joke shop," quelled Fred. "People aren't coming in for anything lethal to use."

"I suppose that's fair. And what happened with the um, um," you snapped your fingers trying to remember the name. "The eggs! The Ashwinder eggs."

"Right, we went with a different supplier. Nathan was being right shady about it all. Kicked that bugger to the curb. He offered us one price and then jacked up the cost when he saw how busy the store was."

"What an arsehole," you commented.

"Business makes people greedy sometimes," said George. 

"Speaking of business," started Fred while eyeing his brother.

"Right. We kind of wanted to ask you something," said George.

"Me? I don't know the first thing about business," you said.

"That's okay. We just have been thinking about adding one more product to the store for now, but we've been struggling to think of something. We just wanted some insight. We could give you a small cut of sales for it."

You nearly choked on your champagne. "Oh, goodness! No, I don't want you guys to do that. I couldn't accept your hard earned money."

"We wouldn't offer if we didn't think we could swing it, but I can tell you're going to be a bit stubborn about it, so no worries. It's forgotten. But we'd still like your input," he quelled.

"Why me?"

"Because you're important to us?" blurted Fred, almost sounding a little hurt. His eyes scanned yours and begged for you to see the sincerity in their words.

"What kind of potions do you guys have for sale?" you inquired.

"Just love potions," stated George.

"That's it?!"

"Is that bad?" asked Fred.

"No, I just expected you to maybe sell more types of potions."

"Why would we sell something anyone can make? Our other products are mostly exclusive to things we've created," he added.

"Well, you didn't create Amortentia."

"No, but love potions are all the rage."

"You'd sell potions because people are too lazy to brew their own. I know you have a joke shop, but there's tons of potions that have a lighter side to them, just like Amortentia."

"Like what?" asked George thoughtfully as he sipped his drink.

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria, Felix Felicis, Befuddlement Draught, Wit-Sharpening Potion. Christ! You guys sell smart-answer and spell-checking quills but didn't think to sell a Wit-Sharpening Potion? You could sell them in a pack. Like a back to school deal."

Fred and George looked at each other in amazement.

"Bloody hell, that's brilliant," they both said together.

The waiter came back around and asked if anyone would like dessert. Normally, you wouldn't pass up, but you were quite full and declined. With that, he left to bring the check.

"No one likes brewing potions," you noted. "It takes a long time for some, and it's insanely easy to mess it up. It just makes sense. You're already selling stuff people can't really get anywhere else, considering at least three-quarters of your inventory, from the sounds of it, are original products. And the apothecary down the street from your shop only sells ingredients, so it's not like you'd be stepping on toes either."

"See? Told you that you'd be helpful," smiled George.

"Right," smiled Fred as well. "We'll talk it over some more and come to a decision. Thanks for the advice."

"Of course."

"I have to ask though," he muttered under his breath. "Oh, thank you!" he said to the waiter as he laid down the bill. Fred scarcely looked at the receipt before he pulled out a wad of bills from his wallet. 

"Holy shit," you breathed. "The store's doing _really_ well, huh?"

"It is," he replied. "Anyway. Potion to Induce Euphoria? Why haven't I heard of this? How is it you know a potion we don't?"

"Who said I don't know it?" asked George.

"Do you?"

"....No."

"Right," laughed Fred.

"Cedric..." you mumbled. 

"Oh," they both whispered.

"He was really into Potions. He never admitted it to anyone. Always tried to keep his cool kid reputation. He'd brew potions in secret, and I caught him once," you laughed softly. "Once I found out his secret, he was actually relieved. He wanted to nerd out about the different potions he'd brew. He was always trying to brew something way too advanced for himself. He borrowed a sixth year's Potion's book when we were in our third year. Attempted the Euphoria potion and shared it with me."

"Sounds like a nice memory," whispered George as he held your gaze.

"It was."

"What exactly does the potion do?" asked Fred.

"Just makes you really happy. Like, almost irrationally so," you giggled. "Goodness, I remember we laughed at EVERYTHING. I felt light and airy. Like I had a spring in my step. Everything I touched felt really nice. As if the sensations were heightened. Actually, any good feeling I could have was intensified." 

Fred was watching you carefully, his open mouth pulling upward into a smile. He looked mesmerized. 

"Or something like that," you chuckled. "It was so long ago."

"Color me intrigued," breathed Fred. "Sounds like something I'd want to try."

"Well, I don't need to have it to feel that way. At least not when I'm with you two."

Your eyes darted between the two of them as you said this. They kept staring at you with some mix of astonishment and reverence. You couldn't peel your eyes from them, but unsure who to let your gaze rest on.

You didn't want the moment to end.

You didn't want it to ever end.


	27. Morning Dew, Old Books, Apple Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should stop saying I'm not going to update or that I'm taking a break from writing because I ALWAYS go back on that word lmao. Y'all are probably like WHAT A CRACKHEAD PLEASE GET SOME REST. Well I'll tell you this. No.
> 
> I COULDN'T RESIST. I'm sick rn, so all I wanted to do was crawl into the comfort of my soft Weasley boys. P.S. I'm so sorry.

A few days later, you woke up to knocking on your bedroom door. You grumbled some raspy response, and in walked Fred with a letter. 

"Hedwig came by today. Harry sent you a letter."

"Oh, okay," you whispered while sitting up in bed.

Harry was your friend, so it wasn't necessarily weird, but he wrote to Ron and Hermione more than he ever did you.

Fred handed you the letter and kissed the top of your head for a long moment before leaving for work.

_Does he haunt your dreams? Every time I close my damn eyes, awake or asleep, I see him. I see him falling to the ground in death. It plays on repeat in slow motion. I wasn't even really his friend. I'm not sure why it affects me so much. Then I realized that if it does, it probably affects you so much more. So, I wanted to write and see how you are. I don't mean to dredge up old and horrible memories. I'm just feeling really alone in how I feel. You're the only person I know personally who had any kind of relationship with him. I went to see his dad a few weeks ago. I tried offering him my tournament winnings. I don't need them, but Amos refused. He seems so broken. It should have been me. Cedric left so much behind. I don't know who to turn to. No one else knows how it feels to have so much taken away from them at the hands of Voldemort. How are you getting through the days? I need something. Anything._

Your heart ached as you read Harry's words over and over. Ached for him, ached for Cedric, ached for yourself. You quickly scuttled into the living room to rife around for some parchment to write him back.

_Hi, Harry. I can't imagine how you feel. To actually have been there and witnessed it, that's horrible. Know this: Cedric respected the hell out of you. You did him and his father a great service by bringing his body back. I know you probably think there was more you could have done, but there's not. Stop blaming yourself, because Cedric would hate that. He would understand even in the cruel unfairness of it all. I too have nightmares. They always start off as nice dreams. Just me and him hanging out like old times. I turn away for a moment, and when I look back, he's dead. Always dead. It's always different. Like, he dies depending on what situation we're in or what we're doing. It's horrible. They've gotten lesser and lesser. I think I have Fred and George's presence in my life to thank for that. Harry, I know I have lost my parents to Voldemort too. Not directly, of course, but indirectly. And now I have lost Cedric to him. But I am not the only person who has traumatic experience with Voldemort. I love you, I do. But you never open up to anyone. Even those closest to you. Did you forget that Ginny was controlled for an entire year by Tom Riddle? That she nearly lost her life because of it? I know it's not quite the same, but it's something. And Ron and Hermione will always be there to listen to you. I say this because I know you. I know that you've probably been telling everyone that you're fine, and you're obviously not. We can't solve your problems. I wish we could. But we can shoulder some of the weight for a while. Take care of yourself, Harry. Remember what people mean to you. What you mean to them. That's a good way to honor Cedric's memory._

Hedwig was still hanging around the living room, so you rolled up the letter and attached it to her foot and watched her take off.

You stood by the window and watched her fly into the distance, and then you watched the busy streets below. Cars weaving about, people rushing off to work.

Some days, you wished you were just a muggle.

You didn't hear George come out of his room. When you felt his cold hands snake around your waist, you jumped. "Fuck! George!" you squealed. "You two are always scaring me. You're going-"

"To be the death of you, yeah, yeah. You say it all the time, yet you're still here."

"Well, don't sound too pleased I'm alive and well!" you giggled.

George kissed your neck lazily and nestled his head on your shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Just watched Hedwig off with a letter to Harry. He wrote me this morning. And now I'm watching all those muggles down below just...going about their days."

"Look at that one," said George, pointing to one man on the phone making ridiculous hand gestures. "Honey, I told you a thousand times! The toilet paper goes OVER," mocked George.

You decided to play his game. "No! It always goes under. And don't get me started on how you leave EVERY. SINGLE. CABINET. OPEN. CLOSE THE DAMN CABINETS." You were starting to laugh, and you could feel George's muscles press against you as he laughed with you, happy that you went so easily with what he was doing.

"What about the way you're always leaving the lights on?!"

"I'm scared of the dark!"

"WHY?! You're an adult!"

"Because of...of...the bogeyman?" You turned to look at George and broke out of character. "That's a muggle thing, right?"

He laughed and kissed your cheek. "Thanks for humoring me, darling. What do you say we get breakfast? There's a little diner down the street I've been wanting to try."

"Sounds lovely." He kissed your cheek once more and left to get dressed, and you did the same.

The diner he mentioned was only about a 15 minute walk away, so you decided to enjoy the late morning sun together. He laced his fingers through yours and smiled sheepishly. It was adorable how after all this time, he still got flustered around you.

The walk was mostly silent, but you didn't mind. There was this certain comfort from George you had always loved. You didn't always need words.

After you were seated, you ordered some fried eggs, hash browns, and a stack of pancakes that you would split with George. He ordered a full English.

He smiled at you from across the booth.

"What?" you asked.

"Nothing," he said. He clasped his hands together on the table in front of him. "Just happy you're here with me. It's kind of nice."

"Only kind of?" you teased.

"Not the 'you' part. Being out in the world together. I was right gutted when Fred and I got expelled. We were scrambling to get our business put together. And we were terrified. A life outside of school? School's all we've ever really known. We weren't supposed to deal with all that for another year."

"It's all worked out nicely though, hasn't it?"

"Of course. I just...running a business with my brother, one we're passionate about, doing normal, mundane things with you, it's nice."

"You? You like something normal? I'm shocked. I thought you and Fred would be pulling pranks in the old folks home," you laughed.

"We probably will be," he chuckled. "I dunno. I love those memories with my brother, but over some time, I guess we both realized we had to put that away."

"You don't have to shut it out completely. You wouldn't be you if you two weren't plotting something."

"I know, and I don't want to shut it out completely. I guess..." he started. His voice wavered a bit, and you could see he was having difficulty continuing.

"You can tell me anything," you cooed.

"I know," he breathed. He seemed really nervous. "I guess...I'm just thinking about the future a lot more than I ever have. We used to just kind of take things day by day."

You swallowed hard and wondered what exactly about the future he was thinking of. Was he wanting an answer? A choice? "What about the future are you thinking about?" you asked while biting on the corner of your lip.

Your food finally came and broke up a little of the tension. You both dug in, and he finally spoke between bites. 

"You. Me. Us. Um," he whispered anxiously. "I'm not putting pressure on you, at all. I'm not expecting an answer or anything. I just...I kind of want to wake up next to you all the time. I want to take you to this diner every once in a while when we're so hungover from a night out drinking. I even find myself wanting to do muggle things with you. I remember you talking about how your parents really liked some muggle things. Once I found out that you were moving in, I researched different muggle activities in the area. Museums, art galleries, something called a bowling alley?"

George was pushing his food around his plate and was avoiding eating now. "Christ," he muttered while running his hand over his face. 

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I just told you all that."

"George." He avoided your gaze. "George, look at me." He slowly flitted his eyes up to meet yours. "I'm glad you told me. It's sweet, and it means a lot to me. I'd love to do all those things with you..."

"You have a but to add. It's about Fred, isn't it?"

"But...I still have two years of school. _And_ I can't...I can't choose. Not right now. I know, it's not fair. I know it's not. I'm still reeling from Cedric, my parents, _Voldemort_ ," you said with hushed tones.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for sharing your feelings. Don't you dare ever apologize for that."

George smiled at you, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Promise to take me to this bowling alley sometime?"

"Absolutely," he chuckled. "Might need to do some more research into it so we're not going in blind."

"I'll do it! Don't worry about it."

You finished your meals in silence and headed back to the apartment. As you ducked into your bedroom to do some writing, George lingered in the doorway.

"Yes?" you asked.

"Are you terribly busy?"

"I just wanted to do some writing. Maybe some poetry."

"Oh, okay, yeah. No worries."

"What is it?"

"I didn't sleep well last night. You know me. Light sleeper. It was really busy out in the streets last night."

"This is far different than the seclusion of the burrow, huh?"

"Yeah..." he breathed. "Anyway, I was going to take a nap." George eyed you a bit expectantly. 

"Do you want to nap with me?" you asked.

"Kind of," he chuckled to himself. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

"Come here." 

George sprang from his spot and closed the door behind him. He started to take off his layers until he was only in his boxers, and you stripped down a bit as well. You pulled the blanket up as he snuggled in. You placed your journal on the bedside table and grabbed your wand. You flicked it towards the blindfolds, and they closed up instantly, darkening the room a bit more.

George wrapped an arm around your waist and laid his head on your chest. You rested your arm around his shoulder and played with his hair until he started to snore softly. 

He passed out fast.

He really must have been tired.

As relaxing as it was to have him in your arms, you weren't really tired yourself, so you just held him. It was the least you could do for all the times he did it for you.

About an hour had passed before your chest started to hurt a little from the weight of his head. You didn't want to wake him, so you did your best to shift away from him a bit, but you failed to keep him asleep.

"Mmmm," he moaned.

"Sorry, baby," you whispered.

"Where are you going?" he asked huskily.

"Your head was crushing me a bit."

"Oh, sorry." He propped his head up a little at you, and a sly smile creeped on his sleepy face. He rolled over and flopped his entire body on top of you. "Am I crushing you now?"

"George!" you wheezed as you gasped for air. "Stop it!" You couldn't stop laughing and smacking his back in surrender.

He finally relented and rolled back off of you with a smile.

"Feeling anymore rested?" you asked.

"Loads. You're so comfortable." He peppered a line soft of kisses up your arm and to your shoulder. You took his head in your hands and planted one back on his forehead and rested your own against his.

You both breathed in deeply at the same time and just sat in the moment.

George's phone started to ring in his room, and he reluctantly left to answer it. 

"Sorry, I have to go into the shop early," he said when he came back.

"Of course! Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just an inventory issue, and the store is busier today than we anticipated."

"Oh. Do you need extra hands? I was just planning on doing laundry and some light cleaning today, but I could help out at the store if you need me."

"Actually, that'd be great."

"Brilliant. I'll get dressed."

As soon as the two of you dressed, George disapparated you both to Diagon Alley.

You hadn't seen the shop yet, and you froze for a moment outside of it when you finally saw it. The bricks were painted a wonderful shade of light purple while the half dome window frames were a brilliant color of orange. There was a giant, mechanical, statue that looked exactly like Fred and George. He wore a top hat that he was constantly taking off and putting on. Every other time the hat was taken off, there was a rabbit sitting on his head, and it would disappear when the hat came back on and off again. 

It was beautiful, quirky, perfect magic.

The store was three stories tall. Two floors of product, and the third holding extra inventory and their office.

Everything was colorful. From the vast assortment of products around the floor to the cherry wood stairs with rainbow colored banisters. The whirring and bubbling of different products being tested and showcased filled your ears.

This was exactly how you felt when you thought of Fred and George.

A bit chaotic, colorful, restless.

"Right," you said, trying to focus yourself at the task at hand. "Where can you use me?"

"Since you don't know the layout of the store or all the products, I'll have you switch with Lena on register. I'll have her walk the floor and help people out," explained George. "She'll give you a quick run down of the register. It's really easy. I gotta go find Fred first, then I'll be back to check on you."

He placed his hand at the small of your back and led you through the crowd of people. You recognized a lot of faces from people at Hogwarts. Most of them said hello to George. 

You never realized just how popular they were at school. Others probably missed their presence as much as you had.

"Afternoon, Lena!" greeted George.

Lena looked up from the register and smiled at George. "Afternoon, boss! Thank goodness you're here. Fred's spiraling."

"Blimey. That bad, huh?"

"I don't know what's going on, but seems so. Hi, I'm Lena, by the way," she directed to you.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." You introduced yourself and shook her hand. "I'm here to help out."

"OH THANK GOD," laughed Lena. "Sorry, George. When Ralph called out, I knew we'd be boned today."

"Why did he call out?" asked George.

"He _claims_ Black Cat Flu, but I guess we'll see."

George huffed frustratingly. "So, he'll be out at least a week."

"I'm happy to stick around for the week and help?" you offered.

"Really?" asked George. His eyes glistened bright at your prospect.

"I'm living rent free in your space. It's the least I can do."

"Finally! Another girl! I'm not doomed to listen to penis jokes all day," groaned Lena.

"Please tell me you and Fred don't subject this poor woman to penis jokes," you laughed.

"That's mostly Ralph and Derek!" he shouted. "Mostly."

The three of you giggled until a customer came by to check out. "Right, Lena. I'm putting you on the floor today. Can you show her real quick how to check a few customers out? I really should head up and check on my brother."

"Of course!"

Lena helped you check out a handful of customers before she left you alone. It was simple enough. After an easy enough eight hour shift, Lena came over to say goodbye. 

"Hope it wasn't too crazy for you!" she said.

"Not at all. Seems you probably had the crazy bit."

"A bit, yeah," she chuckled. "But it was worth it. I really support what the twins are doing. This business is very needed. Especially in times like these..." She shuddered a little as if rattled by her own thoughts.

And for the first time that day, you really saw Lena. Her curly, black hair was tied up in a bun with the exception of a few tendrils drooping down the sides of her face. Her emerald eyes filled with some sort of anguish and fear.

"Yeah..." you agreed. You didn't want to think about what the future would hold now that Voldemort was back.

Lena gave you a wry smile before leaving for the night. You weren't really sure what to do now, but thankfully George came down to lock up and count the register.

"How was it?" he asked.

"It was great, actually. Not bad at all. It was cool chatting with so many people."

"Good, good."

"How's Fred? I haven't seen him all day."

George ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. "He's fine. Just being hard on himself."

"What happened?"

"He miscounted the inventory. Big time. Which made him order way more than we needed. If we don't sell it all, we'll be dropping into the red."

"Shit. But hey, could be worse, right?"

"That's what I tried to tell him."

"Maybe I can get through to him?" you suggested.

"Please? Can you try?" he pleaded. He kissed your cheek gently. "I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Call me if you need me. My number's in the office."

"Of course. Get some rest."

And with that, you headed up the stairs to their office. The door was cracked open, light flooding out of it. Cautiously, you pushed the door open and stepped in.

Fred was slouched in his chair, feet on the desk, one arm resting across the back of his chair, the other rubbing his forehead.

You saw a half empty whiskey glass in his free hand.

"Long day?" you asked.

He sat his whiskey glass on the table and immediately jumped up to greet you. He kissed you softly, and his breath reeked of booze. You pulled back from him, and he looked so somber.

"Let's have some fun?" he asked.

"Fred...I don't think that's a good idea. You've been drinking."

"No, no. Not that kind of fun. I want you to see some of the products. Test them out. Hear your feedback."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Yes! George said you're working for the week anyway. Might as well get familiar."

Before you could even answer, he tugged on your hand and out of the office to a door nearby. He unlocked it quickly and led you inside. He flipped the switch on to show mountains of unopened boxes with labels for different products.

He showed you a variety of things, talking about each one with a certain fervor. 

"These are all really great, Fred."

"You think so? Truly?"

"Yes...What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I fucked up. I fucked up, and we hardly just opened. How would it look if I ran our business into the ground before it even had time to stand?"

"Fred, you are not going to run this business into the ground. I know how passionate you and George are about this place. And I know if something bad happened, you both would figure out a way to get through it. You two can get through anything together."

He ran his fingers through his hair. He and George looked so eerily similar when they were upset.

"Thank you," he said. He pulled you in and kissed the top of your head. "I needed to hear that. From you."

"Of course." 

He pulled away and rifled through some more products before pulling out a vile. 

"Ahh, is that your love potion? Going to make me drink it and fawn all over you?" you joked.

"You already fawn all over me," he joked back. "Actually, I'm curious to know what it smells like to you."

"Okay," you agreed while taking the vial from his hands. You uncorked the top with a small pop and wafted the scent to your face. "Hmm, morning dew, old books, and...apple pie. Smells wonderful."

You looked back up to Fred who's face had fallen. 

"What?"

Fred's Adams apple bobbed heavily as he swallowed. His gaze flickered from the vial to your eyes, and he disapparated before you without saying a word.


	28. Come Back to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin this chapter, I just want to say TRUST. THE. PROCESS. Also, in case people are wondering why everyone helps you apparate, you don't learn apparition until your sixth year. I realize I could have changed that detail, but I like it because it is very complicated magic, so it makes sense to me. Anyway, love you all!

You stared at the empty space in front of you where Fred had just stood.

What the fuck just happened?

And what would you do now? You needed to call George. Especially since you couldn't leave without the store being unlocked.

You rushed to the office and searched through all the papers on the desk until you found a sticky note with a phone number on it. It wasn't much to go on, but it was your only shot.

You picked up the office phone and dialed the number.

George's sleepy voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"George," you whimpered. A baseball sized lump swelled in your throat. You didn't know what was going on, what had upset Fred so much, but you were scared. Especially with how much he had potentially been drinking.

"Darling, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Fred, he-" you sniffled. "Uh, he just left. Just disapparated and left me here."

"Fucking hell. What? Why?"

"I don't know. We were looking through products. He was showing me some to familiarize me, get my opinion. We had a small heart to heart, and I thought it was helping him and then he-"

Oh, fuck.

It hit you. The realization crashed over you like a wave threatening to drown you.

"He what?" asked George frantically. You could hear rustling in the background on his end as he hurried to get dressed. "Hello?"

"No, no, no, fuck," you whispered as you banged the end of the phone against your forehead. "George, please get here."

"I'm coming." The phone clicked as he hung up, and in a matter of seconds, You could hear footsteps as George came running up the stairs to the office. "Hey, hey. I'm here." He knelt on the ground by the chair you were in and took your hands in his. "What happened? You didn't finish."

"He pulled out one of your love potions. Told me he wanted to know what it smelled like..."

"Okay, that doesn't sound so ba-" George's expression changed as he came to the same realization you had. His brows furrowed in thought as he tried to think of where Fred would have gone. "The burrow. He's probably at the burrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

You stared at George for a long time, and you couldn't speak. "I...I really care about him George. I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't know. I'm so confused."

George squeezed your hands and then wiped whatever tears that started to fall. His hand was so delicate on your face, but you jerked away. He looked at you with hurt, especially when you bolted out of your seat.

He stood with you, trying to calm you down.

"Why did I ever fucking agree to this?" you spat.

"You don't mean that..."

"George! Look around. I called it. One of you would get hurt, and it would hurt me in the process too," you shouted. "He's never going to look at me again."

"That's not true," he whispered.

Your chest heaved in anger. You loved them both deeply, but it was true. Somehow you always knew, it was George.

"Oh, god," he mumbled. "You...you want it to be him, don't you?"

"No, George! It's you. It's fucking you. But that doesn't change the fact that I still love him in a very different way, and it's not fair that I have to hurt someone! I-I don't know what I want in life or a relationship, and this is all just so overwhelming and confusing, and I wasn't ready for a decision!"

"I know that," he whispered. "Tell me what you need from me right now."

"Take me to him."

"Okay." George took your arm and disapparated you both to the burrow. 

When you arrived, he let go of your arm and took a step back, looking forlorn. "Come back to me," he whispered in the winds of the night as he disappeared as quickly as you both had appeared. 

You marched to the front door and knocked a few times. 

You weren't expecting _her_ to answer it.

"Ello?"

"Fleur? Um, hi."

"Oh, hello! You were friends with Cedric, no?" Her thick French accent clung to her words. It was a bit difficult to understand her sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah I was. Um, I'm here looking for Fred?"

"Come in, come in," she ushered.

"Darling, who is that?" called a voice from the kitchen. It sounded like Bill.

And when he stepped out into the living room, you saw that it was.

"Oh, hey. Wasn't expecting to see you here," he noted.

"I'm looking for Fred."

"Ah. He's out in the meadow I think. He stormed upstairs and grabbed his beater bat and left."

"I'm going to go take a shower, babe," crooned Fleur as she kissed Bill's cheek.

"When did that happen?" you asked.

"Ahhh, not long ago. She took a job at the bank. Said she wanted to stay in England for the summer to practice her English. I went in to learn about my next job, and I was pretty star struck," he chuckled. "I took her on one date, and we've kind of been inseparable ever since."

"I'm happy for you, Bill," you smiled.

"Thanks. So, what's up with Fred? He looked rather angry."

You gestured towards the table and sat down with him. You explained the whole thing. From the beginning. The proposal, always being confused, the hot and cold of both of them in the beginning, them leaving after the ball, moving in, George opening up about his feelings, and the events that led up to Fred leaving you behind in their shop.

"Bloody idiots," muttered Bill.

"No, this is my fault. I never should have agreed to this."

"Don't blame yourself. I didn't realize it was more than just something casual. Damn. I wish I had known." He looked up at you from his tea mug with earnestness. "So, how do you feel?"

"Confused. I love them both, I do. I just don't know what I want. George feels like home. Fred feels like an adventure. I-I just lost my best friend. Lost my parents. I still have two years of school. I don't know what I want."

"Understandable. Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"I love those dumbasses so much. Fred is a wonderful man, and I know he'd make you happy. But I see the way George looks at you and you at him. There's something bigger there than you're realizing. Something bigger I think than what you have with Fred. Now, take it with a grain of salt. I don't know the ins and outs of your relationships, but I do know this. Fred gets angry easily, but he always comes back around. He doesn't hold grudges. If you do choose George, I know that he would forgive you one day, and it wouldn't ever impact his relationship with George. Nothing could separate them. Except death, maybe," he joked grimly.

"What if I choose Fred? What would George do?" you asked.

"I imagine he'd feel the same way. George though does tend to hold grudges, but I know him. He wouldn't be able to hold it long. He cares too much about you to do that, and like I said, nothing can part those two. Hell, I feel that one of them could murder our mum in cold blood, and the other would ask where the shovels were."

That warranted a laugh out of you. It made you feel better to have some insight on how they might react once you chose, but it still didn't make it any easier.

You thanked Bill, once again, for being such a solid mate.

"Whatever happens, you have a home here. A family. You know that, right?" he asked while holding your face. 

"Yes, Bill. Thank you." Bill kissed the top of your head. "Now, I have a beautiful veela girl waiting for me upstairs that I need to enchant."

You waved him off and set off outside.

You followed the familiar footpath in the woods to the empty field Fred and George took you to almost a year ago.

When you got there, it was almost the same. Clear night, hundreds of stars, a soft, warm breeze.

In the distance, you could see Fred swinging his beater bat at a flying bludger. He swung it expertly at a dummy he set up in the field. As you approached, you watched his biceps bulge harder and harder with each swing that grew angrier and angrier.

You pulled out your wand and pointed it at the bludger. " _Finite_." The bludger dropped out of the air and to the ground.

Fred whipped around and saw you standing there.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"George," you whispered.

Fred's head sunk, and his bat slowly dropped from his grip. He fell down to the ground and just sat. He hugged his knees to his chest, and you instantly strode over to him.

Fred stared up at all the stars and then down to your chest. 

"You're wearing the necklace," he pointed out.

"I wear it a lot, Fred."

He returned his gaze back up to the sky and stayed silent.

"How'd you know, Fred? How did you know it was him? I didn't even realize from the scent."

"We're twins. C'mon. I know him better than I know myself," he sighed. "Mostly when you said old books. I don't ever really read. But the apple pie is really what gave it away."

"How so?"

"I know Charlie told you that story about George locking me in the closet and pretending to be me."

"Yeah..."

"Well, when I finished spending time with Charlie, George came over and boasted about how he baked with mum. How it was the first thing they ever made together. It was apple pie. From then on, it became his favorite dessert."

"Fred...I'm sorry. I-"

"When did I lose you?" His voice cracked considerably, and you knew he was holding back tears.

"You haven't. I love you."

"But you love him more."

"Maybe. I don't know, Fred. I don't know what I want. There's so much going on in my life. So much uncertainty to come."

Fred turned to you and cupped your face. His eyes roamed all over your features before landing on your lips, then back up to your eyes. "Come back to me," he pleaded.

You leaned into his touch, and you wanted to. You so desperately wanted to.

"You two are insanely the same," you sighed. "Yet so fucking different."

Fred remained silent as his thumb ran over your cheek. His eyes still searched yours for something. Something you couldn't give him.

"Fred," you sobbed. He pulled you into him, and he held you as you wept.

"It's okay," he quelled. 

When you finally pulled away, he gave you a half hearted smile. "I get it. We promised that we'd be happy for the other, right? So, that's what I have to do for him. I'm glad it's him and not anyone else. Do not break his fucking heart, please?"

"I could never," you laughed. 

"Cheeky," he chuckled back.

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"We'll be okay, right? I can't lose you. I just can't. George can't lose you either."

"I'm not going anywhere."

You pressed a small kiss onto his lips, and he pulled you in by the nape of your neck. You kept kissing, even as your tears mixed with his.

"What a nice sendoff," he breathed as he pulled away.

"Can we go home?"

"Of course."

He helped you stand, and he apparated you both back to the flat. George was sitting on the couch watching tv, anxiously biting his nails. He stood up promptly as the two of you cracked into the room.

"Merlin. I thought you'd be asleep by now," you said.

"How could I sleep when I was so worried about you two?"

His eyes scanned the both of you. He must have noticed that you both had puffy eyes, and his shoulders fell a little. Fred walked over to his brother and clasped his hand on George's shoulder. 

"Goodnight, brother," said Fred before retreating to his room.

George turned to you, stunned and at a loss for words.

You pinched your eyes shut to try and stop more tears. George pulled you into his embrace, and like always, just held you.

And even though your heart shattered at the loss of possibilities with Fred, one thing never changed: You still felt at home in the arms of George Weasley.


	29. Reparo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for breaking your hearts the last two chapters. Just know that I am silently casting Reparo wherever you are in the world. I love you all. Thank you for joining me on this wild fucking ride (and no this is not the end, there's still plenty of chapters to come. I know I've said that we were racing towards the end, but I've actually found a way to stretch it just a teeny bit more). I appreciate the hell out of all of you. You make my day, my week, my fucking year. IS ALL GONSTA BE OKAY. Maybe.

A few weeks had passed since everything. You and George spent more time together, but you always tried to include Fred. He ended up making excuses about working longer hours because he "needed to", or found some reason to lock himself in his room.

It broke you.

It broke you, and it broke George.

One night, you could hear soft yells and moans coming from Fred's room, but they didn't sound pleasurable. They sounded pained.

You bolted out of your bed and raced out of your door, and George had exited his just at the same time.

You looked over at him to your right. "He's probably having a nightmare. Used to have them a lot growing up. They always sounded like this. He hasn't had one in a really long time..."

You bounded over to Fred's room and opened the door. He was thrashing around and crying out. You rushed to his side and tried to wake up him.

He jolted out of bed with a panicked look. "Wha-what? What's going on?" He looked towards his door, and when you looked as well, you saw George standing there.

"Sounded like another one of your nightmares, brother."

Fred looked back at you, and his expression softened at bit. 

George strode over and lifted up the blanket on the other side of Fred and tucked in next to him.

"What are you doing?" groaned Fred.

George ignored Fred's question and looked at you. "Well?"

You squeezed in on the other side of Fred and just held him. George did the same.

"What are you two doing?" laughed Fred.

"Making sure you know that we're here for you," said George.

"And to fight off your scary nightmare demons," you added.

"Yeah, who do we have to fight off?" asked George.

Fred sighed, almost like he was embarrassed. "It was a boggart."

"Really? What form did it take?" you asked.

"Um, George. Dead."

The silence that filled the air was so thick that it was loud. It choked you.

"Well, Freddie. I'm not going anywhere," said George as he snuggled closer to his brother. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, loads. Thanks guys," said Fred.

George ruffled his brother's hair and got up to leave, but you couldn't quite find the strength to go just yet. Once George was out of sight, you turned your head up to Fred. "Are you really okay? I can stay for a bit."

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"That's really your worst fear?"

Fred was silent for a while. You wondered if he would tell you. "Yeah. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. I don't know how I'd move on from that. Or if I'd even want to."

Fred pulled you in tighter and planted a soft kiss on your head. "Shit," he whispered. "Sorry. Old habits and all."

"No, no. It's okay."

"I don't want to step on George's toes."

"George and I haven't made anything official."

"Why not?"

"Like I said before, I have two more years of school. It's going to be hell to be away from each other, and it just doesn't feel right to try and put a strict label on something when there's so much unknown. I'm not really good at distance, and neither is he."

"All this heartache for you not to go all the way?" he laughed bleakly.

"Fred..."

"I'm sorry. I'm just teasing."

"It's not like we're dropping out of each others lives. It just makes it easier to not be so down all the time because we can't see each other. And remember, you two were expelled. It's not like he can just casually stroll over to the castle whenever he gets a free day. IF he gets a free day," you explained.

"And you won't even learn to apparate until halfway through the year."

"Yep."

"I'm rooting for you guys anyway."

As you started to pull your arm from underneath him and head back to bed, you felt him reach for your arm and hold you back. A pulse of electricity shot through you and threatened to break you. You couldn't turn to face him.

"Yes?" you whispered. You weren't even sure the word came out.

"What did I do wrong?"

You couldn't handle it. He needed to see your honesty in fullness. "Fred," you whispered while turning back to him. "You did not do anything wrong. This is not about me loving him more or loving you less. Or about you being the lesser choice. I love George differently than I do you. You both give so much to me, you do."

"Okay, I think I get it. I-I just wish I could be what you wanted."

"Fred," you breathed as you started to cry. "You are what I want. But I also want him. If I had known we'd all get so deep into this before I could make a decision..."

"Would you have turned us down?"

"Maybe."

"No, you wouldn't. I can tell when you're lying to me," he huffed.

"I wouldn't trade the last year with you guys for anything."

"Me either. Even with all...this." He smiled faintly in the dark, and it was like his old smile. One that reached the upper most corners of his mouth. One that reached his eyes. He lifted one hand up and cupped your face. "Hey, I'm going to be okay. You know that, right?"

"I know. I just miss you. The you I could laugh with. Not the you who's been avoiding us..."

"I know I haven't been around much, and I'm sorry."

"I want you to be okay. That's all that matters," you said shakily. His thumb ran along your jaw before letting you go. 

"Goodnight," he whispered.

As you laid back in bed and repeated your conversation over and over in your head, you lulled into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, you rolled out of bed and readied yourself for the day.

George was in the kitchen pouring a glass of orange juice, and he handed it to you.

No.

That wasn't George.

George always made you tea.

"Fred...? What are you doing here? I thought you normally opened the shop."

"Not today. We hired a new employee, and George is better at all the face to face, customer service stuff than I am. So, we thought it best to switch today while George helps him out and keeps and eye on her."

You sipped the juice carefully. You and Fred hadn't been alone like this in so long.

"What are you planning on doing with your morning?" he asked.

"I don't know actually. George told me about this park a few blocks away. Um, Hyde park, I think it was called."

"Oh, yeah, Hyde's brilliant. We ate lunch there after we toured this place."

"Do you want to come?" you asked. You were worried. It was the first time in weeks you'd really hang out alone, so you didn't want to be turned down, but you also weren't sure how to act around him now. There needed to be a bridge between you towards healing. 

Maybe this could be the start of that.

"I'd love to. I could pack a picnic? Or there's loads of places to eat scattered around the park. I think a pizza place by the water."

"You had me at pizza," you laughed.

The two of you got dressed to go out. It was a wonderfully warm afternoon. You and Fred strolled casually down the first path that greeted you into the park. The sides were lined with small trees side by side with pink flowers hanging from their branches.

You walked mostly in silence, unsure of what to say.

"How's the shop doing after your little ordering mishap?" you asked.

"Great, actually. At least 75% of those products sold already, so we're looking good."

"That's great!"

"Yeah. Actually, can I be honest?" he asked.

"O-of course."

"Truthfully, I have buried myself in work to avoid you and George, but I did it for another reason too."

"Oh?"

"I've been in contact with some supplier to get a hold on some new potions. We took your advice seriously. I wanted to see the potential cost and if we could swing investing in a new product. Which I'm happy to report that we can."

"That's amazing, Fred. Did you settle on which potion you want to add?"

"Felix Felicis and Wit-Sharpening potions."

"Ooooh, two new products?" 

"Yeah. I really liked your idea of selling the Wit-Sharpening Potion with quills as a package deal for a discounted price. And Felix Felicis well, who wouldn't want an extra boost of luck when pulling a prank?" he winked.

"Those sound like really smart business moves."

"It's all thanks to you."

You smiled at the ground, not wanting to take too much credit for it. It was just an idea. Fred and George were the ones making it a reality.

You and Fred finally made it to the pizza joint. By the water was a luxurious building made almost entirely of glass. The windows went from the floor to the ceiling, and the roof was made of a charcoal grey steel. There was a little patio area outside overlooking the water.

"Table for two?" asked the hostess.

"Yes, please," said Fred. "Want to sit outside?" he asked you.

"Yes, that'd be wonderful."

"Perfect. Follow me," she beamed at you both.

Like always, Fred couldn't help but pull out the chair for you, and you smiled at the gesture.

You decided to split a margherita pizza, and you continued to talk as you waited.

"How are _you_?" he asked.

"Me?"

"No, Hagrid's behind you, and I thought I'd just ask how he was feeling on this lovely afternoon."

You narrowed your eyes in annoyance as he sipped on his water with a playful smile. "I'm fine," you said.

"Just fine?"

"Were you expecting a different answer?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay. I realize that as much as this has been tough on me, it's been tough for you too. And George. I'm not so self absorbed that I forget other people's feelings exist."

"I worry about you, but you've been assuring me you'll be okay, so I trust you. I'm fine, really."

"Good, good. So, what classes are you taking next year? I heard you did stellar on your O.W.L.S."

"I did! Surprisingly. Let's see...Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Arithmancy."

"Arithmancy? Really? Is that required for being an Auror?" he asked.

"No. Only Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA passed with an O or an E. There's a fifth course we have to take, also passed with an O or and E. McGonagall told me that it just had to be considered a 'challenging subject' by Ministry standards. Apparently that falls under Herbology, History of Magic, and Arithmancy."

"And you chose the hardest one out of all of those?" he asked incredulously. 

"Maybe..."

"Okay, Hermione," he teased.

"Leave her alone! And me," you giggled.

"I know you'll do great. You already know some silent spells, and that's not even taught until your sixth year. How did you learn silent casting anyway?"

"Moody, funnily enough. I recognized him from this Christmas party at the Ministry a few years ago. My parents introduced us. So, when I saw him at school, I wanted to reintroduce myself and whatnot. One thing led to another, and I ended up telling him how stressed I was that I'd never been good enough to fill their shoes. So, he offered me advanced lessons. Which was weird in of itself."

"Because he turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr. in the guise of Polyjuice Potion?" he asked.

"Yes, exactly."

Fred opened his mouth to speak again, but his mouth just hung open as he looked over your shoulder. His face twisted up in surprise and then into a smile. "Katie!" he grinned as he stood up from the table. 

When you looked up, you saw him pulling someone into a hug.

Katie Bell.

Gryffindor chaser. She was in your year. Always really sweet, pretty quiet. You didn't know her too well. He long, stick-straight, black hair was tied up in a pony tail. Her chocolate eyes melted under the sun and sparkled into dazzling hazel. Her smile was bright, even more so when her face cinched together and scrunched up her button nose.

"Hey! You're one of the Hufflepuff chasers, yeah?" she asked brightly.

"I am, yeah."

"Man, people can say what they want about your house, but you've always given us a run for our money. Especially Cedric when-" she immediately snapped her mouth shut, and her eyes bulged. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think. It just...doesn't feel real."

"That's okay. Cedric certainly had a flair for the dramatics on the quidditch pitch," you laughed.

"He did. Anyway, holy shit. Wasn't expecting to see you out here, Weasley!"

"Yeah, yeah, well dunno if you heard, but George and I opened this wonderful little shop in Diagon Alley."

"So that's what you've been up to since you got expelled. Whatever happened anyway? I never made it to the ball. Everyone said something about you proclaiming your love for someone? Was it Angelina? Bet she loved all that attention."

"Um, no actually. It was someone else." Fred cleared his throat and eyed you nervously.

Katie caught on. "Oh! Oh my god. I didn't realize. Wait, is this a date? Did I totally crash a date?"

"No, you didn't," you chimed in. "It's really okay. Actually, why don't you join us? Seems you really want to catch up with Fred."

You didn't mean to sound petty. Truly, you wanted Fred to spend time with people he knew, but unfortunately, it seemed you came across a bit mean. She almost seemed to flinch at your statement as if you were insinuating something. As if you were angry with her.

"No, no I couldn't. I have to be going anyway," she said lowly.

She waved awkwardly at the two of you and slunk away. You groaned into your hands. "I didn't mean to sound so callous."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't see it that way. Katie's just a bit sensitive. She was bullied a lot her first two years. George and I kind of took her under our wing. I think she just has trouble knowing if someone's being genuine with her or not."

"I feel so terrible."

Fred waved his hand dismissively. "I'll talk to her and make sure she knows you weren't being rude."

"Well, thanks. That's really nice of you."

"Of course. Wouldn't want two of my really good friends to get off on the wrong foot." He smiled warmly at you, and everything felt natural. It felt like it was back in place.

If someone had told you that they cast " _Reparo_ " on your broken heart, you would have believed them. In just one small afternoon, you could feel the pieces carefully locking back into place. 

For yourself and him.


	30. Crash Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter because I LOVE U BITCH. I AINT EVER GONNA STOP LOVING U, BITCH. Seriously though. The love has been unreal. These last few chapters have HURT BITCH BUT WE GONNA MAKE IT. Anyone else STILL CRYING BECAUSE I AM. I know there's been lots of great comments already, but I'm curious to know what your favorite chapters, scenes, moments, etc. have been! Also, legit, legit. I know I always say "I'm NoT gOiNg To UpDaTe" and then I do, but I am leaving in the morning for a small family gathering (we've all been safe and have all tested negative), so I likely won't get a lot of writing done for the next week or so. I hope to give you all one more chapter before the new year, but if not, happy Christmas! And happy new year! I know 2020 has put us all through the wringer, and I know things might not immediately get better as soon as the clock strikes midnight of 2021, but I wish all of you so much joy and love and happiness. If I'm real for just a moment, 2020 has just absolutely destroyed me, especially the last few months. Doing this, writing for myself and all of you and engaging with all of you has absolutely been the highlight of my year. It has brought me so much warmth and happiness, and I hope this fic has done the same for you (even amidst all the really crazy emotional chapter that we've all cried to). You're all boss ass bitches who I adore greatly. Drink some water! You are loved.

Another few weeks passed, and things with Fred were better. Not perfect, but better. Still, there was a twang of sadness that filled your heart. A small part of you that still longed for him. A part that craved his rough and calloused hands over your body while he cradled your heart with love.

It was the middle of summer, and you wondered how things had changed so much in the course of just a few months.

You tried to write down all your feelings. Started keeping a journal and documenting things. One day, you wanted to look back at it all and see where you were and where you ended up.

You busily scrawled in your new journal one morning while George studied you as he drank his coffee and tried to read his morning paper.

Another printout of the Daily Prophet. "The Boy Who Lies?" was sprawled on the front page with a moving image of Harry just after the last task. The words shifted into "Plotter", insinuating that Harry made the whole thing up.

It made you sick.

"Why do you insist on reading that rubbish?" you asked.

"Dad can't give us any information. I have to get something somewhere," explained George. He sighed before folding the paper and setting it down. "I know it upsets you to see slander against Harry. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," you mumbled.

"What's wrong?" 

You didn't look up from your writing, still entrapped in getting something written. So, you also didn't answer him.

"What are you writing?"

"Just, trying to parse out my feelings."

"About?" he asked solemnly.

You eyed him cautiously, but couldn't quite bring yourself to say it, but he said it for you. 

"Fred?" he guessed.

"Yeah...I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't want to upset you."

"Honey, give me a little credit. I know how hard this has been. I don't blame you for your feelings not disappearing overnight. Whatever you need to do to push forward, I support. In fact, I wish you would be a little more open with me about how you feel. I know it might seem awkward, but I can't help you if you keep me in the dark."

You drummed your pen against the table in thought. The staccato beat played in tune with your anxiousness. "Would it be helpful if I just read out what I was writing? I've been having a hard time verbalizing how I feel."

"Are you okay with that? I don't want to prod into your personal outlet. I just want a little something."

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't offer. You're right. I have to start making more of an effort to meet you halfway."

George leaned back in his chair and considered your offer. "Okay. Let's hear it."

_I find myself most days wanting to crawl into the lap of my mother while she strokes my hair and just lets me cry. Find myself wanting to hold off on decisions. To stop space and time itself. To crawl into the enigma that is myself and just implode. But I am where I am today because I have always pushed forward even in uncertainty. I am thankful for George always reminding me of that. My flesh is a roadmap of everything I have endured. The cuts, the scars, the bruises. Every goose bump I've ever had leads onward to some highway of undiscovered and unrealized thing. Every time I've sweat, every time I've shivered. The times I welcomed touch, and the times I didn't. You can't have a heart or a mind without a body. And while it's true that your heart and mind are the big decision makers, people seem to forget about the body. How it remembers. How it forgets. How it breathes. How it dies. How it forgives. I find my body remembering Fred's touch. Forgetting how he tastes. Breathing new life into it as I move on. How I go numb when I miss him sometimes. For so long, I have struggled to watch it forgive, but it wants to. So, if it can't forgive itself, I forgive my body. The wretched thing that holds all my beauty and all my ugliness. The thing that has carried me through triumph and sorrow. The thing that remained glued to the floor in heartache, and the thing that picked its own self back up. I forgive my body for carrying me through decisions I regret, and I forgive my body for undoubtedly dragging me through more that I inevitably will. But most of all, I thank it. I thank it for leading me to and loving George Weasley._

Your voiced tapered off slightly at the end. You held your breath waiting for a reaction, never tearing your eyes from the page.

"That was very beautifully put," he whispered. He started to chuckle a bit.

"What is it?"

"Every time I find a new way to fall in love with you, I think that it can't be possible. You always prove me wrong. I hope you never stop proving me wrong."

A smiled cracked on your face and grew bigger and bigger. "I love you too," you crooned.

A few moments of silence passed before George spoke again. "I'm sorry we got so deep into this and dragged you under."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Fred. I wouldn't change anything about the last year. Well, maybe, if I had the power, I wouldn't let Cedric or my parents die," you laughed anxiously. "But I don't regret saying yes. I don't regret any of the moments I shared with you two. And Fred and I are mostly in a good place."

"I know, and I'm glad for you both," he smiled softly.

"Thank you for letting me share that and not judging me. That was...really difficult for me to do."

"I'll always be here," he whispered.

"Hey, um...what are you two planning on doing this weekend? Specifically Sunday when the shop is closed."

"Uh, nothing that I'm aware of. Why?"

"I think we should go to that bowling alley," you smirked. "I did all the research. We can invite all our friends. I'll explain it to everyone. They have beer there, so we can get drunk and just have a nice night out."

"That sounds brilliant! Who'd you want to invite? I can make sure they all know."

"Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, you, me, Fred, and um..." you trailed off. You realized that everyone you mentioned was either a couple or somewhat of a pair. Except Fred. "Whoever Fred wants to bring."

George scanned your face and seemed to understand the same thing that you concluded. He gave you a reassuring smile before agreeing to the plan.

The weekend quickly approached, and the whole gang was huddled around the flat, waiting for Fred and whoever he was bringing. When he walked through the door with Lena, your heart stopped a little.

She pulled George into a big hug, and then greeted you really excitedly. It seemed as if she wanted to hug you. She did this awkward bounce as if she was contemplating it, but she settled on resisting.

"Lena! What a surprise. So glad you could be here," said George.

"Me too! I'm just sorry Victoria couldn't come. She's the life of the party," said Lena.

Victoria?

"If Victoria came, I'm sure you two would ditch us and snog in the bathroom or something," joked Fred.

You arched a brow at Fred who was looking at you. "And Victoria is...?"

"My girlfriend," smiled Lena brightly. She turned red and giddy.

So, she wasn't there with Fred. At least not like that. You weren't sure if you were relieved or mad at yourself. You let Fred go. 

You had to really let him go.

Ginny watched you carefully and then began to speak. "So, going to leave us in suspense or will you explain this while bowling thing?"

"Right," you started. "So, we'll get there and reserve two lanes next to each other. They'll give us these special shoes to wear, and we pick a ball. At the end of the lane there's 10 pins in a triangular formation, and you have to take the ball and like...roll it down the lane?? Somehow, anyway,"

"Bloody hell," huffed Hermione. "Did it ever occur to you to ask someone who grew up in a muggle home?"

Everyone turned to look at her and then back to you.

Why hadn't you thought of that?

"When we get there, I'll show you all how to do it," she laughed.

"Yeah, well I reckon I'll still beat you," teased Ron.

"Doubtful," said Hermione as she rolled her eyes. Her competitive side was leaking out.

The group hailed two cabs to make it to your destination. As Hermione took charge in getting things organized and settled at the front desk, you smiled to yourself as George held your hand up and delicately ran his fingers over your palm and along your fingers. He studied your hand intricately, and for a moment, it was all you could focus on until you noticed the burning sensation of a glare.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Fred staring at you, completely ignoring something Lena was going on about.

You cleared your throat slightly and tried to refocus back to George, but George could instantly tell something was off. You saw his attention shift towards his brother, and he let go of your hand. 

Your heart dropped just a little but was quickly caught when George planted a long and reassuring kiss on your temple.

Hermione got everyone set up in the two lanes while you went to order beer for the group. You leaned against the bar top waiting for the bartender to fill up your two pitchers when Fred came over to help.

He mirrored you leaning against the bar. He ran his hand through his hair and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was nervous.

"What's up?" you tried to ask inconspicuously.

"Nothing! Just here to help," he smiled. His eyes examined your face as if he was trying to read you, but you brushed it off.

"I'm glad you brought Lena. She's really nice," you commented.

"Yeah," he laughed breathily. "She couldn't stop talking about you after you worked with us that one week. She'd been begging for more women around. A bit hard to hire women when most of them apply and bat their eyes at you the whole interview."

"I'm glad Lena likes me."

"I was-I was originally going to bring Katie..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but she uh...kind of got it in her head that I was asking her out. Apparently when we talked after that day in Hyde, she got a little excited to know we weren't together. She said that she felt terrible she never took a chance while I was still at school."

"So, why didn't you bring her? She seems really sweet."

"She is, she is. Which is why I couldn't. Couldn't let her think it was something it wasn't. I don't have eyes for anyone," he whispered gruffly why locking eyes with you.

You couldn't look at him any longer, and thankfully, your drink order was ready.

After you brought the beers back, Fred headed back to the bar. You poured off everyone a drink and watched Hermione bowl first. She swung her arm with the ball back with grace and determination. She took a few steps forward as she did so, swinging her arm back forward as she released the ball.

It seemed easy enough.

Hermione knocked every single pin down in one go, and Ron watched her with his mouth wide open. "I can do that," he scoffed.

You watched Ron awkwardly pick up a ball and try to reconstruct how Hermione threw her ball. As he struggled to figure it out, he opted for swinging the ball with both hands between his legs before releasing it.

Ginny laughed raucously at his display. "You throw like great aunt Tessie," she shouted

"Alright then, if you're so good at this, go on," he sneered. 

"It's not my turn, silly," she said while pointing at the tv above everyone. "It's Harry's."

"Right then," whispered Ron. He eyed Hermione embarrassedly, and she shot him a shy but comforting smile, and he relaxed into his seat.

After watching a couple of go's, you and George stepped over to your other lane to set up everyone's names. George of course put himself first, then you, Lena, and Fred.

Fred returned with a tray of tequila shots as George was taking his turn. Everyone gathered round and took a shot. A chorus of grunts and groans exuded from everyone as they knocked back the bitter alcohol and tried to chase it with their beer.

Feeling a little on edge, you started to chug down your beer, and George pulled your hand back down. "Darling, darling. Slow down. It's not a race."

"Is it a crime to have fun, Mr. Weasley?"

"Dear, God. Please don't call me by my father's name," he laughed.

You drank the rest of your drink at a somewhat moderate pace but quickly poured yourself another cup.

When it was your turn to bowl, you tried to recall how Hermione had done it, and you watched Ginny off to the side as she went for her turn. She also bowled gracefully, pulling her arm back fully before winding back and releasing.

You matched her movements as best you could, and the ball went sideways right into the gutter.

"I thought you were good with your hands!" yelled Fred playfully, calling back your comment at the burrow around Christmas.

"I thought she was good with balls," teased George with his brother.

You shot them a scowl and picked up your ball when it came back, eager to try again and prove them wrong. You took a deep breath as you walked towards the lane, and you exhaled as you let the ball go. It rolled directly down the center and knocked every single pin down.

You turned on your heel with an accomplished smirk on your face. Lena was cheering loudly for you and poking Fred's ribs and saying something about not underestimating you.

As you eventually moved on to your third cup of beer, you started to feel a little tipsy and airy. Everyone was having fun, laughing, letting loose. 

Even Hermione, who you had eyed sweeping Ron's hair out of his eyes and Ron just grinning at it like a dolt in love.

It would happen any day for them, you knew it.

Ginny was in Harry's lap. His arms were around her affectionately as he rested his head against her back.

On their side, Ginny had taken the lead, and it looked like she would probably win. It was a close tie between you and Fred with Lena and George performing miserably.

George caught your attention and nodded his head off to the side before standing up to walk away. You followed him in slight, clumsy missteps. "Hi, Georgie," you smiled. He was almost impossible to see because your eyes were so squinted with how happy you were.

"Someone's cheery," he noted.

"I'm having a good night, and I really love alcohols."

"It's alcohol, singular," he chuckled.

"Don't tell me what is or isn't things because I know things...like things."

George burst into laughter. "I'm so glad I only had one drink."

"Are-are you laughing at me?!"

"Maybe just a bit," he smiled. 

"What is it you wanted?" you asked, trying to be a bit more serious.

"Ah, nothing. I shouldn't. You're drunk."

"No, no. I'm not. I'm just like on the border between tipsy and drunk you know?"

"Yes, I know that border quite well. Bought a bit of real estate near it. Views great, I mean-"

You punched his shoulder playfully, and he groaned dramatically before smiling at you.

"So, tell me!" You bounced up and down with your hands clasped together pleadingly. He eyed your body and sighed heavily in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I just, I've noticed some things tonight," he admitted.

"Like?"

"Fred eyeing you. You eyeing him back."

"George, no, I-" you started, feeling immensely guilty.

He held up a hand in protest and then grabbed your face. He kissed your forehead. "I'm not mad, darling. We're not official. You can look wherever your heart desires." He leaned down and whispered in your ear. His breath trickling over your skin made you melt. "Or wherever your body desires."

You swallowed hard as he pulled back, smiling deviously. "I've just been doing some thinking."

"Uh, like wh-what?"

"You had so much fun with Fred. With both of us. Why should you close yourself off to that? At least, you should spend this summer with a bang." He winked as he said "bang", and your insides turned into a puddle.

You missed the way they both caressed you.

But you couldn't.

"George, that's not fair," you mumbled. "I can't string Fred back into something when there's feelings involved."

"He and I already talked about it."

"What happened?"

"He said he was interested. Said that if it was strictly sexual between you two that it was okay so long as the romantic aspect of it all wasn't involved."

Your words caught in your throat. You couldn't help but think of Fred. "What about me?" you blurted. "You two seemingly have forgotten about _my_ feelings _again_. You think I can just fuck Fred and it'll make things okay? That I won't hurt again or more because it's just sex?" 

Your voice started to crack as your resolve crumbled. Truthfully, you didn't want to be put through another whirlwind of emotional distress, but you also so desperately wanted to say yes.

What was it about these Weasley boys that thwarted all your defenses?

George watched the flurry of emotions whip across your face before he responded. "You're right, fuck. I'm an idiot."

"George..."

"No, I am. Always acting before I think. I just...I don't want you to be in pain. I want you all to myself, I do. But I also know that if you're happier with him solely or shared, well I want to give you that. I know you say that things are better between you two, and I can tell that they are. But I notice the pained looks from both of you. It kills me," he whispered hoarsely. "Just think about it? I promise, I will be okay no matter what. You were thrown into this situation with no safety net. I'm giving you more time, if that's what you want or need."

You chewed on your bottom lip in thought.

You wanted to give your all to George, you did. But he was right. Fred would always be there knocking at the back of your mind. And when you thought about giving your all to Fred, George was always there knocking doing the same.

"You have really good intentions. I-I'll think about it."

George breathed in relief and seemed to relax a bit. You could tell this had been weighing on him for a while. He kissed your forehead gently before returning back to the group.

You couldn't make yourself go back and face Fred just yet. Sensing your hesitation from across the way, Ginny came up and placed a gentle hand on your arm. "You okay?" she asked. "Do I need to kick George's arse? I can do it, you know? I don't care how much taller he his, he's a little bitch and I'll gladly-"

"Ginny!" you giggled. "You're a great friend, but no. I'm okay."

"Okay, good. Truthfully, I only have one good move against him, and he kind of already knows it."

She watched you for a moment while you didn't respond. "What happened?" she asked.

Bill had filled her in on everything that happened several weeks ago. "Deep down, I feel like it's George. But Fred's just always there pounding on the door. Well, not always pounding. Sometimes it's a soft whisper of a knock, but I can never ignore it. An-and when I think of it being Fred, the roles are reversed. I know I'd never get George out of my mind." 

You relayed the info that George had just told you, Ginny listening intently the entire time. Her face remained neutral and lacked any judgment. Something you loved about her was her objectivity in times of need.

"I think it's so hard because you're living there. Do you think that Fred's presence in your heart would be so strong if you weren't seeing him every single day?"

She had a point, but you knew the answer was yes. You nodded, knowing that your love for him, like George's, transcended any and everything.

"I wish I could tell you what to do. Truthfully, you're way more than either of them deserve, let alone both of them. But, I do also think they're both good for you in a lot of ways," she admitted.

"I can't think about all this right now," you slurred.

"Right, of course. If you need anything though, you know I'm always an owl away." She pulled you in for the tightest hug. You were thankful for her embrace, her wisdom, her maturity.

Just as she pulled away, you both noticed that Ron had come up. "Oi, what's going on? Is it George? Did he do something? I swear to God I'll grind that blimey git into the ground if he hurt you. Just say the word, and I'll set him straight. You'll see."

You and Ginny just watched as Ron kept rambling on before you both burst into laughter. 

"Honestly, Ron. I'd love to see you try," teased Ginny. 

Ginny grabbed your arm and led you away from a dumbfounded Ron who was muttering something you could no longer hear.

Everyone had already finished up their games and their beers, still just talking and laughing in unbridled bliss. Fred and George rounded everyone up to head back to their place. Once there, Ginny mentioned something about it being time to leave, and Fred got upset.

"Hold on, hold on. How in the world are you getting back home? None of you lot can apparate," he said.

"We flew on our brooms. We'll just fly back."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT," shouted Fred. "You're not flying drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" she shot back.

"Your cheeks are incredibly flushed like they are when you've been drinking, and you can hardly stand without digging your nails into Harry's poor arm."

"Yeah, love, can you loosen your grip?" asked Harry shyly.

"Mmm, you weren't saying that the other night," she smiled. You thought she was trying to be sexy and sweet, but she was much louder than she probably realized.

A mix of groans, "ew's", and pleads of shushes rang out from her brothers, while you, Hermione, and Lena all giggled.

Outside there was the honking of car, and Lena peeked out the window. "That's Victoria. I'll see you guys at the shop tomorrow. It was nice meeting you all!" and she dashed out the door while blowing kisses towards everyone.

Fred locked it behind her and turned back to the group with his arms folded over his chest. "No one's leaving. All of you have been drinking."

"Fred's right. It'd be irresponsible. Besides," started Hermione as she whipped out her wand. She flicked it elegantly and cast a spell to create two small mattresses in the living room. "Easy enough. One for Ginny and Harry, and one for me."

"Where am I sleeping?" asked Ron shyly.

Hermione's lips twitched into a small smile before it deflated in a cover up. "On the couch, I figured. But I can take the couch! If you'd be more comfortable on the bed. I-"

"No, no. The couch is brilliant. Please, take the bed," he said. The tension between them was palpable, and Ginny seemed to have enough of it. 

"Merlin! Just shag already!" she uttered loudly.

Hermione and Ron turned dangerous shades of pink before they stepped away from each other. Everyone else just laughed and mozied about their night routines. George kissed you goodnight and retired to his room. Fred was already in bed.

You stayed up for a bit to make sure everyone in the living room was settled and poured everyone some water to have nearby.

Just as you finally started to head to your room, Fred was leaving his from down the hall. In your alcohol induced state and his drowsiness, you both didn't see each other until you bumped into one another.

"Oh, sorry," he grunted.

Fred was shirtless and in a short pair of athletic shorts. They hugged his strong thighs a little close. The soft outline of his bulge was on display. His abs rose with every breath he took. You couldn't peel your eyes from his body.

"Hey, are you hungry?" he asked subtly. 

"Uh, no I'm okay. Why?"

He smiled shrewdly down at you. "You're looking at me like a meal," he whispered.

Your heart started to hammer against your ribcage. He reached up and tucked your hair behind your ear. You wondered if the vibrato of your heartbeat would wake the entire neighborhood. The palpitations were so strong and loud just from his touch alone.

Fuck it all.

You wrapped your hand around the back of his neck and pulled him hard into you. His lips on yours were driven by a new kind of relentlessness. He hitched your leg up against him and pressed closer to you. His skin was like fire and warmed every part of you. With a small gasp, he broke the kiss and gazed into your eyes, his own clouded with lust. You luxuriated in his eager expression, relished in his fondness for you that he could never ignore.

His hand was burning into the flesh of your thigh as he still gripped it against him like he could never let go. You both stood in the hallway in silence with the exception of your breathing and the hefty snores wading in from the living room.

He pressed his forehead against yours and closed his eyes.

"You talked to George?" he asked weakly.

"I did." Your hand glided against the soft angular features of his face, and you ran your thumb over his earlobe, causing him to tremble against you.

"I-" he started, but you shushed him.

"I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't. I just need-"

He slowly let your leg down and inched away a bit. "What do you need, princess?"

"To not make any decisions while I'm not sober."

"That's fair." He stroked your cheek like he always did with the back of his fingers. "I'd wait a million lifetimes for you. For whatever you needed." His voice wobbled ever so slightly. He kissed the top of your head and turned back towards his bedroom.

You stood there in the empty hallway trying to grasp at your feelings and understand what just happened and what it meant for the future.

Once you were sober, you wanted to talk to George once more and have a conversation with Fred that didn't include your tongues tangling together.

So, you slunk into your own room feeling the emptiness beside you. On both sides.

You loved them both.

You always would.

And this couldn't end well, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, loves, if you want, please follow me on Instagram at katpierce.writer 
> 
> It used to be my Episode account back when I wrote for Episode, but since leaving that, I've cleansed the page and am starting over. I'd love to have you all there all the time for updates and personal one on one feedback you might want to give, or just bonding over our sacred love of being fictionally railed by characters who don't exist.


	31. Once Again; For the First Time

The next morning, you woke to a completely empty flat. The four in the living room left early to go back to the burrow, and Fred and George both went in to open as they were expecting a delivery that day.

George left you a note to let you know not to expect either of them back until that evening. You busied yourself with putting away extra blankets and pillows from last night and cleaning the bathroom.

Once you finished, you looked through the fridge and pantry to see what you could throw together for dinner.

If the twins were going to be working a 14 hour day, it was the least you could do.

Once you settled on making a creamy garlic pasta dish, you meandered into the living room for the next few hours to do some reading and writing to pass away the rest of the afternoon.

Once you were about to start dinner prep, you found a cookbook nearby. It looked completely untouched. Likely, it came from Molly. A sweet gesture because Fred and George hardly knew how to cook anything besides the basics.

You scoured through the book to see if there was anything else to add to your dinner that night. You landed on a page for crème brulee and decided to go with it since it was a simple recipe.

While you were in the middle of prepping dinner, the door burst open with rowdy laughter from Fred and George.

Their eyes landed on you, but their smiles didn't fade at all.

It was good to see them like this. Their relationship hadn't exactly been strained with everything, but you had noticed some distance.

You tossed a look over your shoulder and watched them carefully. Their eyes scanned you up and down, both of them roving over you in the exact same way at the exact same time.

You had to turn back to your prep and hide the flush rising in your cheeks. You weren't dressed in anything special. Just a pair of sweats and a cropped hoodie. 

How they always made you feel like the most beautiful girl in any room all but reduced you to nothing but made you feel everything all at once.

"What's all this?" asked one of them. You weren't looking, so you couldn't quite tell, but you thought it was Fred. Over time, something you had noticed was that Fred's voice was just a hair deeper than George's.

"I'm making dinner," you replied.

"I'm surprised you're functional enough after last night to not just have ordered take out," laughed George. You knew it was him because he snaked his arms around your waist and kissed your neck.

"I wasn't _that_ bad," you whispered.

"I dunno about that..." said Fred.

Your breath caught in your throat as flashes of last night ran through your mind. Your body tensed against George, and he noticed it. 

"Everything okay, darling?" he asked.

Your breathing became slightly uneven as you tried to push it all away. "Fine. Just trying to focus on dinner."

"Okay, okay," he laughed while pulling away. He moved to one of the cabinets and started to set the table.

Fred came over and stood beside you. "Anything I can help with?"

"No. Thank you though. Just relax! You two had a long day."

Out of your peripheral, you could see Fred smiling coyly. "Maybe I want to relax in another way," he whispered lowly.

You craned your head towards him in a fury. "Seriously?"

"Sorry," he said ruefully. "Are you mad at me?"

Boom.

A flash from last night occurred of your leg hitched up against him as he drove his hips into you.

You almost hated yourself for it, but you could never be mad at him. "No, I'm not. But," you looked over Fred's shoulder to see if George was in earshot. "There's a lot to discuss."

"Right..." he replied. Fred stepped away without another word and let you finish up dinner.

When you finished cooking, George helped you pile the pasta onto everyone's plate. Fred poured everyone a large heaping of red wine. 

"Trying to get us drunk?" you teased.

"Always," he winked.

The three of you sat at the table and dug in. Fred and George both moaned out as they took their first bites, and you all but died inside. You had to avert your gaze, and you wondered what shade of red you had turned and if they had noticed. 

They had. 

Of course.

"What's got you all rosy?" chuckled George.

You bit down on your lip and tried to avoid answering. Fred filled in the answer for you. "I think she's thinking about us."

"Is that so?" smirked George. "I mean, makes sense after last night."

You slammed your fork down in frustration. "Will there ever be a time when the two of you _don't_ talk about me without me there or me knowing first?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," quelled Fred. 

"It's not just _your_ business Fred," you scolded.

"You're right. We're sorry. We'll try to do better," promised George.

You huffed a little and finally looked at them. "I suppose we have some things to talk about."

"You already know I'm okay with it," whispered George. "What are you feeling?"

"Confused, yet again."

"Understandable. Talk us through it," said Fred.

You sighed and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Why do I have to choose? I know that you're brothers or whatever, and it's weird, people have called it weird but, do either of you care? Because I'm starting not to. What's the point in holding back? You said it yourself, George. I just...I can't choose. I want to be fucking selfish. Who cares if I thought of George when I was smelling the love potion? We just had a big talk about us and the future and my mind was clouded, and I just...I WANT TO BE SELFISH." 

You hadn't realized, but at some point in your spiel, you stood up. You were now leering down at them. You cleared your throat and offered a soft apology before sitting back down.

"Is that all, love?" asked Fred.

You looked him directly in the eye. "I love you." Then, you looked George directly in the eye. "And I love you. That's that. It is what it is. There's no great, deep secret I'm holding from you both. So, if you REALLY want me to settle with one of you, you two have to make that decision."

Fred and George looked at each other for a brief moment before turning back to you. "How about this," started George. "Let's play it by ear over the summer. See how things go once you leave for school. After your first term, we'll make a choice." 

He turned to Fred to see if he agreed with the conditions, and Fred shrugged lazily in compliance.

You twirled more pasta on your fork and shoved into your mouth to avoid answering. 

Would this be an okay solution? 

They'd been eyeing your every fucking movement from the moment they came in the door, and you were certain that you were wet as sin just from that alone. Truthfully, it took every bit of strength not to knock all the plates off the table and crawl on it towards them.

Fred eyed your wine glass and asked if you wanted more, to which you responded by shoving it towards him.

You took a few large gulps of the tasty Malbec to loosen you up.

"What if it comes down to it and you can't make a choice?" you asked lowly. You envisioned them in your shoes, unable to come to a conclusion. Fighting and yelling over you, tearing apart their relationship.

"Then, I dunno," groaned George. "We'll all flee to some remote mountainside. Away from all the judgment."

"You have a brand new shop to think about. Your very close family to think about."

"I'm only halfway joking," he said.

"Fucking, fuck!" you shouted. "I'm in." You shoved your chair back unable to look at them still. It was all so overwhelming and confusing.

You scrounged up the tools you needed to start making the dessert, and you could feel the pair's eyes burning into your head. 

"Are you okay?" asked George.

"I don't know. I just don't want it to hurt ever again. I don't want to lose either of you. Either of your touches, your kisses, your love." You set the bowl down gently and gripped the countertop with both hands. You expelled a long breath before anyone spoke.

"Touches, huh?" asked Fred. You weren't looking, but you just knew that the two of them were eyeing each other.

One of them got up. From what you could see out of the corner of your eye, it was George. He came up behind you and grabbed onto your hips hard, pulling you back into him. His voice was low and husky in your ear, causing your head to fall back further onto his chest. "Do you want both of us to fuck you again?"

Maybe it was how loose the wine was making you feel, or maybe just your own sinful desires that you couldn't restrain anymore, but you drove your hips further back into George as you thought of your answer.

"Yes," you breathed softly.

George spun you around and captured your face in his hands before diving in for a hard kiss. When he pulled away, you heaved heavily. "We're going to fuck you until you forget everything," he grunted.

You pushed him away ever so slightly to give yourself some room. You pulled your hoodie off and exposed your aching bust.

He licked his lips and fought off a smile. "Weren't you in the middle of dessert?" he asked mischievously. 

"I am you're fucking dessert. Now, are you going to keep your promise or not?" Your eyes darted between George and Fred who was still at the table. Fred was thoroughly enjoying the display.

George's eyes went wide as he struggled to form words. You stripped out of your sweats as well and started to walk to his bedroom since it was the closest. As you passed Fred, you threw your sweats at him violently. "I'm not getting any younger," you yelled.

The twins were right behind you once you fell back onto the bed. They had hurriedly slugged off the layers of their business attire on the way, already standing naked before you. George dove in first and ripped your panties down and off.

They wasted no time.

George devoured you until your hips continuously bucked up and rode up and down his face. He gathered whatever wetness he could and plunged into your asshole. "Fuck," you groaned, but Fred quickly quieted you by teasing his cock at your mouth. 

You opened eagerly and relished in him sliding all the way down into your throat. It didn't take long for you to approach your first orgasm, and little did you know, it'd be the first of many that night.

As you moaned out against the pleasure, the vibrations on Fred's length caused him to moan back.

George removed his mouth to let you recover a bit and stuck a different finger deep inside your cunt. Both sensations of him moving inside you felt utterly amazing. You could feel yourself closing around him with just fingers. 

You wondered what it would be like with their cocks.

Fred and George both pulled out of you at the same time, and Fred laid onto his back next to you. George kissed your stomach before looking up at you. "You're going to take every inch of us," he said huskily. 

He moved away from between your legs, and Fred helped you up and over his lap. With one hand, he positioned himself at your entrance, gently teasing you until you sunk your hips down to meet him. You both breathed out heavily as you relished again in how you each felt to each other.

How much you missed each other.

George was off to the side lubricating himself, and you didn't even have to ask to know what he was planning to do.

As he too teased you with his tip, he grabbed you by your chin and straightened you to be closer to him. "Is this okay, darling?"

You continued your measured drives into Fred, almost incapable of speaking, but you still were able to mutter a yes. He released your face, and you bent forward more until you were chest to chest with Fred, exposing yourself fully to George.

Fred rubbed your back soothingly. He gently nibbled a bit on your earlobe before speaking. "I'll bet you'll look so beautiful stuffed full of our cocks."

Fred moved his hands to your hips and took over your movements. He moved your body leisurely, ensuring George a chance to go in and for you to adjust to his size. George started to slowly push in, and the pressure got to you. You moved forward a bit away, and they both sensed your hesitation. 

"It's okay if you've changed your mind," said George.

"No, I haven't. Just nervous," you chuckled weakly.

"Focus on me," suggested Fred. "Breathe with me." He took an increasingly long breath in, and you followed suit. As you exhaled, George started to work himself back in. Just the tip at first, and then a couple inches more. Fred started to rock your body up and down a bit faster, the hot pleasure of him hitting all the right places washed over any part of you that was in a bit of pain.

You had never felt so full.

Your legs were starting to tremble on either side of Fred, but he kept you steady. His hand caressed your face, and he tucked your hair behind your ear. He studied you as intently as he could while he wasn't closing his eyes from his own ecstasy. 

While he plowed into you like he'd never get a chance to again, his one hand on your face garnered a sense of delicacy that diminished you beneath him.

George still moved rather languidly in you, still trying to provide you with the security you needed to adjust to this. He spread your cheeks as far as they could go, occasionally massaging them to the tune of his pace.

You could feel yourself cumming again, and breathless, you tried to relay that information.

But all you could iterate was a weak gasp followed by a hefty moan that were buried in Fred's shoulder.

George picked up his rhythm in tandem with Fred, and you felt the desperate urge to touch yourself. You slid your finger into Fred's mouth, and he impatiently took it in. He swirled his tongue around it, and you pulled it out drenched in his saliva. You reached your hand back and started to run restless around your clit, and it quickly began to swell in anticipation of your next climax.

"I'm going to cum," grunted George.

"Me too," said Fred.

"Not yet," you ordered breathily.

Even though they didn't slow down, they managed to hold off until you helped bring yourself closer and closer. This time, whatever was coming over you was unlike anything you'd ever experienced.

Every single muscle across your body tightened, begging to relax. Your entire body coursed with heat until it was almost painful. Your vision went white as you clutched your other hand hard on Fred's shoulders, nails almost certainly digging in. Tingles spread rapidly from your outer extremities until they spread to your pussy and you came deeply.

"I'm-I'm," you tried to muster shakily. The two men understood you perfectly and picked up their paces once more. George was the first to pull out, and he came all over your back. Fred continued to pound you until you had finished. As you felt everything sear along your flesh and to your core, you collapsed against him, and he pulled out just as he was about to cum.

You remained stuck there on top of him. Each of your holes throbbing from all the excitement and pleasure. George softly rubbed one of your ass cheeks as he panted.

He was the first to leave bed. He grabbed his wand and helped clean up.

You rolled off of Fred and smooshed yourself between him and George. You laid on your side, resting your head on Fred's chest. His heart beat was so fast that you almost thought it might stop.

George also laid on his side and hugged you tightly. He pressed small kisses on your shoulder blade. Fred pushed all of your hair out of your face and kissed the top of your head.

You all just laid there silently until everyone's rapid breathing returned to normal.

"You okay, love?" asked Fred.

You smiled against him and wrapped your arm tighter around his chest.

"I wish," you breathed. "I just want to freeze time."

"Me too," they whispered in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone call a doctor for me pls because I can't breathe. I can't live day to day without BOTH FRED AND GEORGE SOS. It's fine. We'll be fine. Maybe.


	32. Euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRAAAAAA long chapter for you lot to tide you over the holiday season. And to prepare you all because this is the last summer chapter! :( This is a semi fluffy, filler episode. I just wanted to spend some time with more characters, getting to know people more, really building relationships. Enjoy! Merry Christmas once again!!

The week passed in a daze. It was like old times.

Both Fred and George catering to your every need. Giving you encouragement when you needed and a bit of teasing when you needed to be humbled.

Saturday afternoon, you were sitting around the flat for a bit just watching some tv when a loud splat came from the window. You turned to find Errol recovering from his collision against the glass.

Poor blind bastard.

The Weasley's have had him since before Charlie went to school. He was ancient. Harry always mentioned how Errol looked like a molting feather duster which always warranted laughter from you.

You opened the window and let Errol in and took the small scroll attached to his foot.

_Hey my baby dollop heads and the most beautiful woman on earth next to Fleur,_

_Mum and dad won't be home this weekend. Mum just left for Romania AGAIN. You know how she gets. Always worried she'll leave and Charlie will turn into a pile of ash. They've sent dad up to Manchester for some Ministry work. I don't buy it, but we'll talk more in person when owls aren't being so intercepted. Ginny and Harry took a small, last minute trip to Ireland to visit Seamus. Ron and Hermione are here, and I love them, but it's unbearable. They're so tense around each other, but Hermione refuses to go home, and Ron refuses to let her._

_Fleur and I were thinking of getting you three over for some drinks by the fire. Maybe some quidditch. Fleur already offered to keep score. Shoulda seen her fighting Hermione about that. You know how Hermione is on a broom. Well, Fleur is worse._

_We just want to have a fun weekend with everyone and get Ron and Hermione out of their heads. Plus, I'd love for you all to get to know Fleur more. She means a lot to me. She's incredible. I don't know if it's the veela talking. Don't tell her I said that. Not that it matters. She's incredible no matter what._

_So, come. I'm not asking. I'm ordering at this point. But we all know none of you can resist my charms._

_All my love,_

_Bill_

You folded the letter and stuffed it into your pocket. You changed into something a little less comfortable and a little more cute. You hopped onto a public metro to get as close to Diagon Alley as you could. You wanted to meet Fred and George at work. 

They only had an hour or so left of opening anyway.

The store was quite lifeless, but you weren't surprised considering that it was so close to closing time anyway.

You didn't see Fred or George anywhere. You weren't sure where Fred could be. He was supposed to be home midway through the day but never came back. 

It wasn't unlike him to stay longer just to shoot the breeze with George or work overtime.

Lena wasn't around either. It was probably her day off.

You decided to just go right up to their office. It was closed, so you knocked.

George greeted you at the door with a pleasant surprise. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" he asked with a crooked grin. He blinked slowly at you, and you peered behind him at Fred who was lounging at the desk chair.

There was an open decanter of whiskey on the desk.

"Are you two drinking on the job?" you asked.

Fred's demeanor turned more serious as he closed the bottle. "We just had a drink or two. It's fine. This hour of the day, the store usually runs itself."

You shot him a disapproving look. You couldn't really tell them how to run their store, but you didn't want them to get caught in a situation they would regret.

You pulled out the letter from Bill and handed it to George.

He read it over and laughed before handing it to Fred. 

Fred lifted his eyes to look at you as he finished reading. "I say we ditch the drinks and go for something stronger."

"What'd you have in mind, dear brother?" asked George.

Fred opened one of the drawers at the desk and pulled out a small vile with an incredible, bright yellow hue of a potion inside. 

"Is that-is that a euphoria elixir?" you asked.

"Right-o," he winked. "I couldn't stop thinking about it after you mentioned it. Got my hands on a package of them. 10 to be exact. Perfect amount for tonight with some to spare."

You looked at George who was smiling with an intense appreciation for his brother. "Well, I'm in," you said. George nodded furiously in agreement.

"Brilliant," smiled Fred.

George excused himself to go back downstairs and check on things. You and Fred spent the next hour chatting about nothing and everything. Mostly teasing Ron and Hermione about not making a move in all these years. Sharing your shock that Ginny and Harry left without telling really anyone.

When the store finally closed up, Fred and George apparated you to the burrow.

Fred and George didn't bother to knock and just barreled in.

The faint smell of cookies was noticeable as you walked in. Hints of brown sugar and cinnamon invaded your nostrils. Fleur bobbed out of the kitchen with a little apron on and smiled widely.

"Hello!" she beamed while pulling everyone in for separate hugs. She looked so at ease compared to when you were at school with her. Perhaps it was just the stress of the tournament, but you had hardly seen her smile at Hogwarts.

Or maybe it was Bill.

Probably Bill.

He had a knack for making people smile.

"Cupcake, who is it?" called out Bill.

"Cupcake?!" shouted Fred. "Who are you, and what have you done with our brother?"

Fleur laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "I tell him not to use so many of those names, but he insists."

"I have a feeling you love it though," teased George.

She blushed furiously, and her somehow beautiful complexion was even more perfect.

Ron came bumbling down the stairs in a rush. "Oi, am I glad to see you lot!" He pulled everyone into a hug as if he hadn't seen you in years.

"Ron," you wheezed. "It's only been a week."

"Sorry," he smiled as he pulled away.

"Where's lover girl?" teased Fred.

"Who?" asked Ron embarrassedly. 

"Hermione," said George almost sing-songy.

Ron's face started to match his hair as he looked at the ground. "She's um, out back in the garden. Been tending to it while mum is gone. You should see her out there," he said with an affectionate glint in his eyes. "Her magic sometimes, it's brilliant. No, more than brilliant. Lovely," he sighed.

He cleared his throat when he realized what he said and that everyone was staring at him.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a play out of Ginny's book," you laughed. "Just shag alre-" but Ron closed the gap between you and clamped his hand over your mouth.

"Are you mad?!" he shrieked.

In response, Fred just handed Ron one of the vials. 

"What's this?" asked Ron suspiciously. "You're not trying to turn me into a hamster again, are you?"

"Merlin's sake, no. It's a euphoria elixir," explained Fred. "Brought enough for all of us. Thought we might spice up the fun," he winked at Bill.

Bill eagerly held his hand out for one, and Fleur shrugged and did the same. Fred handed one to George and then to you.

"I feel like we should wait for Hermione," you suggested.

"Would she even drink this?" asked George.

"Would who drink what?" rang out a voice behind everyone at the front door. No one had even heard it open or knew that Hermione was standing there.

Fred deviously stalked over to Hermione and threw an arm around her shoulder. She eyed him suspiciously, which was totally called for. She shot a small pleading look at Ron, but he just smiled at her.

"Elixir to induce Euphoria," said Fred.

"And you're all taking it?" she said.

Everyone nodded sheepishly.

Hermione shifted a little uncomfortably, but she locked eyes with Ron for quite a bit. Her mouth tweaked up into a small grin before throwing her hands up in the air. "Fine!" She grabbed the vial from Fred quickly before she could change her mind. She uncorked it fast and downed it in one gulp.

Everyone watched her astonishingly before knocking back their own vials. The potion was a bit vile, but there was a nice aftertaste of peppermint to knock off to foul intrusion.

The effects were almost immediate. There wasn't a person in the room who wasn't grinning ear to ear.

Fleur went back to the kitchen to check on her cooling cookies, and you and Hermione followed her while the boys caught up.

Fleur held up a cookie to Hermione who took it excitedly before heading back to the living room. Fleur held one up to you, but you couldn't bring your hand up to grab it. Instead you just opened your mouth, and Fleur popped the miniature dessert into your mouth. 

Her thumb brushed one corner of your lips. It was soft.

The cookie crumbled and melted in your mouth, and you closed your eyes to savor the gooey texture and indescribable taste.

When you opened your eyes, Fleur was standing really close to you.

Was she this close before? She wasn't that much taller than you, so her eye level was near yours.

Her crystalline blue eyes pierced right through you. You squinted your eyes in thought and backed away a bit.

"Are you using your veela magic on me?" you asked.

Fleur giggled a little. "Sorry, yes. I realized I've never tried it on a woman."

You hadn't realized that Bill was standing off to the side watching this whole interaction. You had been so focused on Fleur's plump lips. They looked perfectly smooth.

You shook your head and backed away even more. "Well, I think it worked," you laughed. She laughed more with you and placed a hand on your arm. The touch was velvet and warm. 

You weren't sure if it was still the effects of her magic or if the potion was just coursing harder through you.

Bill, still watching, cleared his throat with a small smile. "Going after my girlfriend?" he teased.

"Can you blame me?" you laughed back.

Fleur wrapped her arm around Bill's waist and stood on her toes to peck his cheek. "Sorry, Bill. I wanted to see if it would work."

"No, no. I was enjoying it. Five more seconds and I probably would have walked in on you two snogging all over the kitchen," he smirked. You could practically see the mental images playing on a loop in his head.

"I only have eyes for you," she crooned in his ear.

Bill kissed the top of her head in response. "What a shame. Would have loved to see you two kiss," he laughed.

"Bill!" you screeched as you smacked his arm jokingly.

"Wouldn't be the first time you've been adventurous," he whispered with a knowing smile.

Fleur's eyes lit up. "Ah, yes! Bill told me about this." She lightly bumped your arm with her elbow. "I do not blame you at all."

The three of you sauntered off to the living room to join the others. Fred and George sat at either end of the couch. Ron and Hermione were sitting crisscross on the floor. Their knees were touching, and they kept sneaking glances at each other.

Fred was waving around a wine bottle and telling some story about the time he and George snuck into Filch's office with the use of their fever fudge. "We addressed a box of chocolates to him from an 'admirer' and left them by his office. He spent half the day in the infirmary."

Everyone laughed at the thought of Filch with a boil filled face.

Ron started to run his hands on the carpet in front of him. "Wow. Mione, feel this. It feels so soft. Like a little baby lamb," he cooed. Hermione indulged him and started to copy his actions. 

They were both giggling like children until their hands absent mindedly ran over each others. They froze, and Hermione gasped before looking away and tugging her hands back to her lap.

"How about a game?" suggested George.

Bill sat down on the lounger chair and pulled Fleur onto his lap. He couldn't stop nuzzling her neck. "I think that's a fantastic idea," said Bill.

You moved over to sit between Fred and George who both scooted in to sit closer to you.

"What'd you have in mind?" you asked.

"Two truths and a lie?" suggested George. "Lena was telling me about it one time. She played it at a muggle party. Each person goes, and they have to say three statements."

"I'm assuming two of them must be true and one has to be a lie," said Hermione.

"Exactly. Then we all have to guess which the lie is. If you get it wrong, you drink."

"I'll go first," offered Bill. He smiled coyly at Fleur before speaking. "I once petrified a cat and left it there, I won a tournament of gobstones in my sixth year, I once bribed Professor McGonagall into giving me a higher grade than I deserved."

"Gotta be McGongall," said Ron confidently. 

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "She's too strict to be charmed," she said.

Fred and George looked at you to see what you thought. "I think it's the cat. No way you petrified a cat and just left it there!"

"Gobstones," said Fred and George together. "You were right shit at it growing up," added Fred.

Bill looked at Fleur and stroked her cheek. "What do you think, love?"

Fleur became a bit flustered. She mumbled something about how she didn't know him as well, but Bill assured that it was okay. "I'm with Ron and Hermione," she finally stated.

He smiled at his twin brothers. "Congrats you two. You were right. But I did get better at gobstones. Actually came in second."

Fred passed the wine bottle to you, which you drank from before passing it on to Fleur. "Okay, tell me this cat story. How could you?!" you said with theatric hurt in your voice.

"It was late one night. I took this muggle girl to see a movie. She didn't enjoy the date, so she left me at the theatre. I decided to walk around a bit. I was a little scared because we watched some slasher film. Anyway, a cat jumped out and scared the hell out of me, so I did the only thing I knew how to do. Magic. Forgetting there might be witnesses around, I just left...Feel right awful about it."

The bottle made it's way back to Fred, and he held it high in the air. "To Mr. Whiskers!" he cheered while taking a swig. The silliness helped diffuse the tension Bill was feeling.

Bill turned to Fleur and asked if she wanted to go next, but she said she wanted to wait, so Bill turned things to George.

"I once sent a girl to the hospital wing because of sex, I slipped Snape puking pastilles third year, I once turned mum's teacup into a kneazle."

Ron and Bill immediately said it was the sex thing. Fleur and Hermione guess Snape, and Fred guessed the kneazle. "Why haven't I ever heard of this then?" asked Fred. "Mum would have went on about it for weeks."

George glanced at his brother, but his face gave nothing away. "I think it's the sex too," you said shyly. Everyone looked at you with interest. "He's a...gentle lover," you laughed.

"Ew!" spewed Ron.

"Oh, shut up Ronald! We're all adults," reprimanded Hermione. No one could hardly believe she was defending sex, but there she was. Ron eyed her interestedly before looking back at the ground.

"It was..." started George as he drum rolled his hands on his thighs. "Snape. Congrats ladies," he said nodding his head to Fleur and Hermione. The remainder of you all drank, and you had to asked about the sex story.

"Well, we just got a little...rough. She banged her head on the headboard pretty hard. She said she was okay, but a moment later she started to slur her words. Figured she had a concussion and carried her to the hospital wing immediately. And she did have a concussion."

"Gentle lover my ass," muttered Ron.

George threw a couch pillow at Ron who instantly hugged it to his chest with a huge smile when he caught it. "You're turn, darling," directed George to you.

"I once convinced Harry that the word 'snurgle' was a word, I kissed Ginny once when I was drunk, I once stole some wormwood from the apothecary in Diagon Alley."

Everyone's eyes widened a bit at your statements. Each a little more incredulous than the last.

Fred and George both agreed you were too nice to steal from anyone, and Fleur and Bill argued that Harry wasn't stupid enough to fall for something like that. Hermione ended up agreeing with the stealing. She didn't say it, but she gave you a knowing look because she remembered the snurgle incident.

Ron was still eyeing you, befuddled. He finally admitted that it had to be Ginny. 

"Do you think that's the lie, or do you want it to be the lie?" chuckled Bill.

Everyone turned to you expectantly. "The apothecary story. I walked in without my purse. I really considered doing it, but obviously decided against it."

"HOLD ON," yelled Ron. "You mean to tell me you snogged my baby sister? What's all this? Are you out to shag the whole family?"

"Oh, Ron," you laughed innocently. "Wouldn't that be fun?" You, Fred, George, and Bill cracked up thunderously while Ron shot looks back and forth between Fleur and Hermione to see if anyone was on his side, but they stayed out of it.

"And for the record," you added. "We didn't snog! It was a quick peck for a dare."

"What's that now? Four Weasley kisses?" teased Fred.

Ron started to turn a violent shade of red and shifted uncomfortably. George caught on. "FIVE?! YOU AND RON?!"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh, even Ron. "Alright, that's fair," he said. "It was first year."

"Yeah, it's actually how we became friends. Some girl Celeste was eye fucking Ron from across the room. He was clearly uncomfortable. I played the fake girlfriend card, but she didn't really believe it. So, I kissed him. Also a quick peck."

"I'm sure we can convince the rest to give in," joked Fred.

"Hell no," you snapped. "I am NOT kissing Percy."

Everyone laughed again, and it filled you with inexplicable joy to see everyone smiling.

Fred was next and eagerly took his turn. "I once wore one of mum's dresses around the house all day, I once wore Angelina's thong during a quidditch match, and I know who flooded Charlie's room a few years back."

George turned to his brother and spoke. "I can believe the knickers. Mum's dress though?"

"Yeah, but NO one knows who flooded Charlie's room. Except the culprit," added Bill. "And I'm pretty sure it wasn't Fred because we were shooting fireworks off with the Carson's all day."

Fleur went with whatever Bill said, and Ron and Hermione both agreed it was probably the underwear. Finally, you gave your guess. "I think Fred's just freaky enough to wear women's underwear," you giggled. "And weirdly, I can totally picture him in a dress. So I think I'm with Bill and Fleur."

Fred smiled largely and planted a kiss on your cheek. "You three are right. I don't know. Was sort of hoping that one of you three lads would be the person and just admit to it."

As the losers took their drinks, Bill spoke up again. "Okay, so you and I were together. George, you were with Charlie, weren't you?"

"I was. And Ron, I think you did a Ministry tour with dad that day, right?"

Ron mumbled a yes, and George went back to deducing. "So, that leaves Ginny and Percy."

"Or Charlie," suggested Hermione.

"Nah, you don't know him," said Fred. "He wouldn't destroy his own room and lie about it."

"How long ago did this happen? I have a really hard time believing that Ginny would ever do something like that and not own up to it," you noted.

"It was about five years ago," said Fred.

Your eyes grew wide in realization. "PENELOPE!" you shouted.

"What?" everyone said together. 

You turned to look at Fred. "You slept with Penelope, right? About 5 years ago. Right before Percy and her got together? I remember overhearing him in the common room one time talking about Penelope and saying something about 'I can't believe them,' and I swear I heard Charlie's name."

Fred's eyes widen in return. "You don't think Percy thought Charlie was the one who shagged her, do you?"

"It's the closest clue I've got!"

"Whatever, fuck him," scowled Ron. Everyone turned to him and his sudden sour mood. "Hey, don't look at me like that. He ditched us for his cushy Ministry job. He's been making jabs at Harry all summer. Hermione and me too. He practically said he was disowning this family. A bloke that turns their back on family, well I just can't forgive that. Especially when he talks ill of Hermione."

He turned to look at her apologetically, and Hermione rested a hand on his knee, which he surprisingly didn't jerk back. 

"Okay, we're circling back to this dress situation," said George. 

"No one was home all day. I was bringing laundry back in from the line, and it was just so soft. So flowy. I wanted to try it on, and I did. Did all the house work in it all day. It's quite freeing. Made me feel very pretty," laughed Fred.

You ruffled his hair lovingly. "You are pretty."

Hermione was next. "I've cheated on a test,"

"NEXT!" yelled George. "We already know that's the lie."

"You do not!" she scoffed.

Ron gave her a sly smirk and she crossed her arms across her chest. "FINE," she huffed as she tried to start over. "I once gave Theodore Knott a nosebleed nougat, I wrote five scrolls to Snape about why I didn't deserve the marks I got and he changed my grade, I uh, I magically fixed my teeth and lied to my parents about it for a year."

Fred and George shared a knowing look. "Gotta be Snape. You're too terrified of Snape," said Fred.

Bill and Fleur were inclined to agree. Ron felt it was the nougat, and you felt it was her teeth and parents. "She hesitated before saying it. And I have a hard time believing Hermione would ever lie to her parents. AND her parents are dentists! How would they not notice?" you asked.

Hermione giggled softly. "It was the scrolls. I _did_ write them, but obviously he didn't budge. Malfoy did accidentally hit me with a hex meant for Harry which fucked up my teeth. Madam Pomfrey asked me how they looked prior, and I lied to get better teeth."

"We knew about Theo," snickered George. "I remember you buying some off me, and I was so shocked. Hermione Jean Granger trying to get out of classes? No way. But in your fury, you spilled that you needed to get someone back."

"Blimey," breathed Ron. "What did he do?"

"He wouldn't stop talking to Marcus Flint about you! Kept calling you a blood traitor and making fun of you for the slug incident."

"You stood up for me? You...you did all that for me?" he asked.

Hermione blushed furiously and turned her gaze away from him, but her insanely bright smile told everyone what they needed to know. "Ronald, it's your turn," she whispered.

"Alright then. I tricked Ginny out of a date with Seamus second year, Harry and I went streaking with the Patil twins after the ball, and I too, wore one of mum's dresses around the house..."

Hermione laughed out loud and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Definitely the date. I know for a fact that she went on that date still."

"Wait, no she didn't!" he protested. 

"She did!"

"Brother, does that mean you just told us two lies?" asked Fred.

"Well...I suppose. But I didn't know!"

"I think you have to be the one to drink for that," suggested George. He handed the bottle to Ron who gleefully chugged down the ruby liquid.

"What's the other lie then?" asked Hermione.

"The streaking...We were supposed to go. But then Harry snuck off with Ginny," he scoffed. "I mean, the nerve of him. Sneaking off with my kid sister."

"Oi, lay off it! She's a badass woman. She can take care of herself," said George. 

Fred was just smirking at Ron. His expression almost rabid for a bit of validation. "It's liberating, right? Did you feel utterly beautiful?"

"I did feel quite lovely, yes."

Finally, it was Fleur's turn. She took the bottle from Ron and took an inspirational swig. "I painted Roger's nails for the ball, I kissed my friend Bella for 10 galleons, I hid all of Gabriella's toys when she was younger for three days."

Bill narrowed his eyes at her, trying to feel her out. "Roger doesn't strike me as the type who would let a woman paint his nails."

"I agree with that," added Hermione. "In our Muggle Studies class, he was positively sexist all the time! I mean, really! A class about muggles and you're going on about women."

Fred guessed it was the toys. Said something about Fleur being too nice to do that. George eyed her carefully. "Nah, she has it in her," he guessed. "I'm inclined to not believe the kiss. Money or not, you don't strike me the type to be interested in women."

"Tell that to her thirty minutes ago when she was almost snogging _your_ girl!" chirped Bill.

"Wait, what happened?" blurted Fred.

"Nothing happened!" you giggled. "Fleur tried her veela magic on me. Said she never tried it on a woman and wanted to see if it would work."

"Did it?" he asked.

You pressed your lips together in a thin line, not wanting to give him any ideas, but Bill filled in the gaps. "It bloody looked like it. I swear, if I hadn't walked in when I did, they'd have been all over each other."

Everyone else made their guesses, and Fleur confessed to which was the lie. "It was the kiss. We we offered the money, and I wanted to do it, but she chickened out. Roger let me paint his nails so long as they were Ravenclaw colors. Took some Firewhiskey to convince him. And when Gabriella was born, she got all the attention. I was young and hurt."

"Wanted to, huh?" smirked Bill before looking your way. "Hey, I'm okay if you want to bang one out right now."

"William!" shrieked Hermione. "Have some decorum."

"What, are we in the 1800s?" teased Ron. A loud yawn escaped his mouth, and he blinked sleepily. "Right, I know things just started, but I didn't sleep much last night. I think I'm going to head upstairs." 

He looked over at Hermione who immediately said she would go to bed as well.

Leaving you, Bill, Fleur, Fred, and George.

"I still stand by what I said," grinned Bill devilishly. 

Fleur eyed you cooly, and it burned right into you.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," Fred and George started chanting.

Fred practically pushed you off the couch towards Bill and Fleur. Fleur, normally confident and collected looked a bit frozen in place. Bill opened his free arm and gestured for you to sit on his other lap.

Your knees were knocking into Fleur's, and she couldn't stop laughing.

"We can leave. Give you the room," teased Bill. "Just don't take her all the way. She might leave me for you."

Fleur kissed Bill's forehead. "There's nothing that would separate me from you."

Fleur finally looked back at you, deep into your eyes, and steeled herself for a kiss. She was obviously a bit nervous, so you made the move. You grabbed her face gently and held it for a moment before pulling her in towards you. When your lips finally met hers, it was the softest thing you'd ever tasted. You only planned for just a small kiss, but you were intoxicated by her. 

Was it just her, or was she using her magic?

Or was it the potion still effecting you?

You didn't care.

Her lips parted slightly as she invited your tongue into her mouth. The entire room was silent.

You could sense movement from the side. Fleur was shifting, and she pulled Bill in from the nape of his neck and into your kiss. You weren't sure who to focus your lips on, but you found a nice balance between the two. 

It was just...so much fun.

You felt light and airy.

You felt the weight of the world lift as you just indulged yourself in this moment.

Bill pulled away first, breathless and awed. You and Fleur parted just seconds after, grinning ear to ear.

You moved back to the couch sheepishly, destabilizing under Fred and George's fiery gazes.

Little did you know how important these seemingly trivial moments would turn out to be. In the course of what was to come, you wished you held on a little tighter to be a little more free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY WE'RE NOT DOING ANOTHER ORGY LMAO. I just like to have fun. :)


	33. Days of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to fill in a few things and to transition us to our next time jump! Love you all!

The next morning, you lazily climbed down the stairs of the burrow and headed down into the kitchen. Bill and Fleur were speaking in hushed, agitated tones before you came in.

Their argument ceased when they saw you. Fleur looked on the verge of tears.

Shit.

Was she upset about last night?

"Morning," you said cooly. 

Fleur bustled over to you and planted a soft kiss on your cheek. "Morning." She scooted past you and out of the kitchen. Bill watched her the entire time, eyes full of affection and regret. He finally smiled at you and said good morning.

"Oh, god. Please tell me last night didn't cause a rift between you two," you breathed.

"No! Oh, fuck's sake, no. Sorry. My contract this summer kept getting pushed back, but the bank contacted me this morning. I have to leave tomorrow for the rest of summer..."

"Fuck, and Fleur is only here for the summer..."

"Right." He placed his coffee mug on the counter and squared himself towards you. "I-I really like her. I know we've only been together two months, but she means so much to me. Do you remember what I told you about love back last Christmas?"

"Yeah...You said you weren't one for love and romance. And now you're smitten," you noted.

"I-hm," he huffed. "You told me that you thought it would get lonely because you would want to share it with someone. I never thought I'd want to share my adventures with anyone. When I tell Fleur the things I've done and the places I've gone, she looks at me like I'm the most important person in the world. It's like every ounce of her is focused on me. I just feel so bloody good all the time. Is this what falling in love is like?"

Bill was slightly avoiding your gaze, anxious to hear your response. You thought about falling in love with Fred. With George.

"It is, Bill. It is. Fred and George they...they make me feel like the most important person in the world."

Bill smiled gratefully. "I know what I'm going to do. Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course!" 

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I'll ask her to wait for me. Wait that one month, and I'll come back to her. Whether she's still here or back in France or on the other bloody side of the earth. My next job likely won't be until after Christmas, so I'll just take her away. Take her everywhere. Share my world with her."

"Bill," you smiled. "That sounds lovely, and I think she'll say yes. She clearly cares about you."

He looked like he was about to bolt out of the room, but he hesitated for a moment. "You said Fred _and_ George when talking about falling in love. I-I thought you picked George." He watched you curiously, and you realized none of you had caught him back up on your boomerang love affair.

"We talked about the whole thing. How I was kind of forced into a decision when I wasn't fully ready. Now, we're back at square one. Splitting my time between two vying lovers," you laughed weakly.

"Maybe...maybe you don't have to choose," said Bill.

"Bill, I can't be in a lifelong throuple with two twin brothers. What will people think? What will your family think?"

"Darling, there are so many ways around it if you really think about it. Sod what other people think. As far as the family, well you have my big fat seal of approval, and I reckon Charlie's too. Ginny will definitely be okay with it too. Might take Ron a bit to come around, but I know he would. Mum and dad...well, who knows. They are a bit more traditional, but I do know they just want us all to be happy, and they know they raised untraditional children."

"Thank you, Bill."

Bill hugged you quickly and ran out of the kitchen, presumably after Fleur. As he whizzed by, he almost knocked right into Fred and George.

"Woah, what's got his knickers in a twist?" asked Fred.

"Work stuff. Fleur stuff. Morning you two."

Fred grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into him. He just looked down at you for a long moment while George prepared you some tea and chuckled. Fred continued to peer into your eyes, and you didn't question it. You just watched him back. He finally dove in for a sweet kiss. A kiss that expelled any negative thoughts floating in your head.

He squeezed your ass as he pulled away and smiled before starting on breakfast.

You and George sat at the table and made idle chat while Fred cooked. Ron and Hermione both stumbled down the stairs with matching grins. Hermione was wearing a t-shirt clearly too large for her, and Ron wasn't wearing a shirt at all.

They both stopped in their tracks when they saw everyone gathered around. Hermione looked like a deer in headlights, and Ron just tried to conceal his smile.

George popped up out of his seat and scooped up Ron into a big hug, lifting him off the ground. "HE DID IT. HE'S NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE."

"Put. Me. Down!" screeched Ron. George dropped him and eyed Hermione with a sly look. 

"And I'm not a virgin!" said Ron.

"Not anymore, obviously."

"No! I meant before-"

"You know Ron, I was only joking about you two. But now you just confirmed it," teased George.

Hermione was at a loss for words. Normally, you thought, she would throw a fit about her business being exposed, but she was in good company and knew it.

"I'm starving," she whispered before lumbering over to the table with you. Ron pushed past his brother and sat next to her.

"You okay?" asked Ron.

"It's fine. They'd find out eventually, right? Besides. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather know first."

"What about Harry?" you laughed. 

"Oh, please. Harry is not above all the relentless teasing," she spat. "I love him, but I want to hold on to this secret from him for a while."

"Fair enough," said George as he sidled in next to you.

Fred came a few moments later with piping hot plates of eggs, bacon, and some toast. He poured everyone some orange juice and held his glass up for a toast.

"To my baby brother. Congrats on losing your virginity."

Ron and Hermione both groaned and fell into a bit of laughter. "Okay, okay. Can we stop discussing our sex life? We're all adults, remember?"

"Of course, Mione. But this has been years in the making!" said Fred.

"What's been years in the making?" asked Bill as he and Fleur walked in hand in hand. 

No one spoke for a moment, and he surveyed the room. "Ah. I see." He was trying to downplay his smile, but it was threatening to break loose. "What's for breakfast?" he giggled. 

Everyone sat down to a nice meal, just laughing and cherishing these small moments. It felt good to see everyone smile.

And not an induced smile.

A real smile.

A while after finishing and sitting around to digest, Bill clapped his hands together. "Right, quidditch?"

"QUIDDITCH!!!" shouted Fred and George. They scrambled up out of their seats and out the front door to set everything up.

Everyone else trudged outside to follow. "Right," said Fred. "We already established Fleur would keep score. So, now we need to divide the teams. George and I will be captains."

"Why do you two get to be captains?" you asked.

"Because, princess, it certainly wouldn't be fair to have George and I against any of the rest of you."

You rolled your eyes but accepted it anyway. He was kind of right.

"Georgie, since I love you so much, you can pick first."

"Alright, I want Bill."

Bill walked over to George's side, and Fred picked next. "Easy," he said while pointing at you. You smiled and stepped over to his side. George then picked Ron, leaving you two with Hermione. 

"Sorry about picking you last," said Fred. 

"I don't blame you at all," she said. "I'd have picked me last."

George's team huddled to strategize positions, and your team did the same. "Obviously, you and me are chasers," said Fred to you. "Mione, that means you need to be our keeper."

George and Bill chose to be chasers as well and putting Ron as keeper.

Fred and George opened their quidditch trunk and took out the quaffle. "Obviously, no beaters, no seekers. Just a good old fashioned 'let's score as many points as we can'."

"Now, we can either do the most points in a certain amount of time, or the first team to a certain number of points," explained George. After everyone mulled it over, the consensus was to play to 80 points.

Everyone mounted their brooms, some more clumsily than others, and faced off towards each other. You all waited for Fleur to enchant the quaffle into the air and start the game.

You raced to snatch it, narrowly avoiding George as he did the same. You dove downward to evade his burly figure from plowing into you. Before George could even turn back around, Fred was off to your left, expertly dodging Bill and setting up for a pass.

You tossed the ball over Bill's weaving body and perfectly towards Fred's arm, but Bill wasn't going down without a fight.

Madam Hooch wasn't here, and it was open season.

Bill slammed himself into Fred, hoping to knock him off balance to drop the quaffle, but he failed once again. Bill was large and sturdy, but Fred studier still. Fred was a rugged beater. Almost nothing could knock him off his broom.

Not wanting the opportunity to pass him, Fred aimed and fired the quaffle into one of the makeshift hoops, and it sailed just past Ron's fingers.

Your team took the lead by 10 points.

The score remained neck and neck for a bit. Hermione really was a terrible keeper, but you and Fred were able to keep Bill and George on their toes.

Eventually, you scored the winning goal, and you zoomed back down to earth and were swelled up into a back crushing hug from Fred.

"Merlin, you're fucking brilliant, you know that?" he asked.

"We make a great team," you smiled back.

Fred collapsed onto the ground and sat up staring at everyone. 

"Well, I'm not carrying him," said George.

"Sit with me!" said Fred.

Everyone did so with zero hesitation. 

And everyone just talked and caught their breath as the sun started to dip in the horizon. As the sky colored darker from the fading of oranges, purples, and blues, the atmosphere turned into a comfortable silence.

A soft summer breeze rustled around. 

Everyone was speckled with dots of sweat, chests still rising in an undying harmony back to a normal beat.

Ron laid his head on Hermione's shoulder. Fleur's head was in Bill's lap as he grazed her face with his fingers.

Fred and George had their arms across each other's shoulders.

You smiled to yourself and fully laid down into the grass beneath you. You watched the clouds roll by, occasionally peeking glances at your friends.

Thankful.

Eternally thankful.


	34. Battle Scars, Sacred Hearts

_Hey love,_

_I hope your first week of classes went well. The apartment is so empty without your presence. Just become a degenerate drop out like George and I and come back home, yeah? The shop's doing well, surprisingly. We launched a new product too. It was a risk with everyone going back to school and with everything the Ministry has been saying, but it obviously paid off. It's a constipation potion called U-No-Poo. Thought it'd be right hilarious and a good way to show our support to Harry in his claims about you-know-who being back._

_Take care. Don't let school stress you out too much. You got this._

_Freddie bear_

_Hello darling,_

_It's been a month, and Fred and I still haven't heard from you. We hope you're okay. We also haven't heard from Ron or Ginny. The bloody hell is going on at that school? Even if it's just one word, please let us know you're alright. We'll bust down the castle doors if we have to just to know that you're safe. Maybe you're just too busy with classes. We know how difficult it can be in this year, but you got this. You always have, but you needn't go through anything alone. It kills us both we can't be there for you in person. We'd hoped these letters would be enough._

_Maybe you've changed your mind about us._

_Either way, we love you. Always. No matter what._

_George_

_Love,_

_Are you lot dead? You, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, even bloody Malfoy won't return any of our letters. It's not like we're sending them with Errol. We've got ourselves our own, fully sighted owl that's not as old as Dumbledore. I can't imagine every letter is getting lost along the way. Thanksgiving is approaching. I know you only get two days off, but I expected to hear from my siblings about them coming home. Mum's worried too. Dad said something about the school having a new DADA teacher from the Ministry. If the Ministry is in the school, that can't be good...Perhaps she's intercepting owls? I don't know what to believe, but I can't believe you would ever, ever just leave Georgie and I high and dry._

_Come back to me. Come back to us._

_Freddie bear_

_Hello darling,_

_Christmas break is a week away. We still haven't heard from you or anyone. It's wrong to assume you've ditched us considering we haven't heard from anyone, but it feels like we've lost you. Mum said her letters are getting through to Ron and Ginny, so I don't know what to believe about ours. Their letters don't really have a lot of information. Fred's getting nightmares again. He brushes them off, but I know they're about you. It was so bad one week that he hardly slept more than an hour or two each night. Kept coming into the shop and making all these careless mistakes. I crawled into bed with him one night and just held him. He's a wreck. So am I._

_I'm just glad that through everything, we have each other._

_Fondly,_

_George_

And then, it was Christmas break.

None of those letters ever made it to you. As Fred suspected, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Umbridge, had been intercepting most all owls. If they didn't come with letters bearing emergent news or something directly from parents, she destroyed them.

You had written Fred and George several letters yourself in hopes to sneak one off, but she placed protective charms around the Owlery to prevent anyone from sending unwarranted letters.

Security in the corridors both day and night also increased.

Along with Prefects and Head boys and girls roaming the halls, Umbridge had her own personal Inquisitorial Squad.

Which unfortunately, Draco was a part of.

You thought your somewhat blossoming friendship with him would get you the inside scoop or an in to getting away with things, but he remained strict in following her orders.

He didn't seem happy about it.

You wondered if he wanted to be in it at all.

Thankfully, of all the things Umbridge took away, she didn't ban Apparition lessons. You took the short course and passed the test with flying colors on your first try.

When Christmas break finally came, you couldn't wait to get the hell out of Hogwarts.

You didn't even take the train like everyone else.

You trudged through the dense and packed snow all the way to Hogsmeade until you were a shivering mess. Once there, you apparated to the burrow.

Obviously, you got there before Ron and Ginny. Molly looked positively shocked to see you, especially in your state, but happy nonetheless.

She hugged you wordlessly and just held on for a long time.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there when your parents..." she started.

"Molly, it's fine. Really. Fred and George did more than enough. Ginny and Ron too."

She held onto your face and ran her fingers over the somewhat, freshly pink scar on your face. It slashed down diagonally from the left side of your forehead and through your eyebrow. It traveled down past the corner of your eye and stopped at the height of your cheekbone.

You wanted to wince away.

It made you feel ugly.

"Dear heavens. What is happening at that school?" she asked. "Ginny and Ron's letters have been so vague."

"Molly, please don't ask."

She nodded and let it go. "Well, Fred and George should be here in a few days. They're only closing the store on Christmas eve and Christmas."

You smiled at her and excused yourself to put your things in Ginny's room.

Soon Ron and Ginny made it, and over the next day or so, Bill and Charlie came too. Then, finally, Fred and George.

They looked so relieved as if they wanted to barrel over everyone to you, but they resisted. So, you did it for them. As you leaped into their arms, you all crashed to the floor. 

Thinking on her feet, Ginny quickly cast a cushioning charm so no one was hurt.

You sat up on the ground and looked at both of them with utter and complete longing. An endless, sorrowfully silent sound emanated between all of you. Both of their eyes instantly flicked to the scar on your face, and your head hung in insecurity.

George lifted your chin up to look at them. "What the fuck happened?" he seethed.

"Umbridge."

"That bloody teacher? She did this and still has a job?" asked Fred.

"Not just teacher anymore. Headmistress..."

"WHAT?" they both spat.

"A lot has happened..." you said as you stood up. You moved over to the couch to get more comfortable, and the twins followed. "Umbridge was refusing to teach us anything useful. No wands in class, even."

"How the bloody hell do you learn Defense Against the Dark Arts without a wand?" asked George.

"New Ministry standards. They wanted to make sure we weren't physically learning defensive spells because practicing them in theory was more than enough. She said that the Ministry believed that we 'need not use magic because the world is safe and will not harm us'."

"That's fucking rich considering this scar," huffed Fred.

"Yeah, and then Harry spoke up about it. When she said there were no dangers in the world, he asked about Voldemort. Of course, her coming from the ministry, she laughed and said that Harry's claims were delusional and dangerous. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hatched a plan to create," 

You dropped your voice off. Everyone else had already went upstairs to give you three space to catch up. "Percy's not here, is he?" you asked. "Or your dad?"

"No, and Percy won't be here at all. He's disowned this whole family," whispered George.

"They hatched a plan to create something we call Dumbledore's army. Call it DA for short. We secretly gathered students to have Harry and myself teach as many advanced Defensive spells as we could. We had to meet in secret for so many obvious reasons. Eventually, her little douchebag squad caught onto something. They sniffed us out for weeks. Took random people both in and out of DA into her office and forced them to drink veritaserum to find out what we were doing and where."

"Blimey," gritted Fred. "What happened then?"

"She got to me. Somehow assumed I was one of the people in charge because I, along with Harry, had been the most outspoken. The most insubordinate. She tried the potion on me, but I fought with all my might against it. When she saw my will was too strong, she 'accidentally', tripped towards me with a small dagger in her hand. I still didn't talk though."

"I'm going to kill this bitch," raged George as he stood up from the couch. You tugged on his arm and pulled him back down.

"I'd rather not see you locked up in Azkaban, thank you very much," you said. "Anyway," you continued. "Cho was interrogated. She's been so traumatized over Cedric. I don't think she's properly grieved. She gave into the serum pretty easily. We were found out, taken to Dumbledore, and he feigned credit over the whole thing. He somehow escaped via his phoenix. So, Dolores took over."

"Did you not receive any of our letters?" asked Fred.

"I never heard from either of you once. I'm guessing my letters didn't go through either?"

They both shook their heads. 

"Sounds right. Umbridge is to blame for that as well."

"We're just glad you're here," whispered Fred.

Fred and George proceeded to fill you in on the success of their store and their newest product. They smiled at you with a gleam that made everything else in the world disappear. 

You knew though, they would be gone in two days, and once you were back at school, it was back to radio silence.

For now, you just lived in this moment. Held it, loved it, adored it. Made it yours fully.

After some time, you turned towards the window and watched the snow fall.

"Can we go to the meadow?" you asked.

"Of course," said Fred.

"Actually," started George sheepishly. "I promised Charlie I'd talk to him about something. Boyfriend problems apparently."

"That old bloke's finally settling down, is he?" teased Fred.

"We can go later," you said. "I don't want to keep you from your family."

"Nonsense. You two go. Have fun. We'll catch up later," promised George.

You and Fred suited up for the cold and headed out the front door and once again down the familiar footpath. It was a bit hard to find if you didn't know where it was, considering it was hidden by snow.

The world around you was blissfully silent. All sound was nullified against the white expanse before you.

Before you even had a chance to enjoy it all, Fred was already bent over and picking up a fistful of snow.

"Oh, no. Don't you dare-" you squealed before he hammered a snowball right onto your face. The glistening crystals instantly started to melt against the heat of your skin which made you just a little bit colder.

He picked up another and tried to throw again, but this time, you were quick and dodged out of the way.

He was somehow perfect at making snowballs at record speed. You couldn't even manage to make one before he already had two in his hands, so you had to surrender to running around and dodging his every move.

Eventually, you found a moment where he was a bit off guard and tackled him into the ground. 

You were quick, but he was quicker. As soon as the two of you landed with a soft thud, he rolled over on top of you, pressing your body further into the snow.

"I'm not going easy on you just because you have battle scars now. In fact, I have a moral obligation to go harder on you because you're clearly so tough."

"Maybe I want you to go _harder_ on me," you winked. Fred was clearly trying to be playful, so he wasn't expecting you to throw something so sensual back.

Fred's jaw hung slack as he tried to process what you just said. 

"Might want to close that before I get any ideas," you whispered while swiping his chin with your finger. Fred immediately closed it into an annoyingly handsome smile.

"Let's see who's mouth will be caught wide open soon enough," he threatened. 

Before you knew it, his hand was at the waistband of your pants and diving in fast.

He touched you in all the right places, and as he expected, your mouth flew open. He didn't even have to say anything. His arrogant smirk said it all.

He wasted no time in pushing his long fingers inside of you and rolling back and forth until you came closer to the edge. He teasingly ran over your clit with his thumb, and as he watched the billowing steam from your warm mouth blow out faster and faster, he stopped.

"Fred," you whined.

"You tackled me. That's not very nice." He slowly pulled out just to push back in just as agonizingly slow. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes," you said tersely.

"Then beg," he whispered.

You smiled up at him, trying to find yet another way to one up him. One that would make him squirm or surrender.

"FRED WEASLEY!" you yelled at the top of your lungs. "PLEASE, I WOULD LIKE TO-" but Fred clamped his free hand over your mouth and chuckled. He let go once he realized you would stop screaming.

"You know I love when you don't hold back, but I'm sure the whole house would still be able to hear you from here."

"Freddie," you cooed. "Please let me cum, or I'll go back to Romania with Charlie, tame a dragon, ride it all the way back to London and have it scorch you."

"Merlin, woman! Dramatic much?"

You just smiled up at him innocently and batted your lids. Fred gave you exactly what you asked for and continued to finger you until you coasted back towards orgasm. The white hot flashes of pleasure warmed every part of your body that was threatening to fall off from the cold.

When you finished, he helped you back up and cast a silent spell. Hot air steamed out of the tip of his wand, and all your clothes started to dry out, as did his.

You walked hand in hand with Fred back to the burrow, and once inside, you both finished off your days falling into a much needed slumber.

You both had hardly slept in months.

For different reasons, but all coming back to the same source.

And now, you were back home. Even if temporarily.

As Christmas came the next day, the burrow was like it used to be. Happy and bright. Ginny and Ron smiled for the first time in months. This term really took a lot out of the three of you. You had hoped that Harry and Hermione were having good enough Christmases that they were feeling the same sense of relief. 

Harry opted to spend the holiday with Remus and Sirius at a safehouse. He couldn't disclose their location for protection reasons. Hermione remained with her parents.

Conversation flowed through the kitchen and dining area. Bill was pacing around nervously, and Charlie was trying to calm him.

"What's with Bill?" you whispered to Ginny. 

"No idea, but Fleur's coming today, so maybe that's why?" Ginny eyed you sorrowfully. 

"Ginny, stop looking at me like that."

"I hate what she did to you," she flared.

"I'd take a thousand scars if it meant I never betrayed you all," you whispered.

"Well, everyone appreciates it. Especially Harry. He's livid. You're the only one she had used physical force with. Can't believe Cho," she scoffed.

"Gin," 

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't her fault. She's been one bad thing from imploding all term. And she was force-fed a _truth serum_."

"Yeah, well you lost more than her, and you still didn't rat us out."

"Ginny, not everyone can shoulder heartache the same way. Her experiences are not lesser than mine just because I went through more," you said.

"I thought you didn't like her, and you're defending her?"

"I don't like her. She tried to come between Cedric and I in ways that caused so many problems with not just him but Fred and George too. But that doesn't mean I can't understand her plight. She really cared for Cedric. I know she did. She took DA seriously. She told me one time that it made her feel more connected to Cedric and that it was like she could prepare herself for avenging him. And I get it, because I feel exactly the same way."

Ginny inhaled deeply. "I suppose you're right."

A soft knock on the front door riled everyone's attention away from whatever they had been doing.

It was Fleur.

Once Fleur settled, the gift giving process commenced. Bill's leg was bouncing up and down the whole time, and Fleur constantly gave him looks of worry.

It was strange to see him like this. He was never one to be so unraveled. He was always so collected and reasonable.

Once all the gifts were given, he shot up out of his seat. 

Everyone's eyes were on him. "Oh, shit," he mumbled. "Okay, okay," he breathed. He finally turned to Fleur who had been sitting on the arm of the chair Bill was in. Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, dark blue, velvet box and got down on one knee.

Molly looked like she was ready to nearly faint, and everyone else shared the same bewildered look.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour, you have bewitched me body and soul."

"Did he just quote _Pride and Prejudice_?" you whispered to George.

"Amateur," he whispered back.

"Five galleons she says no," muttered Fred to George.

"You're on," replied George.

"10 galleons," countered Ginny. 

Fred and George shot their little sister a surprised but amused look and accepted.

"I know we've only been together for seven months, but you, mon amour, make every second the most wonderful time in all of existence. My life and my job are messy, dangerous, and unpredictable, but you are beautiful, safe, and calm. You are the glinted sun on the ocean's horizon after a stormy night. There's no one else I'd rather share my life with. Will you marry me?"

Fleur's eyes never left Bill. She didn't even look at the ring in the box. Her eyes filled with tears as she smiled wider and wider with each of Bill's proclamations. 

"Yes!" she screamed. "Mon dieu, yes!" She flung herself off the chair and into Bill, and they collapsed on the ground. Everyone cheered, and she sobbed softly into his chest.

Fred and Ginny clicked their tongues a little, sore that they lost their bets and made George 20 galleons richer.

Everyone went around and congratulated the couple, and Bill pulled you to the side when he had a moment.

"I can't thank you enough for being there for me when Fleur and I had that fight over the summer. I did everything I could to make her know I cared so much about her. Once I came back from that job, I knew I never wanted to lose her."

"And now you never will," you smiled. "She's yours forever."

"I'm so glad you're part of this family," whispered Bill.

You hugged Bill again, and he kissed the top of your head. When he pulled back, he stopped midway. "I meant to ask about," he said while gesturing to his forehead. 

"Don't ask. I'd rather not relive it. You can ask Ginny or Ron or Fred or George. Just, not me, please."

"Don't worry," he assured. "Just want to make sure you're okay."

You turned to look at Fred and George who were laughing with Ginny. The three of them were tossing a small firework spark between them, shrieking about how increasingly hot it was becoming. Molly was in the background reprimanding them on deaf ears about how they could burn the whole house down.

You turned back to Bill.

"I'm more than okay," you promised.


	35. The Final Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize real quick because I'm about to do a major time jump, and we're hitting the climax of the story. Shit's going to hit the fan. I've had to combine a lot of events. I pretty much mushed HBP and DH into one. If I didn't I'd have to do another year long time jump, or a years worth of filler chapters, and I'm not really interested in that. It's not quite over yet, but we're getting there. I'm in Spain, but the s is silent. I have never cried more writing something. Love you all so much.

_One year later..._

You were halfway through your last year at Hogwarts, and it was somehow worse than the year before with Umbridge. After she got what was coming to her, Dumbledore still didn't return. Neither did Harry, Ron, or Hermione.

Harry couldn't explain much, but they were all out on a mission. Something to help defeat Voldemort, he said. 

You trusted him.

You had to.

Times were dark and bleak. Even though you spent the summer again with Fred and George, it was somehow not good enough to shake the unyielding darkness that clouded the world.

More muggles were disappearing.

More Death Eater sightings were happening.

The Ministry still turning a blind eye.

And something that scared you a lot was Draco becoming more and more unhinged. He was tired all the time. His eyes were sunken in, and he was so thin to the point where most of his clothes hung heavy.

You tried to corner him when you could, but it was almost impossible with the new security around Hogwarts.

In Dumbledore's absence, Professor Snape had taken over. He hired new teachers that you knew were Death Eaters.

Amycus and Alecto Carrow were the scariest of them all. They were in charge of disciplinary measures. Their preferred method was the Cruciatus curse, or forcing you to perform it on first years.

One evening, Ginny sulked into the Room of Requirement and plopped onto your bed with you.

She lazily held up a small, folded note for you to take.

"What's this?" you asked.

"It's from Malfoy. He cornered me, pretended to be punishing me for something and used it as a way to get me away from prying eyes." Her tone was faint to not attract attention from anyone else in the room.

With everything going on, you and Ginny worked together with Neville and Luna to transform the Room of Requirement into a safe space for former members of DA. Your ranks grew more and more, causing the room to grow bigger everyday. 

You continued to give lessons when you could, and Ginny helped as well in Harry's absence.

You took the note from her and unfolded it.

_Prefects bathroom._ _7 pm._

_Password is...pureblood._

_D.M._

You checked your watch. It was 6:45. If you were going to make it, you had to leave now. You scrambled out of bed and slid on some shoes to meet Draco.

"Hey, aren't you on kitchen duty tonight?" asked Ginny.

"I know, I'm sorry. But maybe I can get some answers or some insight. This could be really important. Have Dean switch with me, and I'll take his shift tomorrow."

Ginny groaned but accepted, and you left.

You stealthily flurried down the corridors until you came to the familiar gargoyle statue guarding the bathroom. 

"...Pureblood," you gritted. The statue bowed and swept aside for you to enter.

Fucking Snape. The nerve of him changing the password to _that_.

You were a few minutes early, but so was Draco. He was standing there adorned in a fully black suit and tie, tapping his foot impatiently.

He looked so battered.

You wanted to reach out and comfort him. You took a few steps towards him to try and do so, but he recoiled, and his face colored with misery.

"You need to get out of Hogwarts. Now," he said.

"What? Why?" You folded your arms across your chest in annoyance. "I'm not leaving my friends."

"I know you're all set up in the Room of Requirement, and I know that you're set up there with the secret passage way to Hogs Head Inn. Take it. Take all of them and get out."

"What? Draco, you're not making any sense. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you."

"What is with you? You and Blaise both, actually, have been so weird the last year."

Draco's lips pressed together as if he was trying to stop words from crashing out of his mouth. He sighed deeply and stared at you for a long time. "Remember how I was sick this summer?"

"Yeah...Spattergroit, right?"

"After my father failed to get the prophecy last year, our family has spiraled in shame. Not that I've cared, but obviously, my father did. Voldemort too. They intended on using me as a pawn for the next step of Voldemort's plan. It's happening tonight."

"Draco...What did you do...?"

" _I_ didn't do anything. Since I was sick all summer, I missed out on being...initiated," he said coarsely. 

"In-initiated?" you asked incredulously.

"Don't make me say it. I know you know."

As a Death Eater, you said silently. "If you're not one, then how do you know what's happening?"

"Voldemort decided to go a different direction. A less obvious one."

"Blaise..." you breathed. "No, no Blaise wouldn't do anything like that," you gritted.

"He doesn't have a choice...I've tried to stop him, but it's his mission or his life," he explained.

Your head was swarming. You knew something had been brewing on the horizon. You just didn't realize how soon it'd come.

"Draco, tell me exactly what's happening tonight. I'm not leaving. I can't. If there's a war coming, I have to fight."

Draco's jaw clenched, and he studied you further. Realizing that your constancy would not waver, he relented. "He's been tasked with leading Death Eaters into the castle tonight. And to kill Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is gone..."

"We have intel that he and the others are returning tonight. Snape's already alerted the Order."

"Snape? The same fuck face who changed the password to this bathroom to _pureblood_? The same one who appointed other Death Eaters as faculty at this school?"

"Please," he croaked. He whispered your name so softly that you almost didn't hear it. His voice cracked as his eyes started to well. You had never seen him so vulnerable and defenseless. "Just leave. Go back to London with Fred and George. Take the others out of here. Go live a long, full life."

"How can I live when others are left here helpless? How could I ever live if our side failed to stop Voldemort, and we're plunged into a new era of darkness and destruction?"

"How can you live if you die?!" he shouted.

"Then I die, Draco, but I'm not going to flee like a fucking coward!" You watched his face twist into guilt. "Oh my god. You're leaving, aren't you? You're fucking leaving. I thought you were turning over a new leaf."

"I can't turn over a new leaf if I'm killed. Tonight, the depths of my betrayal against Voldemort will be revealed. If he or one of his Death Eaters don't kill me, my father certainly will."

You rushed to his side and grabbed his face. "Draco, listen to me. I won't let that happen, but please, do not run. We need you here."

"No one would even miss me," he said softly. 

"That's not true. And if you truly want to turn over that leaf, this is the fastest way to show everyone you're serious. Stay. Please."

Draco inhaled shakily and wrung his hands together. His fingers shook, and he failed to steady himself. 

You had wondered if anyone in his life had ever asked him to stay. Or told him that he was needed or wanted. You clasped his hands and and helped him breathe.

"I won't leave," he whispered.

"When's the attack happening?"

"Midnight, I believe."

"Then, let's go." You tugged on Draco's hand and led him out of the bathroom back to the Room of Requirement. You hesitated on bringing him in, wondering what everyone would think and say.

They had no reason to trust him.

But they had to.

Everyone's eyes locked on you, and Draco retreated behind you for safety.

"The bloody hell are you doing bringing this traitorous git here?" fumed Ginny. She closed the gap between her and Draco, drawing her wand furiously. Her fiery hair whipped around her in a whirlwind of anger.

You spread your arms out and prevented her from stepping any closer to Draco. Everyone's eyes locked on you, filled with hurt and betrayal. You steeled yourself in trying to explain. "Draco warned me about an attack happening in just a few hours. We need to prepare ourselves. Warn other Professors we know are on our side. Set up defenses. Get people out who don't want to or are incapable of fighting."

"Snape alerted the Order already. They're on the way," added Draco.

Half the room didn't budge, but the other half faltered. "I believe you," said Luna. "Tell us what we need to do."

Dean eyed Luna for a moment before agreeing, and of course Seamus chimed in too. Soon, a chorus of concession rang out, and Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled. "I trust you," she said. "Lead us into battle, my valiant friend."

You started to assign orders to everyone, sending Neville and Luna to alert Professor McGonagall to get her in on a plan.

Midnight approached faster and faster. You, Ginny, and Draco stalked the halls to warn students back into their common rooms and look out for anything amiss. The three of you made your way to the castle's front doors when they burst open with all of the order.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Madeye Moody (the real one), Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Fred and George.

You raced into Fred and George's arms, thrilled to see them, but an overwhelming sense of dread washed over you. You blinked back tears.

Now was not the time to let your emotions overcome you and cloud your judgment.

"Let's try not to add any more scars to that pretty face tonight, yeah?" said Fred while holding onto your chin. 

"Let's not add any to you at all, yeah?" you smiled.

George was eyeing Draco with a boiling rage. "What's he doing here?"

"Stand down," boomed Kingsley. "He's with us."

"Oh, because _Snape_ ensured it?" spat George.

"We don't have time for these petty squabbles lads. Let's go," added Madeye.

Just as he finished breaking up the tension, Professor McGonagall was bustling down the corridor with purpose. Her face carried the weight of her emotions. The heartache and trauma.

"It's done. Dumbledore is dead. We couldn't stop it. The Death Eaters are trying to flee out through here, the courtyard, and the training grounds. I have people at both areas already, but I need a few more here to split off and help them," she explained as coolly as she could.

Her hands trembled.

The great Minerva McGonagall was quivering.

Bill, Fleur, and Sirius split off to the courtyard, and Molly and Arthur went off to the training grounds. 

Everyone stood their ground at the entrance hall, waiting for something to happen.

Too many seconds ticked by that you started to grow worried.

Suddenly, the world around you was cloaked in blackness. You couldn't see more than an inch in front of you. You tried to cast _Lumos,_ but it failed to penetrate the fierce magic. Everyone was bumping into each other, shouting out to try and figure out where everyone was.

When the powder faded, everyone from the Order was still standing.

Whoever was the culprit was long gone.

You suspected it might have been Blaise. If he led Death Eaters in, surely, he was leading Death Eaters out.

"Was that-" asked Fred.

"Our own Peruvian instant darkness powder...yeah," confirmed George.

"I'll go out to the training grounds and check on everyone there," you offered. 

"I'll head to the courtyard and do the same," added George.

You both split off immediately and went on with your missions, praying to something, anything, that everyone was alright. The report given to you by the training grounds team was the same as what you had experienced. Black smoke filling every inch of air around them. Death Eaters must have slipped by there too.

You wondered if the story was the same for the courtyard, and when you met back up with George at the Great Hall, you found it was.

McGonagall also came back from a sweeping round of the castle and reported it seemed all the Death Eaters fled.

Harry was back too with Ron and Hermione.

Harry looked disheveled. Apparently, he was on the Astronomy Tower with Dumbledore when it happened. Dumbledore petrified him and hid him under Harry's invisibility cloak to prevent him from intervening.

"I can't believe-Blaise, I mean-" you suttered.

"He didn't do it. Snape did. And Blaise, he looked like he was lowering his wand when Snape stepped in," said Harry.

"How have things gone from bad to most fucked up ever in such a short time?" you asked.

"It doesn't matter now," said Harry. "We have to finish this. Look, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and myself have been spending the last six months hunting something called Horcruxes. It's something Voldemort has been using to keep himself immortal. We've destroyed all but two, so I think he'll come here soon. One is the snake, and the other has something to do with Ravenclaw."

"You should find Luna. She'd be your best bet at figuring that out," you suggested.

Harry thanked you and left.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout began to clear all the tables in the Great Hall and set up up a triage there. The hospital wing would be too small for the amount of potential injuries.

Eventually, more and more students who caught wind of what happened started to flood into the Great Hall, ready and willing to fight. You watched McGonagall lead and navigate the whole situation with grace and grit.

No matter how scared you were, it filled you with a newfound determination to see how inclined everyone was to give their all to protect their home and each other.

"You okay, darling?" asked George. You jumped a little at the sound of his voice. You were completely spacing out of the moment and hadn't seen him approach.

"Terrified, if I'm honest."

"You're going to kick so much ass," he laughed weakly.

"It's okay to be scared too, George."

"I don't feel scared of anything when I'm with you." He kissed your forehead, and you pulled him down for a lingering kiss. One that absolved you of any hesitation. One that fueled you with the need to do right by everyone. 

To win this.

To avenge your parents.

To avenge Cedric.

And everyone other bloody person who'd lost their lives in the pursuit of stopping Voldemort.

About an hour after McGonagall had everyone off at different parts of the castles casting protective charms around it, Neville came sprinting into the Great Hall.

"They're here," he panted.

Normally, Neville looked scared out of his mind, but it was all replaced with a fierce power and conviction. He too lost a lot at the hands of The Dark Lord. Everyone raced out of the hall and out of the castle doors to witness a sea of Death Eaters, easily by the hundreds, swarmed together in a thick pool of black.

Everyone retreated back to the safety of the stone walls of Hogwarts.

McGonagall enchanted dozens of giant statues littered through the halls to come to life and protect the school. 

Fred and George searched for you in a frenzied fashion as the crowd around you grew more chaotic and disturbed. 

The battle was neigh.

Emotions were on edge.

When you finally met back with them, you told them about the secret passage way from Hogsmeade into the castle.

"We should place some people there and make sure no one comes in. We can also direct students out through there if they choose to leave," you explained.

They agreed with you and followed you to the Room of Requirement.

The hall was eerily silent and empty.

Just you three, Dean, Seamus, and Bill.

Everyone paced impatiently. 

You could hear the echoes of screams permeating through the castle walls. Their hallowed voices would haunt you forever. Dean was growing impatient.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing," he grumbled.

"We're not doing nothing," you fired back. "You know just as well as I do that this whole area is vulnerable. If anyone comes through here and catches anyone off guard, it could throw a huge wrench in all of our defenses."

Suddenly, a door started to appear in front of you on the wall. Someone was inside the Room of Requirement, and it looked like they were leaving.

A small band of Death Eaters kicked down the door and immediately started firing curses. Everyone ran off in different directions to dupe the band of dark wizards. Sparks of green and blue lights shot around, as well as the bright, white, aura of counter spells.

Somewhere from behind you, you heard a blood curdling snarl just before the sound of tearing flesh. An agonized yell shot out of the victim.

Bill.

Being pulverized by Fenrir Greyback.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" you shouted at the hideous beast of a half man. Fenrir froze, and Bill used the last of his strength to push Fenrir off of him. Half of Bill's face was slashed open.

You rushed to his side, and your hands wobbled over his head, unsure of how to help. 

"I don't know any spells for major healing," you panicked. 

Bill just chuckled. His teeth were stained with blood, and yet he still looked so cool. "Hey," he wheezed. "We're sorta matching now." He pointed a shaky finger at your own scar, and you grabbed onto his hand.

"Let's get you to the Great Hall."

Fred and George were still battling two Death Eaters, but soon enough, they managed to finish one off. Dean and Seamus had taken care of the other two and rushed over to you. 

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"Greyback. He needs to see Pomfrey NOW."

"We'll take him," said Seamus. He bent down and lifted one of Bill's arms across his shoulder, and Dean mirrored this on Bill's other side. Together, they hobbled down the corridor that was now dusty, crumbling, and cracking from all the fighting.

Fred and George had quickly finished off the last Death Eater in the area before running over to you.

"Bill, what happened to Bill?" asked Fred breathlessly.

"Greyback attacked him. Just a deep facial slash. I don't think he'll be wolfing out. If he survives the blood loss, he'll have a killer scar."

"We should go see him," said George.

Fred agreed but then backpedaled when he saw you studying the doorway. "What is it?"

"I was right. They came through. You, go see your brother. But I can't leave this post."

"Then we're staying too," said George. "Bill's tough. He'll pull through."

A moment later, another tall, red headed boy came sprinting down the halls. He was lanky and awkward looking. As he got closer, you realized it was Percy.

Before Percy could even say anything, George wound up his fist and punched Percy in the nose with a sickening crack.

"George!" you yelled.

"He spent months making mum cry and fret because he wanted be a little bitch. Slaving his life and his mind away to the Ministry. Saying horrible things about his own fucking family because he didn't believe Voldemort was back. Well, Percy, do you fucking believe it now? Bill's sat up in triage because he was attacked by Fenrir." 

George was towering over his hunched down brother whose nose was bleeding profusely.

You stepped in between them to stop George. "I get it. He's a git. But he's here, so he must be here for a reason."

"I am!" squeaked Percy. "Please, just let me explain," he winced.

"Fred, take George away for a minute. Get him to cool off," you ordered.

Fred did as you told, and you turned to Percy. " _Episkey_ ," you chanted while pointing your wand at his face to reset his nose. "You better have a good bloody reason for returning."

"I do," he breathed.

" _Tergeo_ ," you chanted. The blood on his face instantly evaporated, leaving Percy with a fixed and clean face.

"What I did was wrong, yes. I can never be forgiven for how I treated my family. The Minister, he-he manipulated me in ways I couldn't see or understand. I know it's no excuse, but I am here now to make things right."

Percy's blue eyes pierced right into yours, and you could feel the sincerity in his words.

After a few more moments of listening to his story, Fred and George finally came back. Percy looked between his two brothers. "I'd die for both of you right now if it meant I made up for even a crumb of what I did to you all. You're my family now and for-"

The ground beneath you started to shake, and the walls rumbled loudly.

Coming around the corner was a fleet of Death Eaters. Almost two dozen. Too many to take on. 

You pointed your wall at the ceiling above the incoming group and chanted, " _Bombarda Maxima!_ "

The ceiling exploded into large chunks and fell onto the group of Death Eaters. The night sky was exposed, and for a moment, seeing all the stars almost took you out of reality. With so much destruction and death around every corner, you were instantly sent back to that cool summer night when Fred and George took you out to the meadow.

Where it all began.

And as much as you wanted to set yourself back in that moment, you knew you couldn't.

Percy was rambling on about how quick witted you were and asked if you weren't sure you were a Ravenclaw. Fred went on to say that your deep passion and care for others is what saved you all, and that's what made you a good Hufflepuff.

You smiled warmly at them, happy to see Fred trying to bridge the gap between he and his brother.

But the moment didn't last long. Other parts of the ceiling were now starting to fall, and the entire structural integrity was compromised.

"Run!" yelled George. 

The four of you sprinted down the corridor, but Fred and George were so much further ahead of you and Percy. Percy ran clumsily, as if he had never run in his life. Your legs were just too short to match Fred and George's pace. 

The crumbling texture was getting closer and closer, and Fred and George stopped in their tracks to wait for you.

The left turn to the next hall was so close. That's where they were waiting for you. George turned back and tried to pull Percy along, and Fred did the same for you.

But it wasn't enough, and it would be too late.

Percy shoved George out of his arms with all his might before being crushed by the rubble, and seeing that fate for him, you pushed Fred out of your grip as well.

You couldn't be responsible for taking Fred down with you.

You couldn't be responsible for separating Fred and George.

Fred tumbled back harshly onto his ass, and George went to help him up.

They looked back to see if you had made it only to find you face down on the ground with half your body trapped beneath tons of stone debris.

You couldn't breathe, but at the same time, it felt like you were truly inhaling for the first time in your life. You smiled through the iron taste in your mouth and felt the dribbles of blood flowing down your chin.

Fred and George looked horrified. They scrambled to their feet to your side.

"Okay, okay, we just have to levitate these pieces off of her and get her to Madam Pomfrey," cried Fred.

"Yeah, if we start here and just-"

"Stop," you croaked.

Their cheeks were stained with tears that wouldn't stop flowing. Their whole faces quivered.

"Even if you manage to get all this rubbish off me, which would take-" you coughed. "Take forever, my entire lower half is crushed. There's no magic or potion in the world that could save me. If you could even get me down seven flights of stairs in time."

"No, no there has to be a way," laughed Fred in shock. "This isn't how this ends. You-you can't die. You, the woman always putting others before her? What kind of a cruel world is that? You-I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"I don't want you to ever feel guilty for that," you smiled weakly. "I'd do it a thousand times over."

They each grabbed one of your hands and held tightly. Held on as if doing so would somehow make you stay.

"You can't die," whispered George. "Come back to us."

"I'll always be with you," you mumbled.

"Does it hurt?" asked Fred.

"I can't feel anything really," you assured. "Do me a favor?"

"No, stop that," shouted George. "It's fine. We're going to fix this, right?" He looked at his brother pleadingly, but Fred understood that you were right. "RIGHT?" he continued.

"Tell everyone how much I love them and that I'm sorry," you wheezed.

Fred nodded furiously, his eyes clenched shut to try and stop more tears, but it was futile.

"I love you," you breathed softly.

Your head finally fell to the ground as you took your last breath.

Fred and George remained glued to your side for hours. The entire battle waged on before anyone even came up that way. It was almost impossible for them to let go of your hands, but Ron and Ginny eventually coaxed them away.

And now, all there was would be what would come next.


	36. Fred Weasley

_Hi, princess._

_I remembered the letters. I told everyone, and we're all writing you one. I'm not sure really what to say. What do you say to a dead girl you were in love with? One who saved your life? I should say thank you, right? But how can I? And then there's the other side of the guilt. When I think about how it should have been me, I am so grateful that it's not. George is an absolute mess, but I cannot imagine how he would be feeling if it was me instead. Because I know that if it was him, I wouldn't want to live anymore without my other half. I love you now and forever, but George is my soulmate. And not in that weird lovey, romantic way. I mean in the way that our souls are so interlocked that I know I cannot possibly ever be without him. So, in saving me, you saved him too._

_We've commissioned an artist to paint a magical portrait of you that we're going to hang in the shop office. It obviously will never be like the real thing, but we'll know that in one way, at least, you'll always be watching over us. Through everything, you never gave up on me. Always believed in me. Believed I was worth loving. I wish more than ever that we could have just fled. Us three to that remote mountainside George talked about. Some cabin in the woods. Glittering snow fall and cozy nights by the fire. George makes you tea, I make you breakfast._

_Sometimes, if I close my eyes, I still feel your soft hands traveling along my body. It's probably impossible, but I like to imagine that it's you really there, trying to assure me that I'll be okay._

_And one day, I know I will be._

_Because as angry as I was for so long, I know you're with Cedric again. Your mum, your dad. With Remus and Tonks. Even Percy isn't half bad when he's not being a git. Tell Cedric to treat you right, or I'm going back to Romania with Charlie, taming a dragon, riding it all the way back to London, having it scorch myself to death, and meeting him in the afterlife to give him a swift kick in the nuts._

_Forgive the tear stained page. I hope it will dry by the time I place this in your grave._

_I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Freddie bear._


	37. George Weasley

_My darling, my light,_

_How do I find a way to describe you? To send you off knowing how much I truly love you? I'll start here:_

_Your heart was always like a flashlight and a compass all at once. You were always guiding me and pointing me in directions I didn't know I needed or even existed. You were such a fierce and loyal spirit. Your absence leaves a void in the world too large to quantify. You will always haunt my what-ifs, but I welcome it. I welcome your presence in any and every way you will grace me. I am a broken man that you are gone, but you saved my better half. I can see you in the faces of our friends and my family, and that gives me a little comfort._

_Fred and I promise to dance badly at old jazz records, and the gang promises to go bowling every year. I even looked up recipes for burritos. Fred and I already planned to build a fort every Saturday night after work and eat burritos in them. I miss you in intangible ways. In ways I cannot formulate into words. I'll whisper it every night into the empty space of my bed, "Come back to me."_

_I know you never will._

_But I will never stop saying it._

_George_


	38. Draco Malfoy

_Sweetheart,_

_Why'd it have to be this way?_

_I'm not even sure why I'm writing. Ginny told me about this idea they were all doing. I felt inclined to write. I'm grateful she trusted your judgment enough to let me in on this plan. I know we have never been the closest. I know I have caused great harm and hurt to you and your friends in the past. When I opened up to you about wanting to become a new and better man, you did not mock me. You did not laugh. You just held my gaze and forced me to see how you saw the sincerity in my words. No one had ever done that for me. I never thought anyone would._

_You had a special soul. A special heart. One that has changed me irrevocably. One that has shown me that people are worthy of love and change and forgiveness. Until the very end, you were fiercely loving someone. Demandingly caring about someone._

_I will try to be this way going forward to honor your spirit. It is the very least I can do for believing in me. For trusting me. For needing me._

_Affectionately,_

_D.M._


	39. Bill Weasley

_Hi, gorgeous,_

_In all my life, I never met anyone who could match Fred and George in any way. No one was ever good enough for either of them, in my eyes. The way they look at the world with such glimmer and fullness. I was eternally worried they'd meet someone who'd dull down their shine. But you, my god, you. You somehow made them shine brighter. Which never seemed possible considering they are like the sun._

_Despite our scandalous encounters, I grew to eventually see you like a sister. You were always part of the family, and you always will be. Charlie sends his regards. He can't write a letter because he's being shipped off to Hungary to track down a rare breed of dragons. He beamed when he heard about this idea. Said it was beautiful and thoughtful just like you, even if you got it elsewhere first._

_Wherever you are, please look down on Fred and George. I know I need not ask, but I ask anyway. They are hallow and empty. I know someday they will move on and become whole again, but they need you. In anyway you can give them. I will do what I can for them here, but I need my scar twin to help look after my brother twins._

_The scar is gnarly, by the way. Fleur says I'm more handsome now for it because of my bravery. She's so cute. She misses you too. She thanks you for accepting her and welcoming her. She never told anyone, but Cedric's death was traumatic for her too. They weren't the closest, but they shared a commonality, and she didn't have anyone to confide in after his death._

_The world is much less bright without you in it, but I know the way you have touched us all means that your light is not really gone._

_Always,_

_Bill_

_P.S. Mum couldn't find the strength to write. She breaks down in sobs each time she tries. She thanks you for always taking good care of Fred and George. She feels the same as I do._


	40. Ron Weasley

_Hey, you,_

_I remember first year, I was shocked I was sorted in Gryffindor. Well, not too shocked considering the entire family had always been Gryffindor. But I never felt like it was where I was meant to be sorted. Always thought I might end up in a quiet house like Hufflepuff._

_When you took charge at that start of school party and helped me fend off Celeste, I knew something immediately. You, a Hufflepuff, exhibited Hufflepuff qualities in that moment. You cared about what was happening to me and wanted to help, but you also showed something else: Gryffindor qualities through your boldness._

_I knew then and there that people exist in multitudes. People are obsessed with sorting people into neat little boxes, but that's not how we are. I'm hot headed and emotional. I waver in my friendships sometimes due to my own insecurities. But I would never abandon any of them. I am complicated and messy, and that always scared me._

_But you, you embraced those things about you. You embraced every part of you. The good, the bad, the ugly, the embarrassing, the generous. Everything in between._

_Thank you, always, for being your truest self. You have inspired me greatly._

_Ronald B. Weasley_


	41. Ginny Weasley

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry this letter will be brief. My hands haven't stopped shaking for days. Harry almost always has to force me to eat. I have never known a fiercer friend. One who exudes so much confidence, tenacity, and honesty._

_None of this feels real._

_You spent so much of your life advocating for seeing the good in others. For being yourself through and through. I never told you how much I admired that. I wish I had said it more._

_Why didn't I say it more?_

_Did you know? Did you ever know how much I looked up to you?_

_Wherever you are, I hope you're safe. Most of all, I hope you're happy. You put everyone else before you all the time. You deserve happiness more than anything. I wish you didn't have to go, but thank you. Thank you for saving my brother. I know your light will carry on through him and George. I know I will look for it in them every day of forever._

_Ginevra M. Weasley_


	42. Hermione Granger

_Hi, darling,_

_Remember when I wrote you that one Christmas about Malfoy? I said something about how I wanted to take more chances and love harder and more earnestly like you do? I never thought that you doing those things would lead to this...but I cannot think of a more beautiful thing. You sacrificed yourself for another. There's nothing nobler than that. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but obviously, it is._

_Thank you for all the times you pushed me out of my comfort zone. The times you lulled be back into it when you could tell I just wasn't quite ready. If it wasn't for you, it might have taken me and Ron ages to finally drag up the courage to just be together._

_And because of that, I found the love of my life._

_I get how you felt now, with Fred and George. If they made you feel even half of what I feel for Ron, I get it. I know that whatever comes next for you, you will tackle it with a determination so fierce that nothing will get in your way. Maybe there's nothing next. Scientists tend to believe we just dissolve in the ground into nothingness._

_But I know one thing._

_If there really is nothingness after, I know that you would be the first one to break down that barrier and start something new. I will go out into the world and continuously try to break down barriers in your honor. I keep your fierce soul with me in my heart, now and always._

_Hermione J. Granger_


	43. Harry Potter

_How do I even start something like this?_

_You  
_ _James Potter  
_ _Lily Potter  
Remus Lupin  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Albus Dumbledore  
Severus Snape  
Cedric Diggory  
Percy Weasley_

_This is a short and exhaustive list of people who lost their lives in the battle of good. I have known death since I was a baby. I have known loss and fear. I have watched countless people die to protect me and what I meant to this war. It doesn't seem fair that so many people, hundreds beyond just this small list, died for this cause when I could have just given myself over._

_Ginny tells me not to think like that. Tells me you'd smack me upside the head with a rolled up Quibbler. I know she's right. I can feel your ghost doing it now._

_I know in my deepest heart that if I did just give myself up that nothing would have been fixed. Even more people would have lost their lives. I just hope that you can forgive me. It feels like my fault no matter which way I turn it._

_I could have never won this battle without your echoing words about opening up to people. Holding on tighter to the ones I love. Your devout loyalty to those you cared about allowed me to drive forward with a new sense of resilience and calm that swept me through the darkness. I hope wherever you are that it's bright. Eternally bright and warm._

_If you're there though, I know it will be._

_Always,_

_Harry Potter_


	44. What Comes Next

You blinked furiously as the sun pierced through the window of the room. Your eyes finally adjusted to the light, and you bolted up in bed. You felt around at your legs, whole and in tact.

You threw the heavy quilt off you in a storm, and you realized something. 

You were in your childhood home.

There were the boyband posters plastered all over your walls. Your three lava lamps.

But something was different.

The quilt on your bed was the one George always slept with at home at the burrow. The shirt on your back was one of Fred's old practice shirts. 

You smelled them both. Their scents invaded your nostrils.

Fred, who smelled a bit like pine, earth, and cinnamon.

George, who smelled a bit like apple pie, honey, and freshly cut grass.

Was it all a dream?

The battle, your death, your sacrifice, everything?

You bolted down the stairs of your London home and expected it either to be empty or that those radiant and identical smiles would greet you.

But neither were true.

Sitting around the kitchen table was your mom, your dad, and...

Cedric.

The three of them stopped talking and laughing about whatever they were, and their faces colored with heavy grief.

"No," whispered Cedric. He sprang up from his chair and bounded towards you. He pulled you in for a deep and long hug. "You're here. You're really here. You shouldn't be here."

"Um, where's here?" you asked nervously.

"We're not sure what to call it. Heaven, afterlife. Whatever you want to call it, I guess," he explained.

You looked over at your mom and dad with immense guilt and started to cry. You sank to the floor, and they moved in to hold you. "I'm so sorry I let you two go," you sobbed.

"Honey, honey," shushed your mom. She stroked your hair until you were soothed a bit. "You made the right choice."

"We know it was hard pumpkin, but it was brave," added your father.

Your parents held you with all the love in the world, much like Fred and George once had.

They helped you off the ground and offered to make you some tea, but you declined. The thought of tea left an acrid taste in your mouth. It would never taste as good as a cup George would make you.

You explained to everyone what happened. How you died.

"Didn't you used to always joke about those two being the death of you?" teased Cedric.

"Well, if I'd known that it'd really happen," you laughed. "Honestly, if I had known, I wouldn't have changed anything. I don't think I could ever be with one without the other. And I know those two could never be without the other either."

"They were bloody lucky to have you," said Cedric.

"No. I was the lucky one. They colored my world in ways I didn't know was possible. Even all the fights and the heartache. I'd choose it all again."

Everyone sat around for a while and tried to make small talk, but there was too much burning in your mind. "So, have you all been here the entire time? Since..."

"Since we died?" laughed your dad.

"Yeah."

"We have. Again, we're not really sure where here is. Sometimes we can watch glimpses of people who are still alive. Sometimes we can visit other people we know who are dead," explained your mom.

"I think it's like, we each have our own personal version of the afterlife," said Cedric. "And we're all off in those little corners, but sometimes, it all blurs together."

You smiled at them and were grateful they were here, even if they deserved to be there. Alive.

"I told you," smirked Cedric. "I'm not going anywhere. Now, wanna go play some quidditch? I imagine you're rusty by now."

"Me? Rusty?" you scoffed while standing up. "Please. You've been dead longer than I have! I could kick your arse with my eyes closed."

"Now this I gotta see," said your dad.

Everyone laughed as you all walked out the door, ready to explore whatever this great beyond was and could be. As much as your heart broke to not see Fred and George again, you knew that it would always be repaired from gaining all the somethings you had lost along the way. You knew that Fred and George had each other. You knew that they would always be able to pull through so long as they did. And as time moved forward, however it did in this dimension, you slowly watched the smiles of Fred and George return to full robustness and clarity. You watched their business boom as they opened up a store in Hogsmeade and soon one in America. You watched their hearts heal, and in turn, yours healed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, ARE YOU ALL STILL CRYING BECAUSE I AM. This is *technically* the end. I'm sorry this very last chapter was so short, but I didn't feel the need to drag out this idea of the afterlife. I think in reality, the thought of it all still being vague and mysterious really attracts me, and that's sort of what I was going for. I'm so sorry for breaking your hearts. If it makes you feel any better, mine is shattered as well. So many people kept asking me not to killed Fred or George, and that was NEVER the plan. I never could. I am one of those people who lowkey refuse to acknowledge the canon that is Fred Weasley's death. So, if you'd like to ignore the canon that you died to protect him, you certainly can when you read my coming bonus chapter. I am writing an alternate ending chapter. Yes. An alternate ending where you don't die, Fred doesn't die, George doesn't die. In case you're questioning why I didn't just make that the actual ending, it's because I don't always believe in happy endings. Fanfiction can be an escape from reality, yes. But I'm not interested in those stories. I'm interested in raw and gutting stories that also put you back together again. And I hope that this is something this story did for you all. That in the end, as broken as you may feel, you are simultaneously put back together by the love and adoration we got to feel from out favorite big cock twins.
> 
> I am also going to be writing a bonus chapter to show what an orgy scene with Bill, Fleur, Fred, and George would have looked like. If you would like a chapter expanding more on your time with your parents and Cedric and maybe other dead characters, let me know! I'm happy to write it.
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this insane journey. I think eventually I will write another Fred and George story where it's 100000% bliss all the time. No one dies and nothing hurts. But for now, be on the lookout for my Charlie Weasley story coming next, and after that, my WLW Ginny Weasley story.
> 
> I love you, I love you, I love you,
> 
> Kat


	45. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is your happy ending. :) I love you all so much, it's unreal. Thank you again, endlessly, for all the support. I got this out as soon as I could as an apology for hurting all of you. The start will pick up towards the end of The Final Goodbye, just before your death.

You smiled warmly at them, happy to see Fred trying to bridge the gap between he and his brother.

But the moment didn't last long. Other parts of the ceiling were now starting to fall, and the entire structural integrity was compromised.

"Run!" yelled George.

The four of you sprinted down the corridor, but Fred and George were so much further ahead of you and Percy. Percy ran clumsily, as if he had never run in his life. Your legs were just too short to match Fred and George's pace.

The crumbling texture was getting closer and closer, and Fred and George stopped in their tracks to wait for you.

The left turn to the next hall was so close. That's where they were waiting for you. George turned back and tried to pull Percy along, and Fred did the same for you.

But it wasn't enough, and it would be too late.

Percy shoved George out of his arms with all his might before being crushed by the rubble, and seeing that fate for him, Fred pulled on your arm with all his might until you both narrowly escaped being crushed as well.

A deep, radiating pain shot through your shoulder and down your arm.

"FUCK," you cried out. You hunched over and tried to grip your shoulder, but the slightest of touch pained you too much. You couldn't catch your breath from all the adrenaline, and the pain shot into your chest as you kept breathing unevenly. "I think it's dislocated," you wheezed.

"Easy fix," said George. He wasn't looking at either of you though. His gaze combed over the rubble. "Um, I reset Fred's dislocated shoulder once after a quidditch match," he whispered.

Seeing George's agonized expression pained you more than your shoulder. You hobbled over to him and placed your good hand on his arm. "George," you whispered.

"I can't believe how I treated him...He-he-he," he started to hyperventilate. 

"Hey, hey. Look at me," you directed. "Breathe with me."

George took in steadying breaths with your lead.

"George, it's okay. This is not your fault."

"I-He-He came back to apologize. To make things right, and I let my personal vendetta overshadow that. He-he said he'd die for us." George's voice was cracking with every word. Fred came over and instantly pulled his brother into a tight embrace.

"Percy loved you," whispered Fred in his ear. "He loved you so much. I know you were hurt, but Percy forgave you for that."

George nodded but held onto Fred tighter. His hands gripped at the back of Fred's shirt as he cried like he might float away from reality.

As much pain as you were in, you let them have this moment.

Finally, they pulled away, and Fred offered to carry you down to the Great Hall. He dipped down to carry you bridal style, and you groaned out as each little movement caused more pain.

"You alright, love?" he asked.

"Fine. Just get me downstairs," you hissed.

"Wait, I said I could do it," said George.

"No!" both you and Fred squeaked.

"Better to do it now than you be in pain all seven flights down," said George.

"Brother, you're in a really bad headspace right now. Just focus on yourself," said Fred. "Besides. She's tough," he winked down at you.

When you were finally down in the triage area, Madam Pomfrey reset your shoulder with a bit of magic. The crack and pop of it being reset made you a little nauseous, but you pushed through. A bead of sweat formed on your forehead, and you felt incredibly tired now that all the excitement left your body.

You could feel your eyelids drooping as you tried to fight off sleep. "Where-what can I-" You wanted nothing more than to get back in the fight, but Fred shushed you. 

"Love, relax. Get some rest. You just took out dozens of bloody Death Eaters with one spell. You can rest."

You nodded your head, but you were scared of them leaving you.

Scared that you'd wake up in this cot and Fred and George wouldn't be there. That'd you'd wake up into a nightmare.

"Please-" you started, but Fred cut you off again.

"Save your strength. You're probably exhausted. We're not going anywhere," he whispered.

At this point, it was probably the early hours of the morning. He was right. You'd been up all night. You closed your eyes and let the soft embrace of sleep hold you.

You woke a few hours later. Fred and George were still by your side, as well as Ron and Ginny. Their tear streaked faces told you that they probably heard about Percy. You blinked a few times to readjust to the stark brightness of the Great Hall, and Ginny yelped out about you finally waking.

"You're okay!" she squealed as she crashed down onto you in an embrace.

"Gin, relax," you giggled. "It was just a dislocated shoulder."

"You narrowly escaped death! I wouldn't call that a small thing," she said shakily.

Tears started to pool in her eyes, and you squeezed her arm. "I'm sorry about Percy."

"It's okay. I mean, it's not. Blimey. You know what I mean though," she said with a wry smile.

"It's over, by the way," informed Ron. "You were passed out for a while. A lot happened."

"It's-it's over?" you asked. 

"Yeah. Harry killed Voldemort. It's over," he assured.

You smiled up at everyone with a sense of relief. It was over. The lives lost were no longer in vain. Your parents were avenged. Cedric was avenged.

Now, you could move on.

_One year later..._

Fred and George bought out Zonkos Joke Shop in Hogsmeade when it started to go under. You were helping the twins move inventory into their new store, looking at them constantly with a newfound sense of adoration.

There was one shelf you were trying to stock but had particular trouble with it due to it's height. "Hey, can one of you grab me a step stool? I'd rather not levitate every little thing by hand," you shouted.

No one answered.

"Hello?" you asked before spinning around. 

Down at the ground below you was Fred and George, both knelt down on one knee.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" you stammered.

"Love," started Fred.

"Darling," added George.

"We love you," they said at the same time. "Move in with us," they said.

They both had their hands on a tiny box, and when George opened it, to reveal a small, gold key cushioned inside.

"What is this?" you laughed softly. "I already live with you two idiots."

"We bought a bit of property," smiled George. 

"Out in Yorkshire," said Fred.

"It's not quite the remote mountainside I promised."

"But the rolling green hills are to die for."

"Loads of open room," whispered George.

"No one around for miles," whispered Fred.

"We can get dogs and sheep or cows or whatever the fuck you want. We just want you to be happy for the rest of your life."

You tackled both of them into an enormous hug, and they caught you firmly. 

Like they always have.

Like they always would.

Over the next few weeks, the three of you, with the help of their family, moved things from the flat to your new countryside home.

It was the first time you were laying eyes on it. It wasn't too large, but it was perfect for you all. The dark grey stones of the exterior were placed almost seemingly haphazardly, but you loved the eccentric beauty of it.

You walked in the front door directly into the living room. It was all already furnished. Off to the left a light grey, stone fireplace with a plush, velvet green couch facing it. A large, comfortable beige rug sat between them. There was a tall, walnut, empty bookshelf nestled in the corner next to the fireplace, and you smiled at the thought of all your books taking a home there next to Fred and George's.

You smiled at the blank white walls, picturing the photos or art you'd fill them up with over the years.

You wandered into the kitchen, and as you inhaled, you could smell the years of meals to come. The meals you'd cook together or for each other. The ones where no one was wearing anything but an apron, or the ones where everyone was a little tipsy and laughing nonstop.

As you stood in the door of your bedroom, you smiled to yourself at how you'd probably spend more time in their rooms than yours, but were happy to have your own space anyway.

Once things were unloaded and sorted through the house, Molly said goodbye to you with a quick kiss on the forehead. "I can't say I really understand it, but all I know is that they're happy. Their happiness means more to me than anything else," she whispered.

"Fuck all my happiness then, yeah?" teased Ginny.

Everyone laughed, and Molly hugged her sons, whispering something in their ears. The boys grinned widely before looking at you. With that, everyone left the three of you alone.

"What was that about?" you asked.

"Mum said she packed a surprise for us," said Fred.

"What is it?" you asked.

"I don't know. Said we'd know once we saw it," he said.

"Brother, shall we go look?" asked George.

Fred agreed, and when you started to follow them, Fred suggested you wait down here to see.

You waited a few minutes before they came sprinting down the stairs. In long, flowy, patterned dresses. Identical ones in pattern, but green for George and pink for Fred. They twirled around and laughed.

"You're both so pretty," you giggled.

Fred took your hand and spun you around. "Shouldn't I be doing that to you?" you teased.

George moved over to the kitchen and put on the radio. An upbeat song played that infected your bones. You couldn't help but move to the beat.

The three of you bounced and jumped around to the tune, their dresses flouncing with every movement.

"You're right, Freddie! This does make me feel pretty!" yelled George.

Eventually, the three of you collapsed onto the couch. George rested his back against one arm of the couch, and you nestled between his legs and on his chest. Fred curled into a ball at the other end and laid his head on your stomach, holding your waist tight.

The three of you were breathless from all the dancing, but you were so happy.

All those years of heartache and terror wrapped up in a tattered bow of anguish gifted you the most beautiful present: A life full of love with Fred and George Weasley.

To think it all started with a harmless proposal. For two twin brothers to fight for your time and feelings. You never thought you'd fall so deeply in love with both that you could never live without either, but they were like two puzzle pieces, and you were the corner piece. You needed both to complete you.

They had seen you at your worst, your ugliest, your most cross and disturbing, and they loved you nonetheless.

The endless corridor of uncertainty that plagued your mind for years, the one that paralyzed you into fear sometimes, was gone. Vanished. With Fred and George by your side, you knew everything would be alright.

You continued on your plan to become an auror. You almost thought against it, as you didn't want to put yourself in harms way and at the mercy of being lost to death. With Voldemort defeated, you knew it would be a lot less dangerous in the world. It was quite perfect, actually. You worked a full day, as did Fred and George, so you could all come home together with a nice meal and a bottle of wine.

You and the rest of the gang promised to try to meet every so often to go bowling. You wanted to start traditions with the people you loved. 

After watching Percy perish before your eyes, and you almost not far behind, it was important to you to take life a little more seriously at the unpredictability of it all.

Every night before bed, whether you shared one with them or not, they both crawled in for at least a moment and peppered kisses on both your arms. They would both repeat together, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

And you loved them.

You loved them.

You loved them.

Every day for forever.


End file.
